


Thirst for Blood

by Hadronix



Series: Dragon Scales, Bloodlust, and Redemption [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, World of Warcraft
Genre: 'WoW' tag starts on Ch 29, Abandoning Hoshido, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Assassination Contract, Being fat is called 'Bouncy', Belated Birthday Presents, Betting, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Blood-Soaked Mating, Bloodplay, Body Horror, Boss units are tough, Coma, Conspiracy, Consuming a fresh animal, Cuddling, Custom My Unit/Kamui/Corrin, Deceit, Descriptive Major Character Death, Dismemberment, Distress, Drawing a family picture, Dreams and Nightmares, Elixirs are a Godsend, Embarrassment, F/M, Fire Emblem Warrior abilities, First Dragon of Hair Treatment, Head full of cleavage, Heated kisses, Humans understanding Shifters, Implied/Referenced Torture, Invisible Eagles, Kissing flat asses, Kitsunes and Wolfskin have a bad history, Loss of Control, Magical manipulation, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Memory Loss, Molten Venom, More physical changes, Morgan (Phoenix) Loves Lightning Magic, Neither does Phoenix, Nohr | Conquest Route, Non-Canon Relationship, Oral Sex, Out of Character, Pissing Matches, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pseudo-Incest, Putting large things in small pockets, Pyroarachnophobia, Regret, Revenge, Ryoma is incredibly thick-skulled, Scissoring, Self Confidence Issues, The Williams are the male version of the Annas, There is no Lilith/Valla/Astral Plane, Thinking of Baby names, Trapped in Hoshido again, Units have limited throwing weapons, Vaginal Fingering, Wyvern Ride, Xander never sleeps, Yasei gets seasick easily, Yasei has her own plan to bring both families together, You actually have to make camp, boat ride, dragon riding, ending reworked, skimpy clothes, stalkers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-05-28 06:44:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 41
Words: 122,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15043058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hadronix/pseuds/Hadronix
Summary: -> *Edit* If you have already read through this, hop over to Chapter 38 for a huge update to what's going on in canon. <-Corrin (Yasei) wakes up in Hoshido with a scar that won't ever heal properly, a horrid headache, nearly a week's worth of memories gone, and surrounded by people claiming to be her family... but, her family is in Nohr.She also has to deal with changes that her apparent 'Dragon Transformation' has caused her, some are nice, like enhanced senses and overall improved performance. While other changes bother her, scales growing on her and pointed ears.But, without a doubt, the biggest change is dealing with a second conscious, a second set of thoughts and way of living... having to deal with the dragon in her.





	1. A Terrible Headache

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem Fates or the Fire Emblem franchise in general. I'm just here to screw with the canon.
> 
> This will be a heavily modified 'My Unit', and I will be diverging from the Conquest Path fairly early.
> 
> Most of the units will be in character, though the ones that are being changed are getting almost complete work overs compared to their canonical appearances.

Roaring, it was all that I can hear. I turn in my sleep, willing something else to dream of. I can see faces, but they are blurry. They look familiar, but also are not, part of my youth, perhaps? Someone is nudging me and words are being spoken. “Later, Jakob…” I mumble. More words that I tune out, but I do not feel like getting up, _'_ _ why am I so tired?' _ Even finding the will to open my eyes seems impossible. Another nudge… no wait, I feel the undeniable soothing effect of healing magic flowing through me… but it also feels so foreign to what Elise’s staff would do. I hiss when I feel something scraping my lower section of my body. More words, they are concerned, I do not know how I know. The pain fades as more healing is applied. I am gently turned over onto my back and cry out in pain. It  **hurts** . Is a healing spell not enough? Why does it  **burn** so much? One of the people dab my cheeks with a cloth. Another gently raises my head and the smell of a Concoction fill the air. Wait, healing tonics never have a smell, only a revolting taste. The liquid is slowly pours into my mouth, gods, it tastes even worse than I remember. My body threatens to spit it back up.

“...rin, wake!” I am finally able to pick up words, he is worried, I could sense it radiating off of him. I do not know how.

“Xa…?” I cough before I can finish, some of the Concoction coming out with it. I attempt to open my eyes, only to shut them again when an unholy amount of light threatens to blind me. “Where?” More talking, though I can make out praises to the gods and sighs of relief.

“She needs rest, go on!” The voice is feminine and gentle. “I can handle it for now.” A few words of protest comes from the others, but they comply and I could hear each and every footstep as they leave. Two people leave and two stay. “She’ll be fine, you did well Sakura.” Sakura? The name sounds foreign but the scent coming off the woman in question is undeniably familiar.

“Th-thank you, high p-priestess…!” She stammers. “Is there…?”

“Keep an eye on that wound. I was told she was struck by a Wyrmslayer, correct?”  _ Wyrmslayer _ ? Why does that word cause pain? I am not a dragon! “Shh…” I feel more healing energy, “Stay still…” I did not realize I was squirming.

“B-big Sister…” Sakura pauses, “You’ll be fine!” Her voice shakes but it is filled with a steely determination.

“Gods…” I speak and I attempt to force myself up, I need to be somewhere. I have to report  **something** . I feel two sets of hands gently push me back down, I cannot resist even if I want to.

“Rest, Lady  Corrin .” The high priestess commands, “You won’t be getting up for at least a few more hours.” I make another attempt at opening my eyes, the light is not nearly as harsh as before and I manage to make out the two people looming over me. The high priestess has a white mask over her face with her brown hair braided over her back, her equally brown eyes full of concern. “Don’t strain yourself.” She says.

I turn my head to see Sakura breath a sigh of relief, the lady clutching her staff like the world would fall apart if she releases it. Her light-red hair reaches around her neck and matching eyes mixed with relief and concern. “You’re awake!” She smiles. “Gods, you’re awake!”

I took a breath before letting my eyes close again, I am still so tired, “Where’s Jakob?” I ask but do not receive a response. My wound still burns and my body practically forces me back to sleep.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I wake up much later, feeling better than before. I open my eyes and see Sakura sitting on a chair next to me, fast asleep. The high priestess is nowhere to be seen. I force myself up, the burning pain is still there, but it does not prevent me from getting into a sitting position. The blanket over me drops and reveals my bare body, a large scar present over my lower chest off to the left side, it seems to pulse in time with the burning. I lightly brush a finger over it and hiss in pain. _'_ _ How is it still hurting so much _ ? _'_

“Big sister!” Sakura is now wide awake, “Please, lay back down and don’t touch that scar…” The nervousness from earlier was gone, though her cheeks were flushing from looking at my nude body. I feel self-conscious. _'_ _ Unattractive, ugly _ . _'_

“I’ll be fine.” I shrug it off, though I know it is a lie. I doubt I can even move properly, but I must have sounded convincing since I hear the woman get up and procure a robe for me, it is incredibly soft. Some sort of luxurious silk, where am I? Sakura gently covers me with the robe.

“It’s enchanted so it shouldn’t bother your wound.” She extends her arm, “Please, take it slowly, and lay back down if it feels like too much.” I comply and link my arm with hers, then slowly start to get up. Small gasps leave my mouth, but I otherwise manage to stand with the girl’s assistance. The girl gives me a sort of half-hug, making sure to not touch the scar, “Gods, you’re alive, w-we th-thought…”

“What happened?” Everything is a blur, no, barely even a blur. It feels like I am missing several days worth of memories.

“Mother was…” Sakura pauses, unable to finish the thought and releases the half-hug while keeping our arms together, but with the pure grief I sense from the girl I assume that her mother is dead, “Then you transformed into a dragon, t-took out the killer and were struck by a Wyrmslayer.”

I flinch, “Don’t say that sword’s name again. Hearing it hurts.”

“Oh… of course.” Slowly, with Sakura’s help, I walk around the room. It looks like a high-quality recovery room, there are expensive remedies lining the shelves.

“Where am I?” I thought aloud.

“Castle Shirasagi’s royal medic room.”

“Shirasagi?” Another foreign name.

“You must still be waking up.” She giggles, “You’re in Hoshido, remember?” I abruptly stop, Hoshido? Why does..  _ “Investigate a fort in the Bottomless Canyon, it lies near the border of Nohr and Hoshido.” _ Gods, my father will be angry if I take too long. “Sister?” She notices the distress on my face.

Then that means… that’s right, Hans caused Gunter to fall into the Canyon. “I need to leave.” I say. my siblings are going to be worried sick about me, especially Camilla. I break free of the arm link, only to nearly fall over. A nearby wall is my saving grace.

“Corrin? What do you mean? You just returned home…” She is by my side again, and I got her footing.

Home? “Home is Windmire.” Sakura looks at me in distress.

A door opens and I see two people enter, a man and a woman. “Sister! What are you doing up?” The woman says, her hair and eyes a fiery red. Her gaze is disapproving yet also concerned.

“Sister?” No, my sisters are Elise and Camilla. I visibly shrink back, I am starting to feel highly uncomfortable here, am I captured?

“Corrin, peace.” The man says, adorned with long, spiky brown hair and an impressive suit of red armor.

I narrow my eyes at them, “ Yasei.” They look at me with confusion, “My name is Yasei.”

The red haired one shakes her head, “Corrin.” She echoes the man’s word, “We’re your family, remember? I’m your big sister, Hinoka, and he’s your oldest brother, Ryoma.”

“No… Xander’s my oldest brother, Camilla is big sister.” I back away from Sakura’s grip and fumble back to the wall. Gods… I am captured. Fear begins to grip me, they are trying to lie to me, “Elise is my little sister and Leo’s my older brother…” The three supposed siblings look at me in sorrow.

“Sis…” Hinoka starts but Ryoma intervenes.

“Corrin, what is the last thing you remember?”

“My name **is** Yasei.” Does it matter? I need to report to my father, now! But it isn’t like I can run off, not with this damning pain coming from that scar, “Father sent me to investigate a fort, I need to get back to him.”

“Then you don’t remember yesterday? Queen Mikoto’s assassination? Or the day before? Saving your sisters from the clutches of a dozen Faceless?” The ‘brother’ pushes.

“...What?”

He sighs, “She lost at least a week’s worth of memories, then. Right when we finally have our family reunited.”

“My family is in Nohr!” I continue to scoot along the wall, trying to back away from them, gods, the wound  **still** burned.

“Sister, please listen. You were kidnapped from us by that dastard King Garon, after he had our father, King Sumeragi, killed during a supposed ‘peace’ meeting.” Hinoka speaks up, another scent emanating from her, one I recognized as honesty.

“Liar!” I feel tears in my eyes. “Get away!” Not that I could do much about it, anyway. I might as well fall on the floor for all the damage I could cause this place.

“B-big sister?” Sakura is also in tears now.

“Give her some space…” The other two are startled by Ryoma’s statement, “Pushing the matter further won’t help.”

“And what? Let her run back to the Nohrian scum? We finally got her back after seventeen long years!” It is Hinoka again. “We’re not losing her  **again** .” I see tears beginning to form in her eyes.

“Don’t you dare call them that again.” I growl, an action that surprises me, as the sound comes out feral… wild. “Release me, or this will end badly.” The words come out without me even knowing. The very minute my family knows I am here...

“She’s not leaving, sister.” Ryoma whispers, though I can hear each word clearly as if he spoke out loud, “I’ll have sentries posted, she just needs time to adjust.”

I choose to ignore the comment, better if they do not know I can hear them, “Let me walk, now.” I attempt to move, but the burn comes back even stronger and I fall. Sakura assists me in getting up.

“It usually takes months for a dragon to properly recover from a Wy… a direct strike from that sword.” Sakura says. “F-for what it’s worth you were, thankfully, only g-grazed. So a few weeks.”

_ 'Weeks!?' _ “I don’t have weeks.” Gods, if I wait that long, I can only imagine how angry Father will be.

“If Sakura or the high priestess deems you unfit to leave, Corrin, then there’s nothing we can do for you.” Ryoma responds, “Come, Hinoka, let’s give her time to rest.”

The two leave, and once again Sakura and I are the only two left in the room. I refuse to budge from the wall while Sakura fiddles with her staff. “W-would you be okay b-being washed?” She breaks the silence.

“Sure.” The girl smiles and goes into a side-room, drawing water for a bath. Gods, I miss my family so badly.


	2. Bonding With Not-Siblings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yasei is on primarily the order of bed rest, during that time she spends time reluctantly bonding with the Hoshidan royal family, most of them anyway.
> 
> She is also hit with the realization of about how her body has changed since the dragon transformation she has been through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem Fates or the Fire Emblem franchise in general.

As much as I want to bolt out and run to Nohr, I know it would be folly. Even if the near-constant burning pain stops, the large number of guards in the near vicinity would catch me. Thirty of them within a few hundred paces. I know my senses were not ever this sharp and conclude that transforming into a dragon had something to do with it. A blessing I am thankful for, as I can filter through information to find out what is true and false, listen in to hushed conversations… know when guards switches posts and how long it takes.

Sakura does everything she can to ease my boredom, like bringing me coloring books and simple puzzles, sometimes a board game if I can handle the burning pain. If I did not have to leave so badly, I would have called it enjoyable. I kept myself clean and groomed well, my violet hair no longer messy, it actually shines!, though it was shortened to cover my ears, which were now pointed, I noted with disgust, while the hair band and butterfly pin stayed. I have a small selection of robes and dresses, but what I want to wear is my custom-made Nohrian armor. Sakura insists that the scale-like material would aggravate my wound and I have to stick with the soft silks I am provided with. I just think she does not want me walking around, parading Nohrian colors.

Right now, though, I am alone and standing in front of the body-sized mirror, observing myself in a newer cherry-red dress, I felt pretty enough as long as whatever I wore covered my body. Elise would probably approve of it, I smile at the thought of my little sister, a true ball of sunshine and happiness. Then I remember I am stuck here while my siblings scouring Nohr to find me, maybe they even crossed the border? Camilla most likely has and I shudder at the thought of whoever stood between her and her family if the encounter in the Bottomless Canyon was anything to go by. I break myself of the thoughts and focus on the mirror again. I notice if I focus on my emotions hard enough, my pupils would become narrow. I can also hear faint roaring and an…  **urge** , however unlike somehow knowing what honesty and sorrow smells like, I have no idea what that urge was.

“Um, Yasei?” A new voice, I immediately associate the voice with ocean waves for some reason. I turn to see a light-blue haired woman in a slightly revealing dress at the door, golden eyes looking me over. She smiled, “Hello.”

I return the smile, “Thank you for using my actual name…” Why were these Hoshidans calling me ‘Corrin’? “Who are you?”

She tilts her head, “Azura, don’t you remember me? You heard me singing by the lake in the royal garden here.”

“No. Why are you here?” I feel defensive suddenly.

“I’ll admit, I felt a strange power in this castle… and it’s coming from you.”  _‘Curiosity.’_  “How are you feeling?”

“As long as I’m not doing much, fine. But this burning pain is…” I move a section of the dress to show off my wound, nearly throwing decency out the window. “I hate it.”

“I see…” I let the dress fall to its previous position. “Do you remember what happened a few days ago?”

This stuff again, “Apparently I shifted into a dragon after my ‘mother’ died,” I almost scoff at the idea of associating these Hoshidans as my family, “and I was struck by one of  **those**  blades.”

“That’s right, I helped calm you down so you could transform back into a human,” She moved the dress away from her neck-line, where a very visible bruise was shown, did I do that? “And it seems the trauma from her death and stress from the transformation wiped your recent memory from you.” She pauses, “tell me, what do you think of… this stone?” She procures a rock from her dress.

Azura holds it out and I grab it, “Soothing?” It feels right. “What is it enchanted with?”

“It isn’t.” I let out a small ‘huh’. “It’s a Dragonstone. I requested to have one purchased. If you were to go under deep stress again, I might not be able to bring you back to human, so you’ll need that Dragonstone to safely shift between forms.” She pauses, “I… um, attuned it to you while you slept. Sorry if that was invasive.”

“So, it’s mine?” She nods, “Well, thank you, Azura.” The blue-haired woman smiles. I look over my body, not that I have a place to put it. Fortunately, the woman seems to be one step ahead of me and hands me a golden thick-chain necklace with an empty pendant, just large enough for the Dragonstone. “Oh, um, thanks again.” I place the Dragonstone in the empty slot and equip the necklace. The soothing blue contrasted the fiery red of my dress, but I don’t really care for that. As long as my body is hidden from sight.  _‘Lithe, small.’_

“You’re welcome.” A moment passes in silence, “I should get going, the high priestess told me not to spend too long bothering you.”

“You weren’t… bothering me, I mean. I don’t mind your presence.” Well, that came out weird. “I mean, um…”

She laughs, melodious and calming, “It’s alright, I understand what you are trying to say. Maybe we’ll speak again soon?”

“I would like that.” The woman leaves the room, leaving me alone once more.  _‘Why am I so comfortable with her?’_  I suppose it does not really matter, at least someone is truly nice to me… and not pushing family lies down my way. Oh sure, they have the scent of honesty on them whenever they try to talk that route, but I am convinced they have told that lie to themselves for so long that even they truly believe it. “Elise, Camilla, Leo, and Xander…” I mumble, “Please hurry and get me out of here… I want to go home…” Suddenly the dress feels constrictive, and I practically tear it off, leaving my body bare once more, that scar still pulsed… still burned.

The room seems more confining and I glance over to make sure no one is looking.  _‘Wives don’t swing swords.’_  I look at my toned arms and my hands show the wear of gripping a sword. My chest is virtually flat, wait… some of my skin near that scar is dry and scabby. Hold on, dry skin does not turn light blue, Out of curiosity I poke it… several minutes pass before I realize what exactly it is…

 _‘I have scales!’_  A shriek follows and the floor comes up to greet me…

“Sister?” I open my eyes to see a very concerned Sakura above me. “Gods, you’re okay, when we heard you scream…”

I look around, I am back in the bed with a blanket over me. “I screamed?” I look under the blanket and remembered. “Of course I screamed! I have  **SCALES**!”

“...I didn’t notice?” I shamelessly rip the blanket off and point at the offending area. “Th-that wasn’t there before.” Her face flushes and I realize that I just revealed my bare body to show her… Gods, my mind is far behind. The blanket is placed back over me and I sigh. “Would y-you like me to get you a-anything?”

“Some more privacy so I can check to see if there is anything weird growing on me.” The statement has more bite than I anticipate.  _‘And maybe a carriage back to Nohr, so I can show everyone how much their sister has turned into a freak!’_

“R-right. I’ll uh, see you l-later?” She scurries off, I probably scare her.

I get back up off the bed and walk towards the mirror again. I did a full look over, thankfully all I have is that patch of light-blue scales.  _‘How much more is my body going to change?’_  My ears are now pointed, my senses are sharper, my pupils can narrow to slits, and now I am growing scales instead of skin. Some changes are nice while others are almost terrifying.

I feel smaller with that scar on me, more self-conscious, I am no longer worrying as much about my lack of development in my breasts or rear, or how I barely look the model of what a grown woman should look like, it is that scar and my scales that sticks out more than anything. I want to turn invisible or something, anything to hide me from the world… no, not anything, the discarded dress proves that, I want familiarity, safety, the things that only my armor can provide me with.

I walk back to my small bed, which replaces the cheap cot that was there. Royalty or no, blood is always difficult to remove so they wait until the wound is closed before placing me on anything expensive. The mattress is undeniably soft, as is the pillow, the blanket has a bit of weight to it and never makes me too hot. It is probably the best thing about this place, maybe even better than my bed back at the castle. Perhaps a nap was in order…

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I awoke a few hours later to another wave of healing energies, I open my eyes and see the high priestess. “Stand up slowly.” The woman does not waste any time and I comply. The high priestess sighs and hands me the same red dress I had thrown on the floor. She does not blush or seem embarrassed, just irritated. Understandable, infections and blood could not grasp the concept of decency.

I pull the dress back over me, feeling as if the fabric threatens to take me over again. The pain is almost non-existent and the lack of any gasps or grimaces proves it. “Impressive.” She turns around and I follow her line of sight, “High Prince Ryoma, she is fit to walk, keep her away from anything intense, physical or mental, and she’ll be fine to stay up.” She bows.

“Thank you, high priestess.” His cheeks seems to be recovering from a flush.

“My honor… Oh, and give Lady Sakura my highest praises when you see her, she performed wonderfully.” She leaves the room.

The man awkwardly stands there for a moment, shifting from one foot to the other, contemplating on what exactly to say. “Would you like to… walk around?”

“Um, sure.” We leave the room and I some of the first things I notice are exquisitely decorated walls, carpeted floors, large ornaments dangling from overhead, and a steady stream of sunshine from outside. It is all so… bright, a stark contrast to the Nohrian tower that I had grown up in. A pang of jealousy shoots in me, it isn’t fair! How come this castle has all the bright and healthy things while Nohr was seemingly stuck in the dark?

Ryoma leads me through the hallways and into a large room with a huge table in the center, where Hinoka and Sakura are sitting side-by-side, eating and chatting. “I, uh, hope you’re hungry.”

“I am.” I consider taking a seat away from the other two girls but… I do not want to seem disrespectful, they are still royalty after all, I awkwardly scoot over to an open seat on Sakura’s side and take it, before sliding away a few inches. Two smiling faces greet me.

“B-big Sister! You’ve r-recovered quicker than w-we thought!” She is bursting with happiness, nearly dropping her fork in the process. It is kind of cute, actually, something I can imagine Elise doing.

Hinoka nods, “It’s good to see you up and about, Sis.” She is trying to mask her emotions, but I can smell the pure relief off of her.

“Lady Corrin…” A maid seems to appear out of nowhere, how did I not notice? “Would you like something to eat? A bowl of fresh fruit, perhaps?” I glance over and se that was exactly the other two had, and I nod. “I’ll return shortly.”

“How are you feeling?” Sakura asks after she takes a nibble off of a strawberry. The smell coming from the fruit is aromatic and I have to gulp to prevent drool from coming out.

“The burning pain is gone.” I will myself calm, still not much I can do to get out of here. Patience. “Azura visited me.” The maid wordlessly places a bowl of fruit in front of me alongside a fork. Strawberries, cherries, and a host of other fruits, some I don’t know the names to, all in equal proportions. I pick a strawberry with my fork and take a bite. It certainly beats even the best meal Jakob has ever made me.

“Azura’s so nice when you get to know her.” Sakura smiles, “I just wish she spent at least a little more time with us.”

“Did she give you that necklace? It’s pretty.” Hinoka adds then a beat later, “I think red would suit you better.”

“Yes, she did.” I decide not to mention what the stone is, but they probably already know. “Is Ryoma going to join us?”

“Unfortunately not, his duties as High Prince keeps him quite busy.” She tosses a cherry in her mouth.

“I understand, Xander’s the same way.” I stare down a small yellow fruit before biting into it. It is sweet and tangy. An uncomfortable silence follows, and I realize that bringing up Nohrian royalty is probably not the best move.

I hear another person enter the room and he has a smell of disgust about him. Hinoka speaks up, “Hey, Takumi! Come to join us?” She pats the open space next to her.

“Busy.” I don’t need to look to know that he is glaring holes into me. I growl and Sakura jumps in her seat. “It would be wise to keep on training, word is  _Nohrian scum_  are looking to invade Hoshido… I wonder why…” He does not bother stopping and is out of the room as soon as he entered it.

It takes a tremendous amount of willpower to keep me from tearing straight to him and my Dragonstone glows in response to my anger. How dare he talks about my family in such a way.  _‘Blood, tear_ . _’_  The fork snaps in my hand and the pronged end lands in the bowl. “B-big S-sister? Um…” Sakura backs up in her seat. Another growl escapes my mouth. She gasps, “Eep! C-Corrin?” The growling stops and I notice the broken utensil.

Even Hinoka is re-adjusting herself in an attempt to hide her nervousness, then I take a breath and calm down, I know my pupils have narrowed. My senses seem to become even more refined in that moment. “I don’t like him.” I say more to myself than the other two. I pick the pieces of the fork and set them aside before downing a whole strawberry. The maid swoops in and replaces my fork with a new one.

“Hey, sister.” Hinoka starts, “Would you like to walk around the cherry blossom garden later?”

“Sure…” I feel uncertain.

We resume eating our fruit for several more minutes in silence. “Lady Hinoka!” A servant enters the room and bows, “Lord Ryoma requests your presence in the war room.”

She looks over her two sisters before getting up, “I’m on my way.” She pushes her left over fruit to Sakura, “Here, best not let it go to waste… oh wait.” She quickly reaches and pulls out what seems like the last cherry and pops it in her mouth. Sakura giggles. “See you both later.”

Once they are out of normal-hearing, I hear the servant say, “He also wanted me to tell you that they are less than a week’s march away.” My breath catches in my throat.  _‘So close_ . _’_

“B-big sister… would you like to walk around the royal garden w-with me?”

I still dislike being called that, but I will put up with it if it means I will be with my family in a week’s time. “You have a cherry blossom garden and a royal garden?” The youngest Hoshidan princess nods, “Um, well… sure.”

Sakura combines her and Hinoka’s bowls of fruit and picks it up, then guides me, while I carry my own bowl, through a few hallways before leading me outside to where a large amount of colorful flowers awaited. “How are you feeling?”

Should I lie? Get her to feel like I want to stay? The thought is tempting, but I am not a good liar, “Fine, if it wasn’t for that guy glaring at me.” I do not bother to mention his name.

“Oh, Takumi…” She fiddles with her dress a bit, “He’s rough for everyone new to him.”

I observe several flowers and bite back a rude remark.  _‘Slash, bleed.’_  My mind pictures him on the ground, bleeding out. It is unnervingly satisfying. “So… we’re family?” The thought bothers me.

“Yes!” She smiles, “I do wish you could remember most of the last few days,” Once again her nervousness vanishes, “Hinoka and I took you across the nearby woods, lake, around the market… Oh!” she pauses, “There was this stand that sold chunks of potatoes with all these spices and herbs and it tasted really good, so you got some more and shared some with us...” All honesty and she has a huge grin on her face, “You truly don’t remember?”

“No.” I don’t think I want to, either. Silence reigns again while we walk around the garden and it isn’t until we near the exit that I speak again, “Mother was killed?”

A sore subject, surely, especially given the way Sakura stiffens, “She s-sacrificed herself to prevent you from getting k-killed…” Tears began forming in the princess’s eyes. “T-then you screamed… which turned into roaring, and you transformed into a d-dragon. Gods bless Azura for helping you return to normal.”

I walk closer to the younger girl and wipe some of the tears off of her cheeks, which causes her to hug me and cry into my dress, she keeps repeating my name and how much she misses me. Gods, now even I feel bad about it. “Shh…” I attempt to soothe her… Camilla would know exactly what to say. I can’t count the amount of times she comes and listens to my problems before giving her advice or even just simply singing me to sleep.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The high priestess looks me over before letting me go to sleep, “You are recovering much faster than expected, as long as you keep away from anything stressful, you should have a near full-recovery in a few days.” She pauses, “Unfortunately, due to the nature of Wyrmslayers, or if you were a Beast Killer were you an animal, you’ll still experience pain shifting and may have trouble maintaining that form.”

I raise an eyebrow, “You know quite a bit about this, did you treat other people like me?”

She shakes her head, “My knowledge on this is limited to books related to this, and sadly, a lot of the information is old, dated, and doesn’t actually line-up with someone like you. I just took the information I thought was vital and left the rest alone.”

I smile, “Well, I’d say you did well.”

“Thank you, Lady Corrin. Now, I must be off…” She bows and leaves the room.

I close the door to my room, as I found out earlier from Sakura, before throwing the dress I was wearing off, it still felt constrictive. I don’t want the dress on but I don’t want to be naked.  _‘What man would want a body like mine?’_  I walk over to the mirror and look myself over,  _‘lithe, too muscular’_ , the scar no longer pulses and when I brush my fingers over it, it does not hurt, it is just sensitive and a little ticklish. “A few more days and I’ll be fine…” I tell myself, “And less than a week and I’ll be home.” I have plans to make.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters stuck in Hoshido... actual in-game story progression will be slow, since this is going to be focused on Yasei, her thoughts and the changes going about her.
> 
> Have a good one!


	3. A Fateful Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yasei continues to put on a smile, even as she ends up actually enjoying her time with the royal family. Thankfully, however, the Nohrian army is approaching faster than predicted and she all but jumps at the opportunity to return to her real family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem Fates or the Fire Emblem franchise in general, I am simply here to remove the convenience of Astral Plane camping.
> 
> Tired of the bed rest and/or Hoshido? Good, because we're finally moving from between Chapter 5 in-game to a point slightly past 6.
> 
> I don't think I have to point this out, but I will just in case. Words/sentences that are italicized and in 'apostrophes' are thoughts, while italicized and "quotation marks" are statements that Yasei are recalling.

The next few days pass by without anything special happening. I bond with Sakura and Hinoka more, I am beginning to enjoy their company, not to where I would consider them my sisters, but more as friends. The younger princess continued to show me around the castle, pointing out things she thinks are beautiful. “This is a painting of an old, abandoned tower.” She points towards a frame one day, it barely seems like a tower, since it is so overgrown with plants. “Originally the people wanted it gone so they could have the land for trees and flowers, but Mother had it repurposed and now it houses a variety of plants and animals that call it home.”

Hinoka, on the other hand, actually takes me outside the castle… under the supervision of several guards. It turns out the red-haired woman was a Pegasus Knight, and she trains just so she could assist in ‘rescuing’ me. She even shows me a small map, a flight tour she tells me, for when I have completely recovered. “I actually draw one up every year, things keep changing, so this is the… fifteenth version, I think?”

I can only spend a handful of minutes at a time with Ryoma, he too, is nice to be around, though his duties tend to take up most of his days. He promises to take a day off for me and spend time his favorite way… with a training sword in hand and striking wooden dummies, he would even provide some light training for me, which I am grateful for, I have quite a bit of pent-up energy and no way to release it. Thinking of pent-up energy however, it has also been a while since I have picked up a certain genre of book and, well… took some time for myself. How am I to bring something like that up? My cheeks flush just at the thought of it.  _ “Hey, Hinoka, I don’t suppose you have a book with erotic material in it, do you?” _

Takumi avoids me like I carry some sort of lethal disease, always making some sort of excuse the second I enter a room he is in. He absolutely refuses to even bother spending time with me. Fine with me, but that does not mean I avoid him, however. I find out that he enjoys training and I sneak over to the training yard a few times to watch him practice archery. His bow is certainly something else, it seems to produce its own string and arrows, glowing a pretty blue. And his skills with it are outstanding, bullseye after bullseye, standing, moving, jumping, it does not matter because every shot landed true. I shiver at the thought of being on the receiving end of his arrows.

On the fourth day, the high priestess finally gives me the okay to move as I please, “As long as you don’t engage in actual combat, you should be fine.” Gods, that is the best sentence I have heard all week. The second Ryoma is off for the day, I practically drag him to the training yard. He smiles at my enthusiasm, clearly eager to spend time with me. I would rather spar with Xander, but that is not an option, so Ryoma would have to do. It seems he expects me to be just grasping the basics, but I quickly correct that certain train of thought when I have him on the ground within a minute of our first match. I have this cocky smirk on my face while the wooden sword points at him and my foot is on his sword arm. I pull my sword back, remove my foot, and offer my hand.

“I suppose I should have guessed you had training already.” He says and takes my offered hand, I nearly stumble and fall when he uses me to get up, “Good, then I won’t have to hold back then.”

He might say that, but he is still holding back. It is actually quite alarming how much effort he  **isn’t** putting into his strikes. Ironically, it seems he is putting more effort into making sure he does not use as much… huh. “Xander trained me.” I answer his unspoken question. “Every morning he was there, hours before the sun even rose.” Which usually included Flora or Felicia using ice magic to wake me up.

“I see…” he frowns at the statement, “Well… I suppose he did a decent enough job,” he hesitantly acknowledges before adding under his breath, “Not that makes it the Nohrians any better.”

The sparring matches end with us equal, but Ryoma is trying to say he has a mere one match win over me, and only because he insists that the first round does not count. “You just don’t want me being equal to you, right?” It comes out teasing, surprisingly. I am actually beginning to enjoy my time with him.

He chuckles, “Initial rounds never count, they’re there for the warm-up.” Xander would have counted them, he always did,  _ “Do you think a bandit or wolf would prance around and give you time to warm up?” _ He says at one point.  _ “I commend Gunter for his excellence, but this idea of ‘practice’ rounds will need to end”. _ Ryoma then speaks up, breaking me from my memories, “Now, I worked up an appetite from that, I hope you did as well?”

My stomach answers for me and my cheeks slightly flushes from embarrassment, “Yes.”

He laughs, “Well, let’s see what’s on the menu for tonight.”

It is steak and a plentiful variety of fruit and vegetables. This is probably the most expensive and tastiest meal yet. Everything is well cooked and reasonably spiced, not too much to overwhelm and not too little to miss. Yet somewhere in the back of my mind tells her that the steak would have been better if it is rarer, raw even. I shiver at the thought, that would not be the first time the dragon in me makes such an observation, but it does not make it any less unnerving when it does happen.

There are three empty seats around a smaller, more private table. Two has much more decorations than the rest, for the King and Queen I assume, the third is most likely for Takumi, considering there is an empty plate and glass in its place. “Won’t he join us?” Sakura brings up, she is worrying. I could honestly care less where the Archer is.

“If he wants his meal fresh, he best get over here quickly.” Hinoka says, irritated at his behaviour. “I swear, he’s acting like a child.”

“He’ll come around, sister.” Ryoma assures, it is calming but I can sense the underlying annoyance.

“It’s been nearly a week! Almost eighteen years passed without our sister, she finally returns and he just… ignores her?” She breathes deeply, trying to get a handle on her emotions. “We can finally be a family again if he’d just join us…” She looks around at the others before landing her eyes on me, “I’m… sorry you had to see that.”

“It’s alright, I don’t blame you.” I try to sound forgiving, besides I am only being kept away from  **my** family. “Trust Ryoma, it’ll take time. I can wait.” More like can’t wait to get out.

“I…” Hinoka pauses, “You don’t know how relieving it is to hear that from you.” Oh, I do, the relief is practically pouring off of her like a fountain.

“Lord Ryoma, shall I put Lord Takumi’s meal in preservation?” A servant asks as he re-fills the our drinks.

“Yes, it seems he won’t be joining us,” He nods before sighing, “again.” The servant bows before hastily leaving the room.

“Hey, sister…” Hinoka starts, then a smirk forms, “I heard you floored Ryoma on your first round of sparring.”

“It was a practice round.” Despite the wording, he still smiles.

“Excuses…” I mutter and roll my eyes, which causes Sakura to giggle, then Hinoka joins in, I give in, then finally Ryoma laughs. In that one moment, life is great.

...Then it all comes crashing back down, the doors to the dining room practically fly open as a man rushes in, he has a scar over one of his eyes, his body is covered in Ninja clothing with a mask over the lower half of his face. “Saizo? What’s wrong?” The good mood vanishes immediately, Ryoma changes from loving brother to a commander almost instantly.

“The Nohrian army, Lord Ryoma. They’ve arrived a day and a half earlier than predicted, Yukimura is preparing the defenses as we speak. We expect them to be in striking distance in no more than an hour.”

“Gods…” The High Prince stands up. “Sisters, I need to leave, please…”

“I’m going with you.” Hinoka interrupts, “I won’t let them take Corrin away again.”

“I-I can help, too.” Sakura says, a steely determination in her voice.

Ryoma nods, “Saizo, escort Corrin to a safe zone, make sure she’s well protected.”

What? “I can fight, too. I’m not defenseless.” Does he not trust me? Well, not that I would blame him, I am going to take the first opportunity I can get and run towards the Nohrians.

“I’m sorry, but the high priestess’s orders are to keep you away from actual combat.” He sighs. Oh right, I already forgot about the high priestess’s words, “I know you’d make a great asset, but I’m doing what’s best for your health.” He nods, “Saizo…”

“At once, Lord Ryoma.” I stand and let myself be led away, “Come, Lady Corrin.” His grip is firm but not painful.

I feel like I am going to cry. My siblings are so close, but there are several dozen walls and guards between them and I, so now I feel so far away.

The scarred ninja takes me to my room, where there are already several guards on duty. “Guard Lady Corrin with your lives, Lord Ryoma’s orders.” He tells them before leaving.

“Yes sir.” I am placed inside my room and the door closes.

“Gods…” I go to my bed and curl up, tears beginning to moisten the sheets. I need to do something, but what? I could not possibly fight my way out. My Dragonstone glows with my sorrow, the internal roaring returns and I grip the sheets. I feel a change and the sheets rip, I grit my teeth and part of the mattress comes out when I remove my hand, wait, it looks more like a claw right now. I probably could not but that does not mean I am not going to try. The high priestess told me I probably would not be able to maintain my dragon form for long, but I will push myself, anything to be with my family again… and if that damn wound opens up again, so be it!

I spend a few minutes steadying my breath and focusing on the anger and frustration about the situation I am in. Thanks to Hinoka, I have the route to the outside made out in a mental map. One continuous run, that is all I need. Once I shift, there is no turning back, I will not know exactly how it will work, but I guess with that scar I will probably at least yell in pain. Another breath, “I can do this. I have to.” The Dragonstone glows intensely as I focus on the roaring. The light becomes brighter and brighter, before it just an intense flash and it fades. I roar and the room trembles, my draconic form is taking the majority of the room’s space. My senses are at an all-time high, I can even sense a few Ninjas that are on guard with the soldiers outside the door. The guards have their weapons out and more were coming in, they knew I am trying something and are trying to get the man-power to stop me.

They can try.

I rear my horns and charge, the stone easily giving way to my enhanced strength. Blood spatters on the walls, the scent of it is intoxicating, my maw salivates and I have to stop an urge to just rip the flesh off of them.  _ ‘More!’  _ Bones shatter, the sound is like music, it makes me feel all giddy inside. I should be worrying about these things, but the dragon does not care if they just died, all that matters is leaving. I fold my wings in and dash down the path I know will take me outside. It is a tight fit, but I make it work. Guards dive out of the way, clearly unsuited for a dragon charging through the hallways, a few unlucky ones were crushed under my hand-like feet. The scent of blood pushes me faster, my own blood pulses, calling for more death, all this meat and blood will go to waste. I push the thought aside, getting to my family is the top priority.

I exit without incident and make a split-second decision to leap off the side of the outer wall, I know I am too heavy to fly, but even a short glide can make the difference. I spread my wings and jump, falling faster than I have anticipated, but it is worth it, I clear a section of a city, it is a ruined market, the stench of death hangs heavily in the air. I stop, I do not know why, I need to move, but my body refuses to listen, and instead brings me to a spot where a statue once stood, a sword so far in the stone that only its hilt is visible, were it not for my superior sight, I would easily mistake it for a piece of rubble. It is calling to me. I easily make the jump and pull the sword out with my front left hand-foot. My body snaps out of the trance and listens to my reasoning again, I grip the sword tightly and continue my run.

Thankfully, whatever caused the destruction also has fractured a portion of the nearby wall. I run out and am finally free… then pain strikes me hard and I let out a stifled roar. No, not now. I can smell both armies in the distance, not enough to make out individuals but enough to know there are a lot of people there. Taking a breath, I force myself to move, my run is lopsided and unstable, holding a sword does not help, though the burning pain is the main culprit. It is not on the level as it initially had been, but it is getting there. If I was in human form, the run would have have taken at least twenty minutes, but my dragon’s bounds got me there in ten. I can smell them and see them! Xander! Leo! Camilla! Elise! A small section of the Hoshidan army is in my way. I would trample over all of them if it means being back with them.

People shout and I hear Hinoka all but scream my name, Sakura is next. I ignore them and to their surprise, I run past a thin part of the Hoshidan army, not even bothering to send a glance their way. My breath is getting short and weaker, just a little more! Xander is clashing blades with Ryoma and Camilla is about to engage Hinoka, so I run towards Leo and Elise instead. Can I even speak in this form? I try to force words out, but it comes out as a weak growl.  _ ‘Damn it _ . _ ’ _ The pain doubles and I twist my front left leg, sending me crashing and sliding on the ground. Leo has Brynhildr out, clearly wary of the dragon lumbering their way, not that I can blame him. Then a glow envelopes me and I am human again. Gods, it feels like I am  **dying** .

“Big sister!” I hear Elise yell as the sounds of the battle fade into nothingness. I cannot even hear the small group that is no more than an arrow’s flight away. I cannot move, the pain is too much. Tears flow freely from my face to the ground. It hurt when I feel arms pick me up, it hurts when even the grass brushes my skin. Gods, everything hurts me. Except my heart, I am back with my family. Despite the pain I manage to smile.

“Elise… Home.” I whisper before falling unconscious.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It is nighttime when I wake again and it feels like waking up to the high priestess and Sakura all over again, but it isn’t, I am back with them, gods I am back! A constant burning pain reminds me that I have pushed myself way too far, I did not even realize I am crying until the tears roll next to my mouth.

“Big sister!” Elise exclaims. “Hold still. I got ya.” I feel warmth pass through me, somehow the magic feels more effective when my little sister is the one to heal me.

“Elise…” I smile through the pain. “I’m so happy to see you again.” The cot I am in is serviceable, though I would like to be in my bed again.

“Me too. We were sooo worried. Xander and Leo too, even though they tried to hide it.” She bounces in place with her incredibly long hair moving in sync, “It was difficult to stay still while big brother rallied our forces.” She pauses and gasps, as if she just remembering something, “You can turn into a dragon!?” Her eyes are as wide as saucers.

“Yea, your big sister can transform into a dragon,” I point towards the necklace’s stone, “and that’s my Dragonstone.”

“Coooool.” She giggles, “Oh! Don’t tell him I said this, but Leo was shaking when you were charging towards us. I never seen him so scared in my life!”

“Don’t worry I won’t tell.” I nod, everything in the world feels right again, “but what about you? Were you scared of a big scary dragon?” I mock roar for emphasis.

She rolls her eyes, “Pfft, as if.” It is clearly a lie and I do not need enhanced senses to figure that out.

“That’s our brave princess!” I cheer on anyway.

“Oh! My darling Yasei.” Camilla enters and all I need to do is look in her eyes to see just how much she misses me. Leo and Xander follow in afterwards, Leo’s hair is a mess and his armor is filthy. Xander looks like he has missed days worth of sleep, but still somehow manages to stand tall and look menacing.

“Light hugs, sister, she still hurts pretty badly.” Elise may be the youngest, but as the most experienced healer, she has the most say-so when it comes to medical attention.

“Of course.” She lightly grips me, “I’ll give you a more appropriate hug after you recover.” She smiles at me.

“Sister… it’s good to see you.” Leo says while keeping his composure.

“Leo… if you want a hug, all you have to do is come over here.” I smile and Elise giggles.

“Seeing you well is comfort enough.” He confidently states.

“Liar.” He raises an eyebrow at my accusation, “Shifting into a dragon is not the only I can do now.” I will tell them. I want to tell them everything, every tiny detail, how much I miss them.

“Oh? What else! Ooo, I got it… you can breathe fire?” Elise asks.

Wait, I don’t even know the answer to that question, “I have not had time to try, but I can… how do I put this, smell emotions…?” An awkward silence comes and goes, “It’s like, not actually smelling but, if say, someone speaks something true it ‘smells’ sweet or pleasant, like flowers. If they lie it comes out sour instead.”

“Interesting…” Leo’s attention is completely on me.

“Curiosity is a scent that seems to constantly change, something I can never place.”

“I understand.” He nods.

“Liar.” I smile.

“No, I meant… ugh.” He pinches the bridge of his nose. “I understand the concept of what you are trying to explain, though I don’t understand exactly what’s happening. Better?”

“Like a bundle of roses.” My sisters and I giggle in near unison.

“Sister…” Xander greets. “It’s wonderful you are back, when Hans returned alone… gods, I thought the worst.” He grimaces.

“Our poor Xander, he probably has had two or three nights of sleep the whole time. And all of them came from him collapsing with exhaustion.” Camilla frowns.

“Actually, one of those  _ might _ have been from a Sleep Staff, but we obviously don’t have one of those…” Elise shies away.

I look at him, “How long was I gone?”

The atmosphere turns serious, “Twenty days.” He looks over the room, “What happened?”

“Hans provoked the Hoshidans by violating a border treaty and murdering one of them. Jakob, Gunter, and I managed to route them and secure the fort, a handful of Hoshidan soldiers came in, Camilla drove them off. As Gunter and I were leaving Hans reappeared and causes him to fall into the Bottomless Canyon… and my memory is fractured from there. I did  _ something _ to Hans and the next thing I actually remember is waking up inside Castle Shirasagi. I was told that a woman sacrificed herself to save me, I turned into a dragon, killed the murderer and was struck by a Wyrmslayer.” I motion towards my stomach area. “I have nearly two weeks of missing memories.”

“Hoshidan’s work, no doubt.” The Crown Prince scoffs.

“Normally I would agree, but considering this was her first time transforming, under severe stress from what I understand from this, it could have cause memory damage. Worst case is her mental health is irreversibly damaged. Best case is the aforementioned two weeks of missing memory.” Leo said calmly, “Not that I am an expert of the effects of transforming, mind you. I’m equating this more to like being clubbed with a mace… really hard.”

“That’s Leo for us, giving us the cold hard facts no one else talks about.” Elise pokes him.

“Excuse the sudden change in topic, but I do have a question for you, my dear Yasei.” Camilla looks at me.

“You know I’ll do whatever I can to answer your questions.” Somehow though, I am worrying about what she about to ask.

She smiles, “Good. So, when you left the castle to get to the battlefield… did you leave bare?”

“Uh… pardon?”

“Were you naked?” She clarifies.

“I know what ‘bare’ means… you just caught me off guard. Of course not! I had this red dress with cherry blossom imprints on it. Why?”

“Well, when you transformed back into human…” Camilla’s cheeks are now tinted red.

“In the middle of the battlefield, I might add,” Elise says as her own face starts burning.

“You left yourself… exposed.” Leo sighs.

A moment passes, then another before what they just said actually ‘clicks’, I squeak, “I was lying face down… naked!? Gods… and everyone  **saw me** ?” My face is probably redder than my eyes right now. “Th-the shift had to have ripped the clothes off, I swear I was clothed before I left!”

“Yes, everyone ceased fighting when you arrived as you did…” Xander adds.

“Not helping!”

“But it did give Leo and Elise time to extract you out safely.” He finishes.

“I think I’m ready to go back to sleep…” I lie back down, covering my head with the blankets in an attempt to ward off the embarrassment.

“It is rather late.” Leo comments.

“We’re in a safe zone, so we’ll camp here tomorrow too, if you aren’t up for travel. After that however, we are going to be moving regardless.” Xander announces.

“See you tomorrow, big sis!” Elise walks over and kisses the part of the blanket where my forehead is.

“You too!” I still refuse to pull down the blanket just yet. The three siblings left, yet Camilla stays behind, shifting awkwardly from one foot to the other. “Is something wrong, sister?” I pull the blanket down just enough to reveal my eyes.

“I didn’t mean to embarrass you that badly, I was curious.”

“It’s all right. At least I know I’ll have to have a custom set of armor made.” I bite my lower lip. Gods, they have seen me naked.  _ ‘Scaled, lithe, ugly.’ _

“Actually, there is one more thing, darling.” Camilla takes a seat on my cot, not that there is much space for her to sit and gently pulls the blanket down so she could see my entire face. My face reddens from the sudden closeness and my breath shortens, “Check under your bed, I left a present there for you…” She has a knowing smile on her face.

I feel unnerved, but reach under regardless. I feel a book, that is leather-bound, it has nicks on the edges and feels very well-used. I do not need to pull it out to know exactly which book it is. Camilla is the only one in the castle who knows this book even exists in my room.

“It took me a while to find it. But I just had a feeling that you would want it with you.” Her tone is innocent enough, a far cry from the book under my bed. “Aren’t you going to pull it out?”

I shakily sigh and pull the book out, ‘A Knight to Remember’. My first explicit story. My face is beaming red again. “You didn’t have to…” Gods, now I am cursing my senses, I can smell myself practically bathing the book. How many nights did this one book keep me company? My core is heating just in anticipation for tonight.

“Only for you… now, I shall head off to sleep…” Camilla gets up, “Would you like for me to tie the flap shut?”

I barely manage to squeak out, “Yes, please.” My big sister giggles, leaves the tent, and ties it expertly. My fingers run over the cover again and I feel heat rising in me just looking it over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter count is definite, all I got left is to make small corrections and the rest of this will be ready.
> 
> I really hope you all enjoy this as much as I typed it up.
> 
> Have a good day/afternoon/evening/night, wherever you are!


	4. A Maid's Knight Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut, pure and simple... that is all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem Fates or the Fire Emblem franchise in any way.
> 
> This was going to be a part of chapter 3, but then when I noticed how long this scene was going on, I split it off and made it its own chapter. So... a whole chapter nearly dedicated to masturbation.
> 
> I will be posting the next chapter within the hour of this, so at least some plot will happen today.

I re-adjust myself so I am slightly elevated, I drop the blanket down to my stomach, high enough to cover my scar, yet low enough to expose my small breasts, nipples already perking out. It is already feeling hot in the room and I have not even started yet. Perhaps I should start from the beginning, for once? Oh sure, I have read it entirely once, but afterward I just skip to the exciting part, caring less for the story and more for the release I will get from it. I glance over at the knot Camilla had tied, it is masterfully done, it will take even the creator of that knot several minutes to undo properly. “I have time…” I tell myself. Was I paranoid for worrying that someone could walk in? Yes, Camilla had one day when I was… tending to myself. My big sister wanted to surprise me with a gift, but she ends up being surprised to see me in a hot and panting mess, the worst part is that she let me finish before announcing herself.  _ “Trust me, I know it is terrible having to stop part-way through, I know I just feel livid if someone were to stop me…” _ Even the recent battlefield incident feels less shameful than my sister walking in to me masterbating. “Starting fresh it is.” Hopefully actually reading the story will take my mind off of those matters and focus more on myself…  _ ‘Sweet, sweet release.’ _

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In a small town, several miles away from the land’s castle, held a house. In this house lived two people, a pristine woman, who looked far more pretty than any village deserved, and a maid. All of the income went to the woman; gems, clothes, perfume, it all went to her and her material possessions. How did a small town village woman earn so much? It was simple, she serviced the King’s army. There were a dozen or two of these special ‘servicers’ but she was different… she was the best. She seemingly had it all, the voice, breasts, body, rear, a true diamond among the dozens of others. Many a knight came for her services, in more ways than one, they left relieved, she left paid.

The maid? She was barely acknowledged. She didn’t deserve much more, small, lithe, barely any development in chest or backside, she knew she didn’t look the part and her mistress was almost eager to remind her how unattractive she was. She did what had to be done, washed the clothes, polished the gems, cooked the food. But what did she earn from it? A roof over her head, good food to eat, and a few spare blankets for warmth. No money ever crossed her palms, her mistress spent it for her and not always for her. But what could she do about it? No other house in the village needed a maid, and if they did, they probably couldn’t afford her services. The woman provided her with the basic necessities and that was it. It was enough, more than what she could earn if she worked for someone else. She received more than any other small village could pay her, but she also got almost nothing for her work.

Today she was preparing her mistress for a very special soldier. She seemed excited. “He’s the King’s personal Knight.” She told her in a rare moment of bliss, she rarely shared who she’d be with for the night. “The best of the best, he led a squad against a dragon and won. A squad! Not an entire army!”

“Please stay still, mistress. I can’t get your hair done…” The woman was bouncing with joy.

“Excuses, get it done.” Her mood soured immediately.

“Yes ma’am.” A few minutes passed and she procured a mirror for her, “I hope it’s done to your liking, mistress?”

“Better than any lousy hair stylist. Yes, it will do.” A thick ponytail with a simple knot so she could let her down easily. “I have a shopping list out for you on the kitchen table. There’s enough money to get everything on there.” She sighed, “And a loaf of bread for you, if you get so lucky. I trust my bath has already been drawn?”

“Yes, mistress.”

“Good. Be done in two hours.” She left the room.

The maid sighed before grabbing the list and small bag of gold coins before leaving the house. Just a few more hours and she’ll be off until the morning. Her mistress never had work for her while she’s doing her ‘job’. She went from stall to stall, picking out the ‘best’ of everything while making sure that she was also getting the ‘best’ deal. It was a simple list, as usual, a few fruits here, some veggies there, a chunk of meat, too. She started with the scent balms… might as well get the expensive stuff out of the way first. As she approached the stall, some man rudely bumped into her. “Watch it!” She couldn’t help but shout. He turned and flashed her a smirk before speeding up. It took her a few seconds to realize why he did… “That’s my mistress’s gold!” She attempted to give chase, but the man expertly weaved his way through the small crowd. He was gone… and so was the gold. Her mistress will be livid when she finds out what happened.

“HEY! LEMME GO! GET YOUR OWN GOLD!” She heard a man shout and went towards the commotion. “EARN YOUR OWN DAMN MONEY!” It was the same man… how ironic.

And that’s when she saw him. He stood at least a foot taller than the thief, his entire body was toned, his armor custom made and of the highest quality. A battle-axe was strapped to his back, a buckler on his left wrist, and a longsword in a sheathe on the right side of his waist. He had an imposing looking helmet, it was currently strapped a hook on the left side of his waist. His face had laugh lines, the type of face used to smiling and joy… but it was currently scarred by anger. He held him with a single hand by his shirt “You stole this gold, crook, and this is a  **lot** of gold.” His tone was calm but firm. “You know the penalty for grand thievery, don’t you?”

“What’s it to ya? You’re just a man in a fancy suit of armor.” Was the thief that dumb?

The Knight ignored the comment, “By the power bestowed to me by the King, I order you to kneel and present your right arm outstretched, palm facing skyward.” He dropped the man.

“T-the k-king? Wait, T-t-then you’re…” Now he came to the realization.

“Now!” The crook did as the knight said, the knight drew his battle axe, it was nearly as long as he was tall. “Stay still.” The man complied to the best of his ability, though he was clearly shaking from fear. The knight brought his axe down with incredible speed, severing the man’s hand with ease. The knight then held the man down as he retrieved a health tonic from his side-satchel and poured it over the wound, stopping the bleeding instantly. He grabbed the bag from him, “Now leave, and if I  _ ever _ catch you with your fingers in anyone else’s belongings…”

“Y-you won’t! I-I’ll be a changed man, I swear it!” He ran away.

The scowl left the knight’s face and he turned towards the maid who watched him with awestruck eyes. “I believe this belongs to you, fair maiden?”

Her heart felt like it skipped a few beats, “F-fair maiden? No, I’m just a maid. And that money belongs to my mistress, not me.”

“Your mistress? I wasn’t aware the Servicer here  _ had _ a maid.” He gave her a once over and had a short look of disgust, it left as quickly as it came.

He wasn’t just any Knight, he was  _ the _ Knight. “Th-thank you, sir Knight. I’m sorry to have been such a bother…” She backed away before he could get a good look again  _ “You aren’t worth the time.” _ Her mistress’s words stung, but it was true. She didn’t look good, she dressed poorly, she’d make a terrible wife, the maid came to accept the words in time, it made it hurt less.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tears run down my face as I stop reading for a moment, that is why I stopped reading the introduction, how could I have forgotten it?  _ ‘Small? Lithe? Nearly flat in chest and ass?’ _ The description hit too close to home for me. The only difference is that I have good clothes, a family that loves me, the food is mediocre at best, but still… I wonder if Camilla knows about the start of the book? About how much the description affects me? I feel like ripping the pages out, but that will just be wrong, no matter how much the words stings. Camilla has the body that men want and a pleasant attitude to boot, as long as you didn’t get on her bad side, of course. She is a better version of the Servicer and I am only slightly better than the Maid,  _ ‘No man wants you’ _ .

All the these books have the attractive women set something along the lines of what Camilla look like. Me? This is the only one I know of that has the ‘ugly’ one finding a partner.

I feel like stopping before I actually start. No, this is suppose to be a good day, I am with my family again. I quickly but gently skim through pages, that is enough build-up, I wipe some tears away with my other hand, and position it so it is just brushing over my core. I gasp as I resume reading.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Maid felt alive, better than every good moment in her life combined and then some. The Knight took her to his personal home gifted to him by the King. She was washed, all the dirt and grime was completely gone. She smelled fresh, like a garden of roses. Her clothes were new, clean, and soft, she felt as if she was being cradled in a layer of silk. She laughed as she did a twirl in her dress, years of stress gone in moments. The Knight wanted her, not her once-mistress, not some other concubine, he wanted her. It was almost overwhelming how wonderful it felt.

“You’re in a good mood, my lady.” He entered the room nearly without a sound, a feat in of itself considering he wore plate-mail. He had a fine layer of sweat on him, the morning sun poked through the window and shone on him, making seem like he was glowing. For all she knew he was glowing.

“You did so much for me, I don’t know why I deserve it, but I’m so happy.” A moment of somber hit her unexpectedly. “She alwa…”

“Shh…” He cut her off, “Come.” She floated towards his call and he embraced her, somehow he felt warm and reassuring even through a thick layer of metal. “Don’t ever question your beauty, my lady.”

My Lady, she shivered from the declaration. A phrase for her and no one else. Here, she was safe… with him, she was wanted and loved. He gave her a feeling of purpose that nothing else could even hope to match. “I love you.” She squeaked and a moment later she realized what she said then her face burned red.

“And I love you.” It was the first time the words were made vocal, she felt like fainting, instead her legs gave out for a moment, but he was there to support her. She just stared at his face, a glazed look in her eyes, she was there but not here. All she saw and heard was him, she reached as far as she could to get closer, and he closed the distance between their faces, their first kiss.

She felt warm, hot even, no, her entire body lit up on the contact. He insisted on getting her cleaned before anything happened  _ “Your health is my top concern.” _ He declared, at first she thought it strange, wasn’t the shining Knight to whisk her away to a private location before sharing a bed? But after the bath she understood, he wanted her, there was no question, and it wasn’t in the moment, not lust. He wanted to care for her, he took the time to look after her needs. She had proper food, she was getting nutrients she needed, she still cleaned around the house, but she was also cleaned by the end of her rounds.

“I want you…” She said as they broke the kiss, her breathing coming out hot and in quick spurts. She wanted more than kisses and touches.

“And tonight, you shall have more.” He gently carried her over to his large bed, since her legs still refused to cooperate, and laid her down softly, before attending to his armor. Piece by piece was removed then placed on the wooden mannequin on the far side of the room. The crafted wood did no justice for the suit of armor, but it did do its purpose just fine. He was now shirtless, he displayed a figure of muscle, toned, body broad. His arms had plenty of strength to show off, hands calloused from years of training with weapon and battles fought. Her teeth scraped her bottom lip as he removed his leggings, then his undergarments. Her face flushed at the sight of his member, she worried if it would even fit.

He swiftly moved towards her and went to remove her own clothing, but she unconsciously shrank back, “S-sorry, I-I’m not… I mean, I still don’t have the same confidence in my appearance as you have in mine.”

His expression showed concern for a moment, “Would you rather wait? I won’t push you if you aren’t ready.”

Ever patient and kind, even when he had her in short breaths, when he could have her right  _ now _ . “N-no! I’m ready, but… could we block out lights first…?” She was truly worried about her body, There was a lingering fear he would not stay if he saw her bare.

“As my lady wishes.” He went to the single window and closed the blinds, leaving the room nearly pitch-black. “Better?” She could barely make out his silhouette, were this her once-mistress she would be terrified right now, but this was her Knight, she felt comfort.

“Very.” She felt the bed shift as he sat on it, and he begun the process removing her clothing. She was still tense, but she let him continue. Every spot that his skin touched her felt like her nerves bursted with feeling, she already felt a surge of heat in her core. “Haah…” She panted, it was already so hot in here, she was filled with a need for him… more.

He chuckled, and the noise sent shivers up her spine, good shivers. Her own chest was now devoid of clothing, she made to hide her breasts, but he stopped her arms from covering herself. “Relax…” His voice was still soothing, but it had a touch of huskyness that made her melt in his hands, she was putty in his grip and she was content with it. His hands released their grip from her arms and glided across her upper half, she felt so alive, she shook from his touch and pushed herself closer.  _ ‘More _ . _ ’ _

His hands found their way to her breasts and she moaned on the spot, “aah…” He caressed her and his fingers playfully danced on her skin. She wanted him lower now, but she also wanted it to last. The Maid let out a stifled cry when his fingers grazed her nipples. His hands abruptly left her breasts and she quietly whined, she felt insecure again, they were too small. He didn’t want to continue because of it…

His hands moved to her arms and he guided them to his own chest, “Don’t be afraid of touching.” Oh, her arms were kind of just pinned to her sides.

“I… don’t know what to do. I never did this… or read about it.” She admitted.

She could barely make out his head tilting, “Have you ever touched yourself?”

She shook her head, doubtful he could actually see it, “No, I never had time.”

“Well… just, mirror what I do, okay?”

“I-I can do that.” His hands resumed moving across her body and she did the same to him. He was so firm under her, she could practically feel the years of muscle building under her fingertips. His hands would move to her back and her hands went to his shoulders since she couldn’t exactly reach that far.  _ ‘Too short _ . _ ’ _ He pulled her closer and her hands moved to his back. He kissed her and she gripped him, nails digging into his skin, he gasped into her mouth, a sound that caused her to moan in response.

The kiss broke once more and his hands went lower… lower. Her own hands stopped, hesitant to drop below his waist. He deftly undid her skirt, the piece of clothing seemingly falling apart at his touch, her own panties followed shortly after. Here she is now, completely bare, she averted her eyes, unwilling to look at him even in darkness shrouding her body.  _ ‘Small and Lithe, there isn’t anything for him there.’ _

His hands resumed their search, her own hands awkwardly staying at his waist, she was nervous, awaiting his judgement on her body. His hands gently avoided her core and instead stroked down her legs, brushing around her feet and back up, closer… closer.  _ ‘More _ . _ ’ _ “Aah…” She lost her breath when he simply passed by, it could barely even be considered a touch. “P-please…” She was completely at his mercy, “More…” She felt dirty and selfish. Was she selfish for wanting more of her Knight?

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Haah… Gods… My  **knight** !” I reach my own climax, I am panting hard, with a small amount of my juices seeping on to the cot beneath me, my fingers soaked in the stuff. It takes me a few minutes for the pleasure to fall off and realize I am clutching my legs tightly. A few more minutes passes before my breathing evens out. I am more sensitive, that is barely even the halfway point of how far I read before I cum. I withdrew my fingers and taste myself, I feel heat flow throughout my body again. I feel dirty, is it so wrong to want to do more? One climax is usually enough, I would be spent, replace the book to its original location, and call it a night. No, not tonight, I feel invigorated…  _ ‘More _ . _ ’ _ I look at my well-read book, then focus on the taste of me, still suckling my fingers, feel how wet I still am, and take a deep sniff of the lust that fills the air.

Then I decide to finish reading, it has been over three weeks, after all, I normally treat myself weekly, so I am overdue for self-pleasure. My hand leaves my mouth with a small pop before making its way down, a moan escapes me as I pass a nipple and I squirm as I go lower… lower. Gods, I am still so wet, my fingers slip in effortlessly and I have to bite back from letting out a loud moan… wet and incredibly sensitive. I continue reading, fingers sliding in a rhythm with a pace with the Knight touching his Maid. I moan when the Maid moans and gasp when the Knight grunts. “Haah…” I pant.  _ ‘More _ . _ ’ _

My thumb brushes my clitoris as the Knight’s own fingers enters the Maid, stroking, circling, entering and almost leaving. The room felt several degrees hotter, the air fills with the smell of my own scent, ironically causing me to become even more aroused. My pace quickens as the Knight’s fingers do. I cum again as the Maid has her first. My teeth are grinding against each other, I am trying very hard not to make a lot of noise, but it is becoming increasingly difficult, my legs somehow manage to get even closer to each other, offering me more stimulation as another dose of liquid exits me. “Gods…” _‘More_. _’_

I am beginning to feel like a whore for indulging myself so much, but in the moment, I do not care. Is it me? Or the dragon? A thought crosses my mind that it is my draconic side roaring for more… for an actual person who can be my Knight. My thoughts are turning out to be very specific on how she wants to be taken. Instead of the slow pace I am reading, I imagine my Knight practically throwing me on the floor and going at it. That sounds much more preferable… But I have no Knight, no one to share my bed, it is just me, my fingers, and a few select stories.

A heat in my core politely informs me that it is not ready for me to stop and go to sleep. A third time? Why not, I have already dirtied myself this far, might as well leap into the bliss while I am at it. My fingers go to my mouth once more, I still taste so intense, and my legs feel like pudding, I have the distinct feeling we will be camping here all day tomorrow, too.

I actually set the book aside, the descriptions are no longer in line of what I feel I  **need** . I thrust the hand that has held the book to my breast and I nearly slam my fingers back in. “Haah, Gods…”  I am no longer caressing myself, the movements are rough and fast, my legs squeeze around my hand again. Another wave passes by, but unlike the other times, I do not bother stopping to catch my breath or wait the pleasure out.

I would not want him to wait for me, he will keep going regardless until  **he** finishes. He will bite and scratch, claw his way into my skin. Blood will drip and scars will form, and it will only make me want him more. He will claim me when he pleases and I will always be open to him...

By the time I actually finish, I have lost track of how many times I came, partly because I kept going an absurd amount of times, but also because I have stopped caring for keeping track… My body feels numb, I occasionally twitch but otherwise stay put, leaving my hands where they are. I can see my Knight lying beside me with this arrogant smirk on his face, basking in the glory that he just leaves me in such a panting mess with barely even the strength to form a coherent sentence. Then he will start again.  _ “ _ **_Mine_ ** _.” _ The word will be said with such force and dominance that I will melt under his hands.

Gods, I am so messed up… and I love it.


	5. Epiphany of Embarrassment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yasei is dealing with the lingering aftershocks of tending to herself for an entire night, which leads to some of the most embarrassing moments of her life, and leading to her realizing that the dragon is starting to influence her thoughts more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem Fates or the Fire Emblem franchise in general, and my fingers are going to fall off from typing this every time.
> 
> Plot has continued, even if the next in-game chapter hasn't.

I wake feeling rested, but also incredibly sore. My legs do not feel like cooperating and I move to rub my eyes of the remainder of sleep… before noticing exactly how I am positioned. My blanket lies on the ground, my legs spread, fingers still inside me and the book on the floor to my right, the side closer to the tent flap. I flush a brilliant red, I have overdone it… I have definitely overdone it. I can still smell the scent of me hanging heavily in the air. The scent alone is enough to make me want another round.

 _“_ **_Mine_ ** _.”_ The husky growl that my thoughts form send a shiver down my spine. Pinning, scratching, biting, **claiming**. That is the word that I cling to. I want him to claim me...

I shook my head, “Gods…” If my siblings catch me in this state… I do not want to finish that thought. I have to at least grab the blanket off the ground. I remove my other hand from inside me and shudder, it still feels so good. _‘More_ . _’_

No, it is morning now, and I am not going to indulge myself, _‘he would have me anyway_ . _’_ Elise will be here to check on me any minute now. A well-tied knot and Camilla can only keep the Troubadour out for so long. And Elise is the last sibling I would want to see me like _this_ . _‘Panting, sore,_ **_claimed_ ** . _’_ I reach for the blanket, which taunts me by being just slightly out of reach, I lean further. I know where this is going, I am going to fall over and be in an even worse position, but I **need** that dominance… Blanket! Gods, what is going on with my thoughts?

And as if I am a Foreseer, I fall out of the cot with zero grace and to add injury to insult, my scar reminds me that it is still very much there, and pulses with an intense burn. I cry out in pain, Gods… they are going to see me like this. I resign to my fate, but not before grabbing the blanket and covering my head with it. My rear is on full display, feet dangling in the air, arms holding the blanket down. and my legs still refuse to listen to me.

“Big Sister!” I hear Elise yell. Gods… the moment of truth is here. I wish I can fall unconscious right now, pass out, anything to avoid being aware. But it seems the gods are not done humiliating me yet, because I hear three more sets of footsteps following my little sister’s. **All** of my siblings are about to see me.

“Why…?” I should have stopped after the first, then I would not be in this embarrassing position and not about to be in a mess. I pull the blanket closer, hoping that trapping my head in it will prevent anymore embarrassment.

“Gods, Camilla! Why did you do this knot so… tightly?” It is Xander. “You are well aware she could be in need of medical treatment at any point.” He is angry. “Damn it.” I hear a ring of steel and my big brother slices the knot off.

The tent flap opens, Elise shrieks, Leo sighs, Camilla stands in the back, and Xander is the first to move. I can imagine him giving me a look that yells, ‘Seriously?’ “Hiiii, big brother…” I squeak out.

“Yes… ‘hi’. Now, up you go.” He gently grips my sides, narrowly avoiding my scars, but his right hand accidentally grazes my breast. I am still sensitive and try to mask the moan as a cry of pain. The day just keeps going downhill. The Crown Prince easily lifts me up and re-adjusts me to how I was lying before I became a panting mess. He moves the blanket to actually cover me. “Please, don’t ever expose yourself like that again.”

My eyes just glaze him over, only half-aware of what he is saying. I could imagine one of his hands pinning both of my arms, other hand deftly removing armor, his breath husky... _‘He’s your brother!’_ . Why am I so sexually inclined? A few details from my imagination shift and the Knight is now someone standing right in front of me. _‘No man wants you.’_ **_“Mine.”_ ** I need something to focus on, not a shirtless Xander or Leo, not my imagination or book, not last night… not the growing heat in my core. _‘Gods, help me.’_

“...Are you listening?” It is Elise, only her and Camilla remain. My little sister is fretting over me while Camilla seems remorseful for having a hand in the situation I got myself in. _‘Busty, proper, sexy_ . _’_

“Sorry sis, what?” I am honestly trying to focus, but my thoughts keep drifting, I feel horrible for thinking so dirty. Even though it sounds so right at the same time.

“How is your scar? Neck? And how exactly did you get all of these claw marks?” She holds her staff in her right hand and is tapping her left foot. “Is there a tear in this tent somewhere? Wild animals?”

“They’re fine, it’s nothing serious.” Much unlike how great I am feeling on a different area.

“Excuse you!?” Elise gasps as her face burns red.

“Our poor Yasei is really out of it, I wouldn’t take _that_ sentence literally.” Camilla adds.

“Huh? What did I say?”

“See? She isn’t even aware.. I’ll look over her for now, okay?”

“No way!” Elise stands her ground, “You did that last night and look how she ended up! Let the healer do her work!” She pouts. “Go on, shoo.”

“See you later, Yasei.” Camilla leaves before becoming a victim of a bonk from Elise’s staff.

“What did I say?” I am curious.

“It wasn’t anything, really.” The blush on her face says otherwise.

“Pile of lemons.” I am quick to remind her that I know when people lie, but it is starting to get hard to smell the sour when the _sex_ is so thick in the air, gods I can taste it in my mouth.

“You… rambled on about something we could not understand.” I give her a critical look, “Look, it wasn’t anything bad, so just don’t worry about it… healer’s orders!”

I give up and choose to just gaze at Elise. “Elise… gods, how do I say something like this.” I decide to share my concerns and just pray I am not disowned for it.

“Something the matter?” The way her face scrunches with concern, her recently applied lipstick glistening.

 _‘Control yourself’._ “Yes… I- uh, have been having… urges since my transformation… and I can’t take care of them myself…”

“What are you getting at, sis?”

“I cannot satisfy myself and I had a whole night to do it.”

“Oh… so that’s why you look like… oh.” I wait several minutes for the eventual yelling, accusations, or even calling Xander to deal with me, but none of it happens, “This probably is the worst time to let you know this, but…” She is sad, “But, you aren’t actually… related to us.”

My heart drops at that thought and part of me wonders why she abruptly brings something like that up, “What? No, no, no. What do you... I mean we **are** related.” Lust gives way to concern, it is a better feeling right now.

“You were ‘adopted’ from the Hoshidan’s…” Her voice becomes extremely small, “royal family.” Then… they were telling the truth. Elise stifles a cry. “I-I didn’t want you to ever know, but… I c-couldn’t keep lying forever…”

“I don’t care.” I say before I think it through, but I mean it. Elise lets out a small ‘huh’, “about them, I mean.” Only Takumi is on my bad side, _‘Kill, maim’_ but I would rather omit that fact, “If they wanted to me to be family, they should have had the means to keep me there. But they didn’t, Nohr is my home.” It stings slightly to say that. “You all are my family. No amount of blood relation will change my opinion on that. So don’t cry and call me sister until the end, all right?”

“Big sister…” The ball of sunshine returns, “Yaaaay! I love you sooo much Big sister!” She hugs me.

“I love you too, little sister. And the rest of the family.” At least those thoughts are gone. “Would you mind um, getting some clothes for me? I’d like to get up and walk.” And get away from the heavy smell of myself.

“Sure thing.” She winks before dashing off towards a nearby chest. “Oh! You brought a sword with you…” She announces from the other side of the room.

“Yea, it was sort of, I don’t know, calling to me.” In the middle of a ruined market and a number of corpses.

“Welll, do you know what it is?” Elise takes the following silence as a no, “Leo says it’s the Divine Weapon, Yato.”

“Divine Weapon? Like Xander’s Sword, Leo’s Tome and Camilla’s Axe,” which is ironically named Camilla’s Axe, she keeps saying she will think of an actual name later.

“Yup.” She returns with a deep purple and black robe. It is a bath robe, but better than nothing. “Here you go!”

I grab the offered robe and Elise turns around to give me some privacy. “I have my own Divine Weapon… That just leaves you, right?” Taking a breath, I grit my teeth through the burn, it is less than what I expect and stand with little trouble, I then slip the robe on and tie the belt.

“Healers don’t use weapons, silly.” That is what she said last time someone brought it up.

“You could always learn, I think you would make a great Strategist.”

“Really?” Elise turns back around, “But then I’d have to put a lot of time into reading… tactics.”

“Well, you could always be more of a… relay for information than the actual source. You would be able to carry out order faster.”

“Huh, I never thought of that.” A pause, “Have **you** ever thought of being a Tactician?”

“They don’t use Dragonstones and I know from my sparring with Leo that I have nearly no aptitude for tomes. So that just leaves me with a sword.”

“Then you would be the first one to use a Dragonstone!” She hops, “Oh! Oh! Could you show us your dragon form later? I mean, I saw it but I didn’t actually _see_ it, you know.”

“It might be a while, but of course. And I understand.” I take a few test steps before feeling satisfied with the lack of pain. “Finally, movement.” Now all I have to do is to not sprint off in dragon form and pass out naked.

The first thing to greet her upon leaving the tent is Camilla wearing a sorrowful expression, “Oh, I’m so sorry Yasei, I didn’t mean for all that to happen…”

Elise flushes red and I cough, “Not a problem, I know you wouldn’t want anything bad happen to me.”

She smiles at the comment, “Of course, I’m so happy you’re all right.” She pauses and bites her lip, “And you still consider us family.”

She was eavesdropping? “Big sister…” Elise sighs.

“It’s alright, it’s not like she heard anything illegal or anything.”

“Speaking of hearing things…” Gods, now what? “You should probably speak to Leo…” She goads me on.

But just looking at her face tells me she would not say anything else, “Okay.” Elise breaks off and says something about getting food. I find Leo leaning against a tree, partially invested in a book. I can smell several tomatoes on him. “Hey brother!” He jumps in place and nearly drops one of his tomatoes.

“Yasei! Wha… don’t sneak up on people like that.” He glares, I smile. “Did you need something?”

“Camilla told me that I should ask you about hearing things, care to enlighten me?”

The glare weakens to a frown, “I know exactly what I heard, after Xander woke me up around midnight.” He pauses as a blush forms, “Let’s just say that I’m still the only person here who can cast Silencing Wards…” He raises an eyebrow.

“Oh…” Once again I feel my face heat up, I kept my mouth shut! I still feel bite marks on my tongue and the inside of my cheeks and I still was… vocal. Gods… **_“Mine.”_ **

“Exactly.” Leo says as he sees the realization dawn on me. He takes a bite out of a tomato.

“I think I will resume walking…” I tell Leo, though it is more thinking out loud. Two entire armies see me naked, the camp heard me tending to my sexual needs, and my blood-brothers and sisters are Hoshidan. Will anything else weird happen within twenty-four hours? I walk several laps around the camp before settling down next to the campfire. I have a lot on my mind now and not all of it holds decency. My stomach grumbles, that’s right, I skipped breakfast, I breath in lot of air and note that the small mess hall is serving some sort of watered down stew. They probably are running low on supplies, but then again supplies are rarely are ever in decent stock. There! Something I can do, I will go hunting, bring back something meaty, help out the camp, and take her mind off of things. _‘Blood, meat_ . _’_

There is a problem though, I certainly am not fit to go alone, or if Elise will even _let_ me go hunting… and I never actually hunted before. Maybe this is a rather bad idea. The dragon roars its protest, _I_ may not know how to hunt, but my dragon side did. I will take the pain of transforming if it means some freedom. I walk to the edge of the camp and look at the forest next to them. “What do you think you’re doing?” Elise catches me… of course she would, it must be some sort of Healer instinct.

“Um… use my Dragonstone to go… hunting?”

Elise looks away, “Why do you keep pushing yourself? You need to rest. You… you might hurt yourself.” Elise would not able to stop me if I truly want to leave… unless she has a Freeze staff on her. The youngest princess starts crying, “Please, just rest, okay? We all want you to get better a-and you keep…”

Her tears are a force stronger than any weapon the world could swing at me. “You’re right. I’m just… restless. If I’m not in bed, then I am on restricted travel, and it just bothers me so much.” I walk to her and rub the tears away. “I’ll.. try and stay in bed.” Elise smiles, one of the best things I can ever hope to see.

“Um… sister…?” Her face seems closer, her face is flushed and she looks at me nervously. “Do you really feel that strongly about me?” She coughs.

Oh, I was about to… “Uh, erm… I do but, no, I didn’t meant.” Gods, I was about to kiss her, not her forehead or her cheeks, but her mouth. “I should get some sleep.” I nearly kissed my little sister, the thought disgusts me, what is _wrong_ with me? _‘Scratching, lust,_ **_claimed_ ** _.’_

“Sister?” Xander intercepts me before I reach my tent, “You’ve been acting strange… outside of this morning, of course.”

“I just need some sleep, Elise told me to. And it’s always wise to head a healer’s advice… so see you later!” I rush off. Once in the tent I practically thrown myself on the cot, covering myself with the blanket, with my clothes still on, and try to steady my breathing. It worries me how much my thoughts turn sexual on me. It also does not worry me. “It’ll pass, I can get through this…” Will it pass? Is this something I will just have to live with? Gods, I hope not. _‘Blood, ripping, taken.’_ **_“Mine.”_ **


	6. New Orders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yasei and her Nohrian family make their way back to Castle Krakenburg, where just a few more changes hit the Draconic princess. The most prominent being that the dragon in her is starting to rear its head more, causing some rather drastic changes in her usual peaceful demeanor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem Fates: Conquest, or the Fire Emblem Franchise in general. I'm just here to share my ideas.

With the awkwardness of yesterday behind me, we resume our march towards Castle Krakenburg, to an undoubtedly impatient King Garon. It will be a week’s trip, assuming there are no run-ins with bandits or a Hoshidan war party.

“We’re at war now.” Xander informs me. “This trip back will probably be the easiest thing we’ll do, considering it has only just started.”

Thankfully, fate seems to be on our side as there is not even a peep of trouble and as such, we make it back earlier than expected. The castle is as imposing as ever and it seems the way down the crater seems deeper than before. I have to keep in the center to avoid getting sick, the final bridge to our destination, however, offers a narrow walkway and I stop a few steps in.

“Sister?” Elise is the first to notice my hesitancy. “Are you okay?” The princess comes back to me, “We need to go.”

“I-... dizziness, the drops are making me queasy.” As if to prove my point, I stumble when I take another step, it is thanks to Elise that I do not fall over sideways, why are there no rail guards?

“I’ll need to check up on you later… Camilla!” She calls the Malig Knight over while Xander and Leo wait.

“Yes darling?” She asks her but is looking at me.

“Give us your hands, big sister, we’ll walk you.” She winks and I feel a surge of heat. Complying with the healer’s request, I hold out my hands and my two sisters each grab one. I still feel dizzy and while they kept me from stumbling, there is now the added problem of their touches… bothering me.

The doors open and we enter, the world does not feel so threatening anymore, my stomach does not like the instant change and I break off contact to answer the call of bile that is rising up. “Gods…” Tears follow.

“Sister!” All of my siblings say within a second of each other. Elise has her staff out and is looking me over, Camilla guides me to lean on her, Leo grabs a nearby chair, and Xander barks an order for clean-up at the nearest servant. “Easy…” Camilla gently lowers me to the chair.

“You have a fever…” Elise concludes as she feels my forehead. “We should have slowed down, then…”

“We’re already pushing Father’s patience, even her being sick won’t allow us much leeway.” Leo brings up. It is harsh but true.

“Well, we can’t just bring her to Father with her retching.” Another wave of healing is all Elise can offer, healing magic tends to apply to cuts, wounds, and gashes, while things like fevers, toxins, and infections require more natural remedies.

“If he wills it, we won’t have a choice.”

“I’ll go report to Father, and I’ll send a servant for whoever he wants to see.” The Crown Prince leaves.

A few moments pass in relative silence, my labored breathing and a maid scrubbing the floor are the only sounds in the room. “Do you require any other services? Ice for Lady  Yasei ?”

“Isn’t Felicia or Flora here?” I ask.

“I’m afraid they’re still at the previous castle, yes for the ice.” Leo says and the maid scurries off.

“Right, we’re at Krakenburg…” My eyes scan the room. “Did I not bring Yato with me?”

“It’s on your back, in its makeshift sheathe.” Camilla says.

“Oh…” That explains the bump on the back of the chair.

“Lord Leo, Lady Camilla, King Garon requests your presence!” A different servant says as he bows, the maid returns shortly after and holds the ice to my forehead. Elise thanks the maid and assures her she can handle it from here, the maid leaves.

“Best wishes to you, my sweet sister.” Camilla blows me a kiss before leaving with Leo.

“I hope Father understands…” The Troubadour says as she holds my hand. “...are you sure you won’t do… that in front of Father?”

“...huh?” I am confused.

“You were talking again.” Unlike last time, whatever I said does not leave a blush on her sister’s face. “And I could tell you didn’t notice because your eyes just… seemed empty, your pupils also narrow.”

“Oh, I’m sorry for being such a mess. What did I…”

“Hey, we watch out for each other, that’s why we’re family!” Eagerness, I am still picking scents out, I cannot place an object to it yet. “Well, you shouldn’t probably be talking much now, anyway. Don’t want you getting a sore throat, too!”

I keep my mouth shut, Elise is too eager to change topics. My heart drops, what  _ did _ I say? “King Garon requests your presence, Lady  Yasei .”

Of course it gets worse, Elise helps me up, “I-I can make the walk.” The youngest princess holds the ice bag on her gloved hands and a worried expression on her face. I slowly make my way up the stairs, the nearly endless stairs. Were there this many steps last time? My right hand presses against the wall for support, the dizziness goes down and I can walk fine for now. The throne room doors seem more imposing than ever before, two servants open each side of the door and I walk in. Xander, Leo, and Camilla are all there, with the eldest sister using most of her willpower to  _ not _ run and assist me. I feel horrible. I hold my head high and keep my back straight, then grit my teeth when the scar decides to act up again. “Father…” I bow.

“You’ve returned…” His words feel harsh and I cannot help but notice the lack of… well, any scent. “What took you so long?”

“Hans told us you fled towards Hoshido after seizing the fort.” It is Iago talking, again no scent, maybe it is the fever causing it?

The ‘adviser’ is causing my blood to boil, I am not sure why, but seeing him dead _feels_ really pleasing right now. _‘Kill, feast.’_ My pupils narrow to slits in response. “Hans scurried away the second he took a strike, he’s a coward.” The room stills and it takes a moment for me to realize I have said that. “And I was brought there against my will.”

King Garon stays silent, so Iago takes the opportunity to resume talking, “Just held you there? Hoshidans wouldn’t waste a chance to take out a person of your importance. Unless of course, you were being manipulated during your ‘stay’.”  _ ‘Tear, maim.’ _

Takumi is the only questionable person I encountered, the rest are open, caring, and honest. I stop to pretend I am thinking of a response, but the dragon is very insistent on getting out. My Dragonstone glows faintly.  _ ‘Sever _ . _ ’ _ He will not be so smug if his arms are on the floor. I internally smack myself,  _ ‘Focus!’ _ “They have more honor than you do. At least they have the decency to stab you while facing you and being honest about it.” I give a positive response on Hoshidans and it is not a good move on my part. Then again, I have done some pretty dumb things lately.

“Lady  Yasei is stricken with a fever, she didn’t…” Xander speaks up, he has a better grip on his patience than me.

“Or it’s the after effects of a spell to sway her allegiance.” Iago is still on his high horse.  _ ‘Death, consume.’ _

“She…”

“ENOUGH!” King Garon’s voice booms throughout the throne room. Even time itself seems to stop for a minute. The man stands, “ Yasei ! You were to report immediately back after your mission.” No one opens their mouth to protest, “...but not only did you capture the fort, but also killed the Hoshidan scum that littered the area.” Wait, I did? I thought I had given them a chance to retreat.  _ ‘Hans _ . _ ’ _ “Since your mission was only half completed, I will leave your fate for Anankos to decide.”

Iago opens his mouth to protest, but he closes it, even he knows better than to interrupt King Garon when he is heading the Dusk Dragon’s wisdom. The seconds that pass by feel like minutes, and those minutes feel like hours. I manage to get her breathing under control by the time Father finishes. “He favors you,  Yasei .” He says as he sits back down on the throne, “The great dragon deems you worthy of forgiveness.”

“Truly?” I cannot believe it, a small smile graces my face.

“...If you complete a task.”

It comes with strings attached, I should have saw that coming, “Whatever it takes.” I want his approval.

“Hmph…” He pauses, “You are to suppress the Ice Tribe rebellion.”

“What? Our darling Yasei isn’t fit for combat yet!” Camilla finally speaks up, “She is more vulnerable than even sweet Elise right now!”

“She’ll have our finest soldiers, sister. I’ll make sure of it.” Xander calms her worries.

“She won’t.” King Garon says, “Anankos decrees she must do this task… alone.”

“T-that’s suicide!” It is Leo.

“I can do it.” My siblings looks at me like I just lost my mind. Maybe the dragon has a firmer grip on my thoughts than I had assumed.  _ ‘Blood, carnage.’ _

“Sister…”

“I can do this.” I reassure them.

“Since the mission is now clearly understood, I will await your report,  Yasei . Do. Not. Fail. Me.” Death surely awaits me if I fail. If not by the Ice Tribe’s hands, then by my own Father’s.

We bow before leaving and once they are out of earshot, Camilla’s composure breaks, “Sister! Are you crazy? That’s several dozens worth of people who could kill you!” Her eyes glisten, but no tears actually fall.

My pupils narrow and anger begins to boil, though it is not at my siblings, “I won’t fail him. I can’t fail him, I’ll rip the entire tribe apart if it pleases Father.” They shift uncomfortably, “I know what I said this time.”

Leo speaks up, “I have my faith in you. But I request that at least we send troops to make sure you get there in a healthiest state as possible.”

“He’s right, Anankos stated you suppress them yourself, nothing about getting there by yourself.” They are trying to bend the rules, I know they will send people who will not leave my side.

“Just troops, no retainers, no Butlers, no Maids.” They are startled, I assume it is because I have seen right through the hidden words.

“I-... of course.” Xander concedes. “Just enough to get you there safely.”

“Can I help you pack, at least?” Camilla asked.

“...Yea.” My big sister took me by the hand and guides me while Leo and Xander are left behind. We do not stop until we reach a room.

“This is your room, it was all prepared for when Father would let you live here.” She opens the door. It is well furnished, but then again, it is a room meant for a Royal, so of course it has a considerable amount of gold invested into it. My eyes quickly land on a mannequin, the wooden creation holds a suit of armor. “I had you measured when you were recovering after you returned to us.”

I walk towards it, it is generally made like my old set, but darker colors dominate the armor. Black and gold are the colors of choice, a shoulder guard with the Nohrian royal insignia is attached to the left arm and a buckler lower down the same arm. The cloak extends to the upper thighs and is tattered intentionally. The materials are of much higher quality and sports the Dusk Dragon icon on the top right section slightly above the breast plate. It is scaled and I love it… then I remember what the high priestess said and my mood falls, “The scales… they’ll irritate my scar.”

“Nope!” She giggles and I turn with a raised eyebrow. “There is an extra cloth layer inside that has been enchanted, you will barely even notice it on you. The outside also has its fair share of protection enchants and it  _ should _ adjust to your dragon form.”

Should, I have a feeling that the enchant must be recently developed. “This must have costed a fortune, more than this room!” No, twice the price of this room.

“Only the best for my sweet, dear  Yasei .” A beat passes, “Well, I  _ was _ going to wait a few days to gift it to you, but considering the circumstances…”

“A few days…?” I gasp, “I’m going to miss my birthday with you all!”  _ ‘Not fair!’ _

She goads me on, “Well, try it on!”

I do not need to be told twice, I undo the strap to my sheathe and remove it and Yato then… “Could you turn around?”

“It’s nothing I haven’t seen before, but sure.” She giggles and I blush.

I nearly rip the dress off before snagging the armor from the mannequin like it will hold on to it if I do not move fast enough. I am able to quickly get it on, the straps and other buckles are in the same spots as my old set. “Done.” I feel safe, a security that only my armor can give me.  _ ‘No man wants a body like yours _ . _ ’ _ “I can barely feel it… thank you, Camilla!” I throw myself towards Camilla and into her embrace, giggling the whole way... But then the giggling stops, everything feels so serious, and why is it so hot in here? Why am  **I** so hot? Then I realize what I am doing, Gods I slipped up! I am hugging my sister, sure, but I am also pulling her closer and I am… kissing her. Gods, and she is letting me! She  _ lets _ me explore her.  _ ‘Wrong, it’s wrong.’ _ But I cannot resist the urge to stop. Why isn’t she stopping me?

“Aah…  Yasei, ” She breathes as my hands roam her body. My pupils narrow and I lost all sense to this  _ lust _ that has been threatening to consume me for days now.  _ ‘She is letting me _ . _ ’ _ I push her against the wall, my tongue exploring her mouth and hands are fumbling with the unfamiliar latches that the Malig Knight has. Camilla’s hands reach for my head and she plays with my hair for a bit before lowering them to my new set of armor. She attempts to undo a latch and a growl escapes me. She gasps in surprise and slowly removes her hands. I tug on her armor, it is so confusing! I am about to rip it off when Camilla’s hands glide around again and remove them herself.

It falls off and I am on her immediately, one hand moves a breast while the other heads down quickly. My body heats up.  _ ‘More, claim _ . _ ’ _ My fingers claw into her skin, the armor covering them causing it to break through easily. She moans in pleasure. Some blood falls and my core burns hotter,  _ ‘ _ **_Mine_ ** . _ ’ _ My mouth travels lower and I bite hard on her neck, enough to taste blood. She does not push me back, she must be accustomed to the roughness I am giving her. “Haah… gods,  Yasei, ” The words do nothing to me, it is the scent of her arousal and the blood that drives me to go faster, harder.  _ ‘More _ . _ ’ _ I easily manage to pick her up and she lets out a small shriek. “You have been training, haven’t you?” More words that fall on deaf ears, I do not want to hear words, I want to hear moans, gasps. I place her on my bed and my mouth travels down south quickly, I go straight to her core. My tongue locates the entrance and begins licking immediately.  _ ‘My tongue… it’s… forked?’ _ Her legs grip around me and her hands travel to my hair again, it is not like she can really do anything else.

My mouth continues suckling on her vagina. Gods, it tastes so good, the scent alone is driving me wild! My tongue seems to extend further and she lets out a much louder and satisfied moan. “ Y-Yasei, I…” She could not finish her sentence as she climaxes. “G-gods,  Yasei... ” I lap up the remaining juices and growl.

Then the haze lifts and reality comes crashing down. I pull away and my pupils are back to normal. I flick my tongue around in my mouth,  _ ‘it is still forked _ . _ ’ _ Camilla is lying on my bed, panting. “C-Camilla?”

“Hmm?” She lazily answers.

“Why did you not stop me?”

“Because I am always here for you, my darling  Yasei . I will make sure that  _ you _ are well taken care of.” She smiles and sits up. “Speaking of, are you feeling better now?” She casually strides and grabs her armor, like she just was not eaten out by someone who has been considered family for almost eighteen years.

“Much better.”  _ ‘More _ . _ ’ _

“As I said, I am here for you.” Her armor is back on, “Now! I believe there is packing in order, yes?”

The minutes pass on in silence, I do not exactly have a lot to pack and I assume Camilla brought it up to show me the armor she has crafted for me. A few healing tonics is really it. My sister excuses herself to get the tonics to the Convoy. Divine Weapons never wear out and my Dragonstone recharges on its own, my armor should be fine to deflect several dozen weapon strikes… not that I am going to start intentionally getting hit.

“Thanks, Camilla.” I say as she returns. We hug again, but I make sure to turn my face away from her and keep the embrace light. “I should get going, The sooner I finish the better.” We break the embrace and leave the room, a bit down the hallway I see Xander waiting.

“I got a dozen  _ unnamed _ men under your command, sister. They understand the orders. Be safe and by the gods come back alive.” His voice cracks for a moment, a side of Xander I rarely see. No one likes the idea of me fighting alone… but no one has the gall to disobey Father, either. “I- uh, see Camilla gave her present to you.” He awkwardly changes the subject,

“Mhm!” I spin in place, “Doesn’t it look great!”

“I… apologize we won’t be there for your birthday, sister.” Leo appears and looks my armor over, “I’m pleased the enchants turned out so well and I pray that the transformation enchant works as intended.” He sighs, “Spending a day with a room full of the brightest minds in magic was… taxing.”

“Siiiiister!” Elise runs up to me, but stops short of throwing herself on me, opting instead for a hug. “I’m going to miss you sooo much!”

I feel tears go from my face and onto her, “Sh… I’ll get this done, I promise.” We separate, “I’ll see you all later. Love you.” A group of goodbyes are said, Camilla’s and Elise’s faces flush slightly. Gods, I am messed up. They are my siblings!  _ ‘Not by blood _ . _ ’ _ I smile and leave, with the dozen soldiers lined up outside the castle doors, the one in the center has his weapons sheathed and is carrying a crate of sorts, the faint smell of food is the first thing that I notice. The dizziness returns and I take a breath. I do not need assistance. The soldiers follow silently behind.

Soon enough the small party makes it to the top and are off towards my goal, “Lady Corrin.” The lead soldier breaks the silence, he has a roll of cloth in his hand and a bow strapped to his back, “Would you prefer having the map for yourself?”

So that is what he is holding, “Yes.” It will give me something to focus on. He gives me the map, and I unroll it. It is highly detailed with a fine line dictating the best path, as well as a few alternate routes. The march starts, I am not sure how long this would take, since I have no sense of scale. This would be my first trip devoid of anyone I know, but that is on me.

I have to do it right this time.


	7. A Chance Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yasei and the generic small army of soldiers make their way towards the Ice Tribe, but the Draconic Nohrian princess starts to feel an even stronger pull from her dragon side.
> 
> Then on one night during camp, something she would have never even thought of doing before sounds delicious. One trip to the forest triggers one realization and one unknown feeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem Fates: Conquest or the Fire Emblem franchise in general, I am here to distort canon to my twisted needs.
> 
> This chapter will be containing the second most significant change to the Fates canon, excluding the lack of the Astral Plane/Lilith/Valla, and it has to do with the Beastfolk, primarily referred to as 'Shifters' in this certain fic.
> 
> Also, first battle scene!

It is dull. Gods, is it dull. According to the lead soldier, we are making good time, which is something I am glad for, but the lack of action is getting to me,  _ ‘Blood, kill.’ _ The only relief for that is when camp is made and I spar with a few soldiers. It occurs to me that I never actually have used Yato yet, and it makes excellent practice to getting accustomed to the weight of the weapon and knowing how long my reach is. Once I find my rhythm, though, the soldiers might have just kneel in defeat before even starting. Except… except two of them, the lead soldier and another who is always by his side.

Despite their rather unremarkable appearance, the lead soldier easily counters my blows and can seemingly put me on the ground within a minute, while the other almost lazily dodges my attacks. Where did Xander find them at? These two couldn’t be just the average soldier. Yet, when I try to pry for information, their scents come out truthful as they say they are just soldiers.

A few times I contemplate shifting, so I can get practice using my dragon form, but a lingering cloud of doubt has me fearing that the enchants will fail and then I will be left without an exquisite set of armor.  _ ‘Lithe, ugly _ . _ ’ _

Even after I told Camilla that I feel better after our, ‘encounter’, the raw need just comes back even stronger. Some nights I find my legs trembling, my pulse shoots up, face burns red, or I just want to grab the nearest soldier and go at it.

Other nights, a different need just slams me, this time in my stomach. When this happens I just want to storm out of camp, find the nearest animal and just eat. The rations do me no justice, it is the exact opposite of the food in Hoshido, bland and colorless, sometimes even vile looking. Why is Nohr devoid of the light and prosperity that Hoshido has? It seems like they are just siphoning it from Nohr, or they have some large magical headquarters that attracts all of it, it bothers me.

We are closing in on a small forest when I have had it. “I’m going hunting, alone.” I tell them and two soldiers attempt to follow, but a quick growl and a heated gaze cause them to shrink back to camp. I shift when I reach the forest line. The burn is gone and I suddenly feel free.  _ ‘Feast, kill _ . _ ’ _ I spare a quick glance down and am relieved to not see a ruined set of armor near me, I will have to thank Leo later. I enter the forest and can see nearly every single detail, hear the slightest ruffle of leaves… and take notice that there are more than just wild animals stalking the woods, three humans hunting game, it seems. I choose to play dumb and focus on the hunt, but if they cross me I will kill them. There is a deer nearby, it is not much but any meat sounds good right now. I surprise myself at how quietly I have crept up to the beast. Just a few more steps and I will be in striking range.

“We got him now, son!” Damn it, the deer takes off at the gruff shout and my mood drops immediately. A thought crosses my mind and I decide that human will be on the list tonight. I nimbly gallop towards the sound, my large form inevitably causing limbs and twigs to snap. I come to a clearing where two men has a monster of a beast, his fur coat is white, backed into a cliff. I realize that these are the smell are the same as the two humans from earlier, did the third one leave?

The beast is massive, can I even consider him a beast? The thing stood on two legs, easily three times the size of his attackers, with arms the size of the average tree trunk. Why does he not just… they have Beast Killers. These are not some random people or the average hunter, professional poachers? Someone has to drop a hefty amount of gold for those weapons. The beast seems to take notice of me, a plea in his eyes.  _ ‘Murder, blood.’ _

I roar and the leader turns around immediately, while the ‘son’ still focuses on the beast, they are organized, too. I have them both to run, “What ‘ave we here?” He asks as I enter the clearing, “A dragon? Ha! Your scales would make a hefty profit. Keep the beast in yer sights, son. I got this one.” With a Beast Killer? I am a dragon! Is he so dull that he fails to realize that the weapon will be like a slap in the face rather than a threat? But then he drops it and my heart falls to the grass with it when he pulls out another weapon, he has a Wyrmslayer, too? Gods… Fear must have shown in my eyes because he laughs out loud. “Foolish animal, you face William the third and his son, William the first! Killing animals like you and yer friend ‘ere is a family business.” I steel myself, as long as I stay calm, I can do this.

William does not charge, instead he waits for me to move. He kicks his Beast Killer away several feet. I stalk him in a circle, I cannot approach the son wielding the Beast Killer without coming within his father’s striking range, but I can line the two up. My body shook, eyes are locked on the Wyrmslayer.  _ “Oh, wait! Can you… breathe fire?” _ Elise’s question rings through my mind at the perfect time. Better off trying before even attempting to getting close. I will something in me, I feel a pressure building in my chest, I rear upwards before slamming the ground and releasing the pressure. It is… water? But my doubts about its power end as soon as they begin, it is highly pressurized water, traveling faster than any arrow I have seen.

William seems dumbfounded at the attack coming at him, he obviously has never seen such an attack before. William the First is behind him, eyes still locked on the beast, completely trusting of his father. “Move back!” The coward jumps while warning his son, but the First is not prepared for the command and only just notices the water stream as it drills straight through one side of the man to the other. There is a clear hole through his side and his left arm. He falls over as soon as the water stream leaves him.  _ ‘Blood, maim.’ _ The dragon in me roars for more. William the Third grabs his discarded Beast Killer and wields both, feigning the sort of bravado that gets people killed. It is probably family pride that keeps his feet locked.

The beast licks his lips, we approach the man, I am on the side wielding the Beast Killer and the beast on the side wielding the Wyrmslayer. We are close enough to where a quick charge can have us striking in a second. I opt to blast another jet of water, purposely missing to throw him off balance, the beast seems to understands my strategy and leaps in less than a second later. As I expect, the man clumsily dodges the water only to be slammed into the earth from a single swing of the beast’s fist, a loud crack following the attack. If he is not dead then he is knocked out, but the beast makes sure he is dead, one more swing crushes his body, leaving an indent at the area around his heart, a large amount of blood splatters from him. The beast does not seem to be finished, another strike and another. The man is virtually flat as paper before he ceases and a… mournful howl follows?

“You did me a real favor, there.” I look around before realizing the voice has came from the beast. “Uh, you are a Shifter, right?

I still cannot get myself to talk, so I just shift back. “Yea,” I cough, “I just can’t talk as a dragon.”

He tilts his head, it would probably look cute if he isn’t so menacing, “What? Did you just not transform for a decade or something?”

“No, I just learned that I could transform less than two weeks ago.” I look away sheepishly.

“Interesting.”

“So… what are you, exactly?” I feel… strange… warm?

He scoffs, “Were you sheltered, too? I’m a Wolfskin!” He shifts and I see a man with hair that is white on top and black on the way down, his chest is covered with white fur, leans muscles on full display, his pants are black as night and his feet, um paws rather, have black fur covering them. The nails on his hands and paws look like they can do serious damage on their own. A small ‘x’ scar adorns his left cheek. He smiles and shows off his razor-sharp canines. He has a bushy tail following the same fur color pattern.

“Yes, actually. I’ve seen the outside world for probably about a month now.” I am at ease now, probably because he is no longer three times my size, I still feel rather warm, though.

He sucks in a breath and a frown forms, “Ouch.”

“Are there more like you? Wolfskin, I mean.”

He rolls his eyes, “Well, yea, there’s a whole pack of us up the mountains.” The smile returns.

“...mountains?” I glance around, before remembering that I am in a clearing in the forest and cannot see past trees.

“Oh… yea… I might have,” his voice drops, “gotten a bit lost.”

A bit lost? There is not a single mountain for miles if I remember the map correctly. “Then you don’t know your way back?” He looks away. “Well, would you like for me to help you back…?” What am I saying? Father will be livid if I dally around for  _ another _ mission. “It will take a while, I mean. King Garon wants something done and I’ll have to… do that first.”

He seems interested when I bring up the King, “Huh, the King is pretty damn lucky to have a Shifter for a fighter. Where are you headed?”

_ ‘You must finish this task alone _ . _ ’ _ “The Ice Tribe village.”

“I… don’t know that place.” He admits.

“South-east of here, it’s a few days journey. You could… tag along. The common soldier doesn’t make good… conversation.”  _ ‘No retainers, no butlers, no maids _ . _ ’ _ “Like I said, it’ll probably be a few weeks before I can actually get to my promise about helping you back.”

“A few weeks, huh?” He looks away as he considers it. “I suppose I could. Just make sure you keep that promise, all right?”

“I will!” I almost said for you. “We should probably get back to the camp, then. Before they send a search party after me.”

“Yea.” A pause, “I’m curious on how a Shifter got to work for the King. Did you happen to save his life or something?”

I am having a conversation with a total stranger and make a promise to get him back home, and his question has me realizing that I do not know his name, “No, I am part of the Nohrian Royal family, King Garon is my father. My name is  Yasei . What’s yours?”

“Keaton…” I giggle, “What’s so funny about that?” He glares at me.

“No, not your name… it’s just, you are the first person I held a conversation without knowing who you are.” I calm down, “I like your name, Keaton.”

“Right.” He mumbles.

We walk in silence through the forest and it occurs to me that I have forgotten to eat anything, but I don’t really care right now. Keaton seems to be exerting this… aura that soothes the dragon in me. I steal a glance at the Wolfskin.  _ ‘Claim,  _ **_Mine_ ** . _ ’ _ He turns to face me as if he hears my thoughts and we stop as I just stare at him. “I-uh…” My throat is suddenly dry and my breathing feels weaker.

“She’s here, sir!” A soldier announces and the feeling that has overcome me just vanishes.

“Gods, Lady Yasei!” The lead soldier approaches and bows, “I heard your roar and I rounded up your men as quickly as I could, I should have at least sent a scout with you…”

“It’s alright, I’m feeling better now.” I have a genuine smile on my face to prove it. “We also have a new companion, this is Keaton.”

His mouth forms a thin line, and I have a feeling he wants to call me a hypocrite for bringing someone, but he is a soldier and I am a Royal. He knows better than to question those higher than him so he forces a smile, “Welcome, Keaton. I’m afraid we don’t have enough cots…”

A sort of anger flows within me, “Two soldiers tried to follow me, have them share a cot. Place the spare one near mine.” I order him.

“Yes… of course, Lady Yasei.” He nervously bows and leaves.

“There’s nothing wrong with the grass, you know?” The Wolfskin asks.

“You’re a guest, I can’t have you living on the minimum. I insist.”  _ ‘Claw, claim.’ _

“Well, thank you.” He smiles and my body feels warm again. The moment from earlier returns. Keaton notices the change and he licks his lips, my legs feel weak. “Where is your cot, anyway?”

My mind caught up to what I have the soldier actually doing, “Oh, in my… tent.” Great, I am going to run him off.

“Is that a normal thing for humans to do? If you don’t want me in there…” He shifts around uncomfortably.

“I do! And yes, it’s for the sake of keeping things compact.”

He narrows his eyes and groans, “Ugh, I don’t get it, then why do you have your own? Does being royal make you an Alpha? I would think being King would do that.”

_ ‘Huh?’ _ “...Alpha? No, it is just that royalty and the… common folk tend to be separated.”

“Oh, so the royals are like… a pack of Alphas? How does that work?” He is genuinely confused and it is starting to get me confused.

“What is an Alpha?” Frustration starts to grip me.

“Leader of the pack.” He answers like it’s the most obvious thing in the world.

“King Garon would be the Alpha then, I guess, he gets his own… well, everything. Then there are his children who also get their own things.”

“That’s not how it…!” He sighs, “I give up. See this is why Wolfskin tend to live apart from humans, there are all of these… minor details that just serve to complicate things. We run on instinct and there is nothing wrong with the packs. Everyone pulls their own weight and if you can’t you’re out, simple as that.”

“That does sound… pretty nice, actually.” I agree. “If humans lived like that, then we could easily assist the poor.”

He shakes his head and scoffs, “What? No, that is not the…” A pause, “Look, I don’t want to get on your bad side, you are going to help me, after all. Could we just… do something else?” A scent enters into my senses and I remember the grub that is served. My insides feels like they want to come out. “That’s… what the hell? Who left a carcass out?” He actually gags. “And they are eating that? Jeez, no wonder you guys are so messed up.”

I choose to ignore that last sentence, “Well, I did originally go to the forest to hunt, but then that man scared off the deer I was going to kill.”

“How about I get something for us, then?” He looks away, “You know, so they don’t send a search party or anything.”

“I would like that.” He is treating me to dinner… do Wolfskin have the same courting process as humans? Probably not, they probably just skip all the ‘dancing’ around and just have… sex. I suddenly have the urge to jump on him and let him take me.  _ ‘Lust,  _ **_Mine_ ** .’

“Sweet.” It seems like he is trying very hard not to do something.

“You won’t get lost, will you?” It is a light-hearted jab, but I worry regardless.

He takes the question seriously and suddenly he is in my space. My breath quickens as he brings his face closer, is he going to kiss me? He takes a deep breath and exhales, the air igniting my skin even through my armor. “Now I won’t.” His voice sounds husky, and I feel hot while my legs are threatening to give out. He leaves the space as quickly as he enters and walks off into the forest. All the warmth leaves and I am cold, but also full of this raw need. The smell of that food is not getting any better so I decide to wait by the edge of the camp. Well, the food always has a certain… musk to it, but tonight it seems especially apparent.

I overhear the soldiers exchanging stories and laughing at jokes. It does not bother me, I have Keaton and they don’t. Does Keaton notice how warm he makes me? He has to, he has much more experience with his beast form, he can actually talk in it. I feel like a child learning how to run around when compared to him, would he teach me? Child… Another thought burns in my mind that I want to bear his… children, Gods help me. Minutes pass and I start to worry, did William the Second appear? What if he got distracted?  _ ‘Why am I worrying so much _ ?  _ Why do I  _ **_need_ ** _ him so badly?’ _

A familiar scent enters the air and I see him in his beast form, hauling a stag back, it is about a size or two up from the deer I have encountered. He shifts back after he lays his kill before me, I see no visible bite marks or rips, he probably just has snapped its neck. “He was actually pretty fast.” He comments. Then he quickly takes the first bite while blood accompanies it and drips down his mouth, gods the red liquid makes him almost irresistible. He then pushes the stag to me, as if I am not allowed to take the first bite, “Uh, dig in?” He says after he swallows the chunk of meat. He smiles and shows off his very sharp and blood-stained teeth.

“It’s my first time.” My humanity is hitting me hard, I am not supposed to eat meat raw, but dragons do. “It’s a bit, overwhelming.” I want to eat it, but I also do not want to eat it.

“All I can say is just don’t think about it. Wolfskin don’t have that problem.” Of course they don’t, the way the blood just drips from his furred chin, before carelessly ripping off and swallowing another piece. “If your dragon form is anything like my beast form, you’ll find it much more appealing than that… bile they are eating.”

“Fur and all?”

“Well, the fur takes time to get used to… here.” He reaches slightly under the spot he has bit off and rips off a layer of skin along with the fur. “There, no fur to worry about there.”

_ ‘Don’t think about it _ . _ ’ _ “Here goes.” My pupils narrow and I reach in head first like Keaton has done. The moment I bite I have a doubt, can my teeth even rip it out? As if responding to my thoughts, I knew my teeth have sharpened themselves, the same way I know when my pupils narrow. A chunk of muscle comes out with ease. It is a smaller bite than what the Wolfskin has taken and I manage to down it rather quickly without gagging.

“Well?” He smiles.

I am too busy processing the fact of what I have just done to answer right then. Suddenly, I find I do not care.  _ ‘More _ . _ ’ _ I smack my lips a few times and lick up some of the surrounding blood. It is definitely better than the rations and stew. “Tasty.” I finally say, “I think I need a few more bites before I can be certain, though.”

He chuckles and a shiver runs through my body, “I had a feeling. Well, there’s plenty left and it would be a waste to not finish it.” I agree by taking another bite out, I can get used to this…

Heat fills my chest as I continue taking bites out. “That…” I lick some residual blood off around my mouth, “is the best thing I had recently.”  _ ‘Alright, maybe except for that bowl of fruit back in Hoshido.’ _ I glance over at him, he seems much more attractive right now.  _ ‘Need, claim.’ _

“You got that right!” He has a large pool of blood covering his mouth. “Hey, you okay?” A blush forms.

“Never been better.” My breath comes out shaky, the entire area feels super-heated.  _ ‘ _ **_Mine_ ** . _ ’ _

He seems like he is trying to restrain himself, from what? “Yasei...” I stop. “You don’t know what you’re getting yourself into.”

“Then tell me.” Gods, I sound so needy.

“I-... it’s too soon. You, uh, should probably wash the blood off. It will become difficult to remove if you leave if there too long.” He hurries up and leaves towards the camp’s water basin.

I feel cold again, “Did I do something wrong?” I ask no one. I look at the stag, the muscles and fat were ripped off, several organs were missing and a chunk of the skeleton was showing. Did we really eat that much of it? “Yea, I should wash.” I got up and make my way to the basin. Keaton has already finished. I got a lot to learn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In-game chapter 7 will finally be arriving in this fic's chapter 8, so... huzzah!
> 
> As with Yasei's physical changes, like the scales on her body, pointed ears, etc. I also wanted to make Wolfskin's and... in later chapters, Kitsune's 'human' forms have a more animal appearance, so they will have more fur covering their bodies, sharper claws and teeth, and a few other changes.
> 
> That said, the change I will be stressing the most is the part where Keaton states 'We run on instinct...' I am sort of jumping the gun and putting it out here now, 'Shifters' (Wolfskin/Kitsune) have a separate thought process compared to 'Humans' (Elise, Leo, Xander, etc.) This is the change that Yasei will be struggling with the most.
> 
> Anyway, have a good one!


	8. A Darkened Forest and a Ball of Sunshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yasei, Keaton, and the army reach the Woods of the Forlorn, where a single ball of light comes and greets the scaled Nohrian princess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem Fates: Conquest or the Fire Emblem franchise in general, I'm here to put a few units on hold until further notice.

I wake up to find Keaton has already got up and is outside. I decide to let the mistake I made last night go, I obviously just have crossed some sort of rule that Wolfskin have. I get up and grab my armor from the chest. I glance over at the mirror to see myself, still scarred and  _ ugly _ , the scales have finally seemed to stop spreading. They wrap around my stomach to right below my breasts, across the length of my arms between my shoulders and wrists, and down my legs between my waist and ankles, the area around my core is left as skin. I really hope that is the last thing that will change.

I put my armor on,  _ ‘safe, hidden’ _ , my necklace is still on, I am afraid that the minute I take it off is the minute I will lose control. I head outside and notice breakfast is being served, it seems to be leftovers from dinner.  _ ‘Gross!’ _ Yet it does not seem as vile as last night, my stomach grumbles and I decide to grab a bowl. “Ah, Lady  Yasei .” It is the lead soldier, he stood at attention. “As you know, the path will split soon, would you rather go through the Woods of the Forlorn, or go around it?”

“What’s the risks of traveling the woods and the time it would take to go around?”

“Uncontrolled Faceless roam the woods, among other copious amounts of dangerous beasts.” He stops a moment before continuing, “Going around would add roughly a weeks time, these woods are rather large, after all.”

If it is a few days then I could have considered it, another two weeks however, I shake my head, “The Woods, tell them we’re traveling tightly, I want every direction covered at all times.”

“Yes, Lady  Yasei .” He bows and leaves, delivering the orders to the small groups of soldiers around the camp.

I took a spoonful of the stew, it is not so bad, bland yes, but then again almost all the food in Nohr is bland. So why is it tolerable now, but last night so revolting that I would not have even consider trying it? Another scent enters the air near me, it smells of nature and fur… and blood, “Hi, Keaton.” I greet without looking, I would rather down this stew sooner than let it get cold and taste even worse. “Caught some breakfast?”

“A few rabbits.” He makes a gagging sound, “I can’t believe you can stomach that.”

“It doesn’t seem so bad this morning. Maybe it is just better as leftovers?” I shrug.

“Smells worse,  **looks** worse.” He continues walking, towards the water basin, I would assume.

I finish the stew and set the bowl aside, fruit sounds nice right about now, but what I ate does its purpose just fine. It must be filled with nutrients, but there are so many in there that it turns out as the gray-black color, with absolutely no spices or flavor to speak of. A soldier bows before picking the bowl up.

“Could you have at least waited until everything else was washed first?” Gods, that is coming from the direction of the water basin, “Water is a precious resource, we can’t have it bloodied when there is still over half of the things left to wash!”

I get up and walk towards the commotion. “I said I apologize, there isn’t a lake around here to use.” It is Keaton, he is sort of fidgeting in place, uncertain on exactly what he should do. Yet his fur is bristling and I can smell the anger coming off of him, I finally discern anger as spicy.

“Then it should be even  **more** obvious to wait!” I round the corner to see a livid soldier, currently he discards his armor in favor of some clothing that labels him as the one handling cooking duties.

“What’s going on here?” It is rhetorical, I already overheard it, though some habits are hard to break.

“This…” The man stops himself before coughing and composing himself, “Lady  Yasei , your guest tainted our morning portion of washing water with animal blood.” He glares at the one in question.

I nod and look at Keaton, he knows I overheard, but repeats it anyway, “I told him I’m sorry, I’m unused to human traditions.” Gods, I never considered that, how do the Wolfskin handle most daily activities?

Not really a tradition, more like resources are limited.  _ ‘Hoshido has more than a fair amount of lakes, where are Nohr’s?’ _ “Cook, soldier, whatever you are.” He snaps to attention, “He gave you his apology, take it and find a way to resume your duties.” I turn my gaze to the Wolfskin ,”It was an accident, right? You didn’t know, but now you do.”

The soldier gritted his teeth, “Yes, Lady  Yasei .”

“Yea, won’t happen again…” I notice a few soldiers tense at his casual tone.

Satisfied, I walk away and return to my tent, I grab Yato and strap it back to its spot. I pick up a Concoction and put it on my waist strap. That is everything. I turn to exit to see Keaton inside,  _ ‘I didn’t even notice _ . _ ’ _ “...Hey.” He looks away.

I smile, “Hey… if this is about the water, don’t worry about it.”

“It isn’t.” He walks towards me, I notice that the heat from last night isn’t here now, “I was actually hoping you could tell me any other rules I should know about.”

“Oh, um, sure! We can go over them while we march. We’re going through the Woods of the Forlorn.” I pause for a moment, “Would you be willing to teach me more about shifting? Like talking?”

“Yea, I can do that.” He smiles.

“Sweet.” I hug him, he is so  **warm** and his fur feels so nice, yet he tenses over my touch. The heat is still absent. “Oh!” I pull away, “And maybe pass some of your Wolfskin rules to me? I don’t want things to be awkward like last night.”

“You didn’t…” He mumbles, “Uh, sure thing.”

“We’ll be off soon, make sure you have… Oh wait, you didn’t bring anything.”

“Just my clothes and Beaststone.” Near lack of clothes, more like, but I suppose he does not actually need to wear anything.

“Right… well I suppose we could just start taking things down and get them folded up.” He nods. We start with the cots, these things are rather dinky… and I ordered two soldiers to share one. Keaton said he would be fine on the ground, I should probably make sure those two soldiers are alright. We place the cots outside and start working on the tent, it is roomier than a typical single-person tent and it goes down pretty quickly, the cloth is folded until it takes the shape of the mirror attached on the inside. The cots and tent go inside of the Convoy-box near the center of the camp.

Within in a matter of ten minutes the soldiers have gotten the rest of the necessary items into the box and the soldier that carried it yesterday comes over to pick it up. It is one of the soldiers that had to share a cot. “Uh, hi.” I say.

He snaps to attention, “Yes, Lady  Yasei ? Is there something you needed.” There is a small amount of contempt coming off of him, yet his face remains neutral.

“Grab your weapon and have… him carry the box instead.” I point towards another soldier, making sure it isn’t the other one. “You’ll be on guard over him.”

“Thank… er, at once, Lady  Yasei !” I feel a little better now. I just got to find the other one.

A quick walk around tells me the other one  **also** happens to be the one who is on kitchen duty from earlier. “Soldier.”

“Yes, Lady  Yasei .” He has an air of irritation.

“When we camp, you are free to retire for the night after dinner.”

Now  **that** caught him off guard, “Tr… I mean, Thank.” He stops a moment, “Forgive my manners. As you command, Lady  Yasei .” Relief comes off in waves from him. There, hopefully that fixes any issues.

The lead soldier has now gathered the troops, Keaton stands awkwardly off to the side, not wanting to be a part of the square the other soldiers are in. The lead soldier shows his disapproval on his face, it fades the second he notices me. “We’re ready to march, Lady  Yasei .”

“Good, let’s move out.” I let the bulk pass by before following, a squad of soldiers reposition themselves so they lag behind me, then Keaton approaches. “So… human rules,” I start as he is beside me, “I suppose etique would be the best place to start. Though I will exclude you having to adding Lady to my name…” I smile.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An hour passes before we reach the start of the woods. If I thought the castle courtyard are dreary, these woods have them outmatched. There is absolutely no sunlight streaming in from the countless trees, the ground is wet and sticky, and it seems like there will be a glowing pair of eyes to pop up any second. We enter the woods and I get closer to Keaton, he feels warm…  _ ‘safe _ . _ ’ _ This place unnerves me.

“It isn’t that bad…” He says a few minutes in, “I mean, check this out!” He picks something up and shows me, a huge grin on his face. It is a spider, and it is larger than any other I seen. He is holding it by the backside. I jump back and squeak. “Huh? You don’t like him?”

My face pales, “Spiders are gross… and I’m pretty sure  **that** one is venomous.”

“Hm?” He turns the spider towards him, “Yeah, you’re right. Nothing lethal, it doesn’t smell potent enough...”

“Are you trying to get bitten? Pull it back!”

“...It’s nearly a foot away from me, all of its legs combined wouldn’t reach me right now.” He bends down and sets the spider down next to a tree. “You’re scared of spiders…” He smirks.

“No… they just are, unnerving.”

“You say that, but your scent gives your lie away.” He grins, “Don’t worry, I won’t hide them near you.” At least he is being honest.

“Faceless!” The lead soldier calls out. “To arms! Protect Lady  Yasei with your lives!” They form a circle around Keaton and me.

“You are not going to keep me out of this fight.” I say.

“Under Crown Prince Xander’s orders, we are to have you avoid all combat until we have secured you to the Ice Tribe Village.”

I look over to Keaton, I can tell he is spoiling for a fight, “Then let Keaton out, at least.”

“Make it quick!” Two soldiers part just barely enough for the Wolfskin to fit and I nudge him on.

“Kill a few for me!” He nods and sets out, the gap closes. A flash of light comes and goes and his beast form is shown once more, he easily towers above the soldiers. He snarls before slamming a Faceless into the ground with a single blow. “Don’t chase them down!” Gods, I am already starting to worry.

He listens, though, and stays just far enough so he doesn’t get in the way of the soldiers’ weapons, the Faceless fall easily to his attacks. Then something strange happens, the Faceless begin to spread out and avoid Keaton completely, opting to charge the other sides of the circle formation. “They are being commanded!” The lead soldier announces.

Soldiers begin to fall, the circle tightens and shrinks. A cry of pain come from my left side, a soldier is about to fall. The soldiers on each side of him block the next fist that would have ended him, yet they are left staggering. It is about to land another blow when an axe lodges itself in its neck. “As I had intended all along! Justice prevails!” I hear a man shout.

“People don’t intentionally throw their axes backwards, Arthur.” A female says, “Or throws them while holding the bladed end while falling.”

“Fear not, Effie! As long as Justice stands with me, then my strikes are true! And Justice and I are inseparable!” Arthur continues. “I shall protect you and Elise, the spirit of Justice will not falter and neither shall I!”

_ ‘Elise!?’ _ I hear a horse neigh and the soldiers who just got hit are being healed. I can barely make out the top of Elise’s head from where I am standing. “What are you doing here, I told…” the soldiers part to let the Troubadour in.

“Big brother’s orders, we couldn’t let you do this alone, sis.” She has a frown on her face, concern heavy in her eyes.

_ ‘Xander’s Orders?!’ _ , “Father will be upset if he finds out… when he finds out!”

“You could  **die** out there!” Tears are falling from her eyes, “If hypothermia doesn’t get you first, then the Ice Tribe will get you while you’re weakened!” She chokes on a breath, “I’m coming with you, our siblings are covering for me, so he won’t know.”

“Elise… All right.” I give in and smile.

“Not even worth the effort!” I hear Effie shout.

“Your retainers?”

She giggles and some of the sorrow fades, Nohr’s ball of sunshine is back, “Yup!” She heals one of the soldiers who just took another hit, “You won’t find anyone stronger than Effie. Arthur is the most heroic man I have ever met!” She looks at me, “How’s the armor handling?”

“It doesn’t break from transforming, can’t tell you anything besides that. They won’t let me fight until I get to the Ice Tribe village.”

“Report, any remaining hostiles?” The lead soldier asks. A collective ‘no sir!’ follows, “Resume marching formation, stay wary!” Four bodies lie dead, in a grim way I am glad I don’t know them.

“You’re pretty strong, what’s your name?” I get a glimpse of Effie, her gray hair is tied to a bun in the back yet she still has long bangs slightly covering her face, she is not even sweating. She is wearing a heavy set of pink armor yet it does not seem to be impeding her movement… impressive. “And would you be up for an arm wrestle later?”

Keaton shifts back to human, “Keaton. Yours?” A pause, “Arm… wrestle?”

“I’m Effie, the unlucky axe wielder over there is Arthur. It’s a test of strength.” She points towards a man with short blond hair, he has a smile on his face and his armor is a very noticeable combination of red and blue, with some silver here and there.

“Justice ensures my strikes always land true!” He announces.

“Which usually means they hit an enemy he wasn’t focusing on.” I giggle.

“Aren’t they great?” Elise asks.

“They are surely… unique.”

She winks, “So true, sister. So, who’s the new guy? I don’t think I seen him with the guards Xander sent.”

“Keaton, he’s a Wolfskin.”

“Woah! So he’s a shapeshifter, too!” She gasps. “How did you meet him? Where?” She begins bouncing on her horse, who neighs in disapproval.

I giggle, “Calm down little sister, I’ll tell you.” The soldiers begin marching and we follow them, Keaton joins me on my left side while Arthur and Effie are on Elise’s right side. “Oh right, Keaton, she is my little sister, Elise. Elise, this is Keaton.”

“Sister says you’re a Wolfskin, that’s so  **cool** .”

He looks away and puts his furred hands in his pockets. “Hello, Elise.” He scoots a little closer to me, his fur is brushing against my armor. “Thought it would just be us…” He whispers.

“Originally yes.” I whisper back, “So, Elise. Before I can actually tell you how I met him… I need to tell you about the new changes to me recently.”

She gasps, “More changes? Are you suuure you won’t wake up as a dragon one day?”

“Not completely, I found out what I breathe out.”

“Is it fire?”

“Highly pressurized streams of water.” A small ‘oh’ follows, “It isn’t any less deadly, turns out it is strong enough to tear holes through people.”

The conversation continues from there, from breath to the new patches of scales and a… safer description of my first taste of raw meat. I then back up and tell her what actually happened that lead up to meeting and recruiting Keaton. “And that’s it.”

“A lot has happened.” She comments, “But  **ewwww** , raw meat? What were you thinking?!”

“Her dragon side was thinking it, not her human side.” Keaton speaks up. “Fresh meat is perfectly normal for us. Blood and all.”

“Can we talk about something else now?” She is starting to get sick.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Several hours later and we’re out of the woods, the sun is almost gone but we march just a little further to make sure we will not be camping near something like a bear’s territory. The nightly sludge stew is being served out and I get a bowl, then decide to sit next to the campfire. It tastes a little better than this morning, maybe just because I am actually hungry. The one soldier turns in for the night when he finishes.

Keaton is standing awkwardly a few feet away from me and Elise sits to my left side. “Don’t you want some, Keaton?” She asks.

“That… filth is vile, the smell alone is enough to get me to gag.” He sits near me, but a few inches further to get away from the stew.

“I’m surprised you haven’t already left to kill an animal yet.” I finish my bowl and set it away from Keaton.

“Waiting for everyone else so I don’t  **taint** the water again…” He scoffs.

“Huh?” Elise asks, “What do you mean?”

“Nothing…” He dismisses it.

“I would rather you keep your dinner in you.” I suggest.

“Oh…”

“ Yasei, would you like to join me?” He flashes his sharp teeth.

I return it with a smile, “All you had to do is ask.”

“...Ewwww…” Elise says as we leave.

About a half minute in I decide to ask, “Well, what do you think of my little sister?”

“She isn’t annoying like the rest. I don’t understand all of this… human stuff.” He pauses and his ears twitch, “I am only traveling because you can shift, you know. Humans don’t understand Shifters and Shifters don’t understand Humans.”

“It is refreshing to be living so, simply. This is something I would like to do more.”  _ ‘With you _ . _ ’ _ I sniff the air, “Deer?” He is already getting ahead, “Hey!” I whisper harshly.

He turns around long enough to smirk at me, he shifts and leaps with speed that seems to defy his size. The deer is easily crushed. “This is much better.” The glow envelopes him again and he takes the first bite.

I get the next bite in, eager for the appetizing taste. “Definitely.” I feel the blood splash on my face, but I really don't care, it all just feels so right. “Now…” I start off after ripping into another piece, “What did I do last night? And don’t tell me it was nothing.”

“After the kill? Alpha takes the first bite.” There is a fair amount of blood across his face. “I-... should have told you, but…”

I scoot a little closer and I can almost touch him with my elbow, “That’s all? Then why didn’t you just say so then?” My heart is racing again, why?

“I have my reasons…”

“...Okay, I’ll ask later, then.”  _ ‘Stop being so evasive.’ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plot! There is actual progression! A little mix-up with Silas and Jakob being absent, but it's all good, right?


	9. Winter Wonder (Hell)Land

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yasei, Keaton, Elise, Effie, and Arthur trek their way through the intense blizzard and arrives at the Ice Tribe village, where a familiar face awaits.
> 
> Yasei also gets to see just how bad it can get if a Shifter is denied food for too long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem Fates: Conquest or the Fire Emblem franchise in general.
> 
> First big fight scene where Yasei will be doing more than hunting down one beast or being scrunched into a protective circle.

In the distance I can see snow falling, it looks strange, nearby there is a dried up grass and dirt field and a mile or two away there is a huge blanket of snow covering the area. “There are animals in that blizzard, right?” Keaton asks. He is walking to my left again, no matter where I am.

“They will be scarce, but yes.” The lead soldier answers.

“I’ll grab a bite to eat before we start then.” The Wolfskin shrugs.

“Surely it can wait? That blizzard may look bad now, but if we don’t get there before nighttime…” He shudders.

Keaton growls, “Then I’ll be sure to take a bite out of  **you** when I get hungry.”

But instead of cowering, the man straightens up and meets the Wolfskin with a glare of his own, “You can try.”

Keaton ignores him and turns towards me, “Can I hunt?” He asks. “We went over what happens if you or I stay hungry too long.”

“Estimated time of arrival?” I ask.

“Assuming no blockades, two hours.” The lead soldier gestures towards the sky, it’s already past midday?

“Five hours since breakfast and two hours in such a cold environment will be like another six on my body. Half a day would be pushing me.”

“Kick him to the curb…” I hear a whisper from one of the soldiers, “...oof, what?”

I hear a low growl from Keaton while my own blood boils at the thought. “We could also take you to the side and give him a few minutes with you…”

“Apologies, Lady  Yasei ! I-I didn’t mean…” I internally smirk at the soldier’s sudden scent of fear.  _ ‘Kill, feast.’ _

“Big sister? You’re kidding, right?” Elise is worried, “Oh wait, you didn’t know what you just said, right?”

“I am completely aware of what I am saying.” She gulps, “Come on Keaton, I’ll help you out.” He licks his lips and we set off opposite of the snow, he guides me to an area where he picks up a scent, as do I.

“They have some nerve…” He says, quietly enough as to not disturb the wildlife ahead.

“They don’t understand what is like.” I comment.

“They won’t ever understand, this is why Wolfskin stick to the mountains, far away from these… meat bags!” He sighs.

“As long as my family isn’t…” I glance at him.

“No! Not at all. I know I’m not talking much to her, but Elise is nice.”

“Hold…” I say. “How does bear sound?” Up ahead there is a large bear scouring the area, he sticks his nose in a bush and chews on something, berries?

“Bear lasts a while.” His stomach grumbles and mine responds with its own growl. “you should eat, too. I would be more worried if you lost control.”

“You think I’m stronger than you?”

“In raw strength? I don’t think so, but you can attack at range… and Beast Killers are much more common than a Wyrmslayer.” There is a smell of pride coming from him, he is praising me!  _ ‘Take,  _ **_claim_ ** _.’ _ Gods, it is so warm again.

“Talking won’t kill this bear.” He flashes his teeth and shifts, gaining the bear’s attention, its face is partially soaked in berry juice. I shift and send a jet stream its way, my aim is off, I need more practice, it skims the bear’s right hind leg, only slightly tearing into it. It charges towards me, Keaton winds up to slam its head into the ground, but the bear shifts and slams into him instead. It is enough to stagger the Wolfskin and the bear follows with a swipe, Keaton stumbles out of the way and loses his balance.

I close the distance and rear my head, slamming several of my horns into the bear’s side. I follow up by slamming my tail into it, there is enough force to cause the bear to get lifted off the ground for a second before skidding across the ground. Keaton has recovered and slams a fist into the spot where I slashed it, he crushes the bear’s ribs and the bear stops squirming immediately. “Sweet!” Keaton shifts back and I follow suit. “Time to eat!” He rips into the bear, the larger body causing more of the liquid life-force to splash around.

I take my own bite next, the taste of it all has just become so addicting. I don’t care if I look like a bloodstained savage by the end of it, the pure joy of eating it is so worth it! When we both have had our share I ask, “Care to tell me what this heat is now?”

“Already? You just had it a two nights ago.”

“And what is  **it** ?” I press.

“Not right now…” He looks away as he takes another bite.

I groan, “Why  **not** ? Is it a bad thing? Good? Can I at least know that much? And why are you being so evasive about it?!” Frustration comes up again.

“I’ll tell you when we’re finished with this Ice Tribe business and are out of that frozen hell, all right?”

“You promise?”

“I promise.” The frustration leaves and I feel a little better. “Let’s go, then.” He offers and we both leave.

I try to clean off as much of the blood as I can and I hope I don’t look like a blood-crazed beast when we return. It seems as if everyone has just finished their own meals when we walk up. Elise lets out another ‘ewwww’ when she sees us, and one soldier even chokes on some air. “We’re ready.” I say.

We cross the boundary and enter the snow-ridden land. Elise has taken to cleaning off the remaining blood with a disgusted look on her face. Several blood-stained cloth pieces are dropped in the snow. “There… both of you are clean.” I mutter a thank you and Keaton shrugs.

I notice most of the soldiers are shivering, some even began coughing and we’re only about an hour in. Gods, some of them are going to die out here. Elise, Effie, Arthur and I are fine, being royalty or retainers grants us the luxury of enchanted clothes and armor. My own armor feels like it is pulsing heat through me, even some of the snow that I step on melts. Thankfully my bare feet are included in the heat enchanted.

Actually, now that I look at it, the lead soldier and the one beside him are also doing just fine…  _ ‘I will ask Xander about them when I return.’ _

Keaton isn’t so lucky, the Wolfskin has an advantage over the soldiers with his fur, but he is still shivering if only slightly less. “Hey, Keaton.” He looks my way, “Come over here.”

“N-need something,  Yasei ?”

“Get closer… I can share some of this heat enchant with you.” I offer and extend an arm.

“I thought being that close was reserved for couples?”

“There are exceptions, like when you could die of hypothermia. Now get over here.” He nods and leans on me. I wrap my right arm around him and pull him closer. He lets out a very satisfied growl that sends extra warmth through me.

“Have I ever told you that you smell nice?” He suddenly asks.

“I don’t think so?”

“You smell nice.” He says.

“Your scent is very pleasant, too.” I reply with a blush on my cheeks. “I also like your fur, it’s so soft… Your tail is wagging!”

“What? No, I am just trying to keep it warm…”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It has gotten worse, we have to leave several men behind, they were starting to drag too much and we couldn’t afford to wait up. The blizzard seems to have grown in intensity. “The only positive is that the stronger the blizzard is the closer we are.” The lead soldier says while casually walking beside his partner.

Elise has opted to get off her horse for a pair of soldiers to ride it, much to her horse’s ire, another soldier in the hugging position with her. Arthur strangely has no hugging partner, Effie says as heroic as he is, he has a terrible case of bad luck. I feel bad for the guy. The two remaining soldiers are sharing the weight of the crate and one of the soldiers has to wipe the snow off the top every few minutes.

“Hey! I see lights!” Elise cheers.

“Thank the gods…” I sigh in relief, though I sense Keaton isn’t sharing the same feelings, “What’s wrong?”

“Much colder than I thought… I should have brought some of that bear with me.”  _ ‘Uh oh.’ _ “This Ice Tribe better have some food prepared.” His eyes seem distant and they have a more feral appearance. “Or this ‘suppression’ will turn out bloodier than you would want.”

“They’ll listen, once I relay Father’s orders they should stand down.” I hope.

“If they want to rebel, it’s going to take more than a few words to stay their hands.” He points out.

Suddenly the blizzard dies down and a man approaches us. The change in temperature is drastic enough that my armor feels hot for a few seconds before the heat enchant shuts off. Keaton pulls off to me and stands to the side. “You are quite bold to set foot into  **my** village, Nohrian Princesses.” The man has just a long sleeved shirt and a pair of pants for actual clothing, a helmet covering the edges of his face and a halo-like piece of metal rising from behind his head. Grey and black were his colors of choice. “Has ‘King’ Garon ordered you to slaughter my people?”

I shake my head, “No, I just came to ask you to stand down, so…”

“Ask?” He laughs, “ **Ask** !? Nohrians don’t ask, foolish girl. Nohrians bring their arms and  **command** others.” He sneers, “The Ice Tribe will no longer bow to that tyrant dastard.” Off in the distance I see a large number of troops gathering. “So give your ‘King’ that message, he will order us no longer. Do that, and I let you leave unharmed and without a blizzard dogging your every step.” He glances over at the soldiers who were still shaking.

“Big Sister?” Elise asks.

“Please, just hear me out sir…” I try again.

“Yasei, all you need is one sniff to know he would sooner die than yield.” Keaton comments.

He is right, I can just tell by the scent, “I know, but I was hoping…” I unsheathe Yato. “I will give you one chance, chief. Back down.”

“Yato…” He breathes then shakes his head, “No.” He retreats into the village. “Flora! Ready the defenders.”

My heart drops… “Flora?” No, she is supposed to be back in the Northern Fortress, why is she here?

“My spear is yours, Lady  Yasei .” Effie says.

“Lady  Yasei , my men and I are half-frozen, and this would be going against our orders, but command us to fight and we shall.” Yet there is not a tinge of regret in his voice. In fact, I think I am even sensing excitement from him.

I shake my head, “Chief! Let these six foot soldiers leave.”

He stops and considers, “No. We are past the point of bargains and mercy ‘princess’.” He resumes walking.

A blizzard begins to form behind us. “All six of you, stick together and watch each others’ backs. We’re going in.”

“Yes, Lady  Yasei ! Men, to me!”

Keaton licks his lips as he looks the village over.  _ ‘Meat _ . _ ’ _ No, I can wait. Animal meat is one thing… human is a whole different thing. They will be routed back, surrender, we will eat then leave… this has to happen. “Let’s move out!” We charge.

I chose to wield Yato instead of shifting, the dragon protests but I need to use my sword more. Keaton has already shifted and I can instantly tell the difference in his fighting style. I thought he was always swinging his fists to the best of his ability before, Gods was I wrong for thinking that. It seems like whoever stood against him might as well have been wearing tin foil, armor is crunched, bones are shattered, blood flies several feet away from the remains, and organs are launched.  _ ‘Kill, rend!’ _ The peaceful option is obviously out of the question.

“Lady  Yasei ! Thank the gods I finally found you.” He pauses, “My word, I almost didn’t recognize you. My memory must be failing me…”

Huh? That voice. “Jakob?” I turn to indeed see my Butler… and two new faces.

“I see we’re late… a shame that so much  **pain** has been missed.” Darker skin, white hair to around his ears and an eye patch over his right eye, he is twirling an arrow in one hand and wielding his bow in the other. “It seems I’ll have to make up for the lost contact.” He turns his gaze my way, “Ah, Lady  Yasei . Niles, Lord Leo’s retainer.” He bows, “Who shall I deliver a pleasurable amount of pain to first?”

“The darkness around me will kneel and heed my call! Fear not Lady  Yasei , for Odin Dark lends his…” He pauses as he stretches out his right arm and his hand start shaking, “AH! My sword hand… it is trembling with untold power!” A red string adorned with a small jewel wraps around his forehead, short spiky hair. “Could this be my hidden potential? See my form and tremble! Odin Dark will bring your lives to a halt!”

I am speechless. “He was like that nearly the entire way here, Lady  Yasei .” Jakob camly states, “Even the blizzard wouldn’t freeze his mouth shut, I am actually quite impressed. Now! It seems you have need of me, just tell me where to go.” More Ice Tribe troops show up.

“We’ll hold together for now, make our way across the lake.” Am I the only one who can actually see Flora right now?

“We’re saving the northern troops from punishment?” Niles asks.

I grimace, “Oh, they are being taken care of, and I would suggest not looking in that direction.” From the heavy scent of blood, I can tell Keaton is making short work of them.  _ ‘Claw, blood, feast!’ _ The dragon starts to protest more, it is actually starting to get hard  **not** to just toss Yato aside and shift.

“As you command, Lady  Yasei .” We slowly manage to push the troops back across the lake, one by one they drop. Niles proves to be a superb shot, and for all of his theatrics, Odin is a excellent mage. I don’t know where he gets his ‘sword’ hand from, though.

I am about to lunge at an axe-wielder when my feet lock into place.  _ ‘Flora!’ _ Sure enough, she manages to weave her way around and is looking right at me. “I apologize, Lady  Yasei , but I can’t let King Garon destroy my home.”

“Flora! You would dare go against your oath as Lady Corrin’s retainer?” A dagger speeds through the air and expertly knocks the Freeze staff out of Flora’s hand. Jakob is by my side. An arrow whistles past him and strikes the axe wielder down.

She chooses not to respond to the Butler and instead pulls out a hidden dagger and throws it my way. The ice has crept up on its own and my arms refuse to budge. I focus on the roaring. The dagger bounces off of my left wing and the ice around me shatters. I roar my challenge. I hear Keaton match it with his own howl.  _ ‘Death, ravage.’ _

“L-Lady  Yasei ?” Jakob is over his surprise nearly the second it comes. “Well, you have clearly… changed since I last saw you.”

A growl is my response and I charge Flora. The maid stands perfectly still before nimbly dodging my right hand, she pulls out another dagger and slashes at my left arm’s scales. It barely leaves a scratch, but daggers and shurikens aren’t designed to be lethal, I keep my senses open in case an archer or mage appears. My feet are frozen over again, another Maid has picked up the Freeze staff Flora had before dodging both a dagger from Jakob and an arrow from Niles. Jakob ceased throwing daggers, he must be on his last one. The other maid notices the change and sends a dagger at him. The dagger lands true and lodges itself in his left calf, his Butler’s garb given him much less protection than my scales. Another dagger, this one from Flora and she manages to  **cut** the string on Nile’s bow.

_ ‘ _ ... _ Damn _ . _ ’ _ An archer is no good without a bow. I was about to give him the order of falling back to be covered before remembering I  **still** can’t speak in this form. Thankfully he knew better than to continue engaging and took a spot by the two remaining troops. Thinking about those last two troops, they are holding their own just fine, the lead is using his bow while the other uses a lance.

Flora is blown back a few inches when she gets slammed with a fireball from Odin. “Tremble before my might!” He launches another and she dodges it, it instead hits an ice pillar, causing it to fall and  **crush** an unfortunate sword-wielder.

“For Justice!” An axe sails by me, completely missing Flora, but thrown with enough strength that it  **somehow** bounces of a building and lodging itself into the head of another soldier. If I were not in a situation of life and death, I would find it hilarious. The other maid sends her third dagger at Arthur, who trips on a mound of snow and it sails past him. I chuckle but it turns out as a higher pitch growl.

The ice encasing me is incredibly stubborn and shifting now would not help since I would be trapped inside. Again I want to yell, tell Odin to throw some fire my way, but I can’t, and the mage is focusing on keeping his immediate allies alive to get me out.

Then the ice breaks… no, shatters into extremely small shards, I turn my head to see a blood-drenched Keaton. He only has a few spots on his fur that is actually devoid of the life fluid. The primal fury from earlier is gone, my stomach turns at the thought of him biting into some of the troops.  _ ‘Meat _ . _ ’ _ The heavy scent of blood off of him invigorates me. Keaton slams the ground hard enough to cause both Maids to stumble.

“At least give me a challenge!” Effie shouts as she takes the other Maid out before effortlessly blocking two axes.

The fighting is starting to die down in our favor. Jakob is back out on the field with the help of Elise. Flora makes her way towards me, she throws her dagger before pulling out one that seems to be making its own mini-blizzard. Keaton slaps the sailing dagger away. “Back off!” He growls. I bide my time and repeat our tactic with the crazed William. A jet of stream exits my mouth, Flora nimbly dodges it and Keaton strikes, only for her to stretch out her arm and  **bounce** off his fist, she lands a strike across his arm and lands on the other side, ice forms on the wound and breaks immediately afterwards and the shards tear into other parts of his arm. He roars but does not charge out of anger.

Effie is readying a strike behind Flora when she suddenly gets knocked back by a magical blast. The chief shows himself. “My darkness will consume yours!” Odin proclaims as another fireball leaves his hands. The chief raises his tome and a small barrier forms, the fireball harmlessly explodes on it. We’re short on ranged attackers, then a dagger sails by me, it came from Jakob. I glance over and notice he still has his, he must have picked up a stray one.

“The business for punishment has re-opened…” An arrow lodges itself into the chief’s side. Niles appears from behind a house before sliding back behind it. The chief grunts in pain and Flora deftly cuts the shaft off with the… heel of her boot? She must have more hidden daggers.

“Come get some!” A javelin soars through the air and the two remaining Ice Tribe units dodge it, only for Flora to get blindsided by a fireball from Odin.

“It’s team-up time!” A slightly blood-stained axe flies through the air, the chief dodges, however, this time the axe just lodges itself in the snow.

The two bide their time, right now the chief, Niles, and I are the only ones with a ranged advantage, and unlike me, Niles can’t take a hit from that powerful tome the chief is carrying. I charge and Keaton follows, Flora moves to strike but I shift back and slice into her side, the cut is deep and she keels over immediately. “Please stand down, Flora.” I whisper. She does not respond and tries to stand. I feel an incredible power slam into me, the chief caught me off guard. I should not have tried to get her to back down. Keaton roars and brings a fist down on him, his magical barrier stops most of it, but the Wolfskin manages to overpower it and slams into his gut. The chief drops his tome and jumps back… then pulls out a dark tome.

“Nosferatu…” he whispers and Effie screams. The man now seems like he just entered the battle, rather than fighting for several minutes. I got up and charged, an arrow whistles past me, accompanied by a fireball on my other side. Keaton shakes the ground and I bring my sword to him. “Gah…” the fireball only grazed his left shoulder, the arrow pins his tome arm to the building beside him, and I ran him through with my sword. “Gods...” He gasps. “How dare you… use the sacred Yato, to murder…” I remove the sword and he drops, arm still pinned to the building.

“Father!” Flora chokes out.  _ ‘That was her father?’ _ “No…” She’s back up and wielding her dagger, other hand clutching the gash in her side.

“Flora, I’ll ask one more time, stand down.” Tears left her eyes, which turns to icicles as soon as they drop off. “Flora…” the ice dagger trembles in her grasp. Niles’s bow is taught, a fireball dances in Odin’s hand, Jakob has a discarded dagger on hand, Effie is wearily handling a javelin. “Please…” My own sword points towards her, Keaton looms near her. She drops her dagger. “Thank you.” She lowers her head. “Get her wounds treated.”

“No…” The defeated Maid says. “Leave me be.”

“F-Flora? I’m not going to let you bleed out. What will Felicia think?” I realize the error of that question the second it leaves my mouth.

“ **Everyone** else is  **DEAD** . What do you think will happen?” She is shaking, “All you had to do was leave, but you pushed us. I-...”

“That is the price of treason, Flora, you should have known better.” Jakob says. “There are no second chances.”  _ ‘Was he always that harsh?’ _

The Maid looks at Jakob, then me, then at all the weapons still trained on her. “Just… leave me be.” She got up and limps towards her father. “It’s not like it matters anymore anyway.” She plucks the arrow out and curls up beside him, blood still pouring out.

Gods, I never felt so bad in my life. And Father said suppress, not murder them all.  _ ‘They forced my hand _ . _ ’ _ I try to tell myself.  _ ‘Jakob is right, they committed treason.’ _ I pull myself from my thoughts and turn towards the rest, “Scrounge up what food you all can find and get a bed, we’ll head out tomorrow.” Without a blizzard surrounding us, it actually does not feel too bad, a little nippy yes, but not that cold. I head towards the frozen lake and sit on the snow away from everyone else.

I need some time alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...and I will take this canon, rip it out of the ground, and throw it into the nearest dumpster... then bring it out of the dumpster when I am ready to start following plot again.
> 
> I hope you aren't attached to all of the characters, because a lot more will drop by the end of this.


	10. Comfurts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite telling Yasei he would wait until leaving the Ice Tribe's area, the heat that she feels causes him to bring the issue up.
> 
> And as a result, Yasei chooses to embrace her dragon side more, surely choosing to ignore her humanity in favor of the animal isn't a bad thing... right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem Fates: Conquest or the Fire Emblem franchise in general.
> 
> Here we go, another turning point for Yasei, one of my more anticipated moments, since I can finally start writing her more as a Shifter than a Human.

Keaton walks up beside me, still in his beast form. “Mind if I use the lake?” I shrug in indifference. He breaks a hole in it and shifts back, blood is caked on him, yet his clothes are spotless. He shamelessly strips and jumps in. The small pool of water quickly turns red as he rubs the blood off as best as he can.

“Did you… well, bite any of them?” I feel bad for asking.

“A few, I would prefer an animal, but at the end of the day, meat is meat.” I shiver. He soon exits the small pool, most of the blood is gone but there is still a small layer. My eyes stray a bit too low and I turn away. He puts his clothes back on. “Are you hungry?”

I shook my head, “No, just tired.”

“Is your dragon hungry?”

“I’m not eating human.” My stomach growls regardless.  _ ‘Meat… no! Not human!’ _

“I wasn’t going to suggest that.” He sniffs the air, “Someone is cooking some meat right now.”

“Then I suppose… will you join me?”

“I just ate… I mean, yes, I can.” I have a weak smile.

We enter what I assume is the chief’s house and Jakob is in the kitchen handling several different pots and pans. Elise is in the corner, idly cutting a carrot, the cuts are short and slow. She tries to smile when she sees me, it is forced. “Hey, sister!” It does not come out like the exclamation is usually does.

“Lady  Yasei , I do hope you are hungry.” He sounds distracted, it is probably because we are using supplies and beds that were just vacated.

“Yea…” my eyes glance over at a few items that have not been thrown onto one of the many pots or pans yet. “Mind if I just grab that steak from you?” I point towards it, it is raw and rather large.

“Uncooked? Gods, what  **are** you thinking!?” Jakob scolds me.

“It’s part of her changes, Jakob.” Elise says, still on the same carrot. “She can eat it without problem.”

“Better if it has recently died, though.” Keaton states. Elise chokes on some air and Jakob scoffs.

“Excuse you?” Jakob chides. “And no, I cannot in good conscience give you unprepared meat!”

“Solution: I’ll give her the steak.” Keaton says.

“Absolutely  **not** ! This will be cooked and that is final! Out with you.”

“Maybe I don’t want it cooked.” I whisper as I leave. Keaton growls.

“If she wants the steak raw…” his voice lowers, “Then she that is how she will get it.” He snags the meat from the pan and leaves.

“By all that is… ugh.” Jakob stays put, he still has food to cook, after all.

Keaton catches up to me as I go up the stairs. “Here you go.”

I smile, “You didn’t have to.” I took it anyway.

“Actually, yeah. I did have to.”

“Hm?” I take a bite out of the beef, though it  **would** be better if it had some blood over it. “What do you mean?”

He gestures for me to follow him and we enter the chief’s room. “I told you I would wait until we were out of here… but I can’t.”

“I can wait.” The steak is already almost gone.

“But I  **can’t.”**

**“** Wait, I thought you wanted to talk about what is happening with me?” Down goes the meat.

“Yes, I do.”

“But…”

He grunts in frustration, “When  **it** comes around, did you always just ignore the urge?”

“Huh?” I am confused, “What is ‘it’?”

“It’s the urge you’ve have several times since I’ve met you. Ignoring it causes emotions like frustration and anger to get worse.”

“And what is  **IT** ?” I yell back.

“ **Heat** ! You are in heat!”

“Wha-...” I pause, the anger suddenly leaves me. “You mean that hotness I have been feeling several times the last few weeks?”

“Yes. That means you are in heat.”

I tilt my head. “And how do I fix that?”

He sighs in irritation, “Surely you remember having certain thoughts when you felt that hotness, right?”

Why is he not just telling me? Keaton has never just danced around an answer before! “It feels like I want to… Oh.  **Oh** !” I flush a brilliant crimson. “That’s… embarrassing.”

His own face is burning, “And when you, or any female, is in heat, the males get this  **really** strong urge to jump on you.”

“Then why haven’t you already?”

“If you weren’t part human I would, but you humans have these ‘hoops’ that you jump through before sharing a bed with someone.”

A beat passes and I grow bold, “What if I don’t want you to take my human side into consideration?”

He stops, stunned, “If I had known that, then I would have held you down weeks ago.”

Heat flows through me, “Then don’t.” I choke out.

“Are you saying that for me or for you?”

“You know what…” I lick my lips and pin him to the wall, my mouth finds his quickly,  _ I can still smell the blood _ . I push my tongue in to lick at the leftover spots of blood in his mouth.

He pulls me away. I can see the lust in his eyes but he is still restraining himself.  _ ‘What that not enough of approval?’ _ “ Yasei. ” His voice is husky.

“...I swear, if you don’t start touching me, Keaton.” My own voice comes out in short breaths. “Keaton…” I urge him on. I pull my hands away and am in the process of unlatching buckles, my body quaking in need. Then I stop.  _ ‘No man wants you.’ _

“Thinking clearly now?”

I back up, “You don’t want me.” My voice is small.

“What? I just told you what it feels like to me when you…”

“No, you’ll take one look and run off in the other direction.” I make my way towards the door and he blocks me off.

“You’re strong…” He starts.

“I look…”

“That’s not what I look for in a  **mate** .”

_ ‘Mate _ . _ ’ _ The word sends a shiver down my spine. “Mate?”

“I want you for your strength. I yelled at you for your ability to resist being in heat, but that ironically only proves you have a greater willpower. That makes you more desirable. Good looks don’t make strong offspring.” He leans in closer, “I want to make you  **mine** .” He growls in my ear.

“Make me yours?” I breathe out shakily.

“My mating partner, only I will handle your urges. No one else will have you.” He waits for my response.

I choose, “Take me.”

He pins me against the wall like I did him, his hands quickly travel across me, and warmth of his hands somehow goes through my armor. “Armor…” he growls.

I move to unbuckle the segments once more. “Clothes…” I respond and I carelessly toss my armor aside. He has yet to touch his own clothing.

“I control where this goes.” If we were both human, I would have found that threatening. But we weren’t, his declaration for dominance almost causes my knees to buckle. His hands are on me again and all I can do is claw into his back as he rubs and scratches around me, my scales prevent most of the scratches from happening however. He growls when he realizes he can’t mark me on my scales, so he takes it out on the parts he can, my shoulders and hands are soon covered in claw marks.

My core is burning and he is intentionally avoiding it, I begin whimpering in protest, but his mouth silences most of it. His teeth tear into part of my lips, it hurts but the scent of blood just makes me more heated. I gasp when he suddenly picks me up with ease. For a moment I thought he is going to bring me to the bed, but instead we end up on the floor, he kicks his pants off and spreads my legs, I gulp on seeing his member. The books I read might have describe length and girth, but never what they actually look like. I have a feeling that they weren’t veiny and red. He thrusts forward and just slightly misses, I moan in frustration. Another miss.

I growl and grab his penis,  **I** am not waiting for him to find it. He shoots a look of dominance at me, a warning to let go of my control. I challenge his gaze with one full of lust and need… and a patience that is nearly gone. Working against him I guide him to my entrance, and it isn’t until he is inside that I revert back to my submissiveness that he demands. I nearly cum on the first thrust, he feels so hot and his member hit so many spots that my fingers couldn’t. “Haah!” I push myself so he can go deeper, farther.

He holds my arms down and pushes his weight on me. I can’t even adjust myself, even with the wooden floor scraping against my back… but I would not want it any other way. “K-Keaton…” The first orgasm shoots through me. He growls in approval yet doesn’t slow down for me to recover. I can feel another one fast approaching, I just cry out this time, words are failing me, I am already feeling much more sore than whatever I can do to myself.  _ ‘More _ . _ ’ _

I feel him getting even larger in me, it is starting to throb. I feel him go deeper and he howls, I feel an even hotter substance enter me. He brings his mouth down to my neck and bites  **hard** , yet strangely I do not feel it. I’m too dazed from the sex to register anything else. “ **Mine** .” He demands as he pulls his head back.

I nod breathlessly. A minute passes staring at his face, “Not that I’m complaining, but how long do you plan on staying inside?” I feel some blood running down my neck and he laps it up. I shiver from the contact. His eyes soften and pulls out with a pop. He extends his arm and I grab onto it, but my legs refuse to cooperate. “Help me?” I squeak.

He laughs and releases my hand to instead scoop me from under. “I couldn’t ask for a better mate.”

“ **That** was amazing. I’ve never felt so satisfied.” He kisses my neck. “We’re going to have to be careful we that, though.”

“Why?” It comes out as a growl.

“Keaton… I’m the one leading this group, I can’t do that if I can’t walk.” I pause, “Oh, I get it.  **You** don’t like me having some control over you.” I kiss his neck, “Looks like you are going to have to work to get me down, then.”

“Oh, I will.” He lies me down on the bed and crawls next to me, “And one day, I’ll pin you down in the middle of camp…”

I gasp, “Gods! You can’t be serious, that would be so embarrassing!”

“Stop thinking like a human.” He rolls his eyes. “I would claim you in front of the world if it means no on even glances your way.” My face burns and I refuse to respond. “We still have a few hours until nightfall.”

“And we are going to march out first thing in the morning.” I look over to him and his breaths are coming in short and hot, “Already!?” He smirks. “One condition, you carry me if I can’t walk.”

  
He growls and climbs on top, “ **Mine** …”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to put this out there, "Alright, if Keaton and Yasei are now going to be sexually active, then why am I not adding them to the Relationship tag?"
> 
> I personally don't think mates fall under the 'Relationship' tag, because when I think of relationship, I'm thinking husband/wife, boyfriend/girlfriend sort of thing, a situation where two people are falling in love.
> 
> As such, this is not a work of love, this is two animals breeding.
> 
> Shifters also have animal gentalia, because I did want to make them more like animals than a person with a bit of fur.


	11. Taxi Service

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yasei and the others being preparations for returning to King Garon. She also finds herself almost completely submitting to what Keaton wants, her 'Dragon' wouldn't want it any other way and she doesn't take the time or effort to worry what her 'Human' thinks.
> 
> Life is just so much simpler being 'Dragon'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem Fates: Conquest or the Fire Emblem franchise in general.
> 
> A little bit of insight on Yasei's 'Dragon' and a small bit of background on Keaton, other than that, not much else this chapter.
> 
> But, then again, not every chapter is meant to have explicit scenes or something major happen. Sometimes it's just better to give away all of your control to your mate.

I wake up to find myself a complete mess, even worse than when I fingered myself for an entire night. My hair is out everywhere, I have a number of scratches, blood spots across my body, several bites on my neck, I can’t feel my lower half of my body while the rest is incredibly sore, and Keaton is lying next to me, arm pulling me closer.

I never felt better. “H-hey, Keaton.” I say and he murmurs something, “It’s morning. Come on, get up!”

“Hm?” He picks his head up and curses at the lights. “I’m awake, I’m awake.” He looks me over and growls again.

“We’ll be leaving in the hour, maybe even less.”

“That’s enough time.” He starts climbing on top of me.

My breath shortens and I start flushing, “Seriously? All right, but if Jakob comes in here and pulls you off, don’t start complaining.” I am completely defenseless here, I couldn’t stop him even if I want to.  _ ‘Mate,  _ **_claim_ ** _.’ _ I don’t want to stop him… I’m  **his** mate.

“No one else is here.” His hands hold me down, not that I can move anyway and he approaches my entrance.

“For now…” I whimper as I feel his member entering me.

“ **Mine** …”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He is panting and I’m taking in deep breaths, “You know… you’re going to… have to carry me, right? Get my armor, mate.” I have a small smile on my face.

He raises an eyebrow at my command, but does it regardless, “How do you even get this thing on?” He looks it over, then sniffs it.

“Oh right, well, that’s isn’t something I can show off right now.” He places the armor on the bed before putting his own clothes on first.

I hear someone sigh at the door, “If you two are done frolicking, then would you please exit the room?” It’s Jakob.

“Jakob! Come put my armor on me!” Keaton snickers. “I can’t feel my anything.”

“As you command.” He enters and surprisingly manages to keep his face from flushing. He crinkles his nose before going straight to his task. “Surely you will consider placing Silencing Wards before engaging with him, yes?” He deftly moves me around and gets the buckles on with minimal trouble.

“I thought the house was empty.”

“You thought correctly.” He nods.

“Music to my ears.” The Wolfskin comments.

“At the cost of nearly everyone else’s sleep.” Jakob is holding ire towards my mate. “Your poor little sister took the brunt of it, you know. She was the one who casted the Silencing Ward.” He gives me a critical gaze, “She stayed redder than a cherry for hours.” He steps away once his work is finished. “Anything else, Lady  Yasei ?”

“You’re the best butler ever…” I have a lazy smile on me.

“Thank you, Lady  Yasei .” He leaves with a huff.

I turn my head towards Keaton, “Keaton… Carry me.” I would stretch my arms towards him if I could. He scoops me up and walks me out the door and the house. I notice Yato is being carried by Elise, all the blood has been cleaned off. “Hii Elise.” I am so out of it right now.

She turns to face me, her face burning brightly, “Jakob cleaned Yato. Um, here?”

“My arms don’t work, little sister. Nothing does, really. I suppose you can strap it to your horse or something.”

Her horse neighs in disapproval. Others are staring at us with weird looks, except Niles, he smirks when he sees the bite marks. “Lady  Yasei .” The archer bows with a flourish, “The entire area has been scoured and all the gold and valuable weapons are stored in the Convoy, per Lady Elise’s instructions.”

“The agents of darkness has blessed us with weapons brought straight from the void!” Odin Dark says with that ridiculous stance. “However, some were deemed to be too powerful and their essences have ripped apart their users, rendering them to be too dangerous for even I to wield!”

“Odin…” I start, “I saw your spells last night, you are an incredibly talented mage, and I am certain that you will become a highly valuable unit in the army…”

“Praises from the embodiment of the Dragon herself? The specters…”

“But I doubt I ever will be ever to wade through whatever theatricals drop out of your mouth, so save it for talking to other people, not me.” He flinches, okay, maybe that is a bit too harsh. Keaton chuckles and the vibrations from it ripple across me.

“...Yes, Lady  Yasei .” He bows his head.

“We checked the bodies.” Niles clarifies, “Well, all the bodies that were still… intact.”

“Thank you, Niles.” I glance over at my mate, “How are you for food?”

“Well enough, it won’t be as bad now that the blizzard is gone…” He leans in closer to whisper, “and now that I don’t have to use so much willpower to not pounce you.”

I giggle, “If everyone else is ready, then we’re off.”

The trip back across the snowy lands is significantly easier with the blizzard absent, though I cannot really say much about difficulty since I am in Keaton’s arms.  _ ‘Thank the gods I am smaller than average _ . _ ’ _ I blink my eyes, huh, that’s the first time in recent memory I actually thought well of my body. I squirm a little so I can get closer to my mate’s chest and I manage to move my arms, the right arm goes under me and the left is stroking his chest fur. He growls and I shiver. “Careful there.” I can see the feral glint in his eyes, I blush and look away.

“You aren’t getting tired of carrying me?” It must have been at least an hour by now.

“Nah, you’re too light for that to be a concern.” He smirks again, “you don’t know how to harness some of your dragon power in your human form, do you?”

“I… do, actually.” I bite my lip and pause, “It only happened once, before my first transformation, weirdly enough.” I can sense the curiosity on him, “This dastard named Hans broke a section of the bridge in the Bottomless Canyon and caused a close friend and mentor of mine, Gunter, to fall.” A tear falls down, “I… formed this spear thing and then a maw that shot this ball of energy.”

“Perhaps we should pay Hans a visit?” He licks his lips. That sounds very tempting, I can see the ex-prisoner right now, impaled and crushed.  _ ‘Death _ . _ ’ _

"But, there's a problem, with that, he’s under the protection of Father, I can’t do anything about it without incurring his wrath.”

“Accidents happen…” He shrugs and I choose to end the conversation there. “Finally, I was getting sick of this snow.”

“Hm?” I turn my head and see the dried out grassland that precedes the snow “Good, now we only got about a week to get back.”

“That’s a relief, that snow was doing a number on my armor.” Effie speaks, “Lady  Yasei , could we stop a moment so I can get my plate cleaned properly? I hate for it to rust.”

“Yea, we’ll stop for an hour. We still have quite a bit of daylight left.” It is only slightly pass noon. “Food?” I ask Keaton.

He flashes his teeth, “Sounds good to me. I’ll fetch something right quick.”

“I think I can walk just fine now.” He sets me down and I stand up, “See? Not a… woah!” I fall over the second I take a step.

“My word, Lady  Yasei .” Jakob chides me. He is over and helping me up before Keaton could even bend over. “Let me get you something to seat on.” He stands by my side for a moment to make sure I don’t fall over before leaving.

Keaton gives me a satisfied look, “Yeah yeah,” I sigh, “Mark my words, one day I will get you in this same situation and I will laugh.”

He approaches me, “You’ll have to get on top, first.” Another shiver, gods, the effect he has on me is… so wonderful. “I won’t be long.” He leaves and I am left standing with a burning desire running through me.

Jakob returns with a small tree trunk as a makeshift stool, “Terribly sorry, Lady  Yasei , but this is the best I can find.”

“It’ll do.” I flop onto the wood. “Hey, Elise!” I call out from across the short-term camp.

She skips over from grooming her horse, carrying Yato in its sheath. “Here you go!” She offers and I grab it, “Watcha need, sis?”

“How were things back home before you left?”

“Well…” She takes a seat next to me, the log isn’t exactly big enough for two so she ends up on my lap, her legs crossed and arm over my shoulder. If we did this a few months ago, I would find this cute, right now though… even after choosing to be Keaton’s mate, I am still picturing things that I would rather not. “Where should I start…?” She taps her chin.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elise goes over the most recent important events, the biggest one is Father mobilizing the army to strike against Hoshido. “So, what’s been going on with you?”

“You’ve been here for most of it, Elise.” I point out.

“No, I mean what’s going on with  **you** .” She pokes me for emphasis, “It seems like you changed overnight on me.” Sorrow and worry rear their heads, “And I’m not sure I really like it. The blood, the yelling, it’s not all ‘Big Sister’ things.”

I frown, “I don’t understand most of it either, honestly… but Keaton has been helping me through it.” And I trust Keaton. “And a lot of the changes I just… didn’t tell you about earlier. I mean, how am I supposed to bring up I want raw meat? That I have this huge urge for…” I stop myself. “I’m sorry, little sister, but it’s scary being this confused. What would you do if you woke up and look like  **this** ? Like a freak…” I feel like crying now.

“You are not a freak!” She tuts and pointedly avoids my question, “I’m just worried, that’s all. Let me know if anything else changes, all right? Don’t let me find out after it has already happened. It was so scary when you came back bloody…”

I smile weakly, “Will do.” I pause and sniff the air, “Oh, uh… speaking of bloody… excuse me,” I plant a kiss on her forehead and get up. My legs are feeling much better already. I strap Yato to my back. “Love you, sis.”

“I love you too, Big Sis!” We hug for a second and I walk off towards Keaton, who has hauled in a stag.

A shame that bear went to waste. “Large animals are too few out here.” The stag slides across the ground and he shifts back, “I hope this is the last time we go out here.” He rips into it immediately.

“It should be, the Ice Tribe is the only noteworthy thing out here…” I pause, “ **was** the only noteworthy thing.” Gods, how is Felicia going to take this news? Her sister bled out and her father are both dead because of me.  _ ‘Them, they committed treason _ . _ ’ _

“Mate, eat.” He snaps me out of my thoughts. I nod and take a bite, it still tastes so good. I doubt I will ever want anything else again… well, maybe some fruit. The next few minutes go on in silence. “Returning to the castle, right?”

“Castle Krakenburg, yes. And as much as I dislike saying this, that place is royal territory, I’m going to have to be in charge.” He stiffens.

“Yea, I know. Still getting used to the rules the humans have.”

_ ‘ _ **_The_ ** _ humans, not  _ **_you_ ** _ humans.’ _ My heart skips a beat. Gods, it feels so good for him to see only my dragon side. “Then we can go and visit your pack.”

“No need.”

I choke on some blood from my last bite, “Huh? But I promised you…”

“That was before I claimed you.” It still sends shivers when he reminds me of his ownership of me. “Actually… I have more freedom then the rest.”

“How so?”

“I am… was the alpha of the pack. I didn’t actually get lost, either.” He looks away.

“Why did you leave?”

“A group of poachers came by and raided my territory. Two of them carried Beast Killers. The older one killed my last mate.” He growls, “We manage to drive them out, but the damage was already done. Half the pack, just gone, a few cowards snuck in during the fight and dragged the dead ones away, most likely to get skinned and their Beaststones sold.”

_ ‘Gods…’ _ “What did you do then?”

“They still looked up to me, even though we lost so much, the fight cemented my status as Alpha. The next thing would have been to pick another mate,” he scoffs, “there were plenty, but they didn’t come close to my first one… and she doesn’t even hold a candle to you. You are like the pack molded into one, you are the type that the males would fight to death to gain your favor.”

“I see…” We sit in silence, “You really think I am  **that** strong? An entire pack of Wolfskin? If you are anything to go by…”

“Bah, I was uncontested for Alpha. I could hold back at least four of the ones in the pack.” He rips off another chunk out of the stag, the beast is nearly devoid of meat. I get another before it is all gone. “So, when this war ends, I’ll be able to claim a spot and that will be our territory.”

“Oh, you overheard that from Elise?”

“Yea, and I’d ravage all of their royalty if it means the war ends now. I would tear through Hoshido if it guarantees another lifetime with you.” His voice is growing husky again.

My own breath shortens, I am not even in heat right now and I just feel like… “You can take all the kills you want, but the royal family is mine.” Especially Takumi.  _ ‘Rip, tear, rend _ . _ ’ _ I want him now again, but we got a march to finish.

“I suppose I could let you spoil yourself. As long as you get to them first.” He looks over my shoulder and he sighs, “Looks like it is time to move again.” He helps me up… then surprises me with a bite on my neck, my legs nearly give out on the spot. “ **Mine** .”

“If we weren’t on a timed schedule… I would want you to take me right now.” I frown, “But we are and it would be a terrible idea to incur a King’s ire.”


	12. Beast Blood and Dragon Bones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yasei finally returns to Castle Krakenburg, where she worries of the response her father will give her. He did say suppress the Ice Tribe, not wipe them out.
> 
> She also finally gets to have the rest of her birthday presents... unfortunately one present triggers a rather nasty response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem Fates: Conquest or the Fire Emblem franchise in general.
> 
> On the topic of the Shifter thought process, the easiest way to understand it is with this question: Would you accept the explanation along the lines of "It just is." I'll admit, that one statement I asked myself is what drove the entire Shifter mentality for this fic. If you can accept it, you can think like a Shifter in this fic. If you can't, then you won't be able to.
> 
> To emphasis once more, Human thinking uses logic and reasoning, they look for an explanation, the "Who? What? When? Where? Why? How?"
> 
> Shifters don't follow this, it is simply "Instinct. Just how it is."

The return trip is as dull as the initial march. Well, the new members makes things interesting, especially Arthur, Effie is not exaggerating when she claims he has a streak of bad luck. I mean, who blasts a  **hole** in the ceiling when cooking stew? Yet somehow the self-proclaimed hero of justice does it. He is quickly removed from the cooking duty roster afterwards, food is scarce enough as is without it flying across camp. And so Keaton and I have to bring in an extra kill to compensate for the near lack of stew. The hunt turns into a competition, who can haul in the bigger stag, it is so exciting! I have the strong feeling he will come out on top, like other things, but it is nice to see that he thinks I actually pose a challenge.

It comes out as expected, but my kill is cleaner, one hole carved from a jet stream through its heart. Keaton’s first attack is a glancing blow and the second kills it. We agree… well, he tells me my kill goes to the camp. Like I would argue, it is always so thrilling and hot when he gets me to do something, sometimes it’s enough to want me to present myself. I don’t remember the last time I actually thought like a human near him.

The human side is saved for everyone else. It is always enjoyable chatting with Elise, Arthur is a riot to just watch, Effie provides an extremely tough challenge, I don’t think I will ever beat her without tapping into my dragon side, she bench presses tree trunks for the Dusk Dragon’s sake! Odin is tolerable when he speaks plainly, though it seems he lacks his enthusiasm and typically reaches for an excuse to leave when it comes to me, Niles… he is walking on thin ice with Keaton and I am pretty sure he knows and  **enjoys** the glares and growls he receives. The archer assures my mate he wouldn’t dare dream of taking me from him, his scent comes out honest enough for us to believe him, and the others support his rather perverse behavior.  _ ‘Hypocrite _ . _ ’ _

Jakob has been slowly warming up to the idea of Keaton, eventually even coming to  **apologize** for his attitude towards him. With Keaton’s permission, we allow Jakob to serve both of us freely, and he is the only one who can just pop up and tend to me. The rest go through Keaton.

Elise expresses her concern about how much control Keaton has over me and I have to reassure her that this is something that  **I** want. Then she points out about how Camilla may react to this, which did not actually cross my mind.

“Hey, Keaton.” I say one night while we are lying down together. He chooses to not mate with me tonight, a rare occurrence. So I still have my armor and he still has his clothes on.

“Yea?”

“Just to let you know, if you thought Jakob got into my space often… my big sister Camilla is on a whole other level.” He does not respond immediately, so I continue, “she’s the doting mother figure, she frets over the smallest cuts and will gladly swing her battle axe at the ones who hurt the family.”

“I see.”

“But like I said, she’s the mother figure, she’s just looking out for everyone.” I assure him. “I just don’t want the arguments that happened with Jakob also go to her… or well, any of my family really.”

“I’ll worry about it when I actually meet them, but I’ll keep what you said in mind.”

“Leo’s really smart and Xander’s the protective one.” I continue, smiling from the memories I have with them. “Gods, I love all my family.” I pause, “And now I have you! Another member!”

“ **I** have  **you** .” He corrects, “and we’re mates, family is a human thing. We’ll be a  **pack** when children come around.”

“Sorry, I got carried away with some memories and thought like a human.” I sheepishly smile.

He shrugs, “It happens, that side won’t ever leave you.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We have arrived at Castle Krakenburg’s courtyard, before the daunting descent down. I breathe in and smell all the filth, grime, expired food, dirtied water, and all the other things that Nohr lacks.  _ ‘That Hoshido has _ . _ ’ _ Keaton gags when we arrive and I don’t blame him. “This is just… wretched.” He says.

“Everything is limited and everyone has learned to take what you can get.” Elise comments with a frown adorning her face, “Even if that means doing stuff like eating week-old cheese.”

“Unhand those stolen goods, fiend!” I hear Arthur shout and another person hits the ground, “Here you go, fair maiden!”

“Isn’t he great?” Elise asks. “He even carried a family one-by-one to their new home once.”

“Before tripping on a nail and slamming his head on the concrete.” Effie adds.

“Yea… that did leave a big bump on his forehead for a few days.”

We continue to walk around, Jakob seems to be haggling with a stubborn merchant and succeeding, Arthur offers his services to people. Niles weaves through the market with ease, either slipping his hands to grab bags of coin or whispering a few words to women that causes them to burn brilliant red. Odin is… being very Odin-like at the weapon stall.

“This blade… it beckons to my sword hand! There must be some hidden power within it!”

The shopkeeper did not seem amused and rolls his eyes, “It’s an Iron Sword bud, now are you going to purchase it or not?”

“You don’t even use swords, Odin!” I hear Effie shout. Then her stomach grumbles, “Great, now I’m hungry.” A large bag of coins seemingly appears in her hands, “Huh? Was that you, Niles?”

“Whatever do you mean?” I hear him from behind us, already several feet away from Effie.

“Niles! That’s stolen, Effie don’t use that… here…” Elise goes to grab her coin purse and gasps, “...Wait.  **NILES!** ”

“I just assisted in giving your money to your hard-working retainer.” He says and disappears back into the crowd. I giggle at it all.

“So… can I spend it?” Effie asks.

Elise holds her hand out and the Knight gives her the bag, “Some of it, we’ll be eating when we return to the castle, anyway.” She hands her a handful of coins, “There.” Effie thanks her and leaves. Then Elise grumbles about Nile’s behaviour and vows to tell Leo on him. She looks so cute when she is grumpy like that, so I rub her hair. “Hey!” The mock-bad feeling fades and she starts giggling.

Jakob returns with a new set of daggers, “My word, I have never paid so much for a set of Iron Daggers before in my life!” He huffs, “And that is after a 40% discount!”

I giggle, then she giggles. “This is definitely… interesting, at least.” Keaton says.

“Ha! I have caught you th… Niles?” Arthur stops, “What  **are** you doing with that bra?”

I couldn’t contain it anymore and I start laughing out loud. “...Research.” The archer answers.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The castle seems quieter than usual, maybe because the army has already gathered and left by now. “Ah, you’re back, sisters.” Leo walks down the steps, Divine Weapon in hand.

“Big brother!” Elise and I say and proceed to tackle him.

“Oof! Yes, yes, I miss you both too. There, I said it!” We both back up and let him dust himself off.

“Where’s Xander and Camilla?” I ask.

“Missions, Xander’s off Cheve to investigate reports of a growing rebellion while Camilla is scouting the Nohrian border for signs of the Hoshidan. And I…” He pauses, “Am to observe a magical disturbance to the North-east, there are reports of… distortions there. I am to leave in a day.”

“Everyone is so busy…” Elise says.

“That’s war, unfortunately.” He nods, “Now, I need to go over my supplies and get an early rest.”

“Hey, Leo.” I start, “Your collar.”

“Gods, don’t tell me…” He reaches to check.

“Is on perfectly fine.” Elise and I giggle.

He sighs and a smirk graces his face for a few seconds, “Yes, yes, very funny. I will see you hopefully in the morning.” He stops, “Oh! That is right. Do go check your room, sister. Xander, Camilla, and I apologize for missing your birthday.” He takes his leave. “Niles, Odin. Follow me.” He calls from over his shoulder and the two jog to catch up.

“Huh, I actually forgot about that.” I mumble. “Have to report to Father before anything else, though.” I add outloud.

We walk through the castle towards the throne room, Jakob excuses himself to assure my room is spotless before I enter. “Well, I did as he asked… mostly.” I hope the assistance doesn’t anger him too much.

The thought of dead bodies seem to cross Elise’s mind and she coughs, “...right.”

The doors seem more intimidating than ever, “Uh, you kind of have to stay out here, Keaton. If you aren’t royalty you have to wait to be called in.”

“Yea, I get it.” He obviously doesn’t like the idea of me leaving his side. So I give him a quick kiss.

“A taste for later…” He grins.

“I’ll be in the dining room, Lady Elise.” Effie says.

“A feast fit for heroes? Sounds like a plan!” Arthur agrees.

“I’ll… just lean against the wall.” The Wolfskin says awkwardly.

The retainers take their leave and Keaton takes his spot on the wall. Elise and I go through the doors. “Father.” I bow when I approach the throne, “The Ice Tribe has been suppressed, as you commanded.” I glance to see Iago’s wretched form on the side. I suppress a growl.

King Garon smiles, “Well done. I expected nothing less from you.”

Then Iago opens his damn mouth, “King Garon, I have reports that our esteemed princess did not finish this task alone, as you have commanded.”

The smile is replaced with a scowl, “ Yasei , is this true?”

A picture of Iago being snapped in half by Keaton rolls through,  _ ‘Break, kill’ _ , “It is true, and there is more besides that. Flora has turned against the throne and committed treason by assaulting and attempting to kill me and the others.”

“Treason…” His anger drops a bit, “And I trust you handled the punishment correctly?”

I nod, “She bled out next to the chief, whom I personally ran through with Yato.”

“Elise? Do you support all of this?” His gaze turns towards the youngest princess.

“All of it, Father. The entire Ice Tribe is…” She hiccups, “well, dead.”  _ ‘Gods, I should have said that, not her.’ _

I half-expected him to be furious, he did say suppress after all. But he laughs, “Well done! You have exceeded my expectations!”

“I, um… thank you, Father.” I stammer.

“Sometimes, my daughter,” He starts the humor gone as quick as it came, “it is best to salt the soil to prevent further weeds from sprouting, do you understand?”

_ ‘Huh, that’s strange, Father never gives words of wisdom like that,’ _ “Yes, Father.”

Iago thankfully stays silent, “For your outstanding success, I have another task for you. Something more suited to your and your army’s skills.”

I catch my breath, that last battle was tough enough as is. “Whatever you command.” I try to hide my nervousness.

He stands, “As I am sure Leo has told you, I have sent your other siblings on various, but nevertheless critical missions, yours will be no different. The Hoshidans move to capture the Rainbow Sage, this man grants great power to those who visit him. You are to travel to Notre Sagesse, rid of any Hoshidans, receive this power, and end the man’s life. I cannot allow anyone else to gain such power.”

_ ‘End him?’ _ I gulp, this man willingly gives strength and I am to kill him after he helps me? That’s  **insane** , but this is Father’s orders, to ignore them leaves me with a fate akin to Flora’s. “Understood, Father. Consider it done.” I feel Elise giving me a critical look but stays silent.

“You have given me high expectations, daughter, I hope you will exceed them again.” He sits back down, “You will depart tomorrow morning, I will have Iago draw up a map with the most efficient route. Now, go!” His voice echoes throughout the throne room, Elise and I bow then take our leave. Iago grumbles, though I cannot make out his words right now.

“That’s a pretty tall order, mate.” Keaton comments after the door is shut.

“It’s not good to eavesdrop on Father.” Elise chides.

“So that’s why you wanted to wait here.” I say.

“If I am unable to see you, I will make damn sure I can either smell or hear you.” The possessiveness makes me shiver, “Speaking of smell, he’s got the stench of a corpse.”

“Iago?” We start walking towards the dining room.

“No.” He shakes his head.

Elise gasps and looks around, “Watch yourself,” She whispers, “If someone were to overhear you saying something like  **that** …”

“I am well aware of how many people aren’t within ear-shot… my hearing, that is.” And knowing him, that could probably mean half of the castle.

“I know… it’s just, starts a sort of fear, you know?” Keaton shrugs at her question and we continue in silence.

We enter the dining room to see Effie by herself… unless I count the plates as people, then which there is a whole festival happening here.  _ ‘Where does she put all that food?’ _ “Oh, hello Lady Elise, Lady  Yasei . Food’s decent tonight! Grab a plate or ten.”

“It does smell slightly more tolerable than that slosh during the march.” Keaton says. “I could probably stomach a serving or two.” Within a minute of sitting down, servants place a plate with some sort of darkened meat and a glass of water. “Ugh, it looks worse than it smells. Oh well, bottoms up!”

I grimace, “Could I have some wine with this?”  _ ‘I think I need to kill my taste buds first.’ _

“Of course, Lady  Yasei .”

“Hey! Me too!” Keaton calls out. The maid glares at him, but I catch her attention and nod at her, she smiles and leaves.

“You have had wine before?”

“Yea, we sometimes get a few caravans crossing my territory from time to time, they usually have some alcohol on them.”

“Lady  Yasei, ” The maid hands me a whole bottle. Wait, she only has one bottle. “And sir…” She brings him one glass, granted it is larger than the glass of water, but still…

Elise coughs, “I need to wash.” She leaves her plate half finished, “You can have the rest, Effie!”

Keaton glares and I intervene before he does something reckless, “I would suggest you get my retainer an entire bottle.” He raises his eyebrow at me, I mouth ‘in a bit’ to him.

Her attitude shifts immediately, “Gods, I apologize Lady  Yasei , I-I had not realized you chosen your second retainer.”

“Give your apologies to Keaton, not me.”

“Sir Keaton, I apologize for my initial rudeness, I ask that you forgive my actions.” I nod at him to accept it.

“Two bottles and consider it done.” I sigh, better than ripping her apart at least.

“Yes, Sir Keaton!” She leaves.

“Retainer? Are you ashamed to call me Mate in public?” He sounds hurt.

“They’re human, they wouldn’t understand the concept of Mate, so I grabbed the next best word I could find.”

“Why not husband?” Effie asks as she stacks three more plates aside. “Whew! Now  **that** is a meal.” She sighs in relief… then burps out loud. If Elise were here she would chastise her for that, but I personally let it slide.

“Husband? You mean that ritual you told me about?” Keaton asks.

“We’re not approaching this as humans, Effie. He is a wolf and I am a dragon. I am his mate.”

“Huh… well it’s not my place to judge. As long as it doesn’t cause my liege pain or interfere with my training schedule I really don’t care.” She gets up, “Speaking of, time to put more training rocks in my armor and do two hundred reps of everything, wanna join me?”

“No thank you.” I decline while Keaton just shakes his head. Effie shrugs and walks off.

“Sir Keaton, your wine.” The maid bows then places the bottles on the table beside him. She fidgets as he waits for his response.

“That’ll do.” She bows again and leaves. He downs the spare glass of wine and grabs the two bottles, “Your brother suggested we visit your room, right?”

I grab my own bottle, “Yea, I think it’s going to be my birthday presents. I wonder if Jakob is…”

“Lady  Yasei !” As if speaking his name summons him from the shadows, Jakob enters the room, “My apologies for taking so long but there were some rather irksome stains that refused to budge. The maid who was handling your room was just… ugh.”

“We can go in though, right?”

“Yes! I would accompany you to show you all the hidden compartments, but I need to have a long talk about the duties of a servant with that maid. I, er… you do remember where to go, correct?”

I giggle, “Yes Jakob, I remember. You are free to leave. Try not to scare her off!” He bows and takes off. Keaton walks up to my side and grabs my arm, his two bottles in the other hand. “Let’s check it out.” I wink at him.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My room is spotless, I wonder where all the stains were… “Not bad. I guess, it’s too… confined.” Keaton would probably hit at least one wall if he shifts. He places his bottle on an end table.

In the center of a room held a small desk with four gifts, wait I already got Camilla’s gift, who’s the fourth? “I wish you all were here to see me open these…”

“Hold on, sis! Don’t start without me! Oof!” I hear Elise from outside the room.

“Lady Elise! Please no running in the hallways!” It is Jakob. The door opens and Elise enters, a small red spot on her forehead. Jakob tuts as he closes the door.

Elise is still wet from her bath, not enough to where water is dropping, but she hasn’t completely dried yet. Her hair is flowing down her back, rather than done in her usual pigtails, “Whew, I made it in time. Now, this one first!” She hands me the smallest one.

I place my bottle on an empty spot that the gift took up. “Let me guess, this is from you?” She giggles with a drawn out ‘maybe’. I unwrap the paper to unveil a mini-statue of the Dusk Dragon alongside a small seal of the Nohrian Royal family. “It’s cute, just like the person who got this for me!”

“Yaaay! I’m so happy you like them!” She hugs me.

“What do you think, mate?” I show him the items and he squirms uncomfortably.

“Sorry, I’m not used to this… thing you two are doing. Uh, nice, I guess?”

“Wha-?” Elise gasps, “You don’t have birthday parties? That’s a bummer.” She then smiles, “Hey, when is your birthday?” She winks.

“No, we don’t… and don’t worry about it.” Elise whispers for me to get the information from him. “I heard that, you know.”

She giggles, “I know.”

“Well, uh, sit down and relax, then?” I suggest, he shrugs and grabs a bottle of wine, removing the cork with one of his nails. I turn my attention back to the gifts, “Let’s see… this one is shaped like a book… so, Leo then?”

“He does love his books.” She agrees.

It is, in fact, a book. I flip open the pages and it seems like… a diary? There are dated entries of memories with me. A note slides out. I read it aloud, “ _ Hey sister, I wrote this because I knew I wouldn’t be here to share this moment with you _ .”

“But he is here!” Elise protests.

“ _ I wrote this during the time you were taken by the Hoshidans, they say you don’t realize what you have until you have lost it. I didn’t realize how much you meant until you vanished. So this is a collection of memories that I have cherished over the years _ .”

“Leo has a diaryyyy.” She giggles.

“Hold on, there’s an piece at the end.  _ P.S. Don’t you dare run around calling this a diary. This is a Manly Recollection of Cherished Events. _ ” I look at Elise, “Diary?” I ask.

“Diary.” She agrees while nodding.

“Diary.” We say together then start laughing. I can sense Keaton’s mood has been lifted a bit. “Now then, this one…” It is rather long and rectangular. It also looks like it has been wrapped and unwrapped several times, since there are several tears and different types of wrap on it.

I look at Elise and she shrugs. “Maybe Xander? He wasn’t with us when we placed all the presents in here.”

I unwrap it to find a glass case, containing an exquisitely crafted sword. “Xander.” I say and Elise agrees. I open the case, this has to be the highest grade Nohrian steel! The blade holds a faint glow and the blade itself looks deadly, the hilt is gold with a leather strap which is also glowing. On the center of the hilt contains an intricate version of the Nohrian Royal seal. A note is tucked in the corner.

“ _ In case I am not here to share this moment with you. I crafted this sword in preparation of the day that Father lets you travel Nohr. Many hours and pounds of ore were used in making this. I must admit that the royal blacksmith has forbade me from using any more of this steel and he had the royal jewelcarver to make the seal.” _

“Huh?” Another note drops from that note,  _ “Ah, I forgot to mention, the blade is enchanted so it should not dull and the leather won’t degrade over time.” _ ...Then another one drops, “Jeez Xander, get all your thoughts out at once, would you?” Elise giggles.  _ “I… hope this blade will still find use. I am informed that you received the Divine Weapon, Yato. I arranged to have this sword placed in this case, do not feel as if you have to use this one.” _

“Aw…” Elise says.

“I will use it.” I promise, “I’m not sure for exactly what, but I will use it.” I notice that there is something under the blade, I pick up the sword to find a well-decorated sheathe. “That’s right, I still need to get Yato a proper sheathe.” I slide the new sword into its sheath and attach it to my hip. The gold contrasts my armor.

“Ooo… you look really intimidating now, sister. You have  **two** swords!” I nod before replacing the sword into the chest, while Yato leans on the table.

“Now the last one.” It is shaped like a box, I unwrap it and sure enough, there is a box. I open it… and my heart drops, as does the box.

“Sister?” Elise nudges me, but doesn’t go after the box.

“ Mate !” Keaton is by my side, a heavy odor of wine on his breath.

“...it’s from Gunter.” I feel like crying, he got me a present over a month beforehand, and he was so sure he would make it that there is no note. “Gods… Gunter.” Tears fall.

“A-are you sure, sis?”

I take the gift out, it is a simple ball, one that he made so I could have something to play with. It has been thoroughly cleaned and re-done. I clutch the ball closer, as if it would cause Gunter to come back and pat me on the shoulder, like he would assure me that everything will be alright. The same way he would when I started to feel worse than usual of being cooped up in that fortress.

Then I grit my teeth in anger, “Hans…” I growl. The room goes red as I envision Hans lying dead, ‘ _I will rip him apart!_ _His body will lie in pieces!’_ I hear the dragon in me growl its thoughts. _‘Revenge, kill, blood, rend!’_

“Mate, cut it out,  **now** .” Keaton’s command rips through the anger with ease.

The effect is instant and the haze fades, I suck in deep breaths. “I… what?” The room feels like it is spinning.

“Lady  Yasei !” Jakob rushes in, “Gods, are you alright? I heard roaring and I feared the worst!”

“J-Jakob, Big Sister grew horns… and wings.” She looks terrified.

“I… did?” I look at the ball in my hands. Gods, I pierced it. My only physical piece of Gunter’s existence and I  **deformed** it. I gently place the ball back in its box and close it, then push it away from me. I curl into a ball. Today was going so well, too.  _ ‘Rip, tear, murder, feast _ .’ The dragon forces itself out more,  _ ‘Gods, it’s getting hard to focus…’ _

“Lady  Yasei woul…” Jakob starts.

“Go.” I interrupt with a small voice. “All of you, just… go.” I climb into the bed and throw the covers over me.

“As you command, Lady Yasei.” The Butler leaves.

“I love you, big sister!” The Troubadour follows and the door is closed.

Keaton refuses to budge. “I need space, please just go.”

“I don’t answer to your human side, mate.”

_ ‘Gods, not now.’ _ “You stayed put outside the throne room just fine!” Anger boils in me.

“There were actual rules to follow.” He sounds calm but I can sense the anger matching mine.

“And there are thousands of little rules, too.  **Leave!** ” I sit up to face him.

He meets my gaze, unflinching. “No.”

My Dragonstone glows, his Beaststone glows in kind. Roaring starts to ring in my ears. I thrust my hand forwards… but a lance appears instead. I recognize it as the attack I used on Hans.  _ ‘ _ **_Hans_ ** . _ ’ _ I growl again. He easily dodges the lance, still in his human form but his Beaststone glows brighter. “Stand down,  **mate** .” The command falls on deaf ears, I’m too focused on the anger and Hans’s face. In this moment, there is no Keaton, nor is this my room.

I am back on the bridge over the Bottomless Canyon and I am staring down at Hans. I retract my lance arm and tackle Hans. We land on the bridge, he throws me off of him and I roll from the bridge to the stone platform. Hans procures two massive two-handed axes and wielding each one like they were as light as a feather. He charges and attempts to cut me in half, I form another lance and pierce his leg. I am awarded with a grunt of pain.  _ ‘You  _ **_KILLED_ ** _ Gunter _ . _ ’ _ He forces my lance out of the ground and throws me, I slam against a stone wall.  _ ‘You will pay! Blood for blood!’ _

I growl and form a maw out of my other hand, my lance points at him. He charges again and I send an energy orb from the maw, he nimbly dodges it and attempts to strike me with his right axe, my maw catches it and cracks the metal. He roars in frustration and tosses the now ruined axe away from him. He tackles me and we tumble through the stone wall and end up in the fortress north of the fort with him on top. His axe rips into my lower chest and I scream in pain.  _ ‘Blood, revenge!’ _

I retract my lance and punch him with my left hand causing enough of a stagger then I toss him off. He rolls and leaps towards me I duck and summon my lance once more, the invigorating sound of flesh tearing fills my ears.  _ ‘Life for life!’ _ The piercing isn’t lethal and he manages to crush the lance with his left axe. I cry out in pain.  _ ‘Die!’ _ My left arm now refuses to cooperate. He is crouching and ready to strike, I ready my maw, he leaps and I prepare another energy sphere…

But ice quickly envelopes me, going from my bare feet to neck in a matter of a second. Hans is in a similar situation, ice grew up from the fortress’s ground and met up with his body encasing him in ice. A potent blast of magic knocks him out and a tree sprouts to destroy the ice. The same thing happens to me a second later…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am treading some sensitive stuff here and I had to make sure this came out right. Was the PTSD scene forced? If Keaton was human, then yes it would have been, but he isn't, he doesn't understand the subtleties of Human logic and the fine lines of what he should do in such a scenario. As such, he responded in a way that made sense to him, take control of the situation.


	13. Comatose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yasei is recovering from her battle with 'Hans', leaving her in a comatose state, drifting from asleep to awake. She learns some information that puts her on edge, as well as making a single important assumption.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem Fates: Conquest or the Fire Emblem franchise in general.
> 
> Oh boy... this one was rather dull to type up. This is also the only one where I sorely felt like I wanted to switch perspectives, but I am determined for Yasei's story to be completely first person from her point of view.
> 
> So, I hope you like dialogue, because there is enough of that going around here.

“Gods, how did this happen?” A voice asks.

“Why are you asking me? She told us to leave! I don’t think I ever seen big sister that upset before...”

“I always do as Lady  Yasei commands, Lord Leo.” A beat passes, “Even if it may not be the most sound decision.”

“That is so… illogical! She was in distress and you just left her there with that…  **ANIMAL** ?”

“I’m sorry, Big Brother… I haven’t ever helped with something like that, staves only fix physical wounds…” she pauses, “Camilla would have known what to do…”

“Gods, when Father hears of this…”

“I’m afraid he already has, Prince.” A new voice.

“Iago…”

“Would you care to hear his decree now or later for punishments?”

“Wait until they are conscious again.”

“Very well.” Iago walks out and the door closes.

“Tell me then, what exactly happened before this…  **this** ?”

“Big sister opened a present and said it was from Gunter, then she started growling, grew wings and horns. Keaton managed to snap her out of it then and Jakob was here by that point.”

“And?”

“Lady  Yasei broke down and told us to leave. Lady Elise and I did but Keaton stayed behind, less than a minute later we heard yelling, then a fight. The door was broken and they crashed through the walls. I sprinted to get you and Elise went into the armory to grab the Freeze Staff.”

Leo sighs, “Get him out of here,  **now** .”

“You mean, Keaton, Lord Leo?”

“Yes, that… animal, our sister has become this violent because of his primal influences. Kick him to the curb, send him back, I don’t care as long as he never approaches our sister again!” He raises his voice, “I see you standing there. Did you not hear me? Get an entire squad if that is what it takes to whisk him back to his backwards cave!” A pause, “Gods…”

“Big brother?”

A sigh, “I know I yelled at you two, but… it’s not your fault, I apologize. I truly do.  **It** is the only one at fault here.” He yawns, “Gods, there goes my night’s sleep. And now I have to turn around and ride out on a three hour nap. I have to write to Xander and Camilla, too.”

“I can do that for you, big brother.”

“I agree with Lady Elise, though I believe we should both write them, since we have seen the most of this… ordeal.”

“We will all write to them. And that’s final.”

“Hey, I heard you needed an entire squad? Something I can do?” Another new voice.

“Effie? You are the really strong one right?”

“Yep.”

“Fine, go. Run as far as you can away with him, get a horse out of the stable and drop that armor for something lighter. I will be disappointed if he can even  **see** this castle when he wakes up.”

“At once, Lord Leo. I’ll be back later, my liege.”

A few minutes pass in silence, “Lord Leo! I have gath…

“Never mind! Elise’s retainer Effie has managed to get here first, back to your duties, no wait. Double your training schedule for two weeks, when a royal demands something, I shouldn’t have someone else who catches a rumor be back  **before** you! Go!”

“At once, Lord Leo. Let’s move out! We’re going through the morning exercises AGAIN!” a pause, “Did you just groan, soldier?”

“Three weeks for him!” Leo calls out.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I open my eyes some time later. My arm… gods, I try to sit up and I scream. Tears start flowing. I look under the blanket and see that the Wyrmslayer wound has reopened and then some. “What…”

“Don’t move!” A high pitch voice says. I can barely make out her hair, everything is so hazy. “Don’t make me use a sleep spell on you!” I can see tears rolling down her face, but not much else.

“E-Elise?” Her face slowly clears. “Where…?”

“Emergency clinic. You almost bled out.” She gently pushes me down and I can see she has been deprived of some sleep.

_ ‘Like Flora _ . _ ’ _ “What…”

“Not now, sis. Just rest.” She has a wariness about the unfinished question.

Then something in my mind clicks, “Hans! Where is that…” I feel a sort of magic wash over me, I feel so lazy. I fall back asleep.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I wake up to that gods forsaken burning pain. It’s the Hoshido royal infirmary all over again… no, it’s worse, the wound is larger and my arm feels like it has been beaten by a hammer. “Breathe, Lady  Yasei .” It is Jakob this time.

“You look like crap.” The bags under his eyes has bags, he also looks paler.

“I have been sharing twelve hour shifts with your sister for two days now. The Dusk Dragon himself must have sent a miracle your way because there is no way you could have lost that much blood and live.” Even though he is doing everything he can to hide it, I can hear the worryness and exhaustion.

“Blood?” I ask, which sets off another question, “Hans, where did he go? And keep that sleep spell away from me this time.”

A pause, “I will tell you, but you must promise to stay calm. Getting angry will just slow your recovery.” He walks away for a moment, “Here, some tea made just for that effect, calming you.”

“Calming or sleeping?” I am wary.

“I honestly wish to tell you what I saw and I can’t do that if you are sleeping.” He puts the tea cup to my lips and pours slowly. It tastes so warm. I feel tingly. “Perfect, I can literally see the stress melting off your body.” He pulls up a chair. “I will go through this slowly and I will stop and give you some more tea if you become too agitated. Are you ready?”

“Yes.”

He nods, “It started when you ordered everyone in your room to leave, do you remember that?”

_ ‘What?’ _ “No, I was at the Bottomless Canyon.”

“Oh dear… Lady  Yasei , trust me when I say you have not been to the Bottomless Canyon in over a month.” Honesty comes off of him, “At any rate, shortly after Elise and I left, you began shouting and we heard sounds of fighting.”

I raise an eyebrow, Gods even  **that** hurts, “So Hans was in my room?”

“Hans was never there, Lady  Yasei .”

“No, no, no, no!” He pushes the cup towards me and I take another sip, warmth and comfort. “Okay… I’m good. But I am telling you, Hans was here! He is even part of the army now.”

“What did he look like? Anything different from the last time you seen him?”

I stop for a moment, “Well, he was wielding a two-handed battle axe in each hand…”

“And is something like that even possible?”

I pause for a moment, “Well, he could have gained the power from the Rainbow Sage…”

Jakob sighs and concedes, “I suppose that is a valid point, all right then, anything else strange?”

A minute passes, then another. The fight is so vivid that it has to be real. “He grabbed my lance arm with his axe.”

“Now, is something like that possible?”

“Metal doesn’t just bend.”

“Precisely. Lady  Yasei , you weren’t fighting Hans at all.” He grimaces as if ready to reveal a very nasty truth. I suddenly become aware of the Sleep Staff beside him.

“Don’t touch that staff.”

“Lady  Yasei , I might have to after I tell you who you were fighting.”

“You’re my Butler, do not touch that staff.”

He sighs and pushes the cup back towards me, I back away, “I’m not continuing until you drink some more.” Out of curiosity I take a gulp this time.

I breathe, “All right Jakob, if I wasn’t fighting Hans in the Bottomless Canyon, who was I fighting?”

“It started in your room and leaked into the hallway, through several walls and into one of the galleries.”

“And who was I fighting?” My patience is running thin.

“The Wolfskin, Keaton.”

“Keaton? I-I… gods. I fought my mate?” I feel tears running down my face, “Where is he? He must hate me right now.” I look at him, as sort of anger in my eyes, “ **Where** is…” sleep claims me.  _ ‘Damn it, Jakob.’ _

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“She knows now, yes. I have the staff on standby.” A pause, “She took it about as badly as we had expected… he is how far? Good, that should be sufficient… I know I am in no position to order, but Lord Leo did specifically say to make sure he never approaches her again, I would suggest sentries and give them Beast Killers… Yes, I realize that is expensive… Perhaps I should write to Lord Leo and have him send a personal letter? That’s better, good day.”

“My shift now!”

“Thank you, Lady Elise.”

“Have a good rest, Jakob! Now then, hey big sister. I know you are probably still asleep, buuut. Just so you know, you are recovering pretty well. Big sister Camilla sent me a letter to make sure you receive plenty of kisses! So I’ll wait until you wake up for that.” Humming follows then a giggle.

“Oh, you should have seen Arthur today, he was parading through the hallways in his armor like he always does, but during lunch today, he noticed that he it on  **backwards** ! It looked like he had a butt on his front!” Laughter follows. “He ran all the way back to the dressing room and back to the table. He is such a great guy even if he never get any sort of luck…” A pause, “I wonder if he will be the one getting like, the ‘fairest maiden of them all’. Then he gets like, the best child ever! He really deserves that.”

Another moment. “I never got to ask, did you ever want children? I think I would be fine with just one, but a boy and a girl also sounds really cool. Do you think they’ll have my hair? Ooo, what would my husband be like? Maybe this strong knight in golden armor!” a gasp. “It’s time for another round of healing, sis. I hope this doesn’t hurt as much as last time… I’m sorry if it does.”

I hiss, “Elise?” I open my eyes.

She cheers as the healing finishes. “Yaaay! How are you.”

“Better.” A pause, “Hey, little sister?”

“Hmmm?” She hums.

“Twins, a boy and a girl.”

She flushes, “Oh! You actually heard me? So… you heard that husband stuff too, then?”

“Yea.” A pause, “Do you think I would make a good mother?”

“Of course you would! I think you would be the best one ever!”

I smile, “I suppose I’ll find out soon, yeah?”

“Huh? What do you mean?”

“I haven’t actually had any urge to have sex since that first night with…” the smile fades to a frown. “Oh gods… Keaton.” I start panicking, “Gods, I hurt Keaton. I tried to kill him!”

She gently places her hands on me, “Sister, breathe! Please don’t make me use that sleep spell again! I know you don’t like it but if you don’t calm down…” I manage to control my breathing. “Whew. Now, what do you mean you’ll find out soon?”

“I have this instinct that clicked in… and I think I’m pregnant… and, gods… Keaton probably left me. I tried to kill him… They won’t have their actual father…”

“We can help, that’s what family is for, right? I would love to help watch him or her or them for you!”

Bits and pieces of conversation from my sleep start drifting in and out, “You would be fine watching over a pair of literal animals?”

“D-don’t say that.”

“That’s what happened, right? I gave myself up to **animal** instincts to an **animal** and now… Leo is going to hate hearing this… Maybe…” But I also don’t regret it, if only Gunter hadn’t gotten me something...

“No! Don’t even think that direction big sis! We will help you raise them! They will love your children like we love you!”

I close my eyes and sigh, “You know what? Just use that staff again, I don’t care anymore…” Sleep takes over again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There, enough dialogue for several chapters, considering how little I am able to put in descriptions. Though I only have myself to blame, I did write this while leaving Yasei in a state of comatose.
> 
> Needless to say, but I'll put this out here anyway, this is the only chapter containing such a heavy amount of speech to description ratio.
> 
> Have a good day!


	14. A Little More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yasei wakes up feeling better than she ever has. King Garon has authorized for her to use an Elixir, the single most powerful healing item, magical or otherwise. As such, the only reminder of her ever being injured is the lingering Wyrmslayer scar.
> 
> She, Jakob, Elise and her retainers are on their way to Port Dia. However, despite telling her little sister she 'thought' her heat has passed, it comes around once more... and a few kisses lead to something a little more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem Fates: Conquest or the Fire Emblem franchise in general.
> 
> Slowly inching my way along in-game plot-wise, but it's all good, right?

I wake up to the feeling of the ground moving. I get up and look around, “Elise?” I see my little sister looking me over, she is sad. “What’s wrong?”

Her magic flows over me again, the pain is mostly gone, “We got you an Elixir, so you should be feeling a lot better.” A moment passes, “Daddy ordered it, then told us that we must get you on a caravan so you can do your mission.”

“He must be livid.” I gently brush my arm, my armor looks to be recently repaired, stronger even? I see Yato and my crafted sword leaning against the cavern. The Dragonstone still hangs on my necklace.

“Not as bad as you think, strangely enough. He did reroute some soldiers for them to assist you. We’re meeting them at the Port.”

“Really? He is doing a lot for me.” It is odd hearing him being so generous.  _ “He smells dead.”  _ Keaton’s words rang through my head.

“Yea… hey, sis?” She tilts her head, “I got a question, I wanna make sure I got this right.” I wait for her to continue, “Because I  **think** I kinda get it now, when you say you are fine with Keaton being in control. That is because it just how it… is?” She seems so unsure of herself.

I smile, “Finally, someone is getting it…” A sigh of relief follows. “Everyone keeps expecting this long and detailed explanation, but there isn’t. It just  **is** .” I look at her, now she is smiling, “When did you start thinking that?”

“Well, while I was taking care of you, the thought kept crossing my mind and I tried so hard to think it through, but it never seemed to work,” she taps her staff with her fingers, “buuut, at some point, while I was doodling a picture, it just… clicked.” An undertone came with the mention of the picture, I am not sure what it is, “It’s weird, I get it when I stop looking for a reason, but I am so used to wanting reasons that it is hard to  **keep** getting it.”

“I am so glad you can even sort of understand, you don’t know how much that relieves me.” I slowly sit up, “A gentle hug? If my healer approves?”

She giggles, “Of course!” She approaches me, “Oh! I told you I would give you the kisses that Camilla wrote to me about.” She plants a few quick ones on my forehead and both cheeks, but as she pulls away and breaks the embrace I move my hands and hold her face, looking her over. She stares at me with curiosity evident in her eyes.

“One more?” I am unable to stop myself from asking. I feel my face burning again and her face flushes in response. My breathing comes in short and quick as a warmth spreads throughout.

“Um… I-I guess?” She looks away.

“Oh, I won’t force you if you don’t want to…” I am disappointed, gods, she just looks so precious right now.

Her eyes train on me again a smile on her face that sends my heart racing, “Well… If it will make you happy, then I suppose there’s nothing wrong.” She closes in, one of my hands travels to the back of her head while the other goes to her back. Our eyes close when our lips connect, gods, she feels so  _ right _ .

The kiss continues for a whole lot longer than I expect and I pull her closer, I am wanting more. We finally break off when she is in need of air, “Gods, Elise…” My face is completely red.

She giggles and looks away, “Wow… uh, you’re really good…”

“Would you like another one later?” What  **am** I saying? It is just like with Camilla all that time ago, I just do not care right now.  _'But wait, if this is my heat coming around again...'_ I refuse to finish that thought, maybe next time?

“That… sounds nice.” She smiles, “How are you feeling? Er, I mean with your injuries and all.”

“The Elixir was a blessing, I can see why they are so desirable.”  _ ‘Like her _ .’

“Expensive, too.” She agrees. “Now, get some more rest, we’ll be stopping for camp in a few hours. Then we can have that kiss later tonight.”

“I am looking forward to it.” I lie back down and I can hear Elise skipping away. “Gods, she is so sweet.” Time to nap...

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I awake to see the sun has nearly set, giving the sky an orange tint. I force myself up, the pain is thankfully nearly healed. A Concoction has nothing on an Elixir, sure the scars will never fade and they will always be more prone to ripping open again, but the pain is absent. I walk outside to see that the camp has been set up, Arthur is on the far side, already taking first watch. Effie is somewhere I cannot see right now. Elise is chatting with a few soldiers while mixing some of whatever cheap ration is in the stew. She happens to look up and see me, then waves me over.

“We’re having bile again?” It doesn’t look that bad, Elise seems to know how to make it look tolerable.

“We are,” She notions to herself and the soldiers, “But I got Effie to get a surprise for you!”

I smile, “Uh well, thank you, you really didn’t have to, I could’ve hunted something myself.” I was kind of itching to kill something myself, but a free meal sounds just as good.

“She should be back soon.”

“Ah, Lady  Yasei .” Jakob approaches me, “Thank the gods you are feeling better.” He starts looking me over, trained eyes looking for even the smallest detail, “How is your armor feeling now?”

“Perfect! It seems… stronger?”

He smiles, “So you’ve noticed. I have had it reforged during your rest period. The spots with your Wyrmslayer wounds are reinforced and a layer of protection runes have been added, just to be safe.” He nods, “I am pleased it came out so well. I do know how much you want that particular armor set.

“Gods! What kind of vile creaton leaves a hammer just lying around?” We turn to see Arthur tending to his left foot with one hand while holding a hammer in the other.

“He should probably place the hammer down...” I start.

“ **Ouch!** By my Big Toe of Justice, that  **hurt** !” The hammer is now on the ground and he is hopping on one foot while muttering other swears that contain Justice in some form or other.

“...before he drops it.” Even though he is in pain, I start giggling then Elise follows. A soldier with a medic kit goes and attends to Elise’s retainer.

“I’m back, brought the biggest one, like you asked. Still alive.” Effie comes into sight hauling this huge bear by its head, the beast is still squirming around. Its claws bounce harmlessly off the Knight’s armor. “Ah, Lady Yasei, would you mind killing this before it actually starts scratching into my armor?”

My Butler sighs, “I suppose I should tend to our Hero of Justice.” He bows and leaves.

I look at Elise with a raised eyebrow, “I know you like them fresh.” She tries to hide her disgust.

“You’re the best, Elise.” I smile and make my way over to the bear, who is too occupied with its captor to bother with me, one quick stab with my lance arm is enough to end it.

“Eat your fill, the rest is going to the stew.” I nod, Effie could probably eat all of this… cooked, of course. Gods, this thing is even bigger than the one Keaton and I took out, and she just  **dragged** it here. I rip into the fur and flesh and begin my meal. Fresh bear is still the best, I wish I could have shared this with Keaton…

A few minutes pass and I am finished, I barely even got into a fourth of the beast before I call it good. Effie comes and drags the thing over to the camp and has the rest cut out. I lick the remaining blood around my lips and surrounding area, the forked tongue providing a much better reach than the human one. I walk back into camp and grab a clean cloth and wipe the rest off.

The rest of the camp has started eating their stew, while the cooked bear gets passed around, some choose to put it in their stew while others just ate it. I make my way over to the Royal’s tent, two cots are in here, of course I would share it with Elise. I keep my armor on and just wander around, looking over all the items. I took note of the light-sweet smell that surrounds the room, particularly on Elise’s side, it is a mixture of some flowers and herbs I do not recognize, but I do know that I find it really appealing. My body heats up at the thought of the impending kiss, will my dragon side push it further? The human is disagreeing, but I want to listen to the dragon more, life is easier, things are clearly defined.. and Elise is getting an understanding of it!

“Hiyah!” I hear the princess exclaim, I turn to see her entering the tent with a pronounced sway to her step, it is not exactly graceful but the affect is all the same. “I know that looked off, but Camilla makes it look soooo easy. I keep trying to be more like her.”

“You are perfect the way you are, Elise.” I would not want her to change.

She winks, “Thanks! So… we should arrive to the port in a day, and…” She looks away for a moment, “anyway, we agreed on another kiss, right?” It sounds like she was going to bring up something else.

I nod, face flushing already, “We did, but um… let me know if I push things too far. My dragon side wants…” I pause, “more.” Gods, it sounds so embarrassing.

“Oh… oh!” Her face goes completely red, “S-sure thing.” She is in my space again, “Ready when you are!” She gets on her tippy toes yet still has trouble reaching my mouth, I lean down and pick her up, getting a giggle in response. Her giggles stop as the air becomes tenser, my breathes comes in quicker, heart is beating faster and I can tell she doing the same.

We close the gap and our lips meet, gods, I can smell so much of that sweet scent she has on her, it takes a fair amount of willpower to keep my knees from giving out. At first it is our lips just brushing like last time, but it soon becomes more heated. I pull her closer, my tongue flicking against her mouth, yet she does not get the hint, though I suppose that is fine, I am probably the only one she kissed so far. Last last time, we pull away for air. “Well?”

“Mmm…” She lazily responds. “Was I missing something?” She licks her lips.

“Oh, the tongue part?” She nods, “I was uh… trying to get inside your mouth…” Why does it feel so embarrassing to say these things out loud?

“Ohhh…” She smiles and approaches me at her own pace this time, “So… like this?” She starts the kiss this time and flicks her tongue on my mouth and I open mine. I shudder when I feel her exploring my mouth, I force myself to lower to the nearest cot to keep myself from falling. A moan escapes me and my core lights up.  _ ‘More _ . _ ’ _ Her tongue exits and mine enters hers. I can hear her moan and she trembles with pleasure. One of my hands travel from her back and to her head. Once more we part, “Wooow.” Her eyes are glazed.

I smile in return, “Gods…” _'_ _ More _ . _'_ “How are you feeling?”

“Warm… hot, even.” She fans her dress for emphasis, “I-Is there anything else to this?”

“That is about it for kissing… unless…?”

“You mean like… touching?” She looks away.

“Only if you want to. Don’t feel like you have to.” I want to be certain she is confident that she wants it.

“I-I don’t think I am quite ready for that. But another kiss?” She smiles.

“Of course.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Another kiss leads to another and before long it is time for sleep, “I could probably do this all night, but we should probably stop.” My hair is messy, my face is completely flushed, my breathing is quick and my body is so heated.

“Yea…” She is almost in the same state as I am. “We can do this again tomorrow night, right? I really like it.”

“Absolutely.” And so we finally prepare to sleep, the candles are put out and I take off my armor. I can hear Elise taking hers off, I wonder… No, I need to sleep, not work myself up more. So, I hop into my cot and pull the blanket over me, willing myself to sleep. Minutes pass without any success,  _ ‘godsdamnit’ _ , I would tend to myself, but…

“Haah…” My hearing picks up the muffled moan, well, at least I am not the only one worked up. “Y- Yasei... ” And now I am wide awake.

“Elise?” I hear a small ‘eep’, “So, you are also…?” I let the question hang.

“Yea…” I can imagine her looking away, even though we are not facing each other. “Did I wake you up?”

“No.” The scent would probably hit me first, “We should have stopped after the first.”

I hear her giggle, “Maybe… and maybe we could… try  **it** ?”

Now I turn over and I can barely make out the red on her face, “Are you sure?”

“I don’t think we can sleep until we do, so yes.” Maybe not the best reason, but… “I trust you. Even the dragon side.”

I slowly get up, let the blanket drop, and make my way towards her. She is staring at me with wide eyes, her breathing is already very ragged, gods she must be  _ really _ close to hers if she’s like that right now. I carefully remove the blanket off of her. Elise’s nipples has already been hardened and her core is glistening, it smells sweet, maybe more-so than her. “I’ll go slow.”  _ ‘I’ll try to _ . _ ’ _

She nods and I take a breath, gods I hope she cannot see me. I carefully lower myself onto her cot, the lack of space is immediately evident and my rear makes contact with her side. I reach with my hands towards her face and begin caressing it. “ Y-Yasei... ” She is smiling, somehow staying so  _ cute _ even when she is so heated. “Touch me… please.”

I bring my legs over the cot, which puts me in a straddling position, I mainly do it for the extra room, but it gets me even more heated when my core starts getting almost with touching distance of her skin. I lean down and press body-to-body, her nipples rubbing against my body, letting out a moan, my hands start snaking their way across her body.  _ ‘More _ . _ ’ _ I bring my face to hers and start up a kiss, almost thrusting my forked tongue into her mouth. My fingers find their way towards her breasts and I gently rub them. She begins letting out moans and thrusts her hips towards mine, which causes me to moan when her skin touches my core. “Haah… Elise…” I say after we break the kiss.

I can see a need in her eyes, I guess she does not really want the foreplay and I do not blame her. “Mmm…” I start sliding down her body, bringing my mouth towards her skin and planting kisses along her. I finally make my way to her vagina and let out a breath I have been holding, “Gods! Y- Yasei !” Her hips buck again and I get my mouth on her core while my arms move to hold her down. My tongue goes in quick and deep, gods she is so close already. “Haah…” My tongue explores with haste, easily sliding against her inner walls and taking in near gulps of her juice. I feel my own need getting stronger.  _ ‘More _ . _ ’ _

It only takes a minute of constant licking before she gives and lets out a cry of satisfaction. I am rewarded with a large helping of her sex juice. I take some time to lap it all up before removing my mouth and taking a look at my work. She is breathing heavily, sweat glistening. “Mmm…” I hum as I swallow the rest and move my way back up towards her. I claim her mouth and share my work, she shudders in response.

“Gods,  Yasei that was…” She breathes after the kiss breaks. “ **amazing** . C-can I… do that to you, too?”

I raise an eyebrow, “You still got enough energy after that?” I gulp.

“Y-yea, I can.” A smile greets me.

“O-okay… just… I am going to feel weird with these s-scales.” I look away.

Elise giggles, “I am sure you’ll feel just fine to me. Uh, should we switch spots… or something?”

“Yeah…” We both get up and I lie down first.  _ ‘Scarred, ugly _ . _ ’ _ I shake the thoughts away. “R-ready.”

She crawls onto in a manner similar that I done to her. Her hands begin exploring, she is nervous and her hands slightly shake. I take a sharp breath when her fingers brush my nipples. She is studying me intently, probably worried she will mess up any second now. She brings her mouth to my breast and I let out a moan. She jolts back up her eyes are wide, “Uh…”

“You’re fine, please don’t stop.”

“N-no, it’s just… that was really loud.” My face burns, she then resumes and her mouth starts to work on my breast, her tongue flicking my nipple while her free hand travels down lower… lower. My breathing comes in faster, then her mouth starts dropping to join her hand, which is sooo close to my core.

“E-Elise… haah, Gods…” Her fingers dance over my core, one of them grazing over my clitoris in an even lighter touch, my legs clench and cause more friction. A second later and I let go, giving her head room to move further down. “P-please, Elise.” Her mouth attaches to my core and I feel like cumming on the spot, her fingers have slipped inside with ease, while her tongue is also exploring me.

She hums in approval and the vibrations cause another moan to escape me.  _ ‘More _ ’. My legs wrap themselves around her head, pulling her closer. She eagerly starts licking and fingering faster. “Elise… I-I am…” And it is done, she receives her own reward. I am panting heavily and she has this satisfied smirk on her face, I can see her licking up the remaining juices off of her face.

She moves back up and curls next to me, forcing the cot to support both of us. “You’re the best,  Yasei... I love you.” I can feel her relaxing and soon falling asleep.

“Good night, Elise… I love you, too.” And so we fell asleep, no blanket, and cuddling naked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Underage? If this fic was being written in a Modern AU or the like, yes... but it isn't and as such, that archive warning does not apply.
> 
> Also made Elixirs the top-end healing item period as well as the single most expensive thing in Nohr.
> 
> Next chapter will feature one completely new face to Fates, and several returning ones.


	15. Archass Takumi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yasei and the other arrive at Port Dia, where the Draconic Nohrian Princess receives a scouting report that the Hoshidans are arriving. The Nohrian army sets up a defensive in the nearly deserted town.
> 
> The leader of the Hoshidans turns out to be the prince that has left a very bad impression on Yasei during her 'stay' in Castle Shirasagi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem Fates: Conquest, Fire Emblem Awakening, or the Fire Emblem franchise in general.
> 
> *A hidden fandom tag appears* 'Fire Emblem Awakening'  
> *One more hidden fandom tag remains*
> 
> I am starting to enjoy typing up a fight scene, and as with the last and future ones, 'boss' units will be taking up most of the spotlight.

I wake up to a sleeping Elise by my side, we are still cuddling next to each other, naked. I slowly remove my body from hers in an attempt to not wake her up.  _ ‘Scaled, disgusting _ . _ ’ _ I successfully get up and grab my armor, then quickly putting it on, Yato goes on my back while my birthday sword attaches to my waist, I should really name it. When that is finished I go back to her, “...Hey, Elise? It’s time to wake up.” I gently nudge her.

“... Yasei ?” Her eyes flutter open, “Oh, good morning.” She yawns. “Did you sleep well?”

“I did. What about you?” I go over and get her dress for her.

“Probably one of the best ones yet… thank you.” She gets up and accepts the dress before putting it on. “Shall we get ready to move?”

“It would be for the best.” We begin to walk out and towards the small bath that will be drawn in a bit. Then I notice that she stops a few steps in, “Are you okay?”

She is blushing, “Could I have a quick kiss? No tongues or anything.” I smile and bring her close, one quick tap. “Mmm, thanks.” She purrs. “Okay! I am ready!”

I giggle and we walk out. The camp is in the process of taking down tents one at a time, the campfire has a pot over it and the small bath tent is still up, everything else is back in the convoy’s cart. “Hello, Lady  Yasei .” Effie walks up, the ground seeming to give in to her steps, “Lady Elise. You two seem… happier than usual. Rested, even.”

The youngest Nohrian princess’s face blushes and my own follows, “Last night was peaceful.” I say, “What about you?”

She rolls her shoulders, “I got in another hundred reps of most of my training while on watch, so pretty well.”

“That’s the strongest retainer ever for you!” Elise winks, “Where’s Arthur?”

“Jakob is tending to him, the poor guy got food poisoning last night.” She shrugs. Poor guy indeed. “Anyway, the scouts returned from their patrol, looks like there is going to be trouble at the Port.”

I frown, “Is that so?” Why am I not surprised.

“A portion of the Hoshidan army was seen marching in its direction, if we hurry, we can use the town as a defensive foothold, we’re going to be outnumbered.” She does not sound worried in the slightest.

“Good idea.” Then I raise my voice, “Double time! We need to get to Port Dia before the Hoshidans do!” A collection of ‘Yes, Lady  Yasei’ follows. Within minutes everything is packed and ready to move. “Let’s go.” I nod at Elise and we start moving. “I suppose the bath will have to wait…” I mutter.

“Arthur should be fit to fight.” Jakob comments, “I cannot fathom how he got food poisoning from thoroughly cooked meat.”

The trip is largely quiet, a few conversations here and there but otherwise silent. However, I could not help but notice that Elise seems distracted. “You okay, sis?”

“Hmm?” She looks over her shoulder, “It’s just the battle coming up.”

_ ‘Lying like a sack of lemons’ _ , but if she does not want to talk about it, “We’ll be fine.” I assure her.

A few more minutes pass in silence, the sun is already overhead. “I’m not weird, am I?” The question catches me completely off guard and I struggle to respond in a timely manner, “For what we did, I mean. I want to think of you as a sister, but after that...”

“Of course you are not weird, though I am curious at what we would be considered right now.” Lovers? Definitely not, “Cot buddies?” I sheepishly smile.

She giggles, “Really? Cot buddies?” I giggle in response, “I suppose I am worrying about it too much.  Yasei , I am glad we got to spend that time together.” Her face goes red.

“Me too…”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Port Dia seems like a ghost town right now, everything looks to be abandoned, “Did something happen?” I ask aloud as I hone my senses… nothing, wait.

“M-more looters?” A voice squeaks from behind a barricade, “Please, th-there isn’t anything worth selling left!” A person pops up, a man, and the poor guy looks deprived of food, his clothes are ragged and torn, face sunken from lack of sleep.

“We got any leftovers from last night? Give him some!” I command and the soldiers swiftly move, “Gods, what happened here?”

The man slowly inches closer, as if afraid we are about to strike, “H-Hoshidans came a week or two ago, demanding passage to Notre Sagre. They were nice about it, everything went smoothly. The trip was paid in a generous manner, but a few days later… we were atta- no, ransacked by a group of bandits.” A soldier walks up and hands the man a bowl of stew and some of the bear meat that has been salted. The man graciously accepts it with generous amounts of praise.

I notice the stew is still cold, “Really, cold? The man deserves more than that! Er, what is your name?”

“Gonin. May I know yours? I have never met such a generous soul.” A mage approaches him and holds a small fire ball in his palm, warming the stew.

“I am  Yasei , this is Elise, Effie, Jakob… Arthur? Where is Arthur?” I hear someone relieving their stomach of its contents from behind a building, “Jakob… would you mind tending to our hero again?”

“Yes, Lady  Yasei .”

“Y- Yasei ? Elise? As, as in the royal family?” Gonin places the food on the ground and immediately bows, “My apologies, I-I didn’t…”

“Gonin, hey. Don’t worry about it!” Elise cheerfully says, “Go on and eat, you look famished.”

“Yes.” I agree, “But you should consider finding a house to hole up in, there will be a battle coming soon, I wouldn’t want you to be caught in the crossfire.” I look my small army over, “You,” I point at a bow wielder, “Find a good spot for him and keep him protected.”

“Yes, Lady Yasei.” He gently guides the man as he eats, looking over the various buildings for a decent one.

“The rest, take up positions. Move some barricades around and ready yourselves.” They begin efficiently begin moving.  _ ‘I really wish Xander and Leo were here, they would know where to put everyone… I don’t want to lead.’ _

In less than an hour, I hear numerous footsteps, the Hoshidan unit arrives, being led by… Takumi? “Here she is, the traitor.” The prince calls out, “Good work there, Phoenix. We can take it from here.”

I see a girl to his left, she cannot even be an adult yet, she looks way too young. Her hair is a verdant, forest green with matching eyes. A frankly over sized purple coat covers… no, consumes her body, there are these six eye models stitched into the collar and three more on each sleeves, she also has really long ear tips. She also has these thick black gloves over her hands. Her eyes scan over my people with the sort of look that says she is figuring us out. I can barely make out the hilt of a sword on each side of her hip and there are all of these pockets in her robe. “I am completely capable of fighting, Prince Takumi, I am not going to sit on the sidelines.”

He sighs, “Very well, then take…”

Now she looks aggravated, so she adds silently, “I told you my skills, you even saw them, why won’t you let me do what I do best?”

“Watch your tone with my liege, girl.” A woman with a naginata and a scowl says.

“Phoenix, keep the mages safe, Oboro, Hinata with me, the rest of you, spread out.” The young girl glares at him before complying. The other two, which I assume are his retainers, take point next to him. Oboro, the one with the scowl, has this battle/dress/garb thing on, and I can barely make out that she has a second sp… Beast Killer, she has a Beast Killer. Hinata has the standard armor of a Samurai, a katana on one side and a Wyrmslayer on the other.

“Gods…” Of course he has a Wyrmslayer, because why not?

“Hoshidans, ready yourselves, we have some Nohrians to take care of.”

“Let’s go everyone, defend this Port.” and with those two commands shouted, the battle starts.

Takumi and his retainers get some distance between my troops and me, with Takumi opting to start off with his Fujin Yumi. Effie takes point in front of Elise, her massive shield blocking any direct line of fire from the Prince. Arthur and Jakob return and cover one side. I move to the other side, where the mages are, Elise and Effie staying next to me. “Careful sister, that armor is more enchanted for physical attacks, not magical.”

“It’ll be worth it, this ‘Phoenix’ has some bad blood with Takumi.” My little sister seems surprised, “Let’s see if we can get her on our side.”

An arrow from Takumi bounces off of Effie’s shield, “Wow, that was actually pretty tough. I should have reinforced this shield…” The retainer then readies a javelin and throws it at a mage, skewering the man.

I weave my way through the various spells being thrown at us. I can see Phoenix is wielding a yellow tome, Thunder? I am not sure exactly which one it is.

“That isn’t some cheap tome, Mjolnir perhaps?” Elise points out.

The girl is looking us over, biding her time instead of throwing spells like the other two mages. She would not just refuse to fight, would she? I close in on a mage, I am about to strike him down when I felt a tingle, I leap to my right and a bolt of thunder slams the ground I was just on, the stone cracked underneath the shear force of the spell  _ ‘Gods, that is just…’ _ , the mage is left unharmed, until another Javelin finds its mark. Phoenix’s tome is crackling with electricity and she holds off on casting again, that kind of magic must take a toll on her.

She tilts her head as she observes me, she is alone but seems completely calm. I approach and she does not bother casting again, the electricity fades and she puts the tome away, I respond in kind by sheathing Yato. “Hello.” I smile.

She chooses to look me over again, “Hello.”  _ ‘What is she looking for?’ _ “You’re  Yasei , right? This ‘traitor’ Takumi keeps rambling out?” She scoffs at the Prince’s name.

“Yes, I am  Yasei .” I ignore the other part, “You are Phoenix? It is a nice name.”

“That is the name I have given myself, yes.” Then she lazily glances over at the direction of the main area, “Look, I’m not built for front-line fighting, and that Archass Takumi is keeping me from my best talent, being a Tactician.” She scowls, “Might as well be kicking my father in the shins while he is at it...“ her attention returns to me, “Get me a spot as your Tactician and I’ll join without a second thought.”

_ ‘Honesty’ _ , “Deal.” I extend my hand, “Welcome to my small army, Phoenix.”

She extends her own and shakes mine, “Thank the gods…” She is smiling again, “Now, I believe there is a fight to finish.” She pulls out her tome again, “And I got some royal ass to fry.”

She jogs off and for a moment I am left with Elise and Effie, “Good job, sister.” The princess smiles.

“That was easier than I thought, er, shall we get back?” The two nod and we return to the main area. Jakob and Arthur have moved to the southern side, all the targets from east side have been taken out, that just leaves a dozen or so units and Takumi. Jakob and Arthur are showing some serious wear, how many did the two take out?  _ ‘They work really well together, I’ll keep that in mind… and mention it to Phoenix.’ _

“Names? I need names.” Phoenix says. “Who am I working with here?” I quickly go over everyone, “Jakob, Arthur back up, take a breather. My Butler looks hesitant but I nod my approval and they get to the back. “Effie, to the choke point south of here, Elise, keep her up.  Yasei , with me, We’re going to be pushing them back.”

I startle, “With a dozen? You must have some serious confidence in my skill.”

“Hm? Oh, you’ll just be keeping them off of me. I got quite a bit of magic on my back burner.” She smiles, then we move out. We are now out in the front, some of the soldiers break off of trying to take down the iron wall that is Effie and head towards us. Two of them drop before they even get a few steps in, their bodies scorched a sickening burning red and chunks of the flesh seemingly disintegrate on the spot…  _ ‘And that would have been me if I got struck earlier.’ _

“Phoenix? Gods, now we got two traitors…” Takumi sighs, “Hinata, push forward, Oboro, we’re keeping behind him.”

“Damn Wyrmslayers…” She shudders, I hear her put her tome back into a robe and she began chanting a language I could not understand. What I do know, however, is that it is sending this sense of dread throughout my body, “...Shatter.” A shroud of dark energy surround his Wyrmslayer before it seems to solidify, giving the blade a black as midnight appearance, shortly after the blackness cracks and the blade shatters into hundreds of tiny shards, some of the shards embed themselves into his arm while the rest hit the ground.

The Samurai gasps, but otherwise refuses to back down and pulls out his second sword, a well-crafted Katana. An arrow from Takumi follows and Oboro makes a leaping blow, both of which I dodge. I attempt a slice at Oboro, but she easily sidesteps it and lands a strike on my armor, it does not cut through but the impact is felt, and arrow lands its mark on my left shoulder, the power of the Fujin Yumi is more than enough to pierce. I grit my teeth, Hinata follows up with his own sword, which I block. He attempts another strike but leaps back when another bolt strikes the spot he was occupying. I hear Phoenix swear and a ring of metal follows, she joins me with this sword that is crackling with electricity, the blade has this zig-zag design. Jeez, I can tell what her favorite element is.

Another arrow is dodged, while the two melee fighters come for the next round. Hinata focuses on me while Oboro takes on Phoenix. The Samurai’s skill with his blade exceeds my own, though that is due to my preference of fighting as a dragon, and I find myself on the defensive. My arm is starting to feel the strain of extended blocking. Phoenix, even with the weapon disadvantage, is pushing Oboro back, streams of electricity following every strike, crackling to the ground and onto her opponent’s weapon. Hinata connects another blow and my armor gives in, a gash on my side, opposite of the Wyrmslayer wound. I pay it back with a strike of my own, cutting into his other arm.

“Hold still you little…” I glance and see Effie engaged with Takumi the Knight is keeping him on the defensive so he can’t pelt anyone with arrows. However, even with her incredible strength, she lacks speed, so the Prince is still able to get a few shots in, each one causing Elise’s retainer to slow down.

“For Justice!” Arthur leaps in an brings his axe down on Takumi, before the Hoshidan does a back flip and hits the hero on axe-wielding arm, while  **upside down** . Blood pools from his wound as the arrow vanishes, leaving Arthur with a nasty open gash. Takumi fires another arrow and it is only by the grace of Effie’s shield that he still stands.

“Arthur, get back!” Phoenix calls without even sparing a glance, her attention solely focused on Oboro, who has managed to get a glancing blow on the Tactician.

I cry out in pain as Hinata lands another blow on me,  _ ‘Gods, these three are unbelievably tough!’ _ I parry the next blow before countering with a thrust of my lance arm, only scraping into the Samurai’s side.

“Gods, I thought those Nohrian scum would have taught you better, traitor!” Hinata taunts as another slash connects on the spot he hit earlier.

“Don’t get cocky, they’re the worst when they’re cornered.” Oboro scowls even as she gets her first actual hit in on Phoenix.

Out of all of us, Phoenix is the only one remaining relatively calm, even as Oboro starts to push her back. I feel a soothing wave of energy as Jakob weaves in and heals me, before landing a precise strike on Hinata and leaving just as fast.

“My liege, I can’t…” Effie starts as an arrow pierces her armor, dangerously close to her heart.

“Bull…” Takumi starts, but is interrupted when I sense something just snatch him from his spot.

“Keaton!” I exclaim without even looking, the Archer is sent flying through the air with a single toss.

Oboro breaks off, Beast Killer in hand. “No no no, little girl.” Phoenix chides Oboro as she lands a direct hit with her Mjolnir spell on the Spear fighter, somehow the woman can still stand, Phoenix must be tiring out. “Focus on me.”

Hinata grunts in pain as I finally manage to land another strike, his counter failed as the ground shook and Keaton back-handed him, causing the man to slide against the stone. “P-Prince Takumi…” He gasps as he gets up.

I hear the youngest Hoshidan prince let out a small string of swears, “Retreat!” All that remains from his force is him and his retainers, all the other ones are dead.

I sigh in relief, “Thank the gods that’s over with.”  _ ‘Gods, I don’t know if I can keep up if my enemies are this strong… I never realized how  _ **_bad_ ** _ I am at combat.’ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't forget Azura, though she isn't going to make an appearance again for quite a while, she'll be fine in the fort.
> 
> As for bringing in Morgan (Phoenix), well I am making it a point that Yasei doesn't want to lead an army, she just wanted to join under Xander or Leo. As such, her army will need that extra 'oomph' to get through the future fights.
> 
> Beruka, Selena, and Camilla have been slightly delayed and will be joining in the next battle.


	16. Fox and Phoenix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the Hoshidan force pushed back, Yasei, her army, including the recently returned Keaton and the newly recruited Phoenix take a break while waiting for a boat to take.
> 
> Yasei gets a short chat in with Phoenix.
> 
> She also challenges Wolfskin custom by hunting down a kill in her mate's place... which leads her face to face with the other Shifter race.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem Fates: Conquest or the Fire Emblem franchise in general.
> 
> This was going to be Chapters 16 and 17, but I have decided to merge them, so now the chapter count is down to 37.
> 
> Another Fates change is taking place, though not as significant as the others, this one has to do with the Shifters, Kitsunes and Wolfskins.

“Not bad, you guys definitely have potential. I’ll, uh, look your units over, if that’s all right?” The Tactician offers.

“Sure, I need a moment anyway.” She looks between Keaton and me before running off. “Gods, Keaton…” He shifts back and we approach each other, then he pulls me into a kiss and my legs give in. “My mate…” I say after we break the kiss, he growls in approval, a shiver is sent throughout my body.

“ **Mine** .” He stares me down, “Armor.”

My heart skips a beat,  _ ‘Here? The others are not even a minute’s walk away _ . _ ’ _ Yet I ignore the reasoning, preferring to listen to my dragon side.  _ ‘Mate, claim _ . _ ’ _ I hastily undo the buckles and straps. Gods, I missed him…

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Feeling better?” I ask after he has finished, I slip back into my armor after he pulls out.

“Yes.” His pants are back on. 

“I hope we never get separated like that again…” I walk up, embrace him, and rest my face on his chest, reveling in the warmth, even as he tenses. “Gods, I missed you so much.” A few tears escape my eyes. “I missed you…”

He stays as is for a moment, “Like anyone can keep me away from my mate.” However, when I do not move, he adds, “Uh, am I supposed to be doing something here?”

“...Hold me. Please.” The desperation in my voice is evident, and he slowly brings his arms around me, “Mmm.”

Several more minutes pass before I manage to calm down, “Thanks.” I slowly remove myself.

“...and that helped?” He raises an eyebrow at me.

“Yea, human thing. Look, as much as I want to disregard the human completely and just  **be** a dragon, you are just going to have to deal with some of the human habits.”

He looks away and coughs, “Anyway, I… uh, have to thank your little sister for this, actually… me being here.” He looks away, the human customs causing him to be uncomfortable again.

“Elise? What did she do?”

“Come.” I follow, where the rest are waiting, as well as the man I have ordered to be protected.

“Lady  Yasei !” Gonin waves me down, “Lady Elise told me you are looking for passage to Notre Sagre, correct?”

I nod, “Yes, I am to go visit the Rainbow Sage.”

He smiles, “Well, I happen to be the captain here. If it pleases you, I will go over the remaining ships and find the best one.”

“Sure, go ahead.” I turn to Keaton, “Elise, next?” We go towards my little sister, who has a look of disapproval on her face.

“Really? You guys couldn’t wait a few minutes?” Her face flushes, “Maybe hop in a building so I could place a Silencing Ward on it?”

I look at my mate with a heavy flush and Keaton looks rather pleased with himself, “Had to happen.”

The Wolfskin looks like he is preparing for the inevitable, ‘Well, why?’ But instead he got, “Yea, I get it. That is just how it  **is** , right?” She winks.

“...You actually get it.” Now he is smiling, “A non-shifter actually  **gets** it.” He reaches into his pocket, “Oh, this is thanks… for getting me here,” He pulls out a necklace, pure silver, it holds a medallion with the image of the Dust Dragon in it. “I er, hope I am doing this right.”

She gasps, “Ooo! That is so cute!” He hands her the necklace and she giddily accepts it, opting to putting it on immediately, “Aw, you didn’t have to…” She pauses when she notices his hesitancy, “Oh, I mean I am thankful for this, that is just a saying we have.” She smiles as she her fingers trace the surface of it, “Where did you get this? You didn’t spend a lot, did you?”

“Oh, are gifts supposed to be purchased?” He fidgets in place again.

I giggle, he looks kind of cute when he seems so unsure of himself, “No, you don’t have to, it is also common for them to hand-made.” I point out, “But something tells me you didn’t do that either.”

“Came off a bandit when I couldn’t find any nearby animals…” He admits.

“...Ewwww… did you wash it, at least?” She looks ready to remove it the second he says no.

“Yea, I took several minutes at a lake to make sure it looks clean.” Elise nods in approval, “You’re also pretty brave, you know? Taking my mate for a night.” She pales.

“Oh… that. Um, well,” She looks away.

“It was after we spent probably two hours kissing.” I admit with a blush on my face, “I kind of had an… urge again.”

“That came out offensive, didn’t it?” He asks, “I meant that more as a… I don’t know.”  _ ‘Huh?’ _ “It’s just… if you were a male, you would probably be limping right now, if not dead. But you’re not, so it doesn’t bother me at all.” He pauses, “Not that I understand it, this isn’t something that happens in a Wolfskin pack.”

I suppose that makes sense, “It doesn’t bother you because she can’t get me pregnant, right?”

“Exactly.”

“...So if we wanted to do it again…?”

“ Yasei !” Elise exclaims, “Gods, Keaton, I wouldn’t dream of getting in…”

“As long as I am not currently claiming her, fine.” He shrugs. A few minutes pass in awkward silence, “Er, this is another  _ small _ rule, isn’t it?”

“Elise, we aren’t husband and wife, we’re mates. He has the say-so, and he told us he is fine with it, so you wouldn’t be getting between us.” I look right at her, “If you’re okay with it, that is.”

She is blushing furiously, “I… uh, think that… Arthur is calling me! Yea, I’ll be back later!” She skips off.

“In other words, she will think it over.” I answer his unasked question. “I am glad to see you are trying to adjust to human things.”

“This isn’t easy,” He glares at me, “I’m trying, but… it is so difficult to keep reminding myself of all of these little rules humans have.” He pauses and the glare fades as a smirk forms, “It helps that there actually exists a human who is beginning to form an understanding. Elise really is something else.” He chuckles, “I’d never thought I would actually start tolerating the presence of one human and enjoying the company of another, yet here I am.”

I start beaming, “Now, I believe you still owe me some lessons on Wolfskin and mastering my transformation?” I smile. “How about talking in my shifted form, first?”

“Alright.” He shrugs.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a few failed attempts, I manage to get the speaking down, I have this weird echoing sound whenever I do talk. “Well, that is a relief.” I say in my shifted form, “Take a break? We can use the spare time to chat with the others.”

He nods, “Alright, I’ll… see you later.” The Wolfskin departs and I shift back, then decide to hunt Phoenix down.

It turns out she finds me first, “Ah, there you are. Gonin gracefully supplied me with an up-to-date map of the area surrounding the fortress that this ‘Rainbow Sage’ lives at, he assures me that there is no documentation of the fortress itself.” She is going over some mental checklist, “With that information in mind and the limited knowledge of who am I working with, I drafted up a few formations for the town before the mountain climb, during the mountain climb, and all of my past experiences with any large fortified buildings.” She pauses, “Would you like to see them?”

_ ‘Past experiences?’ _ “You’ve fought in a war before? But you’re so young!”

She raises an eyebrow and starts laughing, “How old do you think I am? And what’s your age?”

“My eighteenth has passed by recently, and you look barely sixteen.” I am missing the humor on this.

“That’s what I thought, I am two years your senior.”  _ ‘Honesty _ . _ ’ _ She smiles, “Looks can be deceiving, and when one of your parents is a Manakete, then you might as well completely disregard my looks for judging age.”

“Manakete…?” I repeat, “So what, the Manakete parent is a few hundred something?”

“My father is about twenty, while my mother looks to probably be around the ‘prime’ twenties, but I assure you, she’s over three thousand years old.” She laughs at my disbelief, “Care for those maps, now? It’ll take time to get thoroughly through the ones I drew up.”

After recovering from the shock of this Manakete stuff, I nod and she leads me to a building, we walk in and I see it is a workshop, repurposed to better hold papers and books. At the center desk held a candle and these three huge stacks of papers. She pulls up a second chair and motions for me to sit, then pulls off the top sheet of the pile to the left. “So, scenario one of the Town’s plan…”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My brain is fried, how does she go through that much information in a few hours? We have not even gone through the entire pile, either! She chose just to go through the first third of each.  **This** is supposed to be a few?! “My head feels like it’s going to explode.” I complain after we finish.

Another laugh, “You sound like my father’s closest friend, the man has a good head on his shoulders, but it wasn’t really built for complex thinking.” She reaches her gloved hand towards my forehead, “Hold still a moment.” A wave of cold magic spreads and I do not feel so overwhelmed, “Better?” She removes her hand.

“Yea! That was nice…”  _ ‘As ice’, _ I add in my head. “You know, you brought up your family and this group, but you haven’t gone into detail, mind doing that?”

All the good mood that is in the air fleas immediately and her expression becomes solemn, “Yes, I do mind. Not to sound rude, but that is something I need some time before sharing that.” She looks away.

Oh, “It’s alright, I won’t push,” I awkwardly look around the room, “Have you ever taken off your gloves yet? Didn’t you eat last night with them on?”

“...I have my reasons.”

Ah, another topic, I desperately try to find  _ something _ to talk about, then my eyes land on the candle, “How come the candle hasn’t melted any?”

Her smile returns,  _ ‘success’ _ , “That isn’t an actual fire, it is actually magic made into a light devoid of the heat a normal fire would bring… and it isn’t actually on the wick itself, look,” She moves the candle and the light is now floating in the air, “I don’t need candles, but they provide a sort of serenity that I keep them on me regardless. Familiarity.”

“That is definitely interesting, I don’t think I ever seen magic been used like that.” Another beat, “Speaking of, you shattered the Wyrmslayer Hinata wielded, that was impressive, I am not sure even Leo could do something like that.”

Phoenix nods, “It is rare to see magic-users cast without tomes, but my heritage gives me an ample supply of magic at my disposal. Still, it does takes it toll on me, which is why I only did it once. I may be powerful, but I am not infinite.” She pauses, “Why don’t you wear shoes?”

I shrug, “Never needed to, spent my first seventeen years mostly in a castle, they were hardened. And now that I have the ability to shift, they are reinforced. I might as well be considered wearing plated greaves.”

“Wait, ‘now’ that you have the ability? Could you not transform when you were young?”

Now it is my turn for secrets, “No, and this isn’t a subject I want to go into detail about.” About how my life basically went down the swamp for a few months. “Well, we should probably get going, dinner will probably be ready soon. It was nice talking to you… the tactics though, not so much.” I smile.

“Okay, but this will be the only time I show you a number of them. I just wanted to prove I know tactics, from now on I will just provide the one with the greatest success chance.” Her eyes shine with an intelligence that might send Leo packing, “And I am not the type to sit back, I got enough talent to be in the battlefield  _ and _ make calls.”

“Oh, wow… Then, I look forward to seeing you in action.” My stomach grumbles, “Well then… my mate will probably have a kill ready for me, see you later!” As I leave, I hear her mutter ‘mate?’

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, I wake up trapped in a set of furry arms and steady breathing, I smile and attempt to close the already nearly nonexistent distance between my mate and I, then bury my head in his chest fur and breathe deeply.  _ ‘Sweet serenity _ . _ ’ _ My hands start to travel around him and to his back side.  _ ‘Closer _ . _ ’ _ He responds by wrapping me in tighter.  _ ‘ _ **_Mine_ ** _.’ _ “Good morning.” I mumble into his chest with a smile gracing my face, “As much as I would love to stay like this all day…”

He chuckles and the vibrations send a warmth throughout me, “I know.” He lets go and I follow suit, “Rainbow Sage, huh? Not the best name I heard.” We both get up, still clothed and armored.

“Breakfast?” He licks his lips in response, then makes towards the door, “Ah, no.  **I** will be getting it this time.  **This** mate won’t be lie on the bed  _ every _ day, get pampered and bred.”

I see his fur bristle, but he takes a breath and nods.  _ ‘He just needs time to adjust _ . _ ’ _ “Change is necessary, but long-held traditions are hard to break.” He says, “Sure, go ahead.”

I smile and prance out the door.  _ “I’ll change, for you.”  _ A number of people have already gotten up and are performing their daily activities… Elise seems to be sleeping in. “Ah, Lady Yasei.” Jakob greets, “Gonin informed me that the ship is fit for departure whenever we are ready. I did check it over with him, of course and I assure you that not even one plank of wood is cracked.”

“Wonderful work as always, Jakob. Now, I need to go fetch some breakfast.” I wave and make my way towards the outskirts of Port Dia and to the nearby forest. My Dragonstone gleams and I shift, then look around me, “Testing… good.” I double check to make sure I can still talk. I enter the woods and almost immediately see a large fox... huh. I am not about to question it, but he does not sound any less appetizing. I move as silently as my bulky form would let me.

The effort proves fruitless, as the fox turns to face me, yet instead of running, he stands his ground. His eyes glare at me for a few seconds, “A dragon? That is certainly… unusual to see around here. Are you lost?”

_ ‘Gods, I just had my sights on a shifter for a meal’ _ , “Er, hi.” I nervously respond.

The Fox’s ears perk in response. “There are dragon shifters, too?” The fox glows for a moment and a man stands now. His fur is a sort of golden yellow and his bare chest is white. The rest follows a similar pattern, golden yellow with white ends. Unlike Keaton, he has a blue vest on, but it remains unbuttoned, he also has a pair of blue pants on. “Well, hello then. My name is Kaden, a Kitsune. And yours?”

I shift back, “Yasei, half-dragon.”

“Half-dragon? You certainly are… unique, then.” He tilts his head, “What brings you so close to a human settlement? Are you a traveler?”

“I am going to take a boat trip with the other people I am with to Notre Sagre, and I was hunting for a meal. What about you?”  _ ‘He seems pretty nice.’ _

“This is one of my preferred hunting grounds, well, before the Wolfskin took over my hamlet near here.” ‘ _His_ _hamlet?’_ “You’ve encountered them before, haven’t you? You got a faint scent of one on you. Shifters and humans already can’t share an home, and shifters are divided once more by Kitsune and Wolfskin.”

“Yea, I know them.” I respond a bit more defensively then I would have like to, “He never said anything about Kitsunes, though.”

Kaden scoffs, “Of course not, Wolfskin are even less social than my kind, I am honestly surprised you didn’t say he just outright attacked you.” Then he pulls out a brush **_,_ ** of all things, and starts grooming his fur.

“That’s because I saved him from a father-son poacher named William.”

He stops brushing, “You… saved him?” He tenses, “Not that I understand why… but those Williams, are they dead?” He resumes his self-grooming.

_ ‘Ah, so there is some common ground between them’ _ , “the Third and First, yes, they are dead.”

He breathes a sigh of relief, “About time. The William line is infamous for their poaching, they hunt down and murder both Wolfskin and Kitsune,  **skin** them, and sell off the fur and Beaststones.” He shivers, “On behalf of the Kitsunes, I gladly thank you for that.”

I smile, “You’re welcome.” I pause, “So, there is bad blood between Kitsune and Wolfskin?”

“Bad… blood?” Great, now I confused him, “Nevermind, I understand what you are asking. The Wolfskin out-populate Kitsune and as such they need more territory. Not all of the mountain spots are habitable and so they sometimes ending up risking taking a hamlet. Which pushes my kind out further, usually off the mountains and into flatland, where we become easier targets for poachers.” He puts his brush away.

“That’s… terrible.” I reply, then a scent arrives in the air, Keaton’s… have I really been talking that long?

I am about to excuse myself, but Kaden already picks up the scent, “...Wolfskin…” He narrows his eyes, glances in the direction of him and turns a sharp look at me, “The same scent you have. Then you sympathize with the brutes?”

I bare my teeth, pupils narrow, “The strong survive, Kitsune. If you cannot hold your ground, then that is your own fault.”

“...I see.” The nearby leaves rustle and my mate shows, “And of all the Wolfskin, it had to be Keaton.”

“I knew I caught your scent, Kaden. Back off from  **_my_ ** mate.” He growls.

“Come to take another hamlet? Maybe finish me off?” The fox-shifter growls in return, “Your kind costed me  **my** hamlet, which led to  **my** mate’s death by the hands of poachers.”

“Perhaps if you spent your life fighting, instead of basking in human settlements, you would actually have had the strength to push them back and you would you still have them.” The air tenses. “Leave.”

Kaden looks at Keaton, then me, and he sighs, “Fine. I wasn’t looking for conflict, but your kind will get hit hard, the balance of nature will assure it.” The Kitsune shifts and dashes away.

I release a breath I have not realize I have been holding in, “You alright?” Keaton asks.

“Yea… look, let’s just get a kill in so we can move on.” He raises an eyebrow but does not push the issue,  _ ‘give him time to learn _ . _ ’ _ Within a few minutes, a deer is found and killed. I almost rip into it before it even falls down,  _ ‘Alpha first _ . _ ’ _ Keaton bites and mine comes in less than a second later, the deer meat is easily downed and I take another.

“Hey, whoa!” He stops me from taking another bite, the animal’s mid-section is almost all skeleton, save for its stomach and intestines, “You are going to get yourself sick.” I hold back a growl in protest and he matches my glare, “Speak.”

For a moment I consider not bothering, I rather feel like crossing my arms and staying silent, but that sort of behaviour is childish, “That Kitsune, Kaden…” I start off. “You know each other?”

His eyes narrow and he growls, “We both shared the same area, not at the same time, of course. Him and his Kitsune pushed my pack and me out after we were attacked by poachers and I returned the favor two-fold by wiping out most of his.”

“Why didn’t we just kill him here, then?”

He scoffs, “He’s no threat alone, and he would have to fight his way back to being a leader for another hamlet. It’s too much work for him. Besides, he saw  **me** take out most of his hamlet and I made sure to set him an example to not mess with me.”

That catches my interest, if in a rather morbid way, “How so?”

“Went for his strongest, ripped them apart, then did the same to the rest of his family.” He licks his lips, “He won’t bother me again.”

“He said poachers killed his mate…”

“Yea, he couldn’t bring himself to say it in front of me,” Keaton scoffs, “Unless he had another one before that, I assure you,  **I** killed her.”

“So, he won’t mess with me, either? Or our eventual children?”

“No, he knows Wolfskin don’t just mate with anyone, so if I chose you, then he knows you are strong.” The tension in the air slowly fades and I can hear the sound of a bell coming from the port.

My stomach protests, "Still need to get a quick kill in..."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“My word, Lady Yasei...” Jakob is on me the second we re-enter the port, wet towel in hand, “You look like you stuck your entire face in a pool of blood.” He performs quick and strong strokes, “Your mate looks like a shining water basin in comparison.” Within a minute he is finishing up, “There. Now, everyone here is rested and ready, are you two as well?”

“I just need to grab Yato and my…”

“In the captain’s cabinet.” He smiles.

“Aren’t you on top of things, as usual.” It comes out with a bit of more venom then I intended, “Then yes, we are ready.”

Still it does not bother him, “Excellent, I will inform Gonin right away.” He bows and takes his leave.

I frown, “King Garon said that there would be Hoshidans there, but that is probably week old information by now…”

He smirks, “You’re hoping they are still there, aren’t you?”

I flash my teeth, “You know me so well…” I pull him into a quick kiss, “If I can get a fair share of blood, then I’ll be sure to treat you well afterwards…”  _ ‘Rend, bleed _ . _ ’ _ He growls in response. “Right then and right there.” I continue, “Before the adrenaline even wears off.”  _ ‘Claim,  _ **_mine_ ** . _ ’ _

He chuckles, “Very well.”

“Now then, we have a boat trip to take.” I smile and start skipping off. Sure enough, the other are already on the boat awaiting us “Next stop, Notre Sagre!” I nearly sing as I board the boat. Gonin nods and mans the wheel.

“Well, isn’t someone in a good mood.” Elise approaches me.

“Mhm…” I hum, “Have you decided yet…?

Her face reddens, “Yasei, as much as I would love to keep having you… I’m afraid I won’t be able to keep thinking like this like your dragon side can.” She looks away with a pout on her face.

I smile, “It’s alright, actually I’m glad you said that…” She gives me a curious look, “I was actually sort of worried you would say yes because it involved me.” I hug her. “You’re my favorite little sister, you know that?”

She giggles, “I am your only little sister!”

I laugh in response, “All the more reason to be the favorite one!”


	17. I Sea a Mountain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yasei and her army takes a boat ride to Notre Sagre and discover that the Hoshidans are, in fact, still there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem Fates: Conquest, Fire Emblem Awakening, or the Fire Emblem franchise in general.
> 
> Once again, this chapter and next chapter was a single one, but then the fight scene just went on and on... So I decided to split them up.

I hate boats, I decide that within ten minutes of departure when I lean over the edge to relieve my stomach of its contents. “Lady Yasei,” Jakob approaches me, “Would you like some tea to settle your sickness?”

_ ‘I bet he already has some made’ _ , “If it keeps the world from spinning around me, yes.” Jakob quickly dashes out.

“That’s because you haven’t earned your Sea Legs yet, Lady Yasei!” I hear Gonin shout from the wheel. “Don’t worry, the first trip is always the worst, take a few more and you will never notice you left land!”

“Gods, I hope so.” I turn over to Keaton, “How you are handling this so well?”

He shrugs, “I don’t know, I never been on boat and I feel just fine.” He glances over at the rest, “You are the only one getting any… well, besides Arthur.”

Jakob returns with the tea and I nod my thanks, slowly taking a few sips. “Much better…” I say.

“Ma’am! The one with the Knight’s armor, please start walking carefully, you’re liable to break the floorboard!” Poor Gonin is playing the part of the fussy father.

“Might help if I take out the training rocks…” I hear her mutter.

“I assure you, Lady Elise, Justice will protect me from even the foulest of si…” Arthur stops mid-sentence and I hear him heave.

“...Just drink the tea, Arthur.” I can almost hear the disapproving frown on Elise’s face.

I hear footsteps approach, I look to see it is Phoenix, with a rather wide smile on her face. “Good… afternoon? Lady Yasei.” She stops to look at the sky, “Almost afternoon? Good morning, then.”

“Good morning, Phoenix... and please, don’t worry about the ‘Lady’ part.” I take another sip of the tea, “I see you are handling the trip well.”

“This is my… fourth trip? I believe.” She takes in a deep breath, “Maybe three and a half, I’m not sure if I can count a trip where I had to abandon a ship and get on another as a full trip.”

“That sounds… interesting, care to share?” Another gulp and the tea is gone, I hand the empty cup to Jakob, “Thanks, I feel almost completely fine now.” He bows and leaves.

“My father’s idea.” She resumes, “He had the ability to make the possible out of the most daunting odds.”

“Sounds like the type of person who would have a lot of interesting stories recorded about them.”

She nods, “So… the area that I lived in was under attack by an army under the name of Walhart the Conqueror…”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Docking in the minute, welcome to Notre Sagre!” Gonin announces.

Gods, it seems like almost no time passed at all, Phoenix surely has a way with stories. I made sure to have her promise me more tales of her father’s exploits later and she happily accepts. “You keep saying the land you lived in, but never bothered with a name, would it really hurt so much to give it a name? It is your home after all, right?”

“I suppose not, since it isn’t recorded here at all… Ylisse.” We start walking off the boat and into the town, the others choosing to visit various stalls.

Elise joins in, “Hmm, I never heard of it. How’d you end up here, anyway?”

“Took a wrong turn, landed face first in a temple near the northern section of Nohr. Didn’t like the scenery and headed East, ended up in Hoshido and ran into the Archass Takumi there.” She shrugs, “He was looking for a woman named Corrin and I agreed to help, enhanced senses and all. Turns out he didn’t care for my combat and tactical skills and just used me as a glorified tracking hound.”

“Hold up… northern section?” Elise pulls out a map, “Liiiike, right here?” She points at a spot near the border, it has this cute little pin of a tome on it. There were three more pins, an axe near the center of the border, a sword at Cheve, and a tiny dragon on Notre Sagre.

“Yea, the geography matches what I saw. Why?”

“My big brother was sent there to investigate distortions. Maybe you popped out from one of them?”

“Rips in space time? An interdimensional rift?” She ponders, “I suppose, it is a much more plausible theory than you would think.”

“You lost me after space time.” I admit.

She smiles, “It is highly theoretical, experimental, and dangerous stuff to perform… unless a Divine Dragon is setting the course. Which also leads to potential paradoxes, incorrect destinations, wrong times, and/or alternate realities.”

My face is blank and I am pretty sure I can  **hear** the steam coming out of Elise’s ears. “...I think you and Leo would get along wonderfully.” I finally say.

Phoenix giggles, “Well, I’ll be sure to share my theories when I meet him.”

“Lady Yasei! Good news, an elderly man has confirmed that the Rainbow Sage lives on top of the nearby mountain here inside a fortress.” Jakob bows, “It would be advisable to bring in some extra rations and water for the hike, he claims it is very brutal.”

I nod, “All right, we’ll eat, bring some extra and start traveling. Make sure everyone’s weapons are good to go, as well. We have no idea if those Hoshidans are still up there or not.”

“At once, Lady Yasei.”

“Wait, Jakob!” He stops immediately and turns towards me, “ _ If _ the Hoshidans are still there, and  _ if _ a royal happens to be present, I want all of the troops to  **not** engage to kill.  **I** will handle them. Also, make sure they know to try to bring the retainers alive if possible. Everyone else is fair game to be killed.”

“I will deliver the orders, anything else?”

“That’s all.” He nods and leaves.

“Taking hostages? A pretty risky move, Yasei.” Phoenix comments, “On one hand, you can draw the other royals out and end the war fairly quickly… on the other, they might just send the bulk of the army our way and end us just as quick.”

“Yea, I know… but…” I look away,  _ ‘I don’t want them dead, they are still family… okay, maybe except Takumi’ _ “I have my reasons.”

“I understand, remember Yasei, you are the commander. At the end of the day, it is your call with what we do, I’m just here to provide statistics and strategy. Just because they might always work doesn’t mean you  **have** to say yes.”

I smirk, “Just provide those, huh? So you don’t want to be on the frontlines after all?”

Her eyes narrow, “I’m still human, I can make mistakes.” Then I laugh and she follows.

“Well then, let’s get some food and get this mission over with.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My small army stands at the foot of the trail, Jakob is not kidding when the elder man told him that the path would be brutal. “Thank the gods I ate before this.”

“This would be the perfect time to add more training stones.” Effie frowns, “But I don’t have any more.” She looks at Elise, “My liege, may we return here another time?”

My little sister giggles, “Of course, and I’ll be sure to bring all the training stones you want.”

“…How strong is Effie, exactly?” Phoenix raises her eyebrow.

“She bench presses  **tree trunks** .” I reply as I start the march.

“She punches boulders apart!” Elise exclaims.

“She uses me as a weight lift…” Arthur says.

“Yup, all of that in full armor.” Effie nods.

The Tactician looks at the Knight in question, “I’m going to perform some tests on you later.”

Effie smirks, “Bring it on… as long as there is enough food to compensate…” She turns to Keaton, “You still owe me an arm wrestle.”

“After this.” The Wolfskin replies, then moves next to me. Phoenix is on my left side. “You think one of the royals will be there?”

Phoenix speaks up, “It sounds like this ‘Rainbow Sage’ is a pretty big deal, and if he is, then I know I wouldn’t want to send any less than my elite to guard him. So yes, I think there is a high probability we’ll encounter a royal.”

“He is said to great amazing strength to those who visit him.” I add. “Father wants me to go through this to both route the Hoshidans and get this power for myself.”

“Hold on…” She starts, “if he just ‘gives’ this power away, then wouldn’t this battle be heavily one-sided in their favor?”

I shrug, “Maybe it’s an ‘if you are worthy’ scenario. Maybe it’s all a lie and he just hands people a medallion. We’ll see when we get there.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It has to been at least an hour… an hour of looking at the same rocks, the same pathway. It is like there is some magic spell that keeps teleporting us back down, “Owie…” Elise complains, “My feet hurt…”

“You are the one who wanted to walk, maybe jump back on your horse?” I suggest.

She gasps, “No way! I can do this!” Her eyes are full of determination, “I made it this far, I can go the rest!”

“I have traveled some rugged mountain pathways before, but this…” Keaton says, “Is by far the dullest.” Not that he is actually breathing heavily or looks tired. “If anything, I would give in to boredom than exhaustion.”

_ ‘Or hunger _ . _ ’ _ Then salvation comes on from high after the next turn, “Gods, finally. The fortress.” I sigh.

“Hmm…” I can almost hear the gears in Phoenix’s mind turning, “I was expecting something more… grand? No, complex, rather.” A pause, “I can work with this, however.”

“We can’t even see the entrance yet, how are you already thinking of something?” Jakob asks.

She points towards her long ear tips, “Half-manakete, my senses are incredibly sharp. I can see every pebble from one end of the path to the other. I can smell the scent of freshly washed banners on the fortress… I can somewhat make out orders being called out, unfortunately the fortress’s thick stone walls are preventing me from getting all of it.” She looks forlorn for a very brief moment, but it fades as soon as it enters.

“Incredible…”

She nods, “I can also pick out individual spices and herbs in food and drinks… including poisonous ones. So I’ll be sure to let you know if someone is trying to get rid of you with a ‘peace’ meal.”

“A truly useful talent, may I ask if this ability is engraved as a natural talent, or learned?” Oh, it seems Jakob found someone he actually enjoys spending time with… by choice, that is, not duty.

The sorrow is evident in her eyes, “Learned, sadly. My father and his best friend are both  _ very _ well known people, and as such, there were people who wanted them taken out. That’s where my mother, a few others, and I came in. My father’s idea, of course, which turned out to be very effective.” She takes a moment, “I can’t count the number of times some noble sent a ‘gift’ that contained something harmful… but they learned, a few months of continuous failed attempts and all of that nonsense grinded to a halt.”

“Peaceful times sounds as deadly as war, even Wolfskin challenging an Alpha wouldn’t degrade to such a tactic,” Keatons says.

The fortress’ doors are about to greet us, “And here we are,” I listen for a moment, “Hoshidans, they are still here.”

“I smell Pegasi…” Phoenix starts, “There’s also a bold presence, confident and commanding.” We give her a few minutes to observe some more, “There are still a lot of walls between this leader and me. What I can tell you, however, is that the path in there splits before joining again.” She turns to me, “Would you be comfortable in just leading yourself, Keaton, and Jakob for a room or two?”

“Absolutely.” I grin.  _ ‘Rend, kill.’ _ I internally shake my head,  _ ‘No! I need to focus, I can’t give in to my dragon this time… Hinoka must come out of this alive.’ _

“Groups are set, then. Yasei, Keaton, and Jakob will take right. The rest of us will take left, keep close and don’t chase down targets unless told otherwise.”

“Spare the retainers  _ if _ possible, do  **not** aim to kill Royals.” I remind them. “Let’s move.”


	18. Gone Too Far

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yasei and her army engages with the Hoshidans at Notre Sagre, which turns out to be lead by Hinoka. With her orders out, Hinoka will be kept alive... she must be kept alive.
> 
> Yasei will bring her family together her way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem Fates: Conquest, Fire Emblem Awakening, or the Fire Emblem franchise in general.
> 
> Behold, the first chapter that received a 'reboot' because I didn't like where it was going, but now I do and here it is.

As planned, Keaton, Jakob, and I take the right side. It leads us up a set of stairs and into a room with five Hoshidans, two with axes, two with scrolls, and one with a staff. “Jakob, try and snipe the healer out. Keaton, we’ll go for the axe wielders first, keep an eye out for spirits from the scroll-users.” We move out, I unsheathe Yato and engage the right side, Keaton takes the left, and Jakob bides his time. I deflect the first strike with ease, bash him in the chest with my pommel, then ran him through while he stumbles backwards.  _ ‘Blood, kill!’ _

I move to engage the spirit caller next, nimbly dodging an ethereal tiger. A dagger speeds by me and I hear the healer fall to the floor. “Weak.” One slash left robed man with a huge open wound and an organ threatening to leave its owner. The other axe man yells as his body slams into the second scroll user with a crunch, within a second both bodies give in to a slam from Keaton’s beast fist. I glance over at my mate with a satisfied smirk, a lust in my eyes.  _ ‘Not now _ . _ ’ _ I motion towards the stairs and we move to the next room.

A single archer, one axe and sword, a man with hair that looks like he has been recently shocked with electricity, wearing this creepy smile. My hair stands on end, “Ninja.” I call out. “Jakob, archer. Keaton and me, sword and axe. Keep your wits for the Ninja.” I glance over at the man, he has the heavy scent of… Hinoka, was it? He is without weapons, “Spare him if you can.”

Keaton and I charge together, I focus on the axe while he gets the sword. I sidestep an arrow, only to get the stinging pain of a shuriken follow up. I deflect the first axe strike, and another shuriken slices into my armor, I hear Keaton grunt from the same, “Ninja’s following up.” I hear the archer drop. I growl as the axe wielder lands a strike on the same spot the Ninja has been aiming for. I form my maw on my left hand and snap his midsection, effortlessly snapping his body in half.  _ ‘Rend, feast.’ _ A loud crunch sounds the demise of the swordsman, stray drops of blood flying through the air. I dodge the next shuriken and Jakob lands a dagger in the Ninja’s thigh. I shoot an energy sphere and let the maw fade, the sphere makes contact and drops the Ninja.

“Oh dear…” The man says as calmly as he would observe a rainfall, “You wouldn’t want to fight an armless man, would you?”

“Stand down and I won’t.” I snarl.

He calmly walks over to the exit stairs, “No can do, I am to guard the stairs.” Then, of all possible things he could have done… he  **sits** on the exit. “Go on now.”

Something is not right here, no one could be that calm. Keaton does not share the same sentiment and he charges the man, intending on knocking him out. A fist that is held back hits the man… and Keaton howls in pain, the man is left unharmed. “Coward!” He roars.

“I said I was armless… not defenseless.” He shrugs as he pulls out some tarot cards, “Would you like for me to read you a fortune?”

A dagger soars and lands on his arm, I am about to call Jakob out, but only the man grunts in pain. “A barrier for melee, then.” I comment.

“Hm… I thought I fixed that issue.” He is  **still** somehow completely calm with this situation. “Well, I am afraid that is all the tricks I have up my sleeve.” He scurries through the exit.

I sigh, “Next room.” We move through the stairs and I barely catch a glimpse of that man as he moves through the next set. Two archers, two ninjas, one naginata, katana, Pegasus rider, and a mace. I am about to curse the situation when I hear another set of feet.

“...Mjolnir.” An archer drops, his body scorched with electricity.

“Phoenix!” Good, the fight is evened out now. I can see her group has a dark blue haired woman in tow, her arms tied. Somewhat like that man, she seems completely oblivious of the peril they are in, preferring to slowly gaze around the room.

The ground shakes as Effie charges towards the center of it all, “Bring it on! This is barely even a warmup!”” She challenges them. A third dagger is launched by Jakob, he should be on his last one now, a quick glance shows that he is wielding Flora’s dagger again. The dagger imbeds itself into the Pegasus’s right hind leg, it whines in pain. Arthur moves in next, and the hero deflects a mace strike with such force that it flies out of his opponent’s hand… and onto the retainer’s foot. He yelps in pain and places more force into his axe strike than he probably intends… the maceless man drops and Arthur hops backwards.  _ ‘Well, the results were achieved, regardless of how strangely it was done _ . _ ’ _

Jakob moves in front of me and counters a dagger sent my way, then an arrow lodges itself into his right shoulder. The ground trembles as Effie lands a brutal strike at the bladesman, another down. I dodge out of instinct and a set of shurikens slice through the air I was just in, I form my lance and impale him sideways, through one arm and out his body. The Pegasus rider lands a blow on Effie’s armor, all it causes is a minor stagger, and the Knight opts to throw her lance with such force that it sends the second archer flying and stuck into the wall.

“Mjolnir!” The pegasus is instantly fried and falls to the ground.  _ ‘Gods, I thought Pegasi were supposed to be more resistant to spells, yet Phoenix ripped through it all the same… how powerful is she?’ _

“For Justice!” Arthur ends the woman that was riding the pegasus.

“Last room ahead…” Phoenix breathes, “One pegasus rider, three healers… one ninja.” Her breath is ragged. “Good to go?”

“Phoenix, you look pale.” Elise comments, “You might want to stay back here.”

She glances at the glove on her right hand, she looks like she wants to remove it, but then she shakes her head, “Using… too much magic. I’ll just pull out my sword instead.” She places the tome in one of the robe’s many pockets and unsheathes the sword on the right side of her hip, it looks as masterfully crafted as my gifted one.

I nod, “Let’s finish this.” We move up the stairs and sure enough from the scent earlier, Hinoka is mounted on her Pegasus, a mournful expression on her face.

“...Sister…” She greets, then glances over to our captive, “Setsuna…” There is a tone of disapproval in her voice.

“Sorry Lady Hinoka, the robed lady here shattered my bow into like, a thousand pieces with a spell.” Well, that explains why Phoenix is so tired.

The princess sighs and turns her attention back to me, “Corrin, please, we just want you to come back…” She holds back tears, “We just want our family to be whole again.”

I shake my head, “My name is Yasei… and I belong in Nohr..”

She closes her eyes for a moment, “I refuse to kill you, sister.” The sorrow is gone and is replaced with a fiery determination as red as her hair, “But I won’t let these Nohrians keep you from your birth home any longer!” She spins her lance, “I  **will** bring you back… just like I swore that I would all those years ago!”

Arthur gasps in pain and kneels as the Ninja scores a deep cut in his chest, Phoenix responds in kind by running him through with her sword. The hero steps back and lets Elise tend to him.

“Correction, Maids, not just healers.” The Tactician says.

Except that man with the creepy smile. “Don’t engage in melee with that man. He has a counter-barrier on him.”

“Azama… I thought you said you  _ fixed _ that.” She shakes her head, “Stick with me. We’re going in.” The two charge in, while the two maids stood a few feet back, daggers at the ready.

Azama stands in front of the princess, warding off anyone from engaging from melee combat with her, while the reach she has with her lance give her enough leeway to actually land strikes. Each of the maids launch a dagger, Elise’s horse is struck and Phoenix takes the other, her already ragged breathing is now labored. “I-... need to... fall back…” She says as she backs up behind Elise.

Effie moves to guard Elise… gods, she didn’t retrieve her lance. “Don’t have as much training with swords… but, I’m going to have to borrow your sword, Phoenix.” The Tactician lazily hands her sword to Effie and she takes it. The Knight gives is a few test swings before assuming a defensive stance. “You shall not harm my charge as long as I stand!” She declares.

Hinoka moves to strike Jakob first and easily lands a blow with her superior reach. Azama is grinning like a mad fool while standing in between Hinoka and him, he has another staff in hand. Another pair of daggers sail, one on Jakob’s arm and another that Keaton dodges. “Take those maids out!” Keaton and I charge, I go for the right and he gets left. Hinoka stays on Jakob, to move out would be putting Azama at risk, since I know Jakob would gladly throw his last dagger away if it means getting him out of the way. I dodge the maid’s third dagger, last one. I swing and she nimbly backs up and lands a strike on my chest. I follow up with a lance thrust and get enough to pierce, but not enough to kill. I hear the other maid slam into the wall and Keaton shakes the ground, causing my maid to stumble, I run her through with Yato.

That just leaves Hinoka and Azama. My butler has taken a few hits now, Effie is by his side and Elise sits on her horse about a foot or two behind her retainer, Arthur is back up and standing on the other side of Effie. I come in from behind and slash at the Pegasus’s left hind leg with enough force to cause it to throw its rider off balance, but not off. The princess carves a sweeping strike, landing a strike on Jakob and Effie, but I deflect it. I focus on the beast, another strike and it almost stops flying in place all together. Then Azama heals it and it is back to square one.  _ ‘Gods _ . _ ’ _

Hinoka lashes out with her lance again and strikes Jakob, slicing a large enough gash to where even a heal from Elise would not be able to keep him awake. “Gods… my apologies, Lady Yasei.” His wound is healed, but I can just hear the exhaustion in his voice. Keaton charges in and Hinoka manages to rear her pegasus in a loop, causing the Wolfskin to land another strike on Azama’s barrier, a grunt follow, then the Hoshidan princess scores another hit on her return trip.

_ ‘Gods, this woman is no joke.’ _ Effie slashes at the Pegasus while I take another chance on the beast’s other side, Hinoka chooses to deflect mine and her pegasus neighs from Effie’s strike. Two well-aimed strikes from the Sky Knight’s lance causes a portion of the armored Knight’s armor to become detached and fall to the ground. Effie is now without her sword-wielding arm’s armor. Keaton lands a blow on her Pegasus and I form my maw to launch an energy ball at Azama, it is enough to stagger,  _ ‘I am going to have to end up killing him just so we win.’ _ Her pegasus is healed again.

“...damn it!” Phoenix quietly swears. I dare to steal a glance at her,  gods she looks so pale right now, a shroud of dark magic forms and dissipates around her right hand, and again. Hinoka lands a glancing blow on me and I am forced backwards. She deflects another strike from Keaton and follows up on Effie, the latter now looking pretty out of it. The Knight’s wounds are healed, but magic does not restore her stamina. Effie steps back and stays on the defensive in front of Elise, she is breathing heavily.

Gods, it’s down to two-on-one, I prepare another energy ball for Azama, hopefully more than enough to kill. We are not going to get anywhere with him still up and I am not going to risk failing to knock him out. The ball is shot and Hinoka bats it away, then lands a strike on both Keaton and me. “Please, sister, just lay down your arms.” The red-haired princess finally speaks. “I just want you to return to Hoshido.” Her pegasus is struck by the Wolfskin, then healed, the staff Azama is using looks like its on its last leg. I can sense Keaton’s exhaustion, and another slash from her lance sends him backwards. “Corrin...”

“...break.” A dark shroud of magic envelopes Hinoka’s pegasus and the beast just collapses  _ in _ on itself, like every bone in its body just ceased to exist.  _ Gods _ , it just  _ looks _ so wrong, the winged mount falls to the ground and dies on the spot, its body folding in over like it is a towel rather than a well-trained and loved beast. Then Phoenix is out cold. I resist the urge to vomit,  _ ‘This is so wrong,’ _ I keep mentally repeating.

Hinoka is clearly fighting back tears but  _ still _ refuses to give in. She proves herself capable of fighting without her mount as she deflects another blow from Keaton, his speed and power down significantly since the start, he now has an open wound on his chest and he shifts back.  _ ‘No _ ! _ ’ _ She has to have received this power from the Rainbow Sage, there is no way she could be pushing us back this far.

Keaton falls back, almost succumbing to his injuries when the princess lands another sweeping strike on him, Elise rears her mount and manages to keep him up before returning to her previous spot. “Sis?” My little sister is clearly nervous. “My staff is nearly out of magic.”

“Corrin is  _ my _ sister!” Hinoka lashes out at Effie, who barely manages to stop one with her shield, before the Knight hits a glancing blow on the Hoshidan. I take a moment to shift, having completed in just enough time to avoid another of the mountless Sky Knight’s strike.

“You’re forcing my hand, Hinoka.” I prepare a water blast and stomp the ground, the shake enough to stagger both and I pierce Azama’s body with the stream, he falls as quickly as Hinoka’s pegasus. I rear my horns to strike at her, yet she dodges and her spear barely even scratches my scales. I am going to give in to exhaustion before wounds in this form.

“Mjolnir!” Hinoka is struck by a bolt of lightning, alive but weakened, wait I thought Phoenix was down?  _ ‘No, wait, Phoenix's voice isn’t high-pitched.’ _ I steal another glance and see that  **Elise** has picked up the Tactician’s tome. I follow up with a strike from my horns, another blow and the princess is staggering, but still awake. The air crackles and the Hoshidan hops backwards to avoid another bolt.

“Elise! Don’t push yourself!” Gods, doesn’t Phoenix have a lower-level tome on her? There is no way Elise can make one or maybe two more casts with her inexperience, especially with such a high-end tome.

“Stop fighting! Please!” The Troubadour pleads, tears falling from her eyes now.

“Not until Corrin is back home!” Hinoka counters, her breathing slightly ragged but still  _ very _ able to fight. “I  **will** fulfill my promise!” With that statement all but screamed out, she lashes out at Elise, blood flies out as a huge gash is formed… on Arthur’s chest.  _ ‘No.’ _

“Seems my… luck ran out.” The hero falls to the ground, ceasing to breathe before then. Elise cries out and the sound of it hurts as much as losing the clumsy man.  _ ‘Revenge, kill… NO! Hinoka has to live!’ _

“Nohr is my home.” I say while fighting back a sudden surge of fury, “Just stand down, I  _ don’t  _ want to kill you.”  _ ‘Die… no! Murder… resist! Maim… she needs to live!’ _

“You had no problem killing all the others, why hesitate with me? Setsuna!” The archer is in the corner.

“Sorry, Lady Hinoka, but unless I get a bow and some arrows… I am more likely to get in the way… that and my arms are still tied.”

“Because I still consider you all family. I want  _ all _ of us together!”  _ ‘But you are making this so hard to do.’ _ Effie is breathing heavily, weakened enough to where just keeping her guard up is going to cost her.  _ ‘Kill, rend, maim… no! Focus!’ _ I stagger backwards and Hinoka reaches out.

“...die.” An axe flies through the air and Hinoka side-steps it, another person enters the fight, her face expressionless and in near full black leather armor, matching headband with light-blue hair and riding a Wyvern. “By Lady Camilla’s orders.”  _ ‘Camilla?’ _

“I don’t want her dead!” I nearly yell.

“We follow Lady Camilla’s orders.” She repeats,  _ ‘We?’ _

“Back off of my charge’s sister!” Another woman enters, a frown on her face and long red pigtails. She is wielding a sword and a small buckler, then charges at Hinoka, pushing the Hoshidan back before landing a strike. I feel sick, my sister is going to die and I cannot do anything about it! I fall back to Elise’s spot.

“...Elise?” I shift back and try to hide behind her horse.  _ ‘I… can’t. If I were Dragon, then seeing this wouldn’t be an issue… but I came into this fight thinking as a Human, a method of fighting I have neglected, and now I feel weak. This was a mistake, Arthur would have been alive if it wasn’t for that  _ **_stupid_ ** _ call… No, not stupid, I just wanted her alive!’ _ The Dragon falls silent as Human starts to take control of my thought process.  _ ‘I messed up so bad…’ _

My little sister repositions her horse in an attempt to obscure my line of sight more, with Effie covering any leftover spots, “I’m sorry sis, but they are her retainers, not mine.”

I can still hear Hinoka being pushed back, I can smell the blood that is beginning to pour from her, and I can sense the newly developed fear coming off of her.  _ ‘It wasn’t supposed to go like this!’ _ The battle ends as I hear my sister’s body drop. I refuse to look.

“Target eliminated.” The Wyvern Rider says.  _ ‘Target!?’ _

I want to argue the point, that Hinoka is… was my sister and not just some name on a list. Yet I cannot, my will went down with her body. I don't even want to bother trying to find this ‘Rainbow Sage’ now. “Hey sis, I’ll check over our people, all right?” Elise offers and I just nod with a muffled ‘yea’.

The two retainers approach me. “Lady Yasei?” It is the blue-haired one. I acknowledge their presence with a quick glance… and catching Hinoka’s body on the far side, I feel sick. “We’re to keep you protected until further notice.”

“Lady Yasei.” The other greets, but is lacking in any genuine happiness, “My name is Selena and she is Beruka. We are Lady Camilla’s retainers.”

“Yea, I get it. Alright?” I lash out, “Look, keep me protected all you want, but keep it at a distance. I didn’t  **want** her dead! But now she is and I’m down one sister.” The two hesitate, but are otherwise unaffected by my outburst.

“Very well, Lady Yasei.” Beruka says.

Selena does not immediately respond with the other retainer, instead looking at Phoenix, no, staring her down. Remorse? I cannot tell the scent immediately but it is something sorrowful, “Right, we’ll give you some space.” She returns her gaze, frown lacking the intensity from earlier.

“Gods… Lady Yasei, my most sincere apo…” Jakob starts.

“Don’t.” I cut him off, “Correction, I don’t want anyone near me right now.” Elise fidgets on the spot, “No, wait, except you, Elise, and Keaton.” I amend my statement.  _ ‘Gods, I feel so off right now.’ _

“As you command.”

I walk off towards the door that Hinoka… was guarding, her body not even several feet away from it.  _ ‘Gods _ . _ ’ _ I rip my gaze from her and open the door, an elderly man lies on a bed near the far corner of this dimly lit room.  _ ‘Dead _ . _ ’ _ I move closer and notice not even a single injury, he must of died in his sleep. And if I had to take a guess on who this man is… “All of this, for him to already be dead.” I force back tears and just leave the room.

“Lady Yasei…”  _ ‘Not now,’ _ it is Beruka again, “What about that other woman?”

“Oh,  _ now _ you are asking for my judgement?!” I throw my hands in the air, “Might as well just off her! Since I’m pretty sure that is what  **Camilla** would want!” The woman nods and I walk towards Elise, who is now using Azama’s staff, and is off of her horse. Anger resonates through my body,  _ ‘Why would big sister  _ **_do_ ** _ such a thing?’ _

“My staff ran out of magic…” She answers my unasked question. “This is about as bad is it could have gone.”  _ ‘Nearly’ _ , “Your Mate Keaton will recover quickly enough… Phoenix, though. She looks so  _ drained _ , she is still breathing, thankfully.” Her voice catches, “Arthur…”

“A different subject.” I request, “So… you can use tomes?”

She has a small smile, “I kind of… guessed my way through that. Lucky first shot, yea? It wasn’t as hard as I thought it would be. It is actually kind of like healing, but with more… aggression?” She pauses, “I’m sorry we couldn’t… you know, her.”

I shake my head, “I don’t want to think about that right now.”

“What about the Rainbow Sage? Did you…?”

“Dead, passed in his sleep, it looks like. Another mission half-completed. Maybe having a Royal dead will be enough to tide Father over.” I am on the verge of crying. I hold on to Elise and let my tears fall. My little sister tenses before returning the hug, Camilla would know what to say, but I have a sinking feeling in my gut that I don’t want to hear whatever she has to say. Her orders got my blood-sister killed. “Elise… if Keaton isn’t well enough by tonight, would it be too much to ask for you to… share my bed tonight?”

“Sure thing, sis!” She is lacking some of the cheerfulness a statement like that would bring, but she is genuinely excited for it.

I break the hug with her and make my way towards my unconscious mate. “Sorry I couldn’t keep my promise… I’ll be sure to make it up to you later, mate.” I leave the room and head towards a random bedroom, before tossing myself on it.

I barely register a set of arms wrapping around me before I fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And things will keep going downhill from here for a while.
> 
> Enjoy your day/night!


	19. A Brief Reprieve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Notre Sagre cleared out, Yasei and her army takes a quick breather to let the wounded recover. Though the short calm doesn't stop some disputes from rising.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem Fates: Conquest or the Fire Emblem franchise in general.
> 
> Some relative peace before the next conflict.

We are unable to depart immediately, as we have to wait until the others recover and are fit to make the trip back down. So once again we find ourselves using beds and other supplies of a place that has been recently vacated. Is this some sort of sick joke being played by the gods? I purposely avoid Selena and Beruka, why would big sister send them without me having control on what they can and cannot do?

Hinoka is dead because of it.  _ ‘It wasn’t supposed to go like this!’  _ I smell food being cooked, but I don’t think I want to eat right now. Keaton and Phoenix are the only ones that are still out, it turns out the Wolfskin is suffering far worse injuries than he was letting on earlier. Phoenix… gods, she still looks pale and Elise only guesses that it is from using more magic than what her body would normally allow. Still, I wonder what type of magic she possesses? Why is her right hand wreathed in a dark cloud? Why do the incantations for those spells cause me so much discomfort? Who would weave a spell that shatters bones?

“Lady Yasei? I have prepared some stew.” My Butler comes up and asks, “You still need to eat, I fear to think what would happen if you were to go too long without eating.”

He gently moves to grab my arm but I pull away, “Are those two  _ women _ in there?”

“I am assuming you mean Lady Camilla’s retainers? Just Beruka.” I growl in response, “Would you rather me bring you a bowl here?”

“Please do.” He bows and takes his leave, I decide to go back to the makeshift infirmary to keep an eye on Keaton. I open the door and I immediately go over to my mate, breathing quietly and stable. I catch another scent that is beside Phoenix and I turn. It’s the other retainer, Selena, I let out a growl.

The red-haired woman seems to ignore me, instead focusing on the Tactician. “Lady Yasei, what…” She starts after some time has passed.

“Find someone else to talk to.” I snap and she thankfully remains silent. Do Beruka and Selena deserve this treatment? No, they are just following their orders, after all, but I really don’t have anyone else to vent my frustration on, considering that I cannot explain this situation to Camilla. Jakob returns with a bowl of stew and hands it to me, I accept it with a nod. It actually smells pretty good, my recent diet taken into consideration. One spoonful tells me it tastes much better than anything I have eaten, well, with the exception of that one bowl of...fruit.  _ ‘She’s dead.’ _

“Er, Lady Yasei? Is something wrong with the stew?” Jakob asks.

I notice that I stopped midway from taking a second spoonful, my hands are trembling and tears threatening to form, “It’s good, I just had a bad memory pop up. Thank you, Jakob, that’ll be all for now.”

“Always at your service, Lady Yasei.” He smiles then makes towards the door.

I start downing the stew to keep my mind off of… it. Once finished, I place the bowl down and turn my full attention back to Keaton. “I know that you said you are fine with my human side showing up every once and a while,” I place a quick kiss on his lips, “But I still wish I could just toss it to the side and stay with my shifter side. Nothing would be better than that.” I pause. “If you aren’t cleared to leave by tonight, Elise will be sharing my bed again.” I decide to get up and leave.

“Big sister!” Elise is the first sight to greet me, which I thank the gods for, Keaton, Elise, and Jakob are the only ones I would want to see right now. My little sister jumps towards me and wraps her around me. “Mmm.” The way she hums sends shivers across my body.

“Hey there!” I return the hug. “How are you?”

“Feeling better. Much better with you in my arms.” We part enough to see each other’s face, but not enough to break the hug. “And you?”

“About as good as I am going to get after today.” I look away.

Elise moves her left arm and holds my face, directing it back towards her own, gods, she looks so precious right now. “Is it okay if…?” She bites her lower lip, a blush forming.

I giggle, “Only you and Keaton have that right.” I still care in more than a ‘big sister’ way, “You don’t have to, you know. Holding you is enough.”

“You’re right, but I want to.” She moves in closer, “You can probably already tell with your ‘scent’ detection, but I… still really want you, regardless of what I say.”

“‘Scent detection’?” I giggle again, “Yes, I can tell that it goes your feelings run deeper than lust. Like how I can smell your desire right now.”

That causes her entire face to redden, “Y-Yasei! Gods, you usually aren’t that blunt.”

I smirk, “You’re welcome to silence me...” She pulls me in for a kiss and my legs threaten to give out. She stops just short of wanting to explore my mouth again, probably for the best right now. I personally am in a very wanting mood right now, considering that I could not keep my promise to Keaton. We pull away and I see her eyes are half open, “I hope you haven’t forgotten how easily it is to get me going now, right?”

Her breaths grow short, “Maybe that was the point?”

A third giggle, “Then save it for bed, all right?”

She gives a quick peck, “Okay!” We finally break the hug, “I’ll talk to you later, gotta check up on our patients!” And with that, she enters the room I just exited.

I smile, Elise always knows how to brighten someone’s day. “Ah, Lady Yasei.” Jakob greets me, “I just wanted to inform you that everyone that is conscious is in excellent health.”

“That’s good. Anything else?” I catch an scent of nervousness, “You can speak freely, you know. I doubt you can make my day any worse.”

“Of course, are you well? I realize that things didn’t go as planned.”

“I didn’t want them dead. I plan on having a word with Camilla when I get a chance.” I realize that comes out harsher than I intended, “My family loves me, I don’t doubt that for one bit. But, I don’t think they know what is best for me… I’m not the same woman I was a few months ago.” I pause, “And it hurts that they don’t understand… except for Elise, she gets it.”

My Butler takes the information in for a moment, “As I understand, you have not had a proper chance to introduce your situation to them, correct? Had you had the chance to explain yourself, I’m sure they would understand.”

“You’re right about that.” I let the sentence hang,  _ ‘but I don’t think they would get it if I explained it, there  _ **_is_ ** _ nothing more than instinct.’ _ “Thank you for listening, Jakob.”

“Glad to be of service, Lady Yasei.”

I take a moment to look around the room, it almost seems that there has never been a fight here to begin with, all the bodies have been removed and the blood is nearly gone. Yet in my mind’s eye I can still see Hinoka on the ground and her Pegasus looking more like a rug than a majestic beast.  _ ‘What kind of sick magic does Phoenix wield to do things like that?’ _

“ **Morgan!** Breathe!” I hear Selena shout.  _ ‘Wait, who?’ _ I can barely make out Elise saying something, “Sleep staves won’t work! Let me handle this!... I know what I am doing.”

I dare to walk back in and see Phoenix as a mess, her eyes are as open as they can be, her breathing is rapid and I can even feel her heartbeat from the door. “Gods… I saw Gri…” She pants and nearly rips off her robe.

“He is dead.” The red-haired mercenary looks worried, “The Shepherds took him down, remember? We are not in Ylissa right now.” She then lowers her voice, “This isn’t our timeline.”

As she talks, the Tactician slowly calms down, “I…” a deep breath, “Right, I just drew too much from  **his** brand.”  _ ‘His brand?’ _ “I’m fine… I’m fine.” another deep breath and she is near calm again, eyes no longer wide, “It just looked so real. I saw him as clearly like he was in front of me.” She shakes her head, “But he’s dead, no longer coming back.”

A small smile shows on Selena’s face for a moment, before fading just as quickly, “Phoenix, is it okay if I check you over again?” Elise is fiddling with her staff, the Sleep Staff sitting a few inches away from her.

“Yeah… sorry.” She nods, “I just been through a lot, that’s all.” Her voice grows small and she turns towards Selena, “Thank you for being by my side.”

“I just happened to be here when you woke… Gods, don’t make it awkward!”

Elise walks up to her and applies a few pulses of magic over her, before nodding in satisfaction, “Do you mind standing for me? Slowly, that is.”

Phoenix gently rises with next to no difficulty, “Give me something else to think… How was the mission? I mean, we’re alive and not captured, right?”

“We won, but…” I finally speak up, “Big sister’s retainers killed Hinoka.” I look away and I can smell the anger coming off of Phoenix.

“What!? I risked…” She grips her head and applies some cold magic to it. “...Wait, you weren’t here before, were you?” She turns to Selena.

“I am under Lady Camilla’s orders, Beruka and I are to take out any who threaten Lady Yasei’s life. Then make sure she arrives back safely.”

“Hinoka didn’t want me dead, she would have just ferried me back to Hoshido.” I point out.

“My liege wouldn’t see it that way.”

“Then she can…” I raise my voice.

“B-big sister?” Elise stops me. “Let’s all take a minute to calm down, alright? Walk it off.” There are no arguments as Phoenix and Selena just leave the room. I take a few breaths, “Yasei?” She has walked closer and is within grabbing distance. “I don’t like seeing you angry…”

“Sorry, little sister.” I look away, “It’s just… gods.”

She extends her gloved hand, “Here.” I grab it and she guides me to one of the spare cots, “Sit.”

“Aren’t you being bossy?” I smile and she giggles, yet I sit down on it regardless. Then she begins undoing the straps and I immediately tense up, “Uh, now? Isn’t that a little...?”

“I was thinking of a massage, silly.” I can just imagine her smile, “and I can’t do that if you have armor on… maybe if you wore a dress.”

“...Dresses can’t hide my deformities.”  _ ‘Ugly, scaled.’ _ “Can you do this without lights?”

“Yasei, you are beautiful just the way you are, don’t think otherwise for a second.”

“You never saw  _ this _ stuff.” There’s no way, it was near pitch-black last time I was naked near her.

“I could make out a few details, nothing definite. Besides, I don’t need light to  _ feel _ .” She hums, “Trust me, okay?” A few latches come loose and she is nearly done, “Let me take care of you, alright? Since Keaton is still out.”

“Only you and Keaton can touch me.” I nod, “I trust you, Elise.”

“Yaaay!” My armor drops off and I am once again bare, “Door’s magically locked, so don’t worry about that, either.” Her hands glide up to my shoulders first, one of the few spots where there are no scales and she begins testing the area for knots. Her touch sends an immediate warmth throughout my body and I don’t bother restraining a moan that leaves my mouth. She giggles in response, “After the massage.” Her fingers deftly start loosening the knots and relieving the soreness that has made its way into my shoulder area before dropping to my back. I can imagine her scrunching her face as she tries to figure out how to massage muscles under the layer of scales.

She figures it out within a minute and the world just starts to feel right. “Haah… Elise, gods.” I feel no shame right now. My core is wet and I just don’t care. One of my hands travels lower to at least calm the intense need I feel right now. My breath quickens as she continues her journey to massage my body. I can hear her own heartbeat increase and her body growing hotter as I start to stroke myself, “Elise…” Another moan escapes.

Then my little sister gently pushes me down onto the cot, her face is completely flushed, a smile on her face as she starts to remove her own clothing, “You’re making this really difficult for me to finish, you know that?” I return the smile with glazed eyes that are halfway open. Soon she is left bare before me, then climbs on top of me, legs straddling me like she would her horse, her vagina just mere inches away from my own. She leans forward and brings me into a kiss, my own hand still inside myself, while the other brings her closer. Her tongue gets into my mouth first and begins exploring, I shudder and I moan.  _ ‘More _ . _ ’ _ She breaks the kiss with heavy breathing and her mouth travels lower and nips at my jawline.

“Aren’t you being the little dominate?” I manage to ask. She responds by nipping on my neck, not nearly as deep as Keaton would, but more than enough to leave a mark. In fact, it is on the opposite side of where Keaton bit me, “Marking me, too?”

“Oh, shush.” She giggles. “And maybe I am.” Her hands glide downwards to my stomach area, being mindful of the Wyrmslayer scar that will never heal properly. Her fingers gently pass by the wound, tender enough that it actually causes me to squirm in pleasure. “I found a weak point…” She nearly sings.

“Just be careful, it’s li…”

“Actually, you know what? Be quiet.” She commands, “I think I will be on top…” She pauses as she realizes the irony of the statement, “Dominate this time.” My mouth shuts and I feel a warmth pass through me. “Ooo, you like that.” Now she is starting to think more like a Shifter. “Get your hand out of you.” She raises an eyebrow and I comply. She has this huge smile on her face, gods, she is enjoying herself right now, if this is not such an intimate moment, I am sure she would start hopping and clapping her hands. She grabs my wrist and brings my fingers to her mouth, lightly sucking each of them clean of my juices. A moan echoes through her body and I clench my legs in response.  _ ‘More _ . _ ’ _

She scoots a little closer and our cores are even closer, I can feel the heat from hers. “You may touch me.” She says as her own hands start traveling across my body. I bring my own up to hers, pulling her closer and rubbing about anywhere I can get my hands on. Shoulders, back, stomach, breasts, I just want to touch. She moans in response to my advances and return them in kind as she explores me. “aah, Y-Yasei…” She starts thrusting her hip forwards, causing our cores to get close enough to just brush against each other.

“Gods… Elise!” That brings a huge amount of heat and I start panting.  _ ‘More!’ _ She then starts to repeat the motion, while forcing herself to get closer to me, the effect is immediate and my hands pull her closer. I lose my will to talk in favor of just moaning and panting. “I-...” I cannot even get the time to finish as I climax. She continues for a few more seconds and her own follows.

“Haah… gods, Yasei...” she breathes deeply and looks directly at me, body shaking and her breathing quick, “That was… wow.” She lowers herself and lies on top of me. “Amazing.” She wraps herself around me.

A few minutes pass and she has yet to even budge, “So… we’re sleeping like this?” I ask.

“Mmm....” Is her response.

I yawn, “Alright, good night, Elise.”

“‘Night, sis. Love you.”

“I love you, too.”


	20. Bluntess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yasei's day, for once, actually starts off pretty smoothly... until Jakob informs her that another person has joined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem Fates: Conquest or the Fire Emblem franchise in general, I am here to post chapters while falling asleep.
> 
> This would be the part where I would shed some insight, or a witty comment if I felt it.

I wake up in the same position I fell asleep in, on my back with a sleeping Elise on top of me. She looks so peaceful on top of me, and by the gods, have I never slept so well in a while. I take a glance over and see that Keaton is up, smirking at my position. “Good to know she can satisfy you just as well.”

My face starts burning, “I’d still pick you first.” Elise squirms but stays asleep.

“I’m aware.” He moves towards me with an air that, for a second, makes me think he is about to take me right now. “We’re moving out within the hour.” The mood breaks as I am reminded about actually having to do things.

“Yea yea, I’m getting up.” I sigh and nudge my little sister, who just grips me tighter and pushes her head closer to my scales, “Time to wake up, Elise.”

“I don’t wanna.”

I start giggling, “We still have responsibilities, we can’t just lounge around all day.” I poke her.

“Elise says sleep.” She replies.

Keaton starts snickering, “I’m afraid she is only going to listen to me now. Mate, get up. I’ll grab your sister.”

Elise gasps as I comply and Keaton deftly grabs her, she starts squirming and giggling in his grip, “Oh! I didn’t realize you were up!” She pauses and stops squirming, “HEY! Who gave you clearance to move around?” She pouts.

“Jakob. About an hour ago when he came in to check to see if anyone was awake in here.” He sets her down.

She flushes, “Then he saw… gods.” She goes and grabs her clothes, “That’s… embarrassing.”

“I don’t see anything to be embarrassed about.” The Wolfskin smirks.

She gasps, “Gods, you two are just...being so dirty lately.”

I grab my own armor off the floor and start on the buckles, “Says the one who took control last night.”

“Y-Yasei! Come on, stop it!” She hurriedly puts on her clothes and looks away, “Breakfast should be ready, right? I’m going to eat.” She walks straight out the room.

“That’s a good idea, I’d rather not walk back down that path without food. What about you?”

“I have eaten already…” He looks away, “Some of the other Pegasus.”

_ ‘Not Hinoka’s _ , _ ’ _ “Meat is meat, right?” I carefully ask.

He shakes his head, “Hinoka’s… it just doesn’t look right.” Even he seems disgusted by it. “I don’t think any of the Wolfskin would eat that unless they were outright starving.”

I shiver, but for once it’s not from excitement, “Yea, Phoenix really did something to it.” I pause, “The other one, is it still good?”

“It was fine about twenty minutes ago, might want to hurry though. I’m surprised it lasted all night.”

“Ah, Lady Yasei and Keaton.” Jakob barges in, “Pardon my eavesdropping, but I had it preserved with some ice magic.”

“Thanks Jakob, you’re the best Butler ever.” At least I am completely lucid this time when saying that.

He smiles, “Now! The reason I rushed in is because we’re having another join our group as we leave. I just wanted to inform you beforehand.”

I raise my eyebrow, “Then why do you smell so worried about it?”

“It’s Lady Camilla.”

_ ‘Oh _ . _ ’ _ “I’m going to eat, now.”

“I’ll try to have her stalled to give you time to wash afterwards.” I nod my thanks as I make my way towards the door, then following the scent of somewhat dried blood over in the next room to where a lone pegasus lies. There isn’t exactly much left, Keaton must have been hungry. Still I take what I can get and rip into it… then cough up one of the feathers.  _ ‘Alright, plucking it clean, then.’ _ I remove a patch of feathers before resuming. A shame the blood isn’t fresh, it just does not taste as good. Nearly the entire chest and lower section is gone by the time I finish, leaving probably the barest animal yet.  _ ‘Meat is meat _ . _ ’ _

I make my way back to the main room and over to the small bath area, and I happen to spot Jakob near it, “That pegasus is good to be removed.” He hands me a towel and nods. I enter the room and for the first time in months, take an actual bath in an actual bathtub. I wipe off some of the blood off of my mouth and face, remove my armor, then my hairband with the two hairpins, which are attached to the band instead of my hair, before almost throwing myself in. “Gods…” Still warm, I soak in the warmth for several minutes before I even bother trying to clean myself. The soap smells good, the water feels wonderful, and I am just enjoying myself, nearly forgetting the fact that people were just living here a day ago.  _ ‘Worth it _ . _ ’ _ I pause at the rather grim thought before resuming,  _ ‘They were Hoshidans, Father told me to get rid of them.’ _ I reason with myself.

I probably spent half an hour in that tub, before finally deciding to exit, using the towel to dry myself off. I glance at myself in the mirror, and for once, I feel at least okay about how I look.  _ ‘Only Keaton’s and Elise’s opinions matter.’ _ I nod and put my armor and hairband back on. My hair is about down to my neck again,  _ ‘Why did the Hoshidans cut it in the first place?’ _

I exit the bathroom and am greeted with another new scent… no, not new, it’s Camilla. She is on the far side of the room, talking to Beruka, then ends the conversation the very second she sees me. “My darling Yasei!” She all but sprints and brings me into her usual hugs, which causes my face to become embedded in her cleavage. “I was so worried for you!”

“Big sister, I missed you too… now how about giving me some air?” She releases the hug, gods, I couldn’t remember how annoying that habit is. “I take it that since you’re here, your mission is finished?”

She smiles, “Of course, dear. The day I got that dreadful letter from Leo, Elise,  **and** Jakob, my retainers and I worked triple-time to get done.” She pauses, “I had to stay a little longer to get some official stuff done, which is why I didn’t arrive with them yesterday!”

_ ‘Dreadful’ _ , “No need to wo… er, no need to have excess worry, I’m feeling better. I’m assuming they sent that letter, before Father authorized a use of an Elixir on me?”

She gasps, “Gods, it was that bad? Elixirs are the single most expensive medical item, magical or otherwise.”

“Worth every gold piece, though just know that the Wyrmslayer scar will  **never** heal properly.” I frown, “It will always be more liable to rip back open.”

“Well, we just have to make sure that armor is kept in top-notch and you have someone watching over you.”

_ Speaking of, ‘I’m surprised Keaton hasn’t shown himself… ah, he is in the medical room with Jakob. Probably giving me time for Camilla _ . _ ’ _ “Jakob and Elise do that quite well… Oh!” She gives me a curious look, “Elise can use tomes!”

“Is that so? Since when?”

“Yesterday, she borrowed Phoenix’s Mjolnir tome and casted it at... “  _ ‘Not Hinoka… don’t say,’  _ “A Pegasus Knight in the previous room.”

She laughs, “I thought healers didn’t need weapons?” She pauses, “Phoenix? I’m not sure I’ve seen that one yet."

“She’s a Tactician, probably with Selena right now.”  _ ‘Oh, she is definitely with her right now _ . _ ’ _

“Hmm… that explains why my sweet Selena wasn’t here to greet me.”

Sweet is probably the last thing I would use to describe her, “Phoenix is really talented, you should have seen this huge stack of papers she drew up in a few hours to show off her tactical prowess! Actually, you probably would have been better off not seeing them, I don’t understand how she goes through that much.” In these few minutes, it feels like everything is the way it was that last seventeen years, but I know it isn’t going to last much longer.

“Interesting…” Then a sly smile crosses her face, “Now, are you being well taken care of? Because you, my dear Yasei, look incredibly well rested…”

I start blushing, “Camilla… Yes, I am.”

“Ooo! Who is he… or she? Don’t worry, I won’t judge!” I pause for a little too long and her smile starts dropping, ‘ _ Do I say Elise? Keaton? Both?’ _ , “Yasei?”

“Elise.” I decide. “That isn’t wrong, is it?” I try to play off my hesitation.

“Did you think it was wrong when you wanted me?” She counters.

“That really isn’t the same thing, I was in  **heat** then, thinking like a Shifter.” She looks concerned when I bring that up, but I continue before she starts, “Now, my mind sort of drifts between the two thought processes. Elise enjoys our time together, I enjoy our time together, it’s just… I’ve called her sister for seventeen years, so it still feels a little weird.”

“As long as you two are happy, I don’t think there is anything wrong with it.” The air becomes much more serious and I am dreading the next topic, “Now, about this animal stuff Leo went on about…”

_ ‘Breathe _ , _ ’ _ “I should have told you all earlier, but I was too afraid… I started to change after my first dragon transformation, more than just what you can see physically. I was worried that you all might, I don’t know, shun me out if it got out…” I pause and gather my breath, I feel the emotions that have been locked behind this topic for so long being let loose, tears start forming. “I mean, how am I supposed to come up to my family and ask if we have any raw meat to eat? Or I have this near irresistible urge to have sex? Or… Or…” The tears are falling freely now, “Gods, Camilla… I am a… a  **freak** now.”

My big sister lowers herself and starts wiping my tears away, “My dear Yasei, look at me.” She gently moves my head when I don’t respond, “Gods, we were so worried when you returned, you were acting so unlike the woman we’ve come to love. Xander insisted that the Hoshidans did something to you. We won’t shun you, you are family after all.” She smiles and gives my cheeks each a quick kiss, “Looks aren’t everything, don’t let anyone tell you otherwise.”

I finally smile as the tears dry up, “Thanks, Camilla… you always seem to know what to say.”

She pulls me into another hug, not as tight as last time, “That’s what I am here for. Well, that and making sure no-one harms our darling Yasei.” A few minutes pass in silence, then I overhear Jakob giving my mate the okay to leave, and I tense up.  _ ‘Here we go _ . _ ’ _ Camilla seems like she is about to ask what’s wrong when the door opens, her grip tightens and she pulls me away from him. “Yasei, what is he doing here? Stalking you?”

“No, Camilla, he…” I try to glance over at him to make sure he lets me talk it out first, but Camilla’s grip is a bit too tight, I gulp.

“She’s my mate.” I close my eyes for the inevitable outburst.

“ **You** nearly killed her!” I hear metal hitting the ground and I smell that Beruka has given big sister her Divine Axe.  _ ‘No.’ _

“Big sister…” I try to reason.

“Why would you let him back in? What did he do you to?”

“I told you, I changed. Whether you like the changes or not doesn’t matter.” She holds me closer.

“ **What** did you do to my precious Yasei? It had to have been something even Hoshidans wouldn’t stoop down to.” Keaton’s fur bristles and I suppress a growl.

I hear the door open again and Jakob enters, the spare Sleep Staff in hand. Elise enters from the other side, gripping her Freeze Staff. “She is only doing what comes natural to a Shifter.” He casually responds, trying very hard to stay calm, “Humans…  _ most _ humans don’t get it.” He corrects himself, “My mate gets it because she  _ has _ a dragon side, Elise understands quite a bit of it, and Jakob is starting to learn it himself.”

“Get what? Your… hold that you have on them?”

“Camilla!” I protest, “Just… let me go!” I feel her glare at me, and she is about to ask why before I make a split-second decision to forcibly remove myself. Given my draconic strength, it takes little effort. I am panting, and my pupils are narrowed, teeth are sharpened. “Of course you aren’t getting it. You are trying to grasp for an explanation that  **isn’t there** ! It’s just  **instinct** , and it just  **is** . There is no more than can be said.”

“She’s right, big sister. I just… understood it one day when I wasn’t even thinking about it. Stop asking the why’s and what’s and it will come to you.” Elise adds.

“That… doesn’t make any sense!” Beruka is by her side and by now Selena and Phoenix have entered, the latter’s left hand surrounded by a soothing blue mist, at least she doesn’t look as pale anymore. The red-haired woman seems to be supporting the Tactician as she is muttering an incantation.

“Phoenix will stop them from fighting,” Selena just barely whispers to me. “Trust her.” The other nods, too focused on whatever insane spell she has brewing.  _ ‘Wait, why is she using her  _ **_left_ ** _ hand now? Why does the incantation feel… peaceful? Calming?' _

“Jakob, Elise, put your staves away.” They both hesitate, but comply regardless.  _ ‘I might as well bring this up now, since that spell will probably knock her out _ . _ ’ _ “Camilla, there is one more thing I want to know. Why did you send your retainers without me having a way to control their actions?” I mutter a silent apology at Selena, she nods.

My big sister hesitates at the sudden change in conversation, “You were in danger, I couldn’t let them stop for a second if it means your life.”

I narrow my eyes, “Hinoka is dead because of your orders. She wasn’t trying to kill any of us, and I had ordered my unit to keep her alive, and her retainers if possible. We almost got it done, then they came in and just killed her!” I breath, “I didn’t  **want** her dead!”

“So what? She can steal you away from your family? Yasei! Are you even listening to yourself?”

Her attention swaps from me to Keaton when he speaks up again, “Perhaps it is you who is clueless, Camilla.”

She grips her battle-axe and finally rises to her full height, “We wouldn’t be in this situation if it wasn’t for you!” Keaton growls but stays put, “Leo was right to describe you as an animal!”

“I’m not the one lashing out at people.” He shrugs. “You know, like a wild animal would.” He smirks and it sets big sister off.

She charges and he stays still, completely trusting Selena when she said Phoenix would handle it. A blue aura envelopes Camilla, “...Sleep.” Phoenix barely whispers. Within seconds she goes from completely calm to a heavy sleep, and Phoenix begins to breathe heavily, sweat practically covering her. “Naga… Please, don’t put me in another situation like this for a few more days…” She nearly collapses in Selena’s arms.

Beruka is calmly observing the situation, axe in hand, “What did you do to my liege?” She turns to Phoenix but is showing no sign of aggression… or any emotion really.

“Timeless spell… Sleep. Far more potent than any staff can produce..”

“...And you just let her do that, Selena?” Her gaze turns to the other retainer.

“I know it goes against my oath, but trust me when I say, you do  **not** want to be on the receiving end of Phoenix’s attacks. No amount of Talismans will spare your life if she gets serious.” There is a tinge of fear behind her statement.  _ ‘I don’t blame her, Phoenix possesses some powerful stuff.’ _

She closes her eyes for a moment and sighs, “Very well.” She drops the issue and sheathes her axe. “I will keep an eye on her, at least.”

Selena nods her head, “Should probably get her in a cot, too. How long will she be out?”

Phoenix shrugs, “I’d say wait about thirty minutes before trying to wake her up. If you let her sleep the spell off? I don’t know. I don’t use the Timeless spells often. They tend to take too much of my magic up.”

“Effie! Get big sister Camilla in a cot!” Elise calls out, then waits a few moments before adding, “Effieeee!”

The surrounding floor shakes as her heavily armored retainer walks in, “Pardon the wait, I was moving bodies...” The Knight effortlessly picks up the Malig Knight, “Any of them?”

“Yep.” She nods and walks off to one of the side rooms and Beruka follows. Then the Nohrian princess frowns, “It won’t be like this with Xander and Leo, will it?

“I’m afraid it will be.” I say.

“Leo’s reaction will most likely be the worst.” Jakob agrees.

“Yasei...” Phoenix starts, “Mind if I ask you something?”

“Sure.”

The Tactician lazily looks me over, it looks like she is having trouble staying awake, “Is your relationship with Keaton or Elise causing anybody here physical harm?” She pauses, “Besides the hickies and scratches?”

I flush red, “Uh, no.”

“Then why the hell should you give a damn?” Selena snickers. “The bonds you have are improving your combat prowess, I mean, you, Keaton, and Jakob handled yourselves just fine without my help yesterday.”

“Because they’re my family and I care about their opinions? Wouldn’t you do the same?”  _ ‘Only Keaton’s and Elise’s should matter _ . _ ’ _

Selena’s mood turns sour again and Phoenix’s eyes narrow at me, I feel like I just crossed a boundary, “My mother was murdered by my father, and my father was obliterated by an alternate version of my father.” She seems out of it, “Would you like me to contact the dead so you can get their opinions?”

_ ‘Harsh, much?’ _ “I… oh, I didn’t mean…” I recoil.

“That is how she usually is. Tacticians aren’t supposed to be sugar-coating their words.” Selena says.

Phoenix smirks, “And that is exactly the reason why you love me.”

Selena’s entire face turns as red as her hair. “Y-you! Gods… I never said that!” She lets Phoenix drop to the ground, who is currently laughing.

“Your words say one thing, your scent says another.” She continues goading.

“Sh-shut up!”

“Well, you got under her skin quickly…” Elise says.

“Oh, that isn’t the only…” Phoenix starts up again.

Selena slaps Phoenix, the sound echoes through the room, “I said shut up!” Yet Phoenix’s good mood doesn’t diminish, she is looking at Selena with glazed eyes.

“Hey… Selena…” The woman in question turns away, “Well, I was going to say something that is actually appropriate, but now I have a rather nice view of…”

“Gods, Phoenix! Cut it out!” The red-haired woman leaves the room.

“My word, I don’t think I ever heard anyone be that vulgar before.” Jakob says.

“Tacticians shouldn’t be sugar-coating their words… I need a nap.” She promptly passes out.

The room stays silent for a moment, “Pack up what we have and let’s get ready to move as soon as those two are awake.” I order. Jakob bows and leaves the room, which leaves Elise, Keaton, a napping Phoenix and me left.

“So….” Elise starts, “When did you wake up, Keaton?”

“I woke up before the sun rose from the smell of sex, I got up when Jakob stopped by about an hour or two later.”

“Gods, everyone is being so blunt today…” She pouts with a flush on her face.

He smirks, “I’m also pretty sure I heard…”

“What’s that? I think Effie needs my healing! See you!” She dashes off with a completely red face.

“Speaking of vulgar…” He continues, before staring me down, “I believe you said you’ll make up your promise to me later…”

Now my face turns red, “Gods… you heard that? Were you even asleep?”

“Maybe, maybe not.” He shrugs, “Come.” I follow him back to the makeshift infirmary, he locks the door behind us. “ **Mine** .”


	21. An Attempt at Perfection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yasei and her army leave Notre Sagre and board the ship back to Port Dia... however, they are ambushed by a groups of Sky Knights... and the adopted Draconic Princess's other Maid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem Fates: Conquest, Fire Emblem Awakening, or the Fire Emblem franchise in general.
> 
> Yet another combat scene.

Within an hour, everyone is awake and we’re moving back down the path, which is much easier now that we are not working against it. The trip down is awkward to say the least. The two Wyverns and horse seem to be in a group of their own, strangely enough. Beruka is with Camilla, who is avoiding nearly everyone, I think there is more to that spell than Phoenix lets on. Selena is with Phoenix, up in the front, from what I can pick up, it sounds like they are catching up with their lives. Jakob and Effie are huddled in a group, staying mostly silent. Finally there is Keaton, Elise and myself near the center, trying very hard to keep an appropriate appearance, which turns out to be quite difficult considering I had sex with Elise no more than seven hours ago, and mated with Keaton less than an hour ago.  _ ‘What am I supposed to say here? _ ’

So we stay silent and after a while, all the other talking dies down and the only sound is feet hitting the ground. Soon enough, the town is visible again and we walk through it to the docks. “Lady Yasei?” Gonin pops up from one of the outdoor tavern seats, “It’s been over a day, I must admit, I was quite worried.” He takes notice of the other two Royals, “Greetings Lady Elise.” He bows, “Lady Camilla, I am the captain that navigated the ship to get Lady Yasei here.” Another bow.

“We’re going to need another passage back to the mainland, how long?” I ask.

“All I need to do is untie its bindings and we can set sail.”

“Good, let’s get this over with.”  _ ‘I do hope it isn’t as bad as last time.’ _ The man rushes off to his boat and we follow.

“Lady Yasei, would you like for me to go ahead and prepare some more tea?” Jakob asks.

“Yes please.”

“...Tea? For a boat trip?” Camilla asks, “Are you well?”

“According to Gonin, I don’t have my ‘Sea Legs’.” I shrug.

“I could have you ride my Wyvern with me, if that helps.”

_ ‘She is trying to mend things over _ . _ ’ _ “Maybe afterwards? I’m worried I might get the same reaction from flying.”

She frowns, “Right, of course.”

“How about save that ride for tonight? When we camp?” I offer.

A small smile returns, “That sounds wonderful.”

We all board the ship and I drink the tea Jakob offers me, already feeling better about this trip. Gonin is calling out orders to his new crewmates and the ship starts sailing off. The trip is actually feeling quite refreshing, the sea breeze is gentle and the air smells nice. Everyone has taken to relaxing on some part of the ship, except for Phoenix, who is on the lookout tower alongside Selena, the latter with a telescope. An hour seemingly passes without incident, the winds aren’t especially favorable, but it is good enough.

“Sky Knights, starboard!” I hear Phoenix yell. Selena is already making her way down with her sword out, most of the others are already outside, the few who are inside are now outside. “Of course we don’t have archers…” I hear her mutter as she climbs down. “Elise! Here.” She tosses the youngest princess a teal-colored tome. “Arcwind, be ready to knock some of them down… uh, watch yourself, it is relatively high compared to what you should be starting off with, not nearly as much as Mjolnir, though.”

“Aye aye, Tactician!” She smiles.

“Stay away from the edges, group around the center, but not clumped. Gonin, try to halt her, I believe I am the only one who has fought on a ship before.”  _ ‘Her?’ _ The ship slowly comes to a crawl, then it halts and anchors are dropped. “I want men assigned to those anchors, ready to raise them the second we need to. Effie, careful as you fight, I don’t want you dropping below the deck. Camilla, Beruka, to the sky, keep close, don’t chase unless told otherwise. Everyone else, ready yourselves.”

The first of the Knights land, she is a woman with long dark-blue hair pulled into a ponytail that she just slings over her shoulder, she has a sort of vertical-sided halo on the back of her head, two scars that form an ‘X’ over her face. She has both a Naginata and a bow on her person, “Ah, Lady Corrin.” She smiles, but her scent is anything but friendly, more Sky Knights approach, but they stay airborne about a dozen feet away from the ship. Then another one lands, gods, “Good work, Felicia.” She jumps off the mount and it takes back off.

The Ice Tribe Maid stares us down, me specifically, tears already forming on her face. “Th-... Lady Yasei, you…  **why?** ” She is unable to bring herself to ask.

“Calm yourself, Felicia, I told you we will avenge them.” The woman continues.

A third one touches down, this one holding a woman with a hair color like the other, but her hair is much longer, being supported by a hair band, small wing clips on the top. I hear Phoenix mutter ‘Cordelia? No, wrong hair color.’ The second Sky Knight speaks up, “This is Lady Corrin, then?” She asks while looking at me, “I wouldn’t dare to dream of harming my father’s liege’s sister, but I promised Sakura I would do everything I could to bring you back.”  _ ‘Sakura?!’ _

“Caeldori, dear. Keep in mind that Hinoka has yet to report back, and Corrin is still quite alive.” She calmly states.

“She… you  would kill family?!” Caeldori looks disgusted. “Perhaps it is better we follow your instincts here, mother.”

“It was out of my control!” My protest falls on deaf ears.

My once-maid readies her dagger, “I-I’m ready, Reina. For the Ice Tribe! My sister and father.” Reina and Caeldori take back to the skies and Felicia stands on the far side… alone?

“Kinshi Knights, you have your orders, Corrin is the only one we are trying to keep alive. Everyone else is fair game.”

“I’m sure I don’t need to tell you that this Felicia isn’t standing there alone.” Phoenix states. “I can barely make out two more. Effie, I want you to draw them out, but watch yourself. Elise, start knocking some of those flyers out, but stay close to the center. Camilla and Beruka, gods _ , _ nearly all of them have bows,” She shakes her head, “Can’t risk it, I need you two on the deck.”

“Our dear Wyverns can fight with us, those talons aren’t just for show, after all.” Camilla purrs.

“Even better. Jakob, take point next to them. Selena, with me, keep me covered so I can cast. Keaton with Yasei, work your magic with those refined instincts of yours, I trust you can hold your own. Gonin, you and your men take cover indoors, I want those men assigned to raise anchors on the ready.”

With the Tactician’s orders out and everyone in place, the battle starts. Keaton shifts beside me and I follow suit,  _ ‘Lance beats Sword _ . _ ’ _ Lance… “Caeldori has a Beast Killer!” I realize and my mate growls in response. We stand side-by-side, our hearing is sharp enough to prevent any surprise attacks coming from our rears. A pair of Kinshi Knights approaches, one readying her bow and the other charging in with her naginata. I prepare a water stream and Keaton deflects the naginata with enough force to slam it out of her grasp, throwing her off balance and allowing him to reach and crush the beast’s body, the rider falls off and he snaps her body before throwing her off the ship. It’s morbid, but he can’t fight like normally can since the floor could break. I shoot my stream right as the other knight fires her arrow, the arrow is completely destroyed in the stream and the beast drops when the stream pierces its body, leaving a rider in the water.

“Watch for riders who climb up!” Phoenix calls out.

“I only got one of these guys!” Effie shouts, “Gods, this guy is good.” I glance over to see a man in Ninja’s garb, but he is wielding a sword in one hand and an axe in the other. Another sword and axe is attached to either side of his hip  **and** he has shurikens lined up on his person. The man is keeping Effie on the defensive, but I can tell her shield is starting to give in to his relentless assault. “I can’t get a hit in!”

Keaton and I rush to her aid, only for another one of those men to appear, just as heavily armed as the other. We stalk to either side of him and he seems completely undisturbed. We charge and he flicks a shuriken in both directions, which we both dodge, we both feint and attack at slightly opposite angles, the man is clipped by Keaton’s fist and the force is enough to send him flying a few feet. Another shuriken is shot out and I hear Camilla’s Wyvern screech in pain a moment later, yet the man is still facing us.  _ ‘How much training did he get to do something like that?’ _ He gracefully lands and charges us, easily side-stepping both of our attacks, I get struck by his axe and Keaton gets the sword’s edge.

“Gods…” I say while Keaton grunts. He approaches again and I shift back, blocking his attack with Yato, before almost landing a strike of my own, he only gets clipped by my mate’s fist again, then a dagger lodges itself into his chest, slightly off-center and away from his heart. Another dagger is launched, but this one is aimed at me and it lands near my right shoulder, I wince at the pain but my armor absorbs most of it.

“Can’t hold this guy much longer!” Effie shouts, gods, her shield looks like crap, how is he not tiring out? I hear a few more Pegasi drop, one of them smoking with electricity and another with an axe lodged in its neck.

Keaton abruptly jumps backwards as a Beast Killer swipes the air he was just occupying, I swing Yato at Caeldori, who easily deflects the attack before landing her own on my right arm. “Stand down, Corrin.” She commands, but her voice is shaky, “Sakura wants you alive. Surrender and the rest live.”

“Can’t do that.” I shake my head as a gust of wind slams into her pegasus, sending the woman toppling over.

“Caeldori, focus!” Reina shouts.

The younger Knight’s pegasus is caught in Keaton’s grasp and he rips into its neck, blood flowing freely before tossing it over the edge. The scent of blood invigorates both of us, I start to care less about keeping her alive as the dragon side calls for more of the life fluid.  _ ‘Good move, mate _ . _ ’ _ I flash a dangerous smile at her, being sure to show off my sharpened teeth, she seems unsettled by it, Caeldori must be pretty new if she is being bothered by that. Still, she stands her ground, Beast Killer in her hands.  _ ‘Kill, rend.’ _

That man appears again and scores another strike on Keaton, this time the Wolfskin snags him before he can flip away again, his arms pinned to his sides. I can sense the frustration from my mate because of the man and the satisfying sound of bones cracking echoes as he bends him backwards at an awkward angle. Caeldori flinches at the noise, clearly bothered by the manner of his death. “That’s… just wrong.” She shakily says.

“Throw that Beast Killer over the edge, unless you want to end up like him, or worse.” I growl.

Reina swoops in and attempts a strike, but I dodge, “Gods, daughter.” She sounds worried, “Remember, you wanted to help out, don’t get yourself killed on your first big mission.” Another strike that I dodge.

She shakes her head, “Right, I can’t let you all down. I’m better than this.” She finds her determination and steels herself, closing in to attack me, with her mother on the other side. Another dagger strikes my right shoulder, this time piercing into the armor and into my body, I drop Yato from the pain and pull out my gifted sword with my left hand. My inexperience with fighting using my left arm shows quickly, my grip is shaky and I feel really uncertain, I can barely move my right arm without a large amount of pain following it.

The mother and daughter move in to strike together, I bring my sword up to try and block them while Keaton approaches from the mother’s side. She rears her pegasus up and Keaton lets out a pained howl as the Beast Killer lands a vicious strike across his right arm, the wound already dropping a large amount of blood. He backs up before another one hits him. Within seconds Elise is there, the wound is closed and she is wielding her tome again.  _ ‘It won’t ever heal properly.’ _ I grimace.  _ ‘And it is in a worse spot than mine, considering his arm is a much more liable spot to get struck than my chest, which is actually protected by high-quality armor _ . _ ’ _

“Arcwind!” My little sister shouts as a blast of air rips the lance straight from Caeldori’s grasp. She has a smirk and I attack, the sword slash shaky and weak, barely biting into her armor. Gritting my teeth through the pain, I follow up with a lance thrust with my right, it isn’t lethal, but I pierce her lower stomach. My lance retracts less than a second later and I muffle a cry of pain.

“Bout time!” Effie exclaims as the other very skilled fighter drops, Camilla’s axe cleaving into his chest, nearly severing the man in half. “Whew…” The Knight is sweating profusely.

“Effie, fall back, get some healing on you!” The Tactician calls out.

“Get her,” Reina commands her daughter as she tosses her naginata to her, then pulls out her bow and takes back into the sky. Caeldori sprints off in the wounded Knight’s direction and Keaton follows, before having to back off as an arrow nearly lodges itself in his right arm.

“Jakob, Beruka, on Effie. Watch for arrows. Elise, knock Reina out of the sky.” Phoenix fries another Sky Knight, her breathing starting to become labored. She tucks her Mjolnir tome away and pulls out another yellow tome, “Elthunder!” A much weaker electric ball shoots out, hurting but not outright killing a Pegasus like she has been doing. Selena blocks an arrow with her buckler. Reina switches over to Selena and Phoenix.

Keaton and I are no longer being chased after, with my mate breathing heavily. “Did you even recover from the last fight properly?”

“Not all the way.” He admits. “I can still…”

“No way, you’re going to get yourself killed!” I counter. “Get below deck and take a few moments.” He pauses before shifting and leaving, his wound closed but his arm is almost completely stained red as it hangs lazily by his side. Gods, he looks even worse now. I sheathe my blade before shifting once more, my front right arm protesting, but I have to, I cannot fight with a sword in my left hand.  _ ‘Hypocrite _ . _ ’ _

Effie lets out grunt of pain as Caeldori manages to land a strike before jumping back from a thrown dagger from Jakob, and gets herself struck by Beruka’s Wyvern, who has approached from behind, the beast’s owner following up with her axe a second later. “M-mother!” The woman is bleeding openly before the wounds close.

“Camilla, get on Felicia!” The maid is left alone as big sister goes in, her Wyvern on the opposite side. Reina swoops in and strikes Elise, the princess screeching in pain as her side is left bleeding. Jakob quickly weaves his way to get close enough to heal it before returning to Effie, who is looking much better… her shield on the other hand is ruined.

The Knight tosses her shield to the side and opts to wield a sword in its place, holding it in more of a defensive stance. She then resumes the fight and stands by her liege. The last of the reinforcements drop and now it’s just Reina, Caeldori, and Felicia. Yet they refuse to back down. Part of me doesn’t want Felicia dead, but her entire tribe is gone, maybe it is better just to send her off with them? A morbid thought, sure, but still…

“My…” Effie starts as a lance finds its way through her armor  _ ‘No, not another,’ _ , “Best friend… liege… not strong enough.” Caeldori stands behind her, arms trembling as she removes her lance. Elise all but screams and I charge her,  _ ‘Revenge, rip, kill, tear!’ _ I rear my horns and slam into Caeldori, before being struck with a javelin.

A dagger sails through the air and Selena drops her sword as it imbeds itself into her left arm, Reina swoops in soon after with a different naginata in hand, and I shoot a stream at her pegasus, the beast crumbles to the ground but she gracefully lands and makes her strike on the red-haired woman. Phoenix is currently taking deep breaths, her tome trembling in her grip. I make my way over, but my front right leg gives out and I am forced to shift back from the pain alone.  _ ‘Not now!’ _ Selena blocks another strike with her buckler, then keels over as a sweeping blow hits her.

Phoenix tucks her tome away and pulls out a third tome,  _ ‘how many does she have in that cloak?’ _ This one is a deep purple and she actually looks regretful for even considering using it. Dark tendrils dance on her hand, “Nosferatu…” Reina cries out in pain as the life force is being ripped straight out of her and into Phoenix.

“I thought you…” Selena starts.

“Not now.” She cuts her off and the other nods. The Tactician still somehow looks winded and weary before placing that tome away and pulling out her normal sword and tossing it to Selena, who easily catches it and holds it in her right hand, finally Phoenix pulls out her Levin Sword.

“Sister… Reina, Caeldori… I… slipped up again,” Felicia drops dead. Camilla’s breathing is quick and sharp as her body is lined with a number of cuts and slashes while her Wyvern is not looking too much better.

“Camilla, to the back.” The Tactician commands. Reina and Caeldori both charge Selena and Phoenix, Reina is about to land a blow on Selena before her and her pegasus are slammed off course by Beruka and her Wyvern. The emotionless woman immediately following up with a savage axe strike on the other’s pegasus, her Wyvern easily rips into the weakened beast, ending its life.

“Gods…” Caeldori murmurs, “This can’t be happening…” Her grip on her naginata is trembling again and she fails to land a slash on Selena, who takes the opening and snaps the weapon with her own sword.

“Selena…” Phoenix says and the other stops mid-swing from ending the woman’s life. “Keep her still.” A half second’s hesitation and she follows the order. Phoenix weaves a spell and the Sky Knight’s arms are bound by magic. “You, stay.” She tells the blue-haired woman.

Reina is backed towards the ship’s wall by Beruka and her Wyvern, unlike her daughter, however, she is still managing to fight off the incoming attacks. “Caeldori!” She yells in anger before making an incredibly powerful swipe at Beruka, causing her to stagger back and also slashing into her mount. She is about to make another strike when electricity crackles in the air and Phoenix swipes her Levin Sword at her, a small bolt of lightning striking the Kinshi Knight. Reina gasps but keeps pushing.Camilla’s wyvern slams into the Kinshi Knight and blood starts pouring from the newest gash across her chest…

Then Camilla slices the woman  **in half** with her Divine Axe. “Mother!” Caeldori tries in vain to break free of the magic that is binding her.

“Why did you spare her?” Selena finally asks.

“Elise, Jakob, tend to our wounded. Gonin and the others, come on out. Let’s get this ship moving again.” I call out.

A rather disturbing smile graces Phoenix’s face, “She doubts herself, unsure of the situation and fears her mission will fail.” She sheathes her Levin Sword and walks towards the woman in question with a predatory look in her eyes. “And I can use that to our advantage.”

“I won’t talk.” She snaps. “I…”

“would sooner die? Yeah yeah, you aren’t the first that said that line.” Phoenix interrupts, “Let me assure you, Cor…” She coughs, “Caeldori, there are fates worth than death, and what I want from you is a mercy compared to what I  **can** do to you.”

“We’re heading out!” Gonin yells as the ship starts moving again.

“No…” Her will is wavering.

A shroud of dark magic begins forming around Phoenix’s right hand and I notice her eyes flash red for a moment, the other woman squeaks, “Girl, the things I can do to you…” Her voice drops and it almost sounds sultry, were it not for the seriousness of the situation. “Let’s keep the pain to a minimum, alright? All I ask is you take up arms with us, is that so bad?”

“Do you really think she’ll do that?” I ask, “That’s a pretty tall order.”

“We need more units, if the Hoshidans keep this up, exhaustion will claim us before anything.” She turns her attention back to the woman, “And I am getting you on our side, whether or not you keep your free will or become a mindless slave is up to you.” She smirks, “I could even send you back, under the guise of a failed mission… just imagine your father’s face as  **you** run him through with a spear.”

“What? That’s… what the hell is wrong with you?” She sputters.

“Answers, lady. Are you going to take up arms willingly or not?”

She relents and bows her head, “I will…”

Phoenix smiles, “Perfect,” She snaps her fingers and the binding spell ends, “Now, keep this in mind, if you decide to run off, or otherwise endanger one of us, I  **will** bind you to my will, understand?”

She recoils, “Yes.”

Caeldori lets herself be raised up by Phoenix. “Beautiful, welcome to the team.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Peri's voice) "Yaaay, violence!"  
> At this rate, I will get an 'A' Support with Peri before I even bring her in! All thanks to the amount of blood and death being tossed around.
> 
> "Alright Hadronix, you removed Lilith, Valla, and the Astral Plane from your head-canon... what about the Deeprealms and Dragon's Gate?"
> 
> Perfect question, other me, the Deeprealms exists... but only through a Dragon's Gate, which there are two of. One in the northwestern side of Nohr, the other in the southeastern side of Hoshido.


	22. A Royal Announcement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yasei, her army, and the newly recruited Caeldori finish off the boat trip to make their way back to Castle Krakenburg... only for a messenger to come and give orders to redirect them.
> 
> On that camp night, Yasei and another falls into some serious trouble... and it is a long fall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem Fates: Conquest, Fire Emblem Awakening, or the Fire Emblem franchise in general.
> 
> I was so sure that I had finished this to my liking... but for the last three chapters, including this one, I have added several scenes on a whim. So, if anything seems out of place or it contradicts something I stated earlier... then um, sorry?

The rest of the boat ride goes on without incident, most of my little army is nearly recovered. The exceptions are Keaton, due to the Beast Killer wound on his arm, and Caeldori, gods, I even feel bad for her, to be dragged into the other side’s army right after her mother was murdered in front of her? It is a cruel action, but I can see the reason why Phoenix made the call. Most of our units are weary, three tough fights within a week’s time.

The ones who are off the best are Jakob, Beruka and her Wyvern. Everyone else is suffering from anywhere between multiple wounds, exhaustion, or scars that will not ever heal. I have taken to practicing using swords with my left arm, since even after healing, my right is protesting its use.  _ ‘Can we even make it out of this alive with this many problems?’ _

“We’ll make it.” Phoenix breaks me out of my thoughts, as we are slowly making our way through town, doing one last check over on our units.

“How… I wasn’t thinking about that.”

She gives me a critical look, “I recognize the distress and uncertainty. Being new to war can also push that on you faster, doubly so if you are the one who is the commander.”

“That last war you fought in, er, is it okay if I ask about it?”

She nods, “It sounds like you need some motivational insight on the ones I partook in. I’ll provide what I can.”

_ ‘Ones?’ _ “Were the odds so dire in yours?”

She looks off in the distance, “Worse,” She pauses, “Bad enough to seek out the Divine Dragon, Naga, to send the other Shepherd’s children and me back to the past to get another chance.”

“...Time travel? Shepherds?”

“The Shepherds are Ylissa’s finest military force, led by Exalt Chrom, who is my father’s best friend. While the Tactician is… was my father, Robin.” She lets out a bitter laugh, “He left me with some pretty big shoes to fill, but I was determined to live up to his title ‘World’s Greatest Tactician’.” She finally looks back at me, “I’ll do whatever it takes to see us through this, just like my father would.”

She didn’t answer the time travel part, must be a sore subject, “Well, you told me some of the most heroic achievements, what about one of the most daunting?”

A few minutes pass as she thinks it over, “This happened a year after Walhart the Conqueror was killed, that invasion on my homeland from Valm that I told you about before. The Grimleal high priest, Validar, offered Chrom the last of the gemstones for the Fire Emblem…”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phoenix spares no detail with that one, it seems like she recalls every single bit of information that has happened in that fight. She avoids any questions about time travel, or anything more explanation about the whole ‘her alternate father killed her father who killed her mother’.

We are barely even a minute into the trip out when we are stopped by a yell from the sky, “Lady Yasei!” It comes from a Nohrian, with a bow, riding a Wyvern.  _ ‘There are Wyvern Riders that use bows? When?’ _ He touches down and hands me a letter with King Garon’s seal. “Orders from the king.” He supplies before taking right back off.

_ ‘Orders?’ _ I open the letter and glance through it. “We’re changing our course to Cheve.” I announce, “Big brother Xander has confirmed the rebel forces and has requested additional reinforcements.” I tuck the letter away,  _ ‘the only scent here has is that Wyvern Rider.’ _

_ “He smells dead.” _ Keaton’s words echo through me.

Phoenix has already brought a map out and is looking the routes over, in less than a minute she is finished, “Fastest route leads directly West… looks like there is a forest surrounding a mountain about a day or two before Cheve.”

Keaton bristles his fur and growls, “That is a Kitsune hamlet. Largest one, too.”

“...Yasei? Your call, you are still the commander, after all.” She says, “I can draw up another route, but circling the forest and mountain looks like an extra two days at the least.”

My pupils narrow and I smirk, “Hopefully we’ll run into Kaden on the way there.”  _ ‘Blood, kill _ . _ ’ _ I share a look with Keaton, “Mate, how does a helping of fox sound when we get there?”

His response comes from licking his lips, “That’s… what is wrong with you people?” Caeldori asks.

“Keaton, can I borrow you for a minute?” Phoenix asks, “I would to know any and all information you have have Kitsunes and their hamlets.”

The Wolfskin shrugs, “Only encountered two hamlets, one of them being my territory. I got plenty of knowledge on them, though.” The two lag behind and continue the conversation.

“Your mate said it’s the biggest one, you think we’re up for, big sis?” Elise approaches me.

I flash a fanged smile, “Absolutely.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun is nearing its dip and we make camp for the night. The process of setting it up has become second nature to me by now. “I’ll get us something.” I tell Keaton, “You need to rest that arm.”

He is about to protest when Elise enters, “She’s right, the only reason big sis was able to fight so quickly is because Father bought a dose of an Elixir for her.” She bonks him on the head with her staff, “Get some rest, mister.” I giggle and leave, it’s great to see him relaxed enough for Elise to act goofy around him. I’m pretty sure she wouldn’t have been allowed to bonk him a few weeks ago.

I enter the nearby plains, sadly no forest this time. I keep my hearing on high alert as I hear the various bugs and critters scamper about, nothing worth chasing down. I notice a lake a bit of the way in and I hear some sort of extended sorrowful cry… wait, that is not an animal. I approach the sound and see a blue-haired woman, her dress is in tatters, skin beaten and sliced at many points, though it seems there have been larger wounds that were tended to… “Azura!” She pitifully turns my way, gods, she is so pale, her eyes red from probably a long time spent crying. “ELISE, JAKOB!” I scream, “Bring your healing staves!” I turn to the poor woman, “Gods, Azura, what happened to you…?”

“Y-Yasei?” She whimpers, “It’s good to see you again…”

“Shh…” I hush her.

“Lady Ya... my word!” Jakob speeds to my side, Elise close behind. “Please, hold still miss…?”

Oh right, I never told anyone else about her, “Azura.” I reply to keep her from talking. “She’s the one who gave me my Dragonstone.” I turn to her, “I forgot to tell them about you…”

Two sets of staves start spreading their healing magic across her body, the scars and bruises fading. Her dress, however, is nearly beyond fixing. “It’s alright, Yasei. I was left to be forgotten no more than two days after the battle.” Tears threaten to spill again.

“No, it is not alright.” I counter, “I mean gods, look at you! Who did this to you?”

She looks away, “Hey, miss Azura.” Elise speaks up, “Let’s get her back to camp so she can rest, we can ask her questions later.”

Jakob and I nod, “Excellent idea, Lady Elise.” My Butler says, “Are you fit to walk?”

The blue-haired songstress gets up and does a few test steps, “Yes.” She takes a few steps with them before noticing I am still in place, “Yasei?”

“I… got something I need to do, first.” She hesitates, then nods and follows the other two back to camp. “Two times I offer to hunt and something happens.” I mumble to myself before resuming my task, “It’s like the gods don’t want me to get a kill in.” I pause as a scent wafts into the air, “Deer?” Sure enough, on the other side of the lake, stands a small herd of deer, completely oblivious to me. I lick my lips, crouch, and make my way over there. One energy sphere and I snag myself a kill as the rest prance away.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Keaton!” I call out as I re-enter camp, my mate shows up less than a minute later.

“Nice.” I hold off on biting until his first, “Who’s the new one?” He asks after swallows the first piece.

“Azura,” I point to my Dragonstone necklace as I down my first, “She gave me the Dragonstone back in Hoshido. How’s your arm? And don’t go acting tough…”

He grimaces, “It feels like it is on fire. Was your Wyrmslayer wound the same way?”

“Yea…”

He looks away, “And I reopened it, didn’t I?”

I narrow my eyes, “Oh no, don’t you start with that. Big sister isn’t trying to place guilt on you, is she?”

“Would she be lying if she did?” He counters, “It doesn’t change the fact that I did.”

I scoff, “So she was?” I grit my teeth, “That’s… Gods, I knew she would have a hard time accepting my relationship with you, but… I’m talking to her after this.” I shake my head, “I’m not going to let them push you away again.”

“And what if it costs you your family?” He calmly asks. “If it came down to choose?”

“You, I won’t lose you.” I reply without a second thought. “You mean too much to me to lose.”

He gives me a quick glance before looking away, “That’s your dragon’s opinion, what about your human side?”

I am about to respond immediately again, but I stop and collect myself for a moment, “Camilla can throw all the supporting words she wants to, but she still disapproves of my choice. Xander will probably turn out the same way, while Leo’s reaction will be the worst. Elise would be the only reason I would even consider staying for.”

“Elise would probably follow you, you know.”

_ ‘Huh?’ _ “I… I know she cares for me much more than in a sisterly way, but she still wants a family, too. I mean her siblings and a husband.”

“Oh… I’ve been picking out a few new scents for a while now, things not felt in a Wolfskin pack. And I thought one of them was… erm, love.” He shrugs, “It is… sweeter than lust, I got the scent off you when we have those… moments? Like the one where you wanted me to hold you.”

My face starts burning, “So, you think Elise… loves me? Like, love in a marriage sort of way?”

“I guess? Those nights where you slept together, you might have had lust, but she had that sweeter smell.”

I shake my head, “That just has to be her perfume, it’s just messing with your sense of smell.” I get up, “I-I should get going. I’ll see you tonight.”  _ ‘Why am I so worried about her loving me…? How do I bring that up?’ _

Keaton does not bother following me, and I make my way around camp, “Lady Yasei!” It is Jakob, “Gods, you look like you have a fever!” In a swift motion, he removes a glove, checks my forehead, and puts it back on. “Are you dizzy? Nauseous?”

I shake my head,  _ ‘Am I really that red?’ _ “Just some… inappropriate thoughts crossing my mind, is all.” He seems to take the excuse, “I’m just going to head to bed a little early.” Another quick dash across the camp gets me to my tent, well, the one Keaton, me… and Elise share. Camilla has her own.

“Um… Princess Cor… Yasei?” Caeldori approaches me, “May I ask you something?” The poor woman is fidgeting in place.

“Sure.”

“What exactly do you plan to do with me?” I can see her eyes start to tear up.

“I thought Phoenix made it clear, you’re fighting for us.”

“I need a Pegasus.” Somehow, mentioning the flying beast’s name nearly brought her to tears.

“I… can’t help you there. You’ll need to learn how to fight on foot.” That comes out harsher than intended.

A moment passes in silence, “About Hinoka…”

I glare at her and shrinks back, “I didn’t want her dead, alright? Anything else?” She shakes her head and all but runs away.

I resume my walk and end up at the tent, then I poke my head in to see the Nohrian ball of sunshine sitting on her cot, doodling on a sheet of paper. Then she shakes her head, erases whatever she is doing, and starts over. “That won’t work.” I hear her comment.

I enter in fully, “Hey, lil sis!”

She jumps in place and scrambles to hide the sheet, “Hello, Yasei!” She has that large smile on her face that just screams,  _ ‘I wasn’t doing anything suspicious, I promise!’ _ “You usually don’t come back this early.” She ends up crumbling the paper and shoving it… in her dress.  _ ‘Well then _ . _ ’ _

“I felt a little more tired than normal, er… mind if I talk with you for a bit?” My face heats up again.

...and so does hers, “Uh, sure!” She scoots over on her cot and pats the open spot. I nod and take the open spot, “So, what did you need?”

Gods, I can hear her heartbeat now.  _ ‘How did I not notice it before?’ _ “Just… stuff.” I point at the pencil still in her hand, “What were you working on?”

“Phoenix wanted someone else’s opinion on who should be… paired up on the field.”

“So you came in here and wrote them down instead of talking?”

“Well, yea. I needed to gather my thoughts, you know?”

“Am I with Keaton?”

“Well, duh.” She rolls her eyes, “There is no better pair up. Well, Phoenix and Selena are certainly something together.”

“What about you? Who’s your pair up?”

She stiffens, “I um… got a… special plan for me and a few others. It doesn’t look too effective, though.”

I tilt my head, “Did you ask these others?”

“Pfft, nah. I’ll just draw something else up.”

“Maybe I can help?” I scoot a little closer.

Her breath quickens, “Tactics aren’t as easy as I thought, finding good pairs is pretty tough. I mean, a really good pair has to be in sync, you know? Kinda like how you and Keaton just seem to know what the other is going to do.”

I make a bold move and wrap one of my arms around her, pulling her closer,  _ ‘gods don’t let me be wrong here.’ _ She drops her pencil, “Elise… these people you wanted to pair up. They’re close to you, aren’t they?”

“Of course, I mean, you can’t just put two people together and expect miracles. Add a third and you start to juggle even more potential problems. I know I wouldn’t want to force myself in between you and Ke…” Her eyes widen, “I mean two other people.” She squeaks.

“Elise…” I raise my eyebrow.

“Alright, alright. It’s you, Keaton, and me. Just… I keep telling myself that I want to be with someone else but then you keep popping up in the front of my thoughts and I’m trying really hard so you and Keaton can have all the time you want together so then maybe I can find someone but then at night I think of you and the things we could do and… and…” She breathes.

She squeaks again when I easily bring her up on my lap, “You know Keaton and I are fine with it, right? You are the only one he is willing to share with me.” She nods and I bring her a little closer, so our faces are just a few inches apart, “I would be happy to share the rest of my life with you two. Keaton always tends to my dragon… and you can tend to my human. There, easy fix, right?” I bring her to a kiss and she just melts in my arms.

We break the kiss, yet she still looks away, unsure, “I-I’ll talk to Keaton, first. How about you go check over Azura in the meantime?” She offers.

I smile, “Sure thing.” I place her down on the ground and get up, “I’ll see you later!” I call out as I leave.  _ ‘Gods, she actually is in love with me!’ _ Alright, that leaves one more thing...

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I exit the tent and look for Camilla, she is currently on watch duty, along with Beruka. The two Wyverns are huddled side-by-side, it is almost cute. "Big sister." I say as I approach them.

She turns at me and smiles, "Hello, dear Yasei."

"Lady Yasei." Beruka nods.

"I wanted to talk to you Camilla... alone."

"I can cover the watch by myself if need be."

The eldest Nohrian Princess gives her retainer a quick hug, before walking over to me, "Of course... what do you need? Oh! Are you ready for your Wyvern ride?"

_ 'Huh... actually forgot about _ that.' I nod, "Sure, we can do that first." Big sister called her Wyvern over and mounted him, before scooting up some to make room for me.  _ 'Once again... thank the gods I am smaller than average.' _ I hop on and I have to press my body against hers to fit in the saddle well enough. My face flushes as I take in her scent and... oh,  _ 'How is she aroused already?' _

"Here we go, hold on  **tight** ." I shiver from the way she put emphasis on that, then I squeak as we take off. "Darling, you won't be able to see anything if your face is buried in my back."

I just noticed my eyes are squeezed shut and my teeth are clamped together. I slowly open my eyes, "Wow..." Everything looks so different up here.

She giggles, "I knew you would love this."

I giggle in return, “It’s kind of unnerving, but I am enjoying myself.”

A moment passes as we soar through the sky, “So… what did you want to talk about?”

_ ‘I was hoping we would have landed before this came up.’ _ I sigh, “It’s about…” I start, but then I scream as I felt like I am… falling. Camilla’s Wyvern lets out a death throe as an arrow pierces its scales. “Big sister!” I yelp as we fall.  _ ‘Focus, wings.’ _ Yet I can’t bring myself to,  _ ‘gods, we’re going to…’ _

Slowly stop falling? It seems surreal, outlandish, but time itself seems to slow down for us as the ground comes ever closer.

“I got you…” I hear a voice whisper as both of us are gently brought down.  _ ‘Who just…?’ _ I take a glance at see that messenger Wyvern rider… but his Wyvern looks different. Instead of the large-bodied flying beast, it looks skinny and it has brownish fur instead of scales. It is adorned with purple and red armor,  _ ‘Just like his armor… and the lead soldier’s armor.’ _ Now that I have a good look, his bow is also of a purple and red combination. “That was close.” He nods, before his Wyvern starts to take flight again.

“Hold!” Camilla exclaims. “How did you…?”

He shrugs, “I have a knack for sensing trouble, I guess. Now, I have more letters to…”

“Oh no,  **you** are staying here. By my orders.”

He glares at Camilla, me, big sister’s wyvern, then back to Camilla. “Well,” He smirks, “There is a conflict of interest.” His wyvern lands, “Sorry,  **princess** , but I do, in fact, have more important things to do than bow to some Royal’s whims.”

“You dare use such an attitude against me?!” She unsheathes her Divine Axe.

“My liege!” Beruka approaches and Selena is behind her… with Phoenix in tow.

“I have this handled…” She reassures them.

He scoffs, “You won’t even get in reach of me.” My hair stands on end as I feel… something happen,  _ ‘Hold on, something’s wrong here.’ _ How can he be so calm.

“You will answer for…” Out of all the things that could happen, when Camilla started walking forwards, a blast of cold hits the area and she is encased in a block of ice.

The man shrugs, “I told you so.” And with that, his wyvern takes off at a speed I have never seen one of them take. Less than a minute later, the ice block fades… it doesn’t melt or shatter… it just fades.

_ ‘Well then…’ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Spooky music* Ooo, mysterious messenger, ooo!
> 
> But more importantly, Azura is, in fact, alive!
> 
> Thank you for those who are keeping up with this and thank you for those who are just joining. Thank you for the Kudos and the Comments. It really means a lot. :)
> 
> Have a good one!


	23. It's Team-Up Time!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yasei's interest in the messenger Wyvern Rider is peaked, but she is unable to do anything about it for now. So the army continues onward towards the largest Kitsune hamlet, though before reaching the hamlet itself, she ends up meeting a man who she swore she killed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem Fates: Conquest, Fire Emblem Awakening, or the Fire Emblem franchise in general.

Big Sister is understandably livid, _‘Who exactly is that Wyvern Rider? How did he encase Camilla in ice?’_ Camilla’s axe cleaves into the ground, “I want word to get out to **kill** that man! No mercy.” Another messenger, this one on horseback, nods, respectfully bows and leaves. “And he will die.”

Phoenix sighs, “I’ll search the surrounding area and see if I can find that archer.” She promptly leaves.

Camilla’s wyvern lies dead no more than several feet away from us, “I’m just ready for this war to end…” I comment.

Big sister gives me a dangerous smile, “And we will end this, we will hunt down…”

“The remaining royals are living.” I stand my ground, “And that is that.”

She shakes her head, “Yasei, it isn’t worth it.”

 _‘Gods, not now.’_  I flash my fangs, “I didn’t ask for opinions, I gave out orders… this is **my** army.” Keaton’s scent fills the air as he walks beside me. _‘Comfort, claim.’_

“Xander won’t see it the same way, and since he is the crown prince…” She trails off.

I was about to retort, but Keaton lets out a low growl and I snap my mouth shut. “My mate didn’t ask…” Keaton starts and Camilla’s glare turns towards him.

“You need to learn your place.” Beruka and Selena are by her side now.

“ **Her** place is by **my** side.” Keaton returns her glare. _‘_ **_Mine_ ** _.’_

“Oh, for the love of… cut it out!” Phoenix returns, “What is with you guys? We’re an army, how are we supposed to work together if we’re at each other’s throats?”

“The Wolfskin is the only one stepping out of place here.” Beruka calmly states, “As the elder princess, Lady Camilla has the right to challenge Lady Yasei’s authority.”

“Of course there is a rule for that, too…” Keaton crosses his arms… before putting his right one back in shear pain.

“Well, duh… perhaps if you spent some time learning them, rather than railing my liege’s little sister…” Selena spits out.

Keaton’s fur bristles and we growl in unison. “Stop it, please!” Elise’s voice rings out. “Come on… we’re family, we’re friends.” Despite the neutral statement, she takes her place by my side… as does Jakob.

“Stand down.” I finally speak up again, “As I said, the remaining Hoshidan royals are surviving.”

“When Xander learns…” Camilla starts.

“Big brother isn’t here, so don’t worry about that.” I snap, “All we need to worry about is what my next set of orders are. Dismissed.” I walk away. _‘Gods, why are things going so bad? Elise lost her retainers, I lost my Maids, Hinoka is dead, Caeldori is being held against her will, Azura has been…’_ I stop my thoughts, _‘Right, I was going to visit Azura, too…’_

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“...Azura?” I poke my head through the medical tent flap and see her standing in front of a mirror, looking much better than she was earlier. She has a new light-blue dress on, sort of the same color that the ocean looks.

She turns and has a graceful smile on her face, “Yasei... I’m so glad you found me.” Her voice seemingly removes all the stress that had built up. _‘It just sounds so beautiful… even my dragon agrees.’_

“I’m glad, too. I was worried about you.” I enter the tent and grab two chairs, “I was hoping maybe we could catch up some?”

“I would love to.” We sat across from each other.

“How about we get the tough stuff out of the way first, so we can end this on a good note?”

She hesitates, “That… is probably a good idea.” She clears her throat, “After your arrival, and when you went to Nohr’s side, the Hoshidans were pushed back and forced to flee. For some reason, a few chased me, then brought me to Fort Dragonfall, East of here.”

“Then those injuries?”

“They would whip me at first, but after a few days they didn’t even bother with that. I’d get enough food and water to get me by and that’s it.” She is sounding surprisingly calm, considering what she went through… _‘probably leaving the worst out of it,’_ “That continued for, gods, I don’t know how long.”

“But you escaped.”

She tilts her head, “That was a strange day. One day, two guards visited my cell and guided me out. I tried to talk at first, but they ‘shushed’ me. As we were leaving, I noticed that a few other guards were knocked out, then we did get out, they had this… accent I couldn’t place. One of them handed me a small map and told me to head in that direction, the other assured me I would be kept safe on my way there.” Huh, strange indeed, “And I wasn’t sure how, but they did. Every morning, more of my wounds were tended to, and there would be a meal already cooked.”

“I wonder what is with the secrecy?”

She shrugs, “I am curious, too. But they saved my life, so I am willing to overlook it. Anyway, I arrived at the destination, the lake I was at. Two days later, you showed up.” She smiles again, “I wonder how they knew that?”

“Maybe we can repay them one day?”

“I can only hope.” From there the conversation headed to more pleasurable topics, _‘Calm, serenity.’_

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sometimes these marches are bittersweet. On one hand, no battles means we have time to recover, on the other, it gets so boring. Sure, I can go and talk to the few that actually would like to hold a conversation with me, which is only six out of the entire army; Jakob, Elise, Keaton, Phoenix, Azura, and sometimes Camilla. Everyone else says about enough for ‘how is your day going?’ before finding something else to do. Well, Caeldori talks, but I think it is out of fear of Phoenix. The Tactician does have a rather fearsome control over magic and her aura of power sends shivers across my body.

Every day the forest and mountain grow closer, the supposed largest Kitsune hamlet. I have a strange feeling in my gut, some of it doubt that I made a good call. We still aren’t in prime fighting condition, but we can do this… right? Phoenix made everything else possible, why not this? _‘Rend, kill, feast, blood.’_ No, we’ll be fine.

Day five and we are trekking through the forest before the mountain. About roughly an hour away from the foot of the mountain I start hearing people talking, “...This is all we could gather…” We slightly shift our course to follow the voices, “Then this is what we will strike with, our deadline is soon.”

In a small clearing stood about a dozen men, all with masterfully crafted armor… and Beast Killers. “Wolfskin!” One of them calls out… gods, he looks just like that William the Third Keaton and I killed. Beast Killers are drawn and pointed at us.

Phoenix completely ignores them, “What deadline?” She walks to the front, and all the weapons are pointed towards her, “I’m assuming it has something to do with that Kitsune Hamlet?”

The William look-a-like nods, but keeps his weapon drawn, “That’s right lil girl. What’s it to ya?”

She scoffs, “‘Girl’... Look here, ‘boy’, we’re under King Garon’s orders to arrive at Cheve as soon as possible, and this is the quickest route.”

“The King, eh…?”

“Yes, darling.” Camilla speaks up, “You are looking at three members of Nohrian Royalty, I would suggest lowering your weapons, or you could receive some unfortunate… punishment.”

“P-Princess Camilla?” Another man that looks just like William stutters, “Men, lower your weapons!” He kneels, “I am William the Second, and this is my brother William the First. My apologies, we have had several days of tense planning and…” _‘Wait, what? I thought the William I killed was William the First!?’_

“Forgiven, if you tell us what your ‘deadline’ is about.”

“A portion of the King’s counsel, specifically the elders that speak for the Traders, requested that this Kitsune Hamlet is cleared out for a faster route for this war.”

“Twelve people for the largest Kitsune Hamlet?” Phoenix asks, “Even with Beast Killers, that’s suicide.”

“It’ll be tough, yes. But on our family’s reputation, the Williams, we will do this.” Keaton tenses, “Wolfskin wasn’t part of the contract.”

“Ah, I heard of your business. Perhaps we could form a temporary alliance? As I said, we need the quickest route to Cheve, and you said you need this place cleared out.”

The two Williams whisper to each other, “The terms?”

Phoenix turns and looks at me, “Commander Yasei?”

 _‘Gods, why me?’_ “How about just agree to have them killed?” _‘I don’t want to be the godforsaken Commander.’_

“There’s a large sum of gold in this… maybe even large in relation to royalty. It would be near criminal to not reward royalty for this.”

Thankfully Phoenix takes control again, but she mouths ‘we need to talk’ before turning back to them, “Gold isn’t an issue… we have conditions that relate to the Shifters in general… Keaton, you believed their leader is there, correct?”

He shrugs, “It’s possible, his name is Kaden. Blue vest, blue pants, keeps his fur well groomed.” He starts, “If he is there, he’s mine.”

The first William shrugs, “Reasonable enough, not that I understand the animosity. All right, if this leader is here, he’s yours.”

Phoenix’s expression turns deadly serious, “Of course that’s the easy one… Second, your family business focuses on Kitsunes only.”

The second William chokes on some air, “P-Pardon? The Kitsune are rare enough as is, leaving Wolfskin out of it will nearly put us out of business.”

She points at Keaton, “He’s the top Wolfskin, I’m sure he would appreciate it if you stopped hunting his kind down.” She pauses, “Okay, how about this, we get through this without a single death, and you leave the Wolfskin alone.”

“You think you can pull this off without a single death?” He laughs, “Girl, that is a good one.”

“Then you would have no problem accepting it?”

“She can’t be serious, right? Princess Camilla? Princess Elise? Princess Yasei?”

“We would have been killed three times over if it wasn’t for her tactics.” I say.

“She’s the best of the best!” Elise winks.

“I know I wouldn’t want to be on the receiving end of her magic.” Camilla confirms.

“I-uh… sure, we accept. Forgive me for staying doubtful, however.”

She shrugs, “It’s all good, now I assume you have some maps of this place?”

“Rough sketches, can’t get too close, obviously.” He shows her a map on a table.

She glances over his men, then our units, “Give me ten minutes and I’ll have something ready.” She immediately pulls out a sheet of paper and begins writing.

“We’re putting our trust in your faith, Princesses. Our reputation is on the line here.” He looks nervous, then adds, “A shame our brother and nephew didn’t answer our call for this.”

 _‘Um…’_ “Yea, the last we heard, the Third and First took up a contract for a pack of Wolfskin near the Nohrian-Hoshidan border.” He then notices Keaton’s scar, “Hold on…”

“Drop that idea because it’s incorrect.” Phoenix says without even sparing a glance, “We were attacked at sea by Hoshidan forces, and our newest recruit here landed a strike on him with a Beast Killer.” _‘Gods, she is still writing.’_ “Right, Caeldori?”

“Y-yes, ma’am!” The blue-haired spear fighter responds while fidgeting. “Um, greetings, Williams… I am Caeldori, daughter of the late Reina and Subaki, retainer of Sakura.”

“Sakura? Nohrians have a Hoshidan with them?”

“She’s loyal to us, I assure you. It’s easy to get someone’s loyalty when you skewer their mother in front of them.” She taps her pencil, “Here you go.” She hands him the sheet of paper, “Satisfied?”

“Already?” He takes the paper and looks over it, “Gods, that’s… genius!” She smirks, “If **this** is anything to go by… by all means, lead on, Miss Phoenix!”

“Check over our troops and weapons one more time, we’re marching in the hour!” She spares a glance at me, “And you, follow me.”

She leads me a bit of the way from the camp, Keaton could probably easily over-hear it, but the rest wouldn’t be able to, “Yes, Phoenix?”

She rubs her temples for a few seconds, “Yasei, you are the Commander. I am the Tactician.” I stay silent and let her continue, “My position is just supposed to provide favorable outcomes, I give the list of what would work best. You, are the one who is supposed to be making the decision, which could mean anything between who is on Cooking duty, approving or denying one of my suggestions, or negotiating a deal.”

I sigh, “I didn’t want to be a Commander in the **first** place.”

She claps her hands and puts on a hollow smile, “Congratulations, that’s life, ready to throw you in the garbage with the things you don’t want.”

“And why don’t you just take this position, then? You are handling everything just fine.” I am feeling frustrated now.

“Commanders bring respect, a figurehead that their army looks up to for morale, the reason to keep fighting. Tacticians? We’re blunt, we tend to be detached from the army so we can make our cold, sound decisions. All of you to me? Pawns on a chess board.” She takes a breath, willing herself calm, “You could have easily recruited Caeldori, she was losing the will to fight, you could have given her another reason to take up arms. My method? It won’t last, using fear never lasts. If she doesn’t die first, I guarantee you I will have to bind her to me.”

“How are you so sure I can be a good commander?” At least she has caught my interest.

“I see the potential, the potential that keeps getting beaten down every godsdamn minute you keep this **shifter** mentality. Do you not realize how much of an effect it has on your army? How all but Elise, Keaton, and Jakob just try to outright avoid you? Then, guess who is the next person on the list when it comes to bringing up problems? **Me**.”

“We’re still winning fights.”

She laughs, but the action is hollow, “Yes, we are. Only because I am managing all the little things that you should be managing. I am sacrificing **my** time to keep my tactics pristine, so I can play mother hen to the army. And when it gets to the point where we start struggling due to outdated tactics, I will lock myself up in my cozy little tent, and study until my ass falls off. Just like my father did.”

“Fine, Fine! What do I need to do?”

She genuinely smiles, “Be a hero to your people, make conversation, even if it’s a ‘Hey, is everything alright?’ That stuff makes a difference. Go out of your way to make sure everything is running smoothly.”

“...I can do that.”

She nods, “I know, so please do.” She extends her arm towards the army, “Shall we return?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Giddily bounces around* Oh boy... the next chapter is another favorite of mine.
> 
> See you then... :)


	24. Kitsune Kalamity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yasei, her army, the beast-hunter family of the Williams and their small force converge and march up the mountain, where the largest Kitsune Hamlet awaits. It will be the toughest fight, but she has a number of very skilled warriors on her side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem Fates: Conquest, Fire Emblem Awakening, or the Fire Emblem franchise in general.
> 
> I'd personally put this chapter up as my favorite, or the in the top 3 at least.
> 
> The 'Duplicate' ability has been slightly altered from in-game.

The dozen men gathered by the Williams and my own small army are hopping from one spot to another while preparing for our assault on the Kitsune’s Hamlet. I am in the process of trying to talk to some of my people, but after indirectly pushing them away for so long, I find it difficult to bring up a topic to talk about, since the suggestion of ‘Hey, how are you doing?’ generally gives me a clipped response and they move on. Well, it probably does not help we are marching within thirty minutes, but surely someone would like to chat for a bit? I have been going down a mental list and after the latest two sentences with Beruka, I reluctantly go to Camilla, not that I don’t want to talk to her, but I have been trying to save her, Elise, Jakob, then Keaton for last.

“Hey, Camilla! How are you?” I ask as I approach my sister, she is currently slightly out of the camp, her Divine Axe in hand.

She turns and smiles at me, “I am well, what brings you out here?”

_ ‘No darling, sweet? Gods, I really have fallen out of favor from everyone.’ _ “I um, was wondering if you had some time to… talk?” I shy away.

“Of course I do!” Her smile doubles and I already feel much better about this.

“Sweet! So…”  _ ‘Now what?’ _ . I pause and my mind decides to abandon all rational thought, “I… erm…”

“Yasei? Are you okay? You’re not sick are you?” She closes the space and places the back of her hand, armored glove off, on my forehead, positioning herself to where her cleavage is staring me in the face.  _ ‘Gods, Camilla.’ _ Satisfied, she nods and puts her glove back on, “Did you need some advice?”

I slowly nod and swallow, “It's kind of a silly thing… I was just trying to make some… conversation.” I sheepishly smile, “I, er, Phoenix had me realize I have been… not the best commander for you all, and I was hoping to fix that. She suggested I try to talk to people, but that has not been going well. I didn’t realize that nearly everyone else has been avoiding me this badly.”

Her smile never fades, “Then you are looking to mend the gap that has been forming over time? Keep trying to talk, stay polite, and I’m sure they will come around to enjoy your company.” I nod, “I will admit, I was getting worried for my dear Yasei, but here you are, acting more like the sister I have loved for years!”

“I apologize for worrying you so much.”

“Apology accepted. Now! Would you like to do something after this battle? Maybe a massage?” She raises her eyebrow.

“That sounds good… maybe I won’t be such a incoherent mess by then.”

“It will just take some time, Yasei.” She assures me, “So, the largest Kitsune Hamlet? This should be interesting… and with the Williams? I don’t think you have heard of them before, right? They are quite well known for their skills.”

“I, er… yea, I do actually…” I stumble a bit backwards and she sends me a worried glance, “So… when that William brought up the Third and First not being here…”

She narrows her eyes and for a moment I think she is going to get angry at that, “Let me guess, this is how you met that Wolfskin?”  _ ‘Didn’t even bother to use his name.’ _

“Yes, he was being cornered by them, and I saved him.” I confirm. “But I wouldn’t undo it if I could, Camilla you need to understand, he does make me happy…” I should not be going with this topic again, but…

A frown shows, “And you do understand how much  **you** have changed? And how much those changes affect others?”

“I am… starting to, yes. Like I said, just trying to talk to them is difficult.”

“My sweet Yasei, know that I will always love you no matter what.” She places a hand on my shoulder, “Now then, let’s get this battle over with so you can spend more time with us, okay?”

I smile and nod, “You got it!” We return to the camp, where Phoenix gives me an approving nod. Everyone else is nearly ready, my own weapons already strapped on to me… I just need to check up with that William and we should be good to go. “Hi, William the… First?”  _ ‘Gods, they look so alike it is creepy.’ _

He smirks, “The Second. Don’t sweat it, it’s a common mistake, the family usually works individually.” He crosses his arms, Beast Killer on his back, “I take it your team is ready? Your Tactician has placed some pretty high standards with her stunt earlier, but I’m sure the Royal family wouldn’t be any less impressive. Crown Prince Xander is a different beast entirely!”

“We are, yes. You’ve met Xander?”

He nods, “Yes, Lady Yasei. I have never seen a single soldier who could even hold a candle to him. Princess Camilla is no pushover, either, even though I have only seen her in action once. Might I speak frankly?”

“Sure, why not?”

“Because it is a personal opinion on royalty. I will admit, I did not think the Royal family was so… skilled in combat, I had thought them to be self-indulgent.” He laughs and uncrosses his arms, “But you all have proved me wrong so far, and I am grateful! You have no idea how proud it makes me to take up arms in the name of Nohr.”

I smile, “Wait, your family isn’t a neutral business?”

“No ma’am. We made our name in Nohr and we intend on keeping our services to Nohr. Perhaps I could share the tale that started it all later?”

“That sounds wonderful, but one more thing… are you and the First really the first two? I would think it takes longer than that to build up such a prestigious reputation.”

“And you would be correct. To be technical, my brother and I are the Second and First of the fifth generation of Williams. I heard that William the Third has a son, so if his son is the newest one, then he would be considered William the First of the Sixth generation, or some of us would say William the First/Sixth.”

“An… interesting naming system. Do all of you look so… similar?”

“Yes ma’am. The Williams sure do, just like the merchant sisters of Anna.”

“Huh…” I pause,  _ ‘Anna?’ _ , “Well, we should probably move out, the sooner the better, right?”

“Sounds good to me, I’ll round up mine, and you yours.” He heads off to one side of the camp and I go to the other.

“All right, I hope you all are ready, because we are now going to march up this mountain and clear out the Kitsune Hamlet with the Williams!”  _ ‘Gods, even I can tell the difference in my attitude.’ _ “Let’s make this happen!” Smiles start showing between my units.

I begin to lead the march and Phoenix jogs a bit to reach my side, “Nice work, Commander.” She smiles. “How does it feel?”

“Weird, I honestly still don’t want to, but… once I get talking with someone it’s easy to hold a conversation.” I spare her a glance, “Thanks Phoenix.”

The smile is replaced with her now signature smirk, “I told you that you have the potential.” We hit the foot of the mountain and start climbing up, “Well, this could be a worse climb.”

“After the Notre Sagre one? This is easy.” I agree. The march continues in relative silence, I can hear a few people talk every now and again, but other than that, silence.

Keaton walks up to my side just as I catch a scent of another beast, “Scout.” He says.

“I have to admit, it is larger than I thought,” Phoenix comments, “but we have the resources and I am eager to see the outcome.”

“Huh? You can actually already tell the size?” The Wolfskin is caught off-guard. “Even I can’t tell right now.”

“Combination of enhanced senses and magic.” She explains, “It doesn’t take much, but it has been invaluable over the years.” She turns to him, “Everyone has magical potential, maybe I could share a few tricks with you?”

I hear several weapons being drawn, “This is it men, focus and we got this.” I hear one of the Williams say, “Remember, no running off to chase any of them…”

“...unless told otherwise.” He and Phoenix finish, William turns to see the Tactician with a smirk, “Smart, I am already starting to like you.” She pulls out her Mjolnir tome, “Elise, you still got a tome?”

“Yes! It’s an Elfire!” She cheerfully responds.

“Good, you’ll be on the defensive. From what I understand, Kitsunes are more resistant to magic, so focus a bit more on healing than casting fireballs.”

“Yes Tactician, ma’am.” She does a mock-salute with this serious look on her face.  _ ‘It looks so cute.’ _

“Kitsunes are also known for speed and agility, mind your swings so you don’t wear yourself out too quickly.” She continues, “Keep them quick and light, you’ll be better off wearing them down with small cuts before landing anything lethal.”

The mountain starts to give way and the Hamlet is in sight. Unlike the verdant green forest at the bottom, the top is covered in orange-yellow leaves… and several dozen Kitsunes staring right at us. Only two remained unshifted. “Yasei,  **Keaton** .” Kaden is one, the other is a female, unlike every other shifter, she actually has a fair amount of clothing on. A red sweater, blue pants, a red and white checkered scarf, and even fingerless gloves. “The Williams, too?” His eyes narrow.

“Daddy?” The female asks, “They aren’t here to play, are they?”

“No, Selkie. They are here to kill all of us.” He shifts… and he looks completely different from last time. Instead of the yellow-orange and white pattern, he is instead now nearly all white with nine tails, three blue spheres circling his body. “And I won’t let them.” The daughter shifts and she has the same form.

“Nine-tails…” One of the Williams gasps, “We got our work cut out for us.”

“Mjolnir…” Phoenix strikes one of the Kitsunes down, before anyone even bothered to charge. “Let’s go!” She calls out as she injures another.

Keaton is by my side when we both shift, “We got this!” I say as we stand side-by-side. Within seconds the Kitsunes are on us, they are not exaggerating when people say they are fast. A fox-shifter lands a strike on me before immediately backing off and going for a second, I bide my time and counter him with my tail, he grunts in pain before leaping right back at me and slashing at my upper chest. As he jumps off of me to land, Keaton grabs him, one quick squeeze is all it took and he tosses the beast to the side.

Another two charges, one for me and the other Keaton. I manage to hold off the first few strikes before I slip-up and another cut is made.  _ ‘Gods, I can’t keep up with these guys.’ _ I deflect one of his strikes before shooting a stream of water, grazing the Kitsune’s hind leg, causing a noticeable limp as he attempts another charge. I strike with my horns and impale the beast, then toss him off of my horns. The Kitsune on Keaton gets knocked back by his left hand, then struck down by Camilla’s axe. She already has several gashes on her.  _ ‘She isn’t used to fighting on foot.’ _

The Malig Knight spares a quick glance before taking to the skies again. I hear a cry of pain to see Caeldori injured, the poor girl still seems shaken as she lands a blow on the Kitsune attacking her. She lands a second, then third, while the fourth kills him.  _ ‘Impressive.’ _

“I need to…” One of the soldiers William hired announce as he gets overwhelmed by a Kitsune, before the beast gets blasted off with a gust of wind, then consumed by a fireball from Elise. “...fall back.” He finishes before getting to the Troubadour.

“I got ya!” She quickly pulls out her staff and heals the man. A Kitsune attempts to strike her horse before getting slammed back by another gust of wind, the beast flies back several feet and is struck down by a fireball from Elise.  _ ‘Wow, she’s getting good at using tomes.’ _

“It’s playtime!” I hear Selkie cheer as she easily starts to overwhelm Selena, I move to help her, but am intercepted by her father.

Kaden growls and leaps at me, his claws easily tearing into my scales, getting a foot hold before biting into my chest, not too far from the Wyrmslayer wound. I manage to shake him off before he gracefully lands and repeats the attempt on Keaton instead. The Wolfskin brings up his left arm to deflect him, but a stray Kitsune lands a slash on his right, grazing into his Beast Killer wound. Keaton howls as he slams the Kitsune into the ground before Kaden lands on his chest, performing the same action as he did on me.

The Nine-tails leaps back and prepares another round, before Beruka’s Wyvern cuts him off, the emotionless killer lands a strike on the Kitsune’s leader and at the same time I hear Selkie cry out as Camilla’s axe bites into her. A quick glance shows that Phoenix is already starting to wear out again, and is holding a lower level tome. Selena is showing her exhaustion, all of those small cuts the daughter Nine-tails left behind is adding up quickly.

“I’ll tear off your limbs and burn them into ashes!” Something pulses from Camilla’s direction and her axe suddenly catches on  **fire** , then I notice she is putting a Fire tome away. She slams the ground with it, and a fissure of flames spreads from it, instantly roasting no less than three Kitsunes at the same time. She takes a breath afterwards,  _ ‘Wow…’ _

Kaden darts around Beruka and I deflect his next pounce with my wings, though I can still feel him clawing into them, I swipe at him with my own hand, but he uses it as a foot hold and jumps off of it and onto my back, he quickly rips into the scales. “Yasei, get down!” I drop and feel Camilla’s fire-imbued axe nearly graze me as Kaden is struck with a hampering blow from my big sister.

The nine-tails lands next to Jakob, who lands a dagger wound before jumping back to avoid the counterstrike. Selkie follows up and my Butler is left with a rather large wound.  _ ‘Gods, these two are seemingly everywhere! Wait…’ _ I quickly look from Jakob to Selena, who is also dealing with Selkie. “They can duplicate?”

Phoenix just seems to notice that as well, “The two ninetails can duplicate!” A tactic which even she didn’t seem to take into account. “...never even heard of that trick before…” She mutters.

A Kaden launches a flurry of attacks alongside a Selkie on Selena, causing the red head to stagger back inch by inch. Beruka swoops in and lands a strike on a Selkie before her Wyvern plucks the beast-copy off of the ground and starts digging his talons into the Nine-tails, the beast slowly stops moving… then disappears in a puff of smoke, not a single drop of blood in sight. “Copies don’t bleed!” I hear the emotionless Wyvern Rider announce.

Another Selkie charges me,  _ ‘No blood spots, copy.’ _ But that does not make her any less of a threat, I fend off a bite with a swing of my tail, before skewering her with a jet of water, another puff of smoke and she is gone. A quick look-over shows only one Selkie, looking far worse for the wear than any of the other copies. “Killing copies injures the main one.” I make the third call-out.

“Daddy…” I hear her cry out, “I can’t keep playing for much longer…”

The father Nine-tails growls out and Selkie nods before scurrying out of the Hamlet. “Don’t pursue!” I hear Phoenix call out, “Keep our attention on the remaining ones.” Less than a dozen remain, and I can see the Williams’ group have their Beast Killers soaked in blood.

“Don’t get cocky, men!” One of the Williams shout, “A cornered beast is the most dangerous one!” A Kaden leaps towards one of the Williams, before weaving between several Beast Killers and ripping into the poacher’s… pants? The Nine-tails snags a glass vial from the cloth and dashes back. “Damn it! That’s a full Concoction!”

The copy tosses the vial over to the main, who somehow manages to down it without hands, the wounds heal as do all the copies. “Prioritize using tonics over healing spells!” I hear Phoenix call out as the Kadens start another assault. “Shatter them if you have to. We can’t afford this beast to keep healing.”

One of the Kadens lands on my side and takes a bite out of me, I shift back out of pure pain and slice into its side with Yato.  _ ‘Still way too close to my wound.’ _ It leaps again and I deflect the next, my right arm already protesting its use. I impale the copy with a summoned lance, another puff of smoke. There are just two Kadens left.  _ ‘So close…’ _ I think as the last of the Kitsunes die off.

“Die…” Beruka says as she lands another axe strike on a copy, but the beast immediately gets back up and rips into her wyvern’s neck with practiced ease. The flying beast collapses as another Kaden leaps from behind and his teeth clamp around her neck.  _ ‘Gods, no!’ _ A fireball is sent flying towards him, but the shifter positions himself so that it hits Camilla’s retainer… before snapping his maw shut, a crunching sound follows as a huge pool of blood forms.

“Damn it.” Selena charges the beast alongside Camilla. The copy throws the corpse aside and dodges a sword strike from the red hair, only to get cleaved in half with Camilla’s axe. One more…

The final shifter stands across from the rest, he is panting heavily as blood pours from several gashes. “I… refuse to…” He states as he charges Selena, the woman raises her buckler, but the fox leaps off of it and lands on Elise’s horse, bringing it down in a single bite. Keaton is on him the next second, before slamming his head onto the ground.

“We won…” William says, “But what about that other one?”

“Keep watch as you travel, she might try to…” Phoenix drops and falls asleep. I turn to see Elise looking away innocently while trying to not-so-subtly put away a Sleep Staff. Tears are streaming from her eyes as she looks over her horse.

She meets my gaze and smiles while blushing, “Elise says sleep.” She giggles, even as her eyes continue to water, then turns to the red-haired retainer of Camilla, “I thought you said Sleep Staves don’t work on her?”

She shakes her head, her usual frown doubled, “She must be much more worn out than she is letting on for them to work on her…” She adds, quietly, “...dummy.”

Keaton nudges me, he is back to his normal form, “Come.” He says as he walks towards the leader’s unmoving body, the Nine-tails isn’t dead,  _ ‘He must have just knocked him out.’ _ My mate hefts the other over his left shoulder, and I follow him towards one of the many caves that litter this place. The Wolfskin sort of gently tosses Kaden to the floor, “Hope you worked up an appetite.” He says as he rips the clothes off the shifter.

_ ‘Don’t think about it.’ _ “Of course.” I make my way to the other side. “This will be… different.”  _ ‘Blood, feast.’ _

I patiently wait for Keaton to start, then a few moments pass and I see he has not bothered to yet, “...armor.” He says.  _ ‘Are we eating or…’ _ I dismiss the human side and just do as my mate says. He knows what he is doing. Keaton straightens Kaden out before tapping on his head. “Get up.” I eagerly wait for my mate, I push my human away further, a side that has caused me nothing but unneeded problems for several days now.  _ ‘Feast, claim.’ _

Soon enough, the shifter awakens, his eyes widen as his meets Keaton’s. He growls, “It took you…” The shifter gasps as Keaton’s grip on him became stronger.

“The only sounds you’ll be making are your dying breaths.” My body warms at my mate’s declaration, “I want to hear you whimper and beg… I want to see you weakly thrash for your life.” His face gets closer to him, “Because you will make for the best kill yet, Kitsune.” Keaton loosens his grip some and parts some of Kaden’s fur on his neck with his other hand. Then he looks at me, “Bite, drink his blood until his pulse stops, then rip into him and eat.”

I nod and move without a second thought. My mouth approaches the Nine-tails’ neck and I bite, a small whimper from him follows. At first, I have trouble keeping up with the amount of blood rushing out of the wound, but as his vocal protests die down with his heartbeat, I am able to lap up the excess and drink the rest. I have never felt so disconnected from my human side than right now, with a Shifter dying from my bite. The life finally fades and I rip into his neck, taking the first bite… and I have never had such a wonderful tasting piece of meat before. A huge heat burns through me from it,  _ ‘More.’ _ Keaton follows up in the same area as I have taken from, and it continues as such, I took a bite out of the chest area, and Keaton would do the same, nearly mimicking my movements.

Section by section starts to go away as we continue, I am probably eating more than I ever had before. It isn’t until Kaden’s entire midsection is nearly gone before I have had enough, all that really remains is his ribcage. I pant as I down the latest bite, I don’t even have to look to know that my mouth is dripping with blood, I lick up what I can and look at Keaton, his face too, is covered in blood. I feel a warmth overtake me, and I have never felt this heated around him either. I pounce him from the opposite side and pin him to the ground, my mouth quickly finding his.  _ ‘ _ **_Mine_ ** _ , claim.’ _

My mate growls before forcing us to switch to where I am now being pinned down. His eyes demanding me I stay in place. I comply as I feel him approach me, the heat of his member not far from my own core. I let out a small whimper, a plead for more. He responds by thrusting into me, making the mark the first time. I cry out, but it does not come out anything like what a human would do, the sound is bestial, wild. It continues as such, anything that comes out of my mouth is primal, no coherency. His tempo increases as I wrap my legs around his back side.  _ ‘More.’ _

I am unsure of how much time has passed since the start of this, but I soon feel a hotter warmth enter me as he lets out a howl. His body falls on mine and I am left panting.  _ ‘Gods, that was so intense.’ _

“ **Mine.** ” He growls, yet I don’t even have the energy to respond. He bites into my neck, the opposite side of the first time he did it, even the fresh scent of blood from it isn’t enough to get me to move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been either on the edge of falling off the canon path, or jumping off it completely... but in a few chapters, I'm not just jumping off of it, I'm taking a rocket trip to a brand new custom-made journey. I just hope it still turns out well.
> 
> Also, I can't do regular updates to save my life. What's that? Set up a schedule? Pfft, nah, I'll pass. :)
> 
> See you soon.


	25. ...That Happened

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the Kitsune hamlet cleared out, Yasei and her army resume marching towards Cheve and along the way, they happen to stumble across a camp, which has a surprise in store for Azura.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem Fates: Conquest, Fire Emblem Awakening, or the Fire Emblem franchise in general.

It took probably twenty minutes before I even decide to bother moving, my mate had gotten up about five minutes earlier and I just followed his movements with glazed eyes, “What was all that?” I finally ask, “That was so… I never felt so in tune with my dragon side before…”

“Presented what I believed would be the best kill for you.” He replies, before helping me up, “I suppose it would be considered… a show of strength? If we were human.”

“But we aren’t.” I say, probably a bit too quickly.

He smirks, “You are right.” He goes over to the corpse and pilfers the Beaststone Kaden had used, “And this explains how he got so strong.” Unlike Keaton’s, this one had a sort of red-orange glow radiating from the stone, “A Beastrune, it has been reinforced with enchantments, it looks like.” He tucks it into his pocket and pulls out his old Beaststone, “And I’ll be using it now.” He hands me the old one. “For our pup.” My pulse quickens,  _ ‘Our pup…’ _

“Am I…?” Gods know how much I want children… pups.

He smirks, “I don’t know about dragons, but the better kill a Wolfskin presents… the more fertile the female is.” A smile graces my face,  _ ‘And so far, Wolfskin and my own dragon habits have lined up pretty well.’ _

I take the shifting stone and notice it has a sort of… natural... aura to it? At any rate it just feels different than my Dragonstone. I tuck it in a small pocket in my armor before actually putting it back on, “Next stop is Cheve.” I comment as we exit the cave.

The Williams have taken to skinning the many Kitsunes that littered the place, one crate holds the pelts, while the other holds the Beaststones. “My word, Lady Yasei!” Jakob scolds me as he approaches with a damp cloth, then furiously dabs my mouth area, “I have never seen you so…” He does not even bother finishing the sentence. “There!” Keaton snickers then Jakob procures another cloth from… somewhere? “And do not think you are off the hook either, Lord Keaton!” He repeats the process on my mate and I start giggling.

Then I stop giggling,  _ ‘Wait.’ _ “Lord Keaton?” I ask. “We’re not married.”

He frowns, “My apologies, I must admit I am having trouble wrapping my head around all this. So in order to spare me the headaches, I just took it to considering you two married.” He admits. “Even though I know you aren’t.” He tosses both cloths away, “I must say, that battle went splendidly. I am pleased to hear that the Williams live up to their reputation.”

“Speaking of, I should seek them out right quick. I’ll talk to you both later!” I wave them off as I look for one of the two Williams, “There you are!” I see one masterfully skinning a Kitsune with efficiency.

“Greetings, Lady Yasei.” He says, looking at me, and still skinning the Kitsune, “Impressive display of combat, there.”

“The same goes to you! Okay, so I know we won’t really have time for stories, so I was hoping we could probably meet up again one day and share them?”

He smiles, “Sure thing.” He finishes the beast and hands the pelt over to one of his men, then sighs. “My brother and I took into consideration about this whole ‘Keaton is your mate thing’ and we decided to follow through on Phoenix’s request regardless,” He pauses, “Though the gold from both the contract and all of these pelts and ‘stones will keep us good for a while.” He shrugs, “Who knows, we might even start being part of the army now. I’m certain we could extend our proficiency to Horses and Pegasi.” He gets up and extends his hand, “I do hope to see you and your siblings again one day.”

I do the same and shake it, “I look forward to it.” He bows and we part ways, I wander around a bit without a specific destination in mind. The Hamlet has been efficiently cleared out and the corpses removed.  _ ‘Which just leaves a wandering Selkie.’ _ I overhear Phoenix and Selena having a rather… heated hushed conversation on the far side, in one of the many caves, the subject being Phoenix’s liberal use of magic leaving her in a constant weakened state. I would interject, but I have the distinct feeling I would not bring any noteworthy points.

“Yasei?” I hear Azura ask from behind me, “Might I have a moment with you?”

I turn and face her,  _ ‘Was she even a part of the battle?’ _ “Yea, what did you need?”

She gestures to a spot under a tree and I follow her, “I am worried about how you are feeling.” She comments as she takes a seat.

“I have been feeling pretty well. Though you worried me when I saw you by the lake like that.” I sit next to her.

“That is a terrible state to see anyone in. But no, I meant more of how you are dealing with your shifting side.” She clarifies.

“Oh, I’ve been fine with that for weeks now, Keaton really makes that stuff go smoothly.” I smile. “He’s great, you know?”

“I’m glad to hear that.” She nods, “I hope you are managing the amount of time you spend focused on each side, right?”

“I, erm… no, not really.” I look away, “I’ve been leaning more towards my dragon side… is that bad?”

“If it’s a little bit more, no… think of it as a balance, spending too much time on one upsets the other, eventually leading to a… reaction.”

“...oh.” I pause, “What kind of reaction?”

“Violent reactions, hallucinations, an intense change in personality, a lot of major negative things.”

“And um, might I ask how you know this?”  _ ‘That’s a very specific list of feelings…’ _

She looks away, “My family has had some… unique quirks passed down over the generations.”

A pair of footsteps sound off and I see Phoenix, who is trying to keep calm, “We’re good to go, right?”

“I believe so? There are not any major injuries.” I look at her, “What’s wrong?”

“Life. My heritage. Almost everything that is unique to me. Mostly my damn father.” She huffs, “Cheve, right? I’ll draw up some maps on the way there.” She abruptly leaves.

“Is she…?” Azura starts.

“She has had a rough life.” I say,  _ ‘I wonder what just happened between her and Selena?’ _ “It would be for the best if we kept moving, anyway. King Garon wanted us to get to Cheve as soon as possible.” I get up and Azura follows.

A quick run over, about fifteen minutes, and we are off marching again. Our movement is much less imposed and we find our way out within an hour, both the mountain and forest. It must have been more dense on the other side. I try another round of getting some small talk in, with unfortunately somewhat worse results.  _ ‘Shouldn’t have walked out of that cave with my mouth covered in blood…’ _ I don’t bother trying to approach Phoenix, while Selena blows me off the second I open my mouth. Gods, I hope they work things out.

And while Camilla isn’t outwardly showing it, I can tell the loss of her retainer is hitting her pretty hard.  _ ‘I should talk to her later… gods, so many have died…’ _

“Camp ahead.” I hear Elise call out.

Sure enough, there is a deserted camp in front of us. Though all that is left is an extinguished campfire and a lance. “Bandits?” Jakob asks.

“No, but it seems like the lance is a gift.” Camilla points out, there is a note left on it.

I approach it, “ _ For the blue-haired beauty sis and I saved _ …” I read outloud. “Azura?” I add and she walks up, “I think this is for you.”

“ _ I hope this is weighted properly, we apologize that we still haven’t met face-to-face yet, but we got things we need to do first. _ ” She continues, “ _ If it isn’t, just leave it here and I’ll work on it later, oh, but take the note so I know you actually got to it. _ Wait, how did they know I would travel this way?” She asks, but she grabs the lance regardless. It is made of some material that I cannot place, a dark blue, in contrast to her light blue hair, the lancehead is a shiny, reflective blue metal, and the haft is adorned with jewels and some enchantments.

Phoenix whistles, “That is a fine weapon. Specifically those enchantments, they are strong… but foreign, I couldn’t tell you what they are without having them actually be in use.”  _ ‘Well, at least her mood brightened. I can see the gears in her head working as she is trying to figure this out.’ _ “They didn’t hold back on the gems, either. That would go for a dozen large sacks of gold, if you could find someone willing to shell that much out for it.”

Azura gives it a few test swings, “It’s perfect, gods, I really wish they would show up, I have so much to thank them for now.” She looks it over, a small smile on her face. Then she goes to place it on her back, before seeming to remember she doesn’t have a spot to put it on… but the lance leaves her grip and just hangs there, suspended in mid-air. “Um…”

_ ‘Well then’ _ , “Let’s get going…” I say in an attempt to move past the awkwardness of Azura repeating the process of ‘unsheathing’ and ‘sheathing’ the lance, with this amazed look on her face. I hear Elise giggling. We continue moving and Phoenix has taken an immediate interest in Azura’s new weapon, offering to examine it for her.

As we march, I move over to Selena, who is currently the only one spaced out from the rest, “Hey, Selena…”

“Lady Yasei...” She replies, a frown as she looks away.

_ ‘Topics, topics…’ _ “Would you like to spar when we camp for the night?”

She turns to face me, a confident smirk gracing her face, “You’re on.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Oof…” I grunt as the red-haired retainer floors me for second time.  _ ‘Gods, this woman is no joke…’ _ The tally is one to two, in her favor and I am certain the only reason I got that first round is because she has never fought someone with my style before.  _ ‘Well… I have been skimping on my training as well.’ _

“Getting better.” She comments as I get up again, then she assumes her stance once more.  _ ‘Well, I’m not tired right now, so if she wants another round…’ _ I take my own stance, “Round four.”

She charges and I deflect the first blow with the wooden sword that is beginning to protest its continued use. I counter with a strike of my own, landing a hit on her, before following up with another, which she dodges. Selena hits me with enough force to stagger and attempts another strike that I block shakily, a third strike comes and I am once again off balance. _‘Focus!’_ I deflect the fourth strike, nearly falling as I do so, and hit her with so forcefully that she is slides back in the dirt a few inches, I attempt another blow, which she attempts to block… and both blades give in as a result, leaving us with two broken wooden practice swords. “Huh…” _‘I was not expecting that.’_ I take the brief moment to knock her to the ground and have my lance at her chest, “I win…!” I smirk.

I was about to retract it when she grabs the sides and tosses me to the ground, she is now on top with her foot on my chest.  _ ‘Godsdamnit.’ _ She has that cocky smile on her face. “Nice try. Three to one.”

“My poor, dear Yasei...” Camilla says as she walks up to us, “You have been skimping on your sword training, haven’t you?”

Selena lifts her foot up and I get up from the dirt. “Lady Camilla…” She does a quick bow.

“Don’t worry, sweet Selena, I’m here to collect Yasei.” She smiles, “Feel free to spend the night as you please.” She turns to me and offers her hand, “I believe I owe you a massage, correct?”

I nod and grab her hand, “And I owe you some sister time.” I giggle as she guides me towards her tent. “Hey, Camilla?”

“Hmm?” She hums as I lie down on her cot.

“How are you feeling? You know, about…” I trail off.

“I’ve made it clear to the Williams that they better hunt down each and every Kitsune, because when this war is over…” Somehow she can make a heated gaze, talk aggressively, but her hands are gentle as they massage my shoulders. “How are you feeling?” She asks after several moments.

“Wonderful…” A small moan escapes me and my face flushes.

“And… Keaton?” I can tell she didn’t want to use his name.

“He is treating me well, big sister.” It took a lot of willpower to not spit that out. “You all need to understand, I am happy with him.”

She sighs, “I can see that now and I pray Xander will see the same.” I gulp,  _ ‘I hope so, too.’ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed/are enjoying the mostly canon normalcy while it lasts, because that 'rocket trip' is coming up in three chapters.


	26. Cheve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yasei and her army arrives at Cheve, which looks deserted. It is there that she finally reunites with her big brother, Xander. The only thing that worries her will be his reaction to her being Keaton's mate.
> 
> And his response is probably the worst one she could have ever thought of...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem Fates: Conquest, Fire Emblem Awakening, or the Fire Emblem franchise in general... and I assure you that I am still typing this out, I haven't resorted to copy-pasting it.

We arrive at Cheve to see it somewhere between abandoned and ransacked. The commoner’s buildings have been broken into, some of them are even outright destroyed, and a few bodies lie on the ground.  _ ‘Are we too late? Even with that shortcut?’ _

“Gods, what are you all doing here?” I see two guards approach us, one with a bow on his back, however unlike that strange messenger, his armor is of standard issue, as is his bow. The other soldier seems to have… no weapons? Wait, there are these two blades with grips on them, the blades are forming a half-moon. “All civilians are to evacuate the area, before the battle erupts.” The bow wielder continues.

“Civilians?” Elise asks, “Uh, excuse me, we’re here under Father’s orders to help out big brother Xander.”

“We are rather well equipped for civilians, aren’t we?” Phoenix driely comments.

The blade one elbows the other in a rather childish manner, “Our apologies, we are just under orders and he can take things a little too seriously.”

“It looks like the battle has already came and went.” Caeldori speaks up, I turn to see a grimace on her face. “Gods…”

“A battle.” The bow one corrects, “That was a skirmish, which is why we are to evacuate the surrounding areas.” He looks over my army, “At any rate, we should not hold you up. I apologize for the confusion.” The two step aside and let us pass.

We make our way to the nearby castle, where there are a number of Nohrian guards posted outside, they part the minute when approach, a few rooms in and I see the rest. “Big brother!” Elise and I exclaim as we dash towards him, the Crown Prince is hunched over a set of documents, but looks up as we get near him.

“Elise? Yasei? Camilla? Gods, what are… wait, did Father send you as the requested reinforcements?” Despite the evident worry, he is happy to see us.

“That’s right!” Elise nods.

“All we need is our darling Leo and we could do this as a family.” Camilla comments, “It would have been our first battle together…”

Xander’s brow furrows, “Speaking of, have any of you received any letters from him so far? It has been at least a month by now, right?”

“Sadly, not.”

“Nope.” Elise adds.

“Nothing so far,” I confirm, “I hope he’s alright.”

“Oh, I have no doubt he is well, it is just rather… unusual to not receive updates from him.” Xander pauses, “I see you have amassed a rather sizeable force here, little sister. I don’t recognize a number of them.” His eyes land back on me, then takes note of the gifted blade on my waist, “I… um.” He uncharacteristically stammers, “Has the blade found use?”

I frown, “Well… no, but I’m not just going to leave it behind, either. You put too much work into it just for it to stay in a case.”

My answer puts a small, rare smile on his face, “I’m glad to hear that, sister.”

Phoenix approaches then bows, “Hello, Crown Prince Xander, I am Phoenix, the Tactician of your sister’s army. Pleased to meet you.”

“Phoenix, hm?”

“She’s really something, big brother!” Elise praises her, “She is really smart when it comes to battle strategies… like really really smart. She is also a powerful spell caster! And she can make call outs while in the fight!”

“...Please, Lady Elise. I am just doing my job.” She actually starts blushing.

“I am glad to see that my sisters are in such capable hands. Now, the rest of the new faces?” He scans the people again,  _ ‘He hasn’t tensed yet, where is Keaton?’ _ Then he raises an eyebrow, “Where are your retainers?” He looks at Elise, whose face falls, “And Beruka?” The sudden silence is his answer.

“Three, that is Azura.” I point out. “She is Caeldori… and our third is… somewhere.”

“Azura? I actually do know her, but Caeldori?”

“I recruited her when we were attacked on the boat ride back to Port Dia, she is the daughter of Reina and Subaki.” Phoenix supplies, then looks at the lance-wielder.

“Th-that’s right, Crown Prince Xander.” She shakily nods, “I fight for Nohr.” It looks like she is disgusted to say that.

“Subaki? The retainer to Sakura?”  _ ‘Oh, so he does know.’ _ “She hasn’t been…”

Phoenix and I shake our heads, “I have her on a tight leash, so to speak.” The Tactician continues, “Besides, I am half-manakete, she couldn’t lie or sneak out without me knowing.” She points to her ears.

“I see…” He narrows his eyes, “And this third person?”

I hesitate, but Phoenix decides to just drop the fireball, “Keaton. The Wolfskin.” I glare at her and she just shrugs, “There’s no need for a dramatic wait.”

Big brother opens and closes his mouth a few times, a very visible anger coming up, “Gods, Yasei. Why? You didn’t lose another section of your memories, did you?” He rubs his temples. “There better be a damn  _ great _ reason for this.”

Camilla, Elise, and Phoenix back up, giving us some space. “He is my mate, Xander.” I try to calm my nerves.  _ ‘Oh, that is not the best thing to say…’ _

“And? What else? Would you want, gods I don’t know, Elise or Camilla to stay with a husband who tries to kill them?”

“He isn’t my husband, it doesn’t work like that.” I internally flinch,  _ ‘Damn it! Think like a human! He won’t listen to Shifter reasoning.’ _

“The point still stands, little sister. You do know that Leo sent out orders to keep him from you, correct?”

I flinch, but my voice remains steady, “...Camilla never said anything about that.”

He shakes his head, “I still have his letter, where is this beast? I  **will** have him removed from here.”

“He will always come back, you can’t keep him from me.”

“Then I will have him executed. For the crime of attempted assassination of a member of the royal family.”

“I won’t let you.” I snarl.

“As Crown Prince, I have the authority to. Only Father could overrule my orders. You have no say in this, sister.”

_ ‘Gods, no.’ _ “Then… I’ll…”  _ ‘I’ll what? Think… don’t just lash out. Come on, I need to get a grip on my Dragon side…’  _ I take a breath,  _ ‘Kill… No!’ _

He waits, “You will what?” He challenges me, “Choose your next words carefully.” I hang my head, unable to think of a rational answer, something that  _ won’t _ make me a traitor. “As I thought. Attention! I order you all to find and capture this ‘Keaton’, if you can’t detain and remove, then kill him!”

I hear the footsteps of every guard leave,  _ ‘No…’ _ Tears fall as I start crying. I barely even register Camilla bringing me into a hug, trying to soothe my pain. “Sh… he’s only doing what’s best in the long run.”

I snap at those words and pull away as I did the last time, “Doing what is best?!” I yell, “What is best is for Keaton to be by my side! What is best is for my family to accept that I am not just a human! What is best if for you all to understand that my Dragon transformation back in Hoshido changed me!” A haze starts to cloud my vision and I can feel my horns growing, a sort of armor covering my head. “Why can’t you all just accept that?”

“He almost killed you, sister.” Xander looks calm, but I can smell the underlying aggravation.

“He was doing what he could to calm me down, he didn’t know any better!” I counter as my lance forms  _ ‘Ravage, revenge!’ _ I start to dismiss my human side once more,  _ ‘Rip, rend.’ _

Then the haze fades as I hear a captivating voice fill the room, “Azura?” The lance, horns, and helmet retracts.

The Songstress’s amulet is glowing as she sings a beautiful tune. She stops after my anger seems to have completely fled me, then smiles at me, “That song is the only reason you are still here… if I hadn't used it back in Hoshido, you would still be a Feral Dragon.”

I glance from Azura to Xander, “Please, forgive my outburst, I…” I look away and sigh,  _ ‘I can’t change his mind…’ _ “I’ll ready myself.” I walk out the room.

“Hey, big sis?” She nudges me, “I’m sorry, I wish I could do something about this, but…”

“I know, he is the Crown Prince. Once he makes an order, even we can’t do anything about it.” I open a door to one of the random rooms and throw myself on the bed, Jakob removes Yato and the gifted blade, “Thanks, Jakob.” I say into the pillow, the plushness already beginning to become wet.

“Of course, would you care for anything else?”

_ ‘That isn’t against Xander’s orders?’  _ “No, have the rest of the day off, I don’t care…” I know that is one of my orders that he will not obey, but… whatever. He leaves regardless.

Elise hops onto the bed, wedging herself in the middle, since my body is covering most of the bed. “...Would you like to have a Cot Buddy tonight?” I can almost hear her smile with that phrase.

“Yea…”

“Then you know you are going to have to make some room for me, right?” She giggles.

I lazily comply, repositioning myself towards one side and she lies on the other, her eyes staring into mine. “...Love you, Elise.”

She smiles, “I love you, too, Yasei.” She kisses me on the forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surely this is the lowest point, right? Well, no... both figuratively and literally. ;)
> 
> Have a good one!


	27. Rebellious Behavior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yasei and her army prepare for the looming battle for Cheve. Though, as she wakes up, she is greeted with a message that makes her happy.
> 
> Perhaps things will start to get better?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem Fates: Conquest, Fire Emblem Awakening, or the Fire Emblem franchise in general. I am here to screw with... wait, I already used that one, um... I am here to inform you that everyone should buckle their seat belts before getting in the rocket ship.
> 
> Shortened the 'Character' tags by removing the extra stuff like their Japanese names and 'Fire Emblem' from their names.

I wake up to notice Elise and I are naked,  _ ‘Did we have sex? I don’t even recall that.’ _ There is a distinct lack of the intense smell I have come to associate with it, nope. She is still sleeping peacefully, one arm and leg draped over me, I bring my arm over and pull her closer,  _ ‘...another hour won’t hurt.’ _

“Lady Yasei!” I hear Jakob knock on the door, “I have your and Lady Elise’s breakfast ready! I wasn’t sure if you felt up to joining the others.” He lets himself in. “Oh… Pardon.”

“It’s alright… Elise, we should get up.”

She scrunches her face, “Elise says…”

“Yasei says wake up.” I giggle as she reluctantly open her eyes and gets up. She does not even bother to look concerned when she notices Jakob in the room. I look to see that same stew greeting us… and a slice of raw meat? My little sister and I put on our armor and clothes.

“I took the liberty of hunting something before coming here, alas all I found was a stray rabbit.”

“It’s better than nothing.” I smile. Elise and I start eating our meals, the stew is as bland as ever, but somehow it tastes even more dead without Keaton here. Even the meat is lacking flavor.  _ ‘Gods, knowing him, he probably fought to his death.’ _

I feel Elise wipe some tears away, while Jakob stands where he is the entire time, somewhat nervous. “There is one more thing, I wasn’t sure how to bring this up…” I look up to see a note in his hand, “This was on the inside of your door when I arrived earlier, and after taking note of its contents, I decided to keep it on me, lest your brother or another Nohrian guard saw it.”

He hands the note to me… it has the same handwriting as the one to Azura, it is so carefully written and just easy on the eyes, like the person spent a minute on each letter.. “ _ Hello, you are a friend to the blue-haired beauty, correct? Well, I’m not sure if you noticed, but we might have ‘borrowed’ a certain Wolfskin before you entered the castle last night. It took a little convincing, but we managed to get him to a safe location north of here, it is rather well-hidden, even he had a hard time noticing it. We will make sure he is taken care of while you handle your business in Cheve.” _

I pause, “How do they know all this?” The next section of the note looks rather sloppy, the words seem to hop up and down, like the writer was bouncing with joy, _“I am so glad that the lance I made Azura is being used! See you sometime in the future!”_ I read out loud, “How? How do these two know so much… are they stalking us?” I pause, “Not that I am complaining, mind you. Gods, he is safe!” I clutch the note to my chest like a lifeline.

“Kind of creepy that they know this, but…” Elise starts, “I wonder what these two ‘sisters’ look like? Knights in shining armor? Valiant Wyvern Riders? Ooo, a pair of sneaky Ninjas?” She nods to herself, “Ninjas would make the most sense.”

“Except Phoenix, Keaton, and I can still sniff them out.” I point out, “So, in order for that to work, they would need to be pretty far away.” I get up with a smile on my face regardless, “But he is safe, so let’s prepare for the coming battle!”

“Yaaay! Big sister is so happy!” Elise hugs me.

“What of the note, Lady Yasei? Wouldn’t it be best to dispose of it?” My butler suggests, “I understand its significance to you, but if by chance if you were to lose it…”

“You’re right, here lil sis. Make some magic happen, literally!” I hand her the note, she grabs it, snaps her fingers and it goes up in flames.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We arrive to the war room, where Xander is still hunched over the table, seemingly in the same spot as last night, Phoenix by his side. “Um, big brother, you did sleep, right?” Elise asks as she skips over.

The bags under his eyes tell it all, “I will after this battle, this is of the utmost importance.” He turns towards me, “He fled, my men couldn’t find him, but I do have every Nohrian soldier aware of my orders, sister.” I gulp.

“Try moving this one over two spaces.” Phoenix says. “Then this unit down one. Replace his tome with an axe.” She doesn’t even bother looking up, but I can see her smirk adorning her face, “Oh right, good morning you three.”

“Gods, Phoenix, you are a prodigy. This war could have already been over with if we had you from the start.”  _ ‘Wow, direct praise from big brother, now she is really living the high life.’ _

She shrugs, “Just doing my job.” Jakob, Elise, and I leave the room to the main hold, where it is decidedly empty.

I notice that there is a brute of a man standing guard at one of the doors, he is dark-skinned with black platemail, “Lady… Yasei, correct?” His voice rumbles out.

I nod, “That’s me, and you are?”

“Benny… just a guard.” He shrugs before his face turns somber, “One of the two survivors of the Chevian guard.”

I frown and Elise gasps, “Aw, that’s horrible!” The youngest princess pouts.

He nods, “Those Hoshidans have put up an extremely tough fight, but with you all here, we’ll win.”

Jakob speaks up, “I shall make my leave, Lady Yasei. I should attend to the weapons and armor, unless there is anything else you require?”

“No thank you, Jakob.” He bows and leaves, “So… training grounds?” I offer.

“I could use some more practice with a tome.” She nods.

We both enter the training ground where I am surprised to see Azura in, wielding a wooden lance and sparring against Caeldori, “Too stiff, loosen your muscles up some.” The ex-pegasus rider says as she floors the blue-hair songstress. “Strike a balance between readiness and relaxation. Too much of the former impedes movement, excess of the latter delays reaction time.” At least she is looking somewhat relaxed.

“R-right…” She says as she gets up. She then takes a breath and assumed her stance again, “Better?”

“Very.” The two have very different stances, Azura preferring to hold hers overhead, while Caeldori looks more like a battering ram. Regardless, the dark-blue hair forced recruit seems to have figured out Azura’s fighting style before even she has… impressive.

“C’mon, big sis.” Elise tugs me, a ‘practice’ Wind tome in hand. Unlike wooden weapons and dull arrows, there really is not a true ‘practice’ tome, so to compensate, mages are given a weakened Wind tome. It occurs to me that Phoenix could probably still kill someone while using it…

I grab a wooden sword and join her at an open sparring circle, while Elise has this serious look on her face that turns out really cute, her left cheek is puffed out. “Wind!” She exclaims as I side-step it… then hear a rack of wooden weapons get knocked over, “...whoops.” She smiles. I giggle and we resume our match.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A half hour in and the training session are forcibly ended, with a soldier coming in to announce that it is nearly time for the assault, and that the plan for attack is about to be reviewed. “You’ve improved greatly, Azura. Frankly not enough to put you on the front lines, but I can say you can hold you own for a bit.” Caeldori comments as we are leaving. “Perhaps that lance will make up for your lack of training.”

“Is that jealousy I hear, missy?” Elise asks with a smile on her face.

“Sadly yes, Lady Elise. That lance is truly a marvel, my father wo…” Her mood drops, “...nevermind.”

“Um, thank you, Caeldori. It was an honor to have someone as skilled as you to take time to train me.” Azura says.

She flushes red from the praise, “Happy to be of service, Azura.”

Selena is silent, while Camilla looks rather solemn, however it turns to happiness the second she lays her eyes on me, “Hello, my darling Yasei!” She pulls me into a hug… with my face in her cleavage, again. I choose to just return the hug…

Then Elise jumps from behind and wraps her arms around both of us, though they aren’t long enough to go the whole way, “Yaaaay! Group hug!”

_ ‘Well, at least the heat isn’t returning,’ _ I pause at that thought, before my body trembles,  _ ‘Gods… Our pups won’t have Keaton…’ _

“Big sister!” Elise exclaims as she breaks the hug, “What’s wrong?”

“Keaton won’t be here for…” I shake my head, “Nothing.”  _ ‘I don’t even know if I am pregnant yet…’ _ My two sisters share a glance, but ultimately remain silent.

We enter the war room, where Xander and Phoenix are still present, Jakob has prepared a tea kettle, and is passing out cups. I nod my thanks,  _ ‘it’s the soothing stuff again.’ _ I take a sip.

“Normally, I wouldn’t ask for a fancy meeting like this before a battle, but…” Phoenix starts, “There are a few major points to go over.”

Xander nods, “High Prince Ryoma is with the rebellion.”

I choke on some tea, “Really?” I ask.

“Unfortunately, yes.” The Tactician confirms, “He also has brought a force of Hoshidans with him, this  **will** be a difficult fight.”

“You’re not getting yourself killed are you?” Selena asks, staring straight at Phoenix. “...or worse?”  _ ‘Worse?’ _

“I’ll be fine.” She waves her off, “We got more important things to worry about than a replaceable unit, like a high priority and dangerous Hoshidan Royalty target.”

“I am going to side with her here, Phoenix. You are too valuable to just throw away.” The Crown Prince continues. “The other major issue is that we, as in the Nohrian army, has an informant leak.”

“I can tell by the… disappointment in your tone, that you don’t have a clue on who?” Camilla asks.

“Sadly yes.” Phoenix takes control again, “We’re dealing with a highly trained spy, if… theoretically, this person was stalking us, then they know how to hide from a Manakete’s heightened senses.” She grumbles, “It  **is** rather infuriating.”  _ ‘Stalking us? Avoiding heightened senses? Are the two ‘Sis’ people that is stalking us also giving information away?’ _

“Regardless, today is the assault, whether the leak is here or not.” Xander picks up, “We’re marching in ten minutes, I expect nothing less than the best of everyone. Phoenix, shall you go over the plan?”

She smirks, “My pleasure…”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The battlefield is nothing more than a deserted town area, the same one we passed through yesterday, the Nohrian army is stationed near the castle, while the Hoshidans are on the far side, huddled around the many ruined buildings… with big brother Ryoma standing in the front, next to some red armored woman riding a Wyvern.

“Nohrians! Today is the day that you will be routed out!” Ryoma claims, “Today is the day that Hoshido pushes the advance and end this war.” He draws his own Divine Weapon, a katana sheathed in lightning. “...and the day I bring my dear sister to her senses…” He stares straight at me.

“We will push you out as we did so many times before, Hoshidans.” Xander counters as he unsheathes Siegfried, “The might of Nohr will prove triumphant again… and you will not lay your cursed hands on  **our** sister.” As if summoned by his words, Camilla and Elise are beside Xander and me.

“We can’t let you take our darling Yasei away from us again,  _ High prince _ .” Camilla brandishes her Divine Axe.

“Yea! Yasei is our sister!” Elise pulls out her Arcfire tome.

“Nohr is my home.” I add,  _ ‘Gods, we are going to be forced to kill him, won’t we?’  _ Yato is in my grasp.

“Scarlet, let’s win this… for Hoshido!” He tells the female wyvern rider, and the Hoshidans charge.

“For Nohr!” Our forces charge.

Within seconds, arrows and spells fly from one side to the other, and within a minute, blades are clashing.  _ ‘This is my first time in such a large-scale battle.’ _ The sound is getting close to near-deafening, I force myself to tone down the sensitivity of my senses, causing not only the sound to become bearable, but also losing grip on the other senses. Seems like I cannot just tune down one… Still, the draconic strength stays.

I deflect a blow from a sword-wielder, before running him through with Yato, and the dance continues, block, strike, parry, dodge, strike. The flow of battle is slowly becoming second-nature to me. My right arm is still sending out protests, but it is on a level that I can properly tolerate.

“Gods… Ninjas!” I hear Jakob call out as he is keeling over,  _ ‘already?’ _ A quick glance shows he has been assaulted by two, I barely catch a glimpse… gods, one of them is Saizo, the hair and scar is unmistakable. The other is a female, with extremely long black hair, part of it currently covering the far side of her face, and the rest of it done in a ponytail. Both of them are wearing an expensive looking set of pure black armor that has spikes adorned throughout the body. Then the two vanish again.

“Master Ninjas.” Phoenix corrects, “Keep the formations tight, people!”

I deflect another strike as I hear more Nohrian troops dropping,  _ ‘gods, those two are going to end us!’ _

Xander’s horse neighs as a dark beam is shot from his Divine weapon, knocking Saizo to his back just as he re-appeared in an attempt to take out Camilla. The man quickly recovers and vanishes just as quickly, blood spots revealing his current location. A few moments later and I hear the other Ninja grunt in pain as Camilla’s axe hits her with a sweeping strike.  _ ‘Good, now at least their blood tells their locations.’ _ I summon my lance to take out a Hoshidan, before slashing another’s stomach open.  _ ‘Blood, death!’ _

A bolt of lightning strikes the ground near me as Ryoma charges past me, heading straight for Xander. Camilla attempts to give chase, but Scarlet cuts her off, the red warrior’s Wyvern cutting a gash into big sister. “Oh, you will pay for that, sweetie.” Camilla swings her own axe with such force, that it rips off the Wyvern’s front left leg. She keeps her momentum and rends its left wing, causing it to hit the ground. Scarlet manages to move out of the way from a third blow.

The female ninja attempts to vanish again, but receives a large slash on her leg from Azura’s lance, the wound burning a bright blue… flame? Whatever it is, it causes the woman enough pain to prevent her from vanishing again, instead the ninja stands her ground, still managing to deftly dodge incoming attacks while landing her own strikes.

“Father… forgive me.” Caeldori groans as she just falls… alive, but unconscious.

Camilla is managing to push Scarlet back, if only by a little, I end another Hoshidan’s life and send out an energy sphere to knock yet another one out. “Perish!” I hear Saizo say as he strikes down a light-gray hair man.

“Laslow!” A woman with light blue hair that ends in pink yells, she is riding a horse, before landing a deep gash on Saizo, “Die!” She starts giggling as his blood flows.

“My sincerest a-apologies…” I hear another voice stutter before the world goes dark in an instant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so it begins...


	28. Against My Will

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yasei awakens to find herself in a cart deep in Hoshidan territory. Trapped... again... away from her family. Again. She resigns to waiting it out, though there is a single person that is making her stay tolerable.
> 
> And it sure as hell not Ryoma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem Fates: Conquest, Fire Emblem Awakening, or the Fire Emblem franchise in general.
> 
> "Attention all passengers, please disembark off of the rocket, we have reached our destination."

The ground is shaking and my body feels so stiff. “...j-just wanted t-to help...” I pick up someone saying. _‘That stutter sounds like the same as the one that knocked me out.’_

“I wasn’t questioning that, I simply mean to thank you for your assistance.” _‘Huh? Now that one sounds sort of familiar.’_ “Didn’t you have a partner with you?”

“Sh-She has a… ‘package’ to p-pick up, it’s really i-important to your sister.”

“I see…” I finally get a name for the voice, _‘Ryoma!?’_

My eyes shoot open and I look around, I am in a cart. I force my senses to become sharper again and sure enough, I get the scent of Ryoma outside. _‘Was I… captured?’_

“Lord Ryoma, she is awake!” I just noticed a woman next to me, a healer. “Shh… keep still, Lady Corrin.”

“The last thing I **want** to do is stay… here.” I pause as my big brother enters the already cramped cart. “My name is **Yasei**.”

He smiles and ignores my actual name, “Thank the gods you are alright, sister.”

I scowl and my pupils narrow, then I bare my sharpened teeth, “As alright as a prisoner can get…”

The smile morphs into a frown, “Prisoner? No, I am taking you back home, sister.”

 _‘Nohr is my home…’_ I narrow my eyes, “Can’t really be a family with Takumi hating my guts and Hinoka dead, now can we?” I counter with a high amount of venom.

The sentence has its effect and he staggers back like he was struck, “Takumi will get over it… and Hinoka’s death was the work of the Nohrians, not you. We will avenge her, Corrin.”

“It’s because of **me** she is dead.” Why are we even having this conversation? “Nohr is my home, anyway.”

“King Garon **stole** you from us after murdering our father, you belong in Hoshido!” Even his patience is starting to run thin. “Hoshido will no longer stay idle and let our beloved sister stay under Nohr’s corrupting influence!”

I growl dangerously, yet he isn’t deterred, even as my right arm slowly takes its lance form, “I. Do. **Not** . Belong in Hoshido! You have to resort to **abducting** me to even get me to stay!”

“I refuse to abandon family.”

 _‘Gods, he is being so… thick right now.’_ “How about…” I slowly get up, the woman beside me backs to the corner. My muscles protest, it feels like they are locking up on me, but I force them to work, “You stop considering me family, then?” My breath is labored.

Shock covers his face, “Corrin, are you even listening to yourself?”

 _‘Good, his resolve is breaking.’_ “Have **you** even taken a moment to consider that some of the worst stuff that has happened to me is directly related to Hoshido?” I point at my draconic features… my deformities. “I look like a freak show. I was introduced to a family who thought I would just leap into their arms and completely forget all of my **cherished** memories in Nohr.” My senses are even more fine-tuned, and I can feel the horns forming on the top of my head, _‘Blood, Ravage.’_ “We are in this damn war because you just couldn’t leave me where I was happy, where I was loving life.”

Ryoma doesn’t respond, opting to close his eyes and sigh. I take a few calming breaths… then my body locks up on me, “Sister!” I am unable to get anything to work as I fall to the floor, my body scraping against every small thing on the way down.

“By the Celestials, wh-what is…” I hear the other voice from earlier say, “H-Hold on! Do **not** touch her.” She rushes in and the caravan squeaks in protest, “Out! L-Let me h-handle this.” The woman leaves without a second thought, but Ryoma hesitates, “I’m… s-sorry for yelling, um. P-please leave?” He nods and leaves, _‘Everything hurts again… why me?’_ “Shh…” Her hands start radiating a soothing light-green mist, “T-take a breath, Corrin. I am g-going to lift you to the b-bed so I can tr-treat you properly, alright?”

“Yea.” I instantly regret it as my jaw feels like it is grinding against something. Tears start running down. I am able to get a glance of her as she wraps her arms around me. Though all I really register is her light-green and dark blue striped armor. It hurts to focus any more than that.

“I am **so** s-sorry, I should h-have…” She shakes her head, “One… two… three!” A deep rumble signals my protest, “Sh-should have been by y-your side.” Her hands glide across my body, the mist that is left behind feels so soothing. Then her face flushes a brilliant red, “Lady C-Corrin, I um… I n-need to work on your m-muscles and… armor, and…” She looks away, “Can’t do th-that with… you… clothed.” She pauses, “Oh wait, don’t sp-speak, sorry. Um… please f-forgive me for undressing you, okay? Ancestors, I did it again, please d-don’t respond to that... “ She breaths, _‘It is kind of cute the way she rambles.’_ “I’m just g-going to work now.” Her hands slowly but surely find the buckles and straps that keep my armor in place, her face somehow turning even more red as the armor starts to loosen. “Breathe S… Monk, I need t-to do this…” She tells herself, “Injuries don’t w-wait for modesty…” She starts to remove the crafted armor, “Injuries don’t wait for modesty.”

She slowly moves me around to get the armor off and she lets out a small ‘eep!’ when she sees my body. “Don’t f-focus on... “ _‘This poor woman’_ , “Loosen muscles…” Her mist-covered hands start doing a sort of massage on my body, but it is unlike what Camilla would do. It feels like her touch is actually moving the muscles themselves, it’s kind of creepy and it sends shivers through my body. She starts to become jumpy as she moves from the center of my body to around my breasts, “Th-there are muscles there, I need to w-work around that… area.” Slowly but surely I can start to feel my body again, and the tightness ceases to exist… unfortunately, that allow my body to let out a moan when her hands graze my breasts… and it looks like she is about to pass out with how red her face is and the sweat pouring down. “Eep! Tha… I didn’t… This isn’t m-meant to be... I mean…”

“I understand,” I can finally speak again, “Just do what you are doing.”

She nods, “I can do that… do wh-what I am doing.” I giggle. She deftly works on my upper half, “Now just the… legs. And the **spot** is near the… legs.” _‘Gods, I have never seen anyone so flustered over nudity.’_

“Hey, Monk.” _‘Honestly, what kind of name is that?’_ I sort of regret saying that, since she jumps in place, “If you touch it, you touch it. Stop worrying so much.”

“R-right…” She starts working closer to my feet, then begins moving up.

“I’m curious though, are you a virgin? You seem overly nervous about me being bare.” _‘Way to be blunt again.’_

“I, um… touched myself before, does that count?”

I laugh, “Oh, you poor woman. You aren’t doing anything illegal.”

“B-but you are with someone… I shouldn’t…” I pause, _‘Wait, how does she know that?’_

I choose to disregard the curiosity, “The intention here is to loosen my muscles, right? You aren’t trying to get me going.”

She tilts her head, “Get you… **Oh!** No, of course not!”

“Then please, continue.” She nods and starts getting closer, her hands start shaking and my breaths become shorter and heated.

“Mmm…” I couldn’t stop that from coming out. _‘Oh great, now I can smell her arousal, too.’_ At least I am not in heat, gods, that would be embarrassing.

Her hands glide closer, frantically trying to finish sooner so she could pull away, yet I can hear the faintest amount of panting coming from her. “Th-there, done. How are you feeling now?”

I tilt my head and look at her with glazed eyes, I’m fighting a losing battle with the dragon, _‘More, Claim.’_ Gods, I already have Keaton **and** Elise, how is my dragon not satisfied? “I have one more request, actually.” I finally say.

“Are you hungry? I can make some r-really good food… or maybe thirsty? I can br-brew up some ale or tea right quick, or I can…”

“Monk, come closer for a second.” She nervously inches towards me, and when she is close enough, I place my hands on her face and stroke her skin, “You feel soft.” I comment, then lick my lips. Her skin is a few shades darker than Ryoma's, but lighter than Benny's. She has entrancing jade colored eyes, her hair is brown with jade highlights in several spots which is pulled into two small pigtails. “I want you to tell me…” I move in closer, “How this feels.” My lips brush against hers, and she locks in place, like completely frozen, though I can hear her heart racing and smell the scent of ‘want’.

We break the kiss and I think she is about to faint, or maybe about catch fire with how red her face is. “I- um, that, I… gr-great, that…” She shakes her head, “Ancestors, that was, great!”

 _‘Ancestors? That is the second time she said that,’_ I smile at her, “I’m glad.” My voice comes out heated. “Would you be okay with a little more?”

She chokes on some air, “Um, that? Like doing it? I c-couldn’t, I mean… I’m not s-saying you look ugly or just I… You’re with someone. I can’t… he, b-bad…” She takes a deep breath, “It’s not legal or s-something, right? To have… the thing, with a m-married person.”

I giggle, “Monk, I am not **married** to Keaton. We’re mates, and he is fine with it as long as if it is with another woman.”

“Um… I need to… get g-going?” She slowly starts to back away, “I have th-things I need to do, glad you’re feeling better!”

 _‘And she is gone, good job.’_ I shrug and grab my armor, the soreness is completely gone and I have never felt so relaxed. She certainly knows how to give a massage. Well, I can move now, which means I can now explore the area, with probably a zero percent chance of escaping. Once again, I am being confined in Hoshidan territory… by a big brother who just can’t seem to understand my situation. He probably has me on a tighter guard watch this time, too.

I get out of the too-small space and look around, the camp seems devoid of life. Oh sure, soldiers are out and doing things like talking, watching, eating, and other things, but compared to how things were in my army, it seems like nothing is going on. Where is the sound of Elise giggling? The heavy smell of paper from Phoenix’s tent? Jakob being within arm’s reach?... and… and, the smell of blood and nature from Keaton? _‘Gods, once again I am separated from my mate.’_

Suddenly the urge to walk is just gone. Gods, let my muscles cramp up, let me just curl up on the grass and sleep. _‘Ryoma_ , _’_ the dragon in me growls his name, _‘he dragged me into this place.’_ And now that my muscles are better, I can finish giving my thoughts on this topic. Then my stomach grumbles and I sigh, food first. _“Being hungry for too long, even a few hours, can make a shifter volatile.”_ The other soldiers are eating some sort of good-smelling meat and vegetable soup. Yet it sounds revolting, there is only one thing that **I** want to eat right now.

I look at every direction out of camp and spot my salvation, a forest. I lick my lips, time to hunt. I barely am able to take two steps out of the general area of the camp before hitting an invisible wall. “Where are you going?”

And out of thin air pops Saizo. It looks like he has never been struck in the last battle, _‘Oh sure, of course Hoshido has the superior healing spells, too’_ , “Hunting.” I reply, “Move.”

“There’s food in camp.”

My patience is already being strained, “Is blood dripping off the meat? Is it raw?”

“No.”

“Then I don’t want it.” Still he refuses to budge.

“Lord Ryoma’s order is to keep you here, and that is what will happen.”

“Ryoma can kiss my flat ass.” I snap. “Move.”

“No.”

“Then have someone drag a beast here, you stubborn prick. Alive.”

To my relief, he actually takes it into thought. “Kagero.” He says and the other Ninja from the fight appears, “Have a soldier bring Corrin an animal.”

“Alive.” I add.

She looks disgusted for a moment. “...very well.” She leaves as soon as she appears.

“Now return to camp.” Saizo says.

With the promise of some raw meat on the way, I calm down slightly, “Sure thing.” I force a fake smile, then turn around and head back to the prison. I practically throw myself on the bench near the campfire. _‘Breathe…’_ The fire lacks warmth, or maybe it just isn’t as hot as my temper right now. _‘It was a mistake considering Ryoma and the others family.’_

I push around dirt with my toes, willing something good to happen. Maybe Keaton will carve a way through camp and make me happy again, Camilla could swoop in... and, _'Gods, she doesn't have her Wyvern'_. Xander leads an assault taking everyone out except Monk. Monk is wonderful, I can tell she dislikes the situation I am in, like she regrets bringing me here. “Lady Corrin.” I am broken out of my thoughts by a soldier.

By the gods, the man is holding a single rabbit. _‘That is just…’_ I hold my hand out and grab the small snack without a single shred of gratitude. “Leave.” I say and the man is radiating fear as he does. I bring the critter to my face, the poor thing is terrified. No, this rabbit cannot even be considered a snack, I know I wouldn’t have spent energy grabbing it, the amount of meat doesn’t justify… I internally groan. _‘Only the gods know how I haven’t just decided to start murdering these people.’_ I rip into the critter’s flesh, the scent of blood is satiating me as much as the meat itself. Within two minutes the only things left are the bones and a few select organs, I toss it aside without a care. _‘That is probably going to last a few hours.’_ I lick the small amount of blood around my mouth.

Gods help me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Places hints towards the third and final fandom tag, but doesn't actually put the tag in until it is outright stated*


	29. Surprise!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yasei and Monk are traveling the Hoshidan countryside to reunite with Sakura, though along the way, two people catch up to them. Perhaps the trip will be much more tolerable afterwards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem Fates: Conquest, Fire Emblem Awakening, the Fire Emblem franchise in general... or World of Warcraft.
> 
> Ah-ha! The final fandom tag shows. I bet you weren't expecting WoW to rear its head...

A few days in and we are even further into Hoshido territory. The land is beautiful, lively, colorful, and outright terrible. Ryoma and the other Hoshidans are ruining the view. I scoff,  _ ‘Not a prisoner? Spare me.’ _ I hear a bird’s screech in the air, yet when I look up, there is nothing. My stomach grumbles again, after the rabbit, I just resigned to eating the stew that somehow tastes worse than the slosh Nohr has. The dragon keeps roaring its protests, but what can I do about it? I am not allowed to hunt, so I can’t actually use my dragon form. I start feeling worse, the lack of raw meat is really starting to hit me hard… and the soldiers here are starting to sound more appetizing by the hour.

I can see why Keaton chose to bite into some of the Ice Tribe units,  _ “Meat is meat.” _ He is right, and one of these soldiers would be more than enough for a single meal. The bird screeches again and I still can’t see the thing. Am I just hearing things now? I force myself to think about something else. Monk, there. She is the only grounding force here right now. I learned from some of our many, very long chats that while she chose to assist Hoshido, she frankly regrets bringing me here. She tells me that Ryoma convinced her and her ‘Sis’ that I needed to be back here, and now that she sees just how miserable I am here, she starts to doubt him.

_ ‘Then take me back.’ _ I remember telling her that, but she said she couldn’t until Sis returned. She sounds like she is really dependant on her Sis. “Yasei, Yasei!”  _ ‘Thank the gods she is calling me by my actual name.’ _ Speaking of, she nearly prances up to me, a huge smile on her face, she has beautiful jade-colored eyes. “You heard that, right?” Her armor looks vastly different from the Hoshidans, she has this dark green and light blue color mix, and it covers every bit of her except her head and the bottom of her feet. Those two half-moon blades still sit on her sides, but she also has a staff on her back, I can’t tell what kind. The staff is made of some sort of metal… and it has a  **bell** in a cage on the top.

“Huh? Did Ryoma give orders?” No, we are still marching and he is at the front.

“What? No… I m-mean the bird screech!”

I breathe a sigh of relief, “Gods, good. I thought I was hearing things. But, what is so important about it?”

She is now nearly hopping instead of walking, “That is Sis’s Spirit Eagle!”

“Spirit… Eagle?”

She stops hopping and gasps, “Oh, that’s right, y-you don’t have th-those here, um…” She pauses, “He is an eagle, capable of g-going invisible. No wait, sorry, ‘Spirit Walking’.”

“Which is why I cou… wait, not **here**? Where are you from?”

She fidgets, “I actually wasn’t supposed to be s-saying all that, um… nevermind?” Her smile turns sheepish. “Anyway, just know that Sis is back, and she brought someone with her!” She claps her hands. Gods, this woman is probably as excitable as Elise.  _ ‘Elise’. _ I frown, “Uh, I didn’t offend you, did I? Ancestors, I’m sorry I don’t know what…”

“Monk, please. Calm down.” I have a small smile now, “I just remembered of how I am stuck here. Away from my Nohrian family.”

“Oh… right. I’m s-sorry about that, if I had known h-how strongly you f-felt about this, then…”

I drop to a whisper, not that it matters, Saizo and/or Kagero are probably within arm’s reach right now, “As long as you two can get me out of here.”

She nods very quickly, “Sis can do like, anything. Sh-she has all of these amazing accomplishments.”

Two scents waft into the area, one is a new one, while the other… “Keaton?” Blood and nature, “Keaton!”

“Yup.” Monk says.

I turn around and see him, as well as Monk’s Sis. She has a bow strapped to her back and this strange purple-red armor on, the shoulderguards are spiked with these thick-needle like points.  _ ‘Wait, hold on… that’s the same armor design as that messenger…’ _ The only unguarded spot is her head, where a red bandana rests. Her face looks just like Monk’s, jade-green eyes and all. Keaton makes a dash for me the second his eyes lay on me. “Keaton!” I repeat and the Wolfskin tackles me to the ground. “Gods…” He pulls me into a kiss.

“ **Mine** .” He says as we break the kiss. My breath becomes heated… but he shakes his head, “Not now.” He stands and pulls me up with him, “Later.”

I giggle, “I’m yours whenever.”

“I know.”  _ ‘Of course he knows, but I want to say it anyway.’ _

“Anywhere… anytime.” He smirks in response. “I… couldn’t take care of my dragon side since coming here, mate.” We start walking, “Ryoma won’t let me hunt, and all I had for raw meat is this tiny rabbit nearly three days ago. Their stew is the only thing I have been eating.”

He growls, “How are you?”

“Easily agitated, patience is thin, quick to anger, and um… feeling needy often.” I admit, “I tried to bed… Monk.”

“And those problems will only become worse.” He then shrugs, “I told you how I felt about females, go ahead.”

“Uh, the hesitation is on her part, not mine.” I pause, “Could you get me a proper kill? Not some small critter.”

“When we camp, I’ll bring two.”

“Two? I’m not sure if I can eat a whole beast by myself.”

He shakes his head, “You say that now, but once you actually realize how long you’ve been without a kill, you’ll see otherwise.”

I nod, “I trust you, you’ve done so much for me.” I vaguely make out Monk chatting with her Sis. “Monk is the only reason I haven’t actually tried to rush off… after she found out how much I despised this mess I am in… she told me she regrets bringing me here. She is just  _ so _ sweet.”

He tenses, “She’s the one who stole you away?”

“Yes, but… she really regrets it, so she tries to make sure I am well-taken care of.”

“Then why didn’t she get you an animal?”

“She is really… squeamish. She hates killing, hurting other living things, and turns into a flustering mess whenever nudity is involved.”

“I see.” After that, it is just silence throughout the way to until we camp.

When camp is set up, I notice the other one that wasn’t here last time. “Ah, good, there you are.” I nearly jump out of my skin when I am tapped on the shoulder,  _ ‘How did I not hear her coming?’ _ “Come on, we need to talk.” It is the sister of Monk, who keeps walking without me even responding. I shrug and follow her to the new tent. She taps on  **something** before actually opening the flap, we both enter, then she does that tapping thing again after she closes the flap.

Both Monk and Keaton are in here, the former sitting in a **plush** **chair** , _‘How did they pack that?’_ the latter sort of leaning against one of the tent’s walls. “Monk, now do you see why I keep saying to get every possible point of view before jumping in to help?” She asks with a disapproving tone, before unstrapping her bow and quiver to put it in a very specifically marked spot near a desk.

“Yea… I just thought. I mean, R-Ryoma lost a family member, and…”

The woman cuts her off. “Hey, I’m not mad. Cheer up, Sis. I finally had an opportunity to show off my point, you know I didn’t do this to spite you or anything.”

Monk nods, “Yea, I know.”

Both of them smile. I take a quick moment to look around, two beds, a desk with a chair, a small pile of something. The area is being lit by floating balls of light and everything is so… organized. “Yasei, Keaton.” She starts again, then does a half-bow, “I am Hadronix, Adept Hunter of the Trueshot Lodge and Rank 1 Category ’E’ Engineer in the Gnomish subdivision.”

“You lost me after your name.” I can sense confusion just overflowing into a pool around Keaton.

“Sis, I thought you said we weren’t going to share that stuff?”

“These two have a right to know.” She raises a hand, “But! This information stays between us, when we are in public, I am Hunter, she is Monk, got it?” I nod and Keaton mutters his approval.

“Oh, well. Then I am R-Raven, Expert Monk under the Sp-Spirited Crane and W-Wise Serpent styles, also an a-apprentice in the Fierce Tiger stance. I am also a M-Master in Cooking, and one of th-the top chefs in Way of the P-Pot and Grill.” She says in a very proud manner.

“You two are using a lot of words that are just flying right over my head.” I admit, “And here I am, Yasei, princess of Nohr.”

Raven giggles and Hadronix just smirks, “It’s alright,” the archer assures me, “Our previous reputations have no meaning here. I could list all the things I have done and it would be just a load of empty air for all that it is worth here.”

“Then why come here? Did you not like it back at your home?”

“Whetever I lay my head for the night is home to me.” She replies, “I travel a lot, as to why we are here…” She turns her gaze over to Raven with a thin smile, who shies away.

“We w-were helping families th-that were missing some of their h-heirlooms when bandits ransacked their homes, and in the r-rubble happened to be this aged d-document on a legend of these two fist weapons. Sis made a copy and after f-finishing returning heirlooms, we went on a tr-treasure hunting trip!”

Hadronix nods, “We traveled, found the place, got the weapons, a tornado swept us up and here we are.” She gestures towards Raven’s blades, “Can’t figure out how to use them again.”

“I’m sorry, but… why tell us this?”

“I have hunches, and those hunches have kept me alive so far. This specific one is telling me to assist you in whatever you needed done, which looks like to end this war.” She shrugs. “Well, it’s more like help you out.”

“And so h-here we are.” Raven says while swinging her feet around.  _ ‘How do they even fit all of this stuff in the convoy?’ _

“Well, the first thing I would like to do is high-tail it back to Nohr.” I inform them, “My blood family is just so…”

“We can’t,” Keaton speaks up, “Well, I can’t. Xander ordered my execution.” He tilts his head towards Hadronix, “At least, that is what she told me, anyway.”

I stop and my heart shatters, “Gods… that’s right.”  _ ‘I completely forgot about that.’ _ I start shaking, “We… I can make him see reason, he’s just harder to convince, that’s all.”

“You could always lie.” Hadronix says.

“I am a horrible liar.” Keaton snickers at the comment, “I couldn’t lie to save my life.”

“You could always deceive him.”

“What’s the difference?”

She smirks, “Give him the notion that he’s dead, make him believe that he is gone, then just hide him in plain sight.”

Keaton glares at her, “I am the only furred one that was in the army, how do you expect me to pull that off?”

A long pause follows, the smirk on Hadronix only seems to have grown, and even Raven starts giggling, “What?!” I ask.

“Oh, my poor, dear, clueless Yasei.” The bow-user finally speaks up, “We have already pulled that off with you and your army, twice, in fact.”

“We never saw you two.” I disagree.

“Or smelled you two.” Keaton adds.

Hadronix looks at Raven, then at us, “If we are going to be technical here, which is something I enjoy doing, then you two still haven’t smelled or seen us yet.”  _ ‘I don’t even know how to respond to that.’ _ The confusion on me is evident, “Perhaps a sentence or two would prove my point?” She clears her throat, “My men and I are half-frozen, and it would be going against our orders, but command us to fight and we shall.” Her voice changed while saying that. She sounds just like the…

“Lead soldier? How?”

“Lady Yasei!” Raven exclaims, “Direct orders from King Garon.” Her voice doesn’t change, but she attempts to mock the Wyvern Rider.

“Oh, I do hope that the blue-haired beauty finds the lance useful.” Hadronix adds in her normal voice.

“Wha-... how did? What, gods…” Words fail me.

“Gnomish Engineering at its finest,” She goes through her pocket and pulls out a device… that is larger than her actual pocket, “This is the Contradicting Optical Versatile Elliptical Renderer. Cover, for short.” Then she shrugs, “I don’t know why they used Elliptical, but...”

“And that metal… thing, does what?”

She seems insulted, “Metal thing? Mind if I call your Yato a pointy metal stick, too?”

“Um, Sis is r-really passionate a-about her inventions.”

“Oh… and ‘Cover’ does what, exactly?” Gods know I am not going to remember that whole phrase.

She smiles again, and start pressing on several points on the th… on Cover. A thin haze distorts my view of her and she reappears as the… lead soldier. “Cover does that.” And she… he? It? Sounds just like the lead soldier, and smells like him. A few presses later and she looks like Hadronix again. “So, that is all you need to know for now, since it seems like you two need some time to process all of that.” She moves over to the flap, “Give me a few days, a week at most, and I’ll have an escape plan ready.” She pokes it again, “See you tomorrow.”

“Wait!” I exclaim before I get up, Hadronix lets out a small ‘hm’ while Raven tilts her head. “Xander and Phoenix believes that there was an informant leak in my army, were you two selling us out?”

Raven looks offended, “W-we wouldn’t…”

Hadronix narrows her eyes, “I see…” She trails off, “But no, we weren’t… thank you for letting me know, though.”

Satisfied, I nod and leave, with Keaton next to me, “They are certainly… something.” I comment.

“Yea… I’m going to hunt those beasts down, now.” Keaton nods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going ahead and putting this out here, just because I have inserted 'my' character, doesn't mean she is getting a free ride here. At the end of the day, this fic is about primarily Yasei.
> 
> This wasn't spur of the moment decision, in fact, this is one of the few plot points that actually stayed when I planned this out.
> 
> Have a good one!


	30. The Last Hoshidan Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yasei, Keaton, Raven, Hadronix, and the Hoshidan force make their way towards Fort Jinya, where they see it is under attack.
> 
> They rush in to route them, where Yasei encounters both a man that knows her and a girl who makes a disturbing claim about the Draconic Nohrian Princess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem Fates: Conquest, Fire Emblem Awakening, the Fire Emblem franchise in general, or World of Warcraft. I am here to throw curve balls.
> 
> Ah, another fight scene... something I am starting to really enjoy typing up.

“Where exactly are we going, Ryoma?” _‘Not big brother, not family, just the High Prince.’_ “Can I at least know that much?” At least he has given me Yato back… my crafted sword remains locked, however.

“Our little sister, Sakura, is at Fort Jinya, tending to the wounded.”

 _‘Our little sister. Gods, this man is so dense.’_ I roll my eyes, “Then what? We’re having a tea party?”

Keaton snickers and Hadronix giggles, “I like your mate, she has sass.” I hear the archer whisper to Keaton. “Not so much without the first ‘s’ though.” Raven reddens and whisper-yells, ‘Sis!’

Yet none of this seems to bother the man, _‘He probably didn’t even hear it’_ , “We are going to bring her and her retainers with us to form a counterattack. Then we need to find our brother, Takumi.”

I groan, “I will be looking forward to meet up with the archer who tried to murder me! Honestly, Ryoma, he sent one of his retainers after me with a **Wyrmslayer** , is that not proof enough he wants me _dead_?”

He shakes his head, “His retainers don’t have Wyrmslayers, none of us do.”

“Gods, I can’t… forget it, just put on the leash and collar already.” He doesn’t reply, but he is worried.

“I swear boy, if you don’t stop analyzing my equipment, I am going to prevent you from going invisible for the rest of your life!” Hadronix turns and yells at the air… to which Saizo appears. _‘How did she know?’_

“He is just keeping watch over everyone.” Ryoma informs her.

“Everyone? Or just me? You are aware he has been stalking just me since I got back.”

“Saizo?”

The Ninja moves up to Ryoma, “She has foreign devices, it would be foolish to not keep them under close observation.”

I overhear Keaton whispering what Saizo said to Hadronix. “Her things are unique, Saizo. But Monk and her both assisted in bringing my sister back, respect her privacy.” I roll my eyes again, _‘And now his thickness is working to my benefit.’_

“Of course, Lord Ryoma.” He vanishes again.

I move away from him and go over to Raven, Keaton, and Hadronix. “I almost forgot, Monk said you had a… Spirit Eagle?”

She proudly smiles, “That’s right.”

“Could I see it?”

The smile fades, _‘Oh dear’_ , “Him, he is a male.”

I sheepishly smile, “Sorry, it’s just…”

“I understand, though it doesn’t make it any less vexing.” She goes into a pocket and pulls out a thick leather glove bigger than her pocket and places it on her left arm. Then she does two sharp whistles that don’t even last a second each. A mist in the shape of an eagle lands on her gloved arm, and the form slowly reveals a light-green eagle that I can see right through. “He is Ruinad.” She pulls some seeds from the other pocket and hands them to the Spirit Eagle, who eagerly starts eating them.

“He is certainly… unique.” I nod.

“Unique is close, one-of-a-kind is the right term.” She explains, “Found him during one of my battles on the highest mountain on the western side.” She tilts her head back and nudges her armor a bit to reveal a nasty green-blue burn across her collarbone, “I got burned with spirit energy taming him, but I say he is worth it.”

“You say all of your p-pets are worth it.” Raven adds. “Even the one that injected m-molten venom into your body.”

“Hey, Bethy is my best… non-sneaking land one, that is. Because you are my favorite scouting pet!” She coos at the bird. "Oh yes you are!"

“You nearly d-died.” She chokes out.

“But I didn’t. So that means my survival chance, if it happens again, has climbed up by 3.493%.” She pauses, “Not that I am going to try that again.”

I raise my eyebrow, “You nearly died?”

“Yasei, I can’t count the amount times I was told that I should have been dead… or disabled.” She shrugs, “Eventually hea…”

“So, Y-Yasei, care to t-tell us about your family in Nohr?” Raven interrupts, nervously shaking. Hadronix nudges her arm forward and Ruinad takes flight, then she put the glove back.

“I would love to… let me start with the ball of sunshine known as Elise…” I smile.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Wow, they s-sound great.” Raven comments after nearly two hours of descriptions and fond memories.

“Except for the part where only Elise seems to accept Keaton.” Hadronix says.

Then Raven mock-punches her, “Don’t d-dampen the mood, Sis!”

“Speaking of… are you sure you can pull this fake-death thing off?” I ask.

“I am nearly certainly positive. 97.52% chance, in fact.” She smirks, “Nothing is 100% certain. The Cover I used could have malfunctioned and…”

“Sis! P-Please!” The poor woman looks horrified. “Stop talking about th-things like dying so casually.”

“Then how do you normally put up with her?” I am curious, considering how different they are. “None of my siblings are that… different from me.”

They look at each other, “We aren’t sisters by blood.” Hadronix informs me.

“I happened to be traveling and she saved me, and while I was recovering, I accidently called her ‘Sis’, and it sort of just… stuck.” She giggles, “It’s strange I know, to be calling each other Sis after only knowing each other for not even a day.”

“No, I get it.” I reply. “I got the same treatment,” I raise my voice some, “when I was being **confined** in Hoshido!” _‘Completely immature, but I don’t care.’_ Keaton snickers and Hadronix giggles, and then I feel the hurt off of Ryoma. Raven gives me a sorrowful look, “I’m not mad at you, Monk. You were the best thing here, before Keaton returned, obviously.”

The Hunter scoffs, “And what about me? I’m the one who busted my furry ass to get him here.”

“...Furry?” _‘Huh?’_ “Oh, um, thank you very much for that.”

“You are very much welcome.” She smiles.

“Gods… men, to arms!” I hear Ryoma shout. I look past him and into the distance… the building, which I assume is Fort Jinya, is burning. “ **MOVE**!”

For a second I consider running in the opposite direction… then I heard Saizo repeat the High Prince’s command, “Let’s go.”

“Yea, yea.” I sprint towards the Fort, while the others follow. Nohrians are swarming the area, and I can see that the main building is barred off, not that the Nohrian army cares, since they have taken to slamming the outside with all manners of spells and attacks… the walls are ever so slowly weakening. _‘Gods, they intend on bringing the building down on top of them!’_ Even that is a bit on the extreme side.

“For Hoshido!” Ryoma yells, which draws the attention of several dozen troops. He draws his Divine weapon and slices into the air, a shockwave forms and ends the lives of five soldiers at once. _‘That is insane.’_ Gods, I knew he was holding back from the spar we had… but having that much?! _‘But… Camilla can pull off something similar.’_

Raven backs away, “I-...” She pales and tears start to form.

“Sis, here.” Hadronix pulls out a device, it looks like a flat panel with a single button in the middle, “You know how to use it.” She shakily takes the device and runs. “And don’t **you** dare follow her, boy.” Again, she calls out Saizo, who attempts to go to Raven. “If you break that stealth field, I will feed you to Bethy.” She snarls, “Sis gets terrified of large fights.”

“Hmph.” He vanishes next to us.

“Ignorant prick.” She mutters and pulls out her bow, “I’ll head to the top of the wall and pick them off. If there is anyone you don’t want killed, just say so and I’ll know.”

“How?”

She shakes her head, “I’ll explain later.” We charge in.

Keaton shifts and immediately takes out three units in one slam. Wait, _‘his fur is red and black now.’_ Is it the Beastrune? I choose to shift as well, the dragon has been craving some release, I roar out a challenge and impale two with my horns, before sending another flying with a swing of my tail. I feel blades pitifully attempt to pierce my scales, then I stomp the ground and unleash a stream of water, I am unsure of how many drop from that one stream. _‘Kill, Ravage.’_

I spot a mage that is channeling a powerful spell, before an arrow lodges itself into his heart, another arrow quickly follows and pierces a softer point in a Knight’s armor, the man staggers before Ruinad swoops in and shreds his neck. _‘Blood, rend.’_

“Respect your elders, boy.” I hear a young girl say, the lady has a Dark Mage’s attire on, but with an additional robe on top of that, she looks like the robe is consuming her. _‘Kind of like Phoenix, but lacking the strange eyes.’_ A veil covers the lower half of her face. She casts a single spell and several Hoshidans scream before dropping. She turns towards me, long black hair bouncing as she moves, “And there is the traitor.” She comments. “King Garon has placed quite the bounty on your head.” _‘Wait… traitor?! King Garon? Bounty?’_ A dark tome floats above her hand, “Ruin.”

A pitch-black void forms under my feet and I force my draconic form to move, unfortunately I am lacking some speed in this, and my body is so much larger, so I am hit hard, the spell feels like it is ripping into my insides. “Gods…” I cry out in pain as I stumble to the ground, I try to rise, but it feels like my body is being pushed back down.

Keaton howls and charges her, but he is knocked back by a rather young looking man riding a horse. His black plate armor shining, his horse equipped with the same type of protection, “I will defend you, Nyx.” He stops as he looks right at me, “Even from you, Yasei.” A look of sorrow comes and goes.

My body refuses to cooperate, whatever magic that girl wields is potent. Keaton has gotten back up and charges, the cavalier readies his sword, but Keaton just slaps him away while also nearly trampling his horse. The Wolfskin brings his fist down onto Nyx, who narrowly avoids his attack before sending out another blast of dark magic, causing my mate to stagger back and howl in pain. I slowly manage to get back up, my entire body screaming its protest. The man on the horse charges to attack Keaton again, and makes a small cut before backing away again. I prepare a stream of water, _‘Gods, my body is burning…’_ , the stream fizzles out before I could even push it out.

“Stay down, girl.” Nyx blasts me with a quick spell, but it feels like it hurts just as hard. “And now you.”  She casts another spell at Keaton and it lands true, forcing him back several inches. Kagero appears from the shadows and lands several strikes on Nyx before fading out, Saizo follows up less than a second later. “Childish fools. Ruin.” The circle is much larger than the last one, both Ninjas gasp in pain as no less than a dozen Hoshidan **and** Nohrian soldiers drop dead. _‘She didn’t ever care about them…’_

I see a shockwave carve through more soldiers, and Ryoma charges in, “For Hoshido!” He slashes at Nyx, who simply dodges it… and I see her eyes glow red for the briefest of moment, and for some reason, it sends out the same dread that Phoenix’s ‘shatter’ and ‘break’ spells do.

“Kneel before me.” Ryoma lets out a grunt as she slams him with a spell, “And die… Ruin.” The field forms once more.

“My liege!” Kagero dashes in and shoves the man out of the way, before the spell goes off and she screams in agony.

“You only delay the inevitable, child.” She prepares another one, but the tome falls… no, it is pinned down by an arrow. Yet it doesn’t seem to bother her as she pulls out another dark-purple tome. “Nosferatu.” Kagero lets out a small whimper, before dying on the spot. I force my body up once more, my legs tremble, but I keep pushing. “I told you…” She is interrupted by Saizo, who lands several cuts on her before fading.

“Die, now!” Ryoma’s katana comes in at a blinding speed, before slicing the Dark Mage’s tome-wielding arm off.

She gasps, but otherwise seems unconcerned about her missing limb. “You will not stop me.” Her eyes flash red once more, “I refuse to fall.” I manage to shoot off a stream of water, but she forms a barrier and it stops it. _‘She’s so…’_ How is she so strong? Ryoma charges once more, she raises her one arm and smirks…

Before a beam of purple-white energy drops from above and burns her, I hear a vicious bark, but I don’t even sense the source. She grunts as Ryoma lands a savage strike across her chest. How is she still standing? _‘Why can’t I move yet? What did she do?!’_

“Ru…” She is stopped mid-word as a small round whole just forms through her chest where her heart is. Yet she still smiles, “Too late… it’s already done.” She finally drops dead.

I wearily turn my head and see Keaton still engaged with that man, but the Wolfskin seems exhausted. “Keaton!” I cry out, it’s not like I can do anything else, _‘She’s dead, so whatever she casted is supposed to fade… so why can’t I get up?!’_ The man’s horse dies with a crunch as Keaton lands a particularly brutal punch on its neck. My mate was about to land another strike, but the man manages to slice into his Beast Killer wound, he staggers back and shifts back. _‘Gods, no!’_ He drops unconscious.

The man takes a breath, before narrowly dodging a sword strike from Ryoma, “Him, that man with black armor.” I feel crazy for saying that, _‘How could she ever pick that up?’_ The man deflects another blow before landing one on the High Prince. He was about to follow up, but an arrow lodges itself right below his collarbone, I catch a strange scent coming from the arrow and the man falls unconscious.

The fighting slowly starts to die down after the man falls, he must have been their commander. Sure enough, within a few minutes, the Nohrians are routed, and that man is the only one from the opposing side that is alive. _‘Gods, that was so…’_

The Fort’s main building look dangerously close to forming a large crack. I hear Ryoma ordering the occupants to leave the building. Hadronix walks up beside me and pulls the arrow out of the man, “Sedative.” She says, “Don’t worry, he won’t bleed out.” She pulls out a sort of needle with a vial attached to it. She then sticks the needle into the same wound and… pulls? A green fluid enters the vial. “He’ll wake up soon.”

“Keaton…?” I ask, and I see him limping. “Keaton!” My body is burning, and I shift back from pure pain.

“B-big si-sister?” I turn my head to see Sakura, shaking intensely. “Gods, you… you are back!” She smiles, then runs up to me and gives me a hug, “You’re b-back… you’re back…” She keeps repeating while tears falls onto my armor. I gasp out of pain, “S-sorry.” She pulls out a staff and starts to heal me, _‘Gods, it feels so much more potent than any staff Elise used on me.’_

“Uh… yea.” I hesitantly respond.

“Girl, back off.” Keaton somehow has managed to find the energy to both wake up and actually move, “Now.”

Sakura moves away slightly, “Sh-She’s…”

He lets out a heavy breath, “My mate, move.” Sakura squeaks before moving away.

“S-sister?” She look like she is about to cry again.

“Lady Sakura?” A short light-brown hair woman goes to her, “What did you do to her this time?!” She sends me a glare.

I was about to respond, but a quick rumble from Keaton silences me, _‘Calm, obey.’_ He then looks at the woman, “For your good, I suggest you keep to yourself.”

“And for your good, I suggest you stay silent.”

“Stop!” Ryoma steps in, “We’re family, and we aren’t going to let wartime stress start breaking us apart.”

Keaton scoffs, “D-don’t fight… pl-please.” Raven has returned, looking as shaken as before.

“I have never seen such a heartwarming family reunion.” Hadronix driely comments. “Now all you need to do is start…”

“I didn’t even want to **be** here in the first place!” I yell.

“Yet here you are…” The katana wielder says.

“Blame your ‘High Prince’ for that, girl.” I snarl.

“Enough!” Ryoma yells, “Let’s get you all some rest, then we can talk.”

 _‘Rest, that sounds nice.’_ I nod and shakily get up, _‘I still feel so weak.’_ I nearly fall over, but Raven catches me.

“I-I got you…” She smiles as she walks over to a small, detached section of the Fort’s main building. She guides me in and gently assists me onto a cot, “You’ll recover.” She nods as that green-mist covers her hands and my body heals. “But you do need rest.”

“I know…” I close my eyes and let myself drift to sleep… but still, _‘What did Nyx mean by she did it?’_


	31. Sweet Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has finally been achieved, Yasei's Human-side dream is realized. An eternal era of peace, everyone is together, there is no more need of fighting.
> 
> So, why is there a seed of doubt in the back of her mind?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem Fates: Conquest, Fire Emblem Awakening, the Fire Emblem franchise, or World of Warcraft.
> 
> Life is wonderful.

I wake up to the sun streaming into the room. I squint my eyes and look around, wait, this isn’t the room I fell asleep in. “This is my room… in Shirasagi!” How long was I out? Why is my memory so fuzzy?

“Yaaay! She’s awake!” That’s… Elise! I see my little sister putting on her clothes, “How’d you sleep, Bed Bundler?”

_ ‘I thought it was Cot Cuddler…’ _ But now that I think about it, we did agree on some alternate phrases, depending on where we slept… “Well rested,” I nod, “You are the best snuggler.”

She winks, “You bet!” She giggles, “Are you ready for today?”

“Um, what is special about today?”

She gasps, “Oh, whoops. I forgot to tell you last night. Ooo, it can be kept as a surprise, then! Come on, get dressed.”

I shrug and get out of bed, my skin feels extra smooth today, I take a moment to check myself out in the mirror. Slightly tanned skin, silky smooth from head to toe. Deep purple hair that drops all the way to my waist,  _ ‘I always did like it long.’ _ My eyes has the same dark purple color as my hair,  _ ‘Lovely, just like Lavender… my favorite scent.’ _ I smile at my reflection, sure my breasts and rear are a bit on the small side, but I am confident about everything else. I do have my mother’s smile, after all. “What should I wear for this ‘special day’, sis?”

“This!” I turn and she is holding up a simple red and black kimono, the colors are a mix of Nohr and Hoshido.

“It’s beautiful.” She nods and hands it to me, to which I eagerly put it on. “Lead on, little princess.” I smile and she takes me by the hand, warmth feeling me immediately. I glance at our wedding rings, at first I thought it was weird, bedding the woman I have known as my sister for seventeen years, but after she told me we aren’t related, my feelings for her just grew out of control… thankfully she felt the same way, it is why she told me in the first place. “I love you, Elise.” I blurt out with an intense flush.

She giggles and gives me her wonderful smile, “I love you too, Yasei.” We come together for a quick kiss and my heart leaps. We break the kiss,  _ ‘too soon’ _ , and she starts humming a tune, then leads me to a door.

“The throne room?” I ask.

“Yup!” She opens the door and I see everyone there. Nohrians and Hoshidans, Wolfskin and Kitsunes, all conversing with each other without a care in the world. “She’s here, everyone!” They all turn towards me with smiles on their faces.

On the far end, next to the throne, stood my big brothers Xander and Ryoma, I gulp, the two never really saw eye-to-eye, considering Nohr and Hoshido have been at war for so long. But there is no tension in the air, in fact, there is a large pile of weapons in the center, and circling the pile are the Divine Weapons. “Care to remind me of all the Divine Weapons, sis? It’s been a while.” I sheepishly request.

She giggles, “Of course!” She takes me over to the pile, “There’s Xander’s, Siegfried.” She points at a blade with a a red-black mist surrounding it. “That’s Ryoma’s, Raijinto.” A katana wreathed in lightning stands beside it, “Leo’s, Brynhildr.” A dark green tome with a tree in the middle floats in the air. “Takumi’s, Fujin Yumi.” A bow with a glowing teal string. “Camilla’s… uh, Camilla’s Axe.” She giggles. It is a dark-purple and black battle-axe.

“She never did give it a proper name, did she?” I giggle with her.

“She isn’t the only one, sis. Because that is Hinoka’s… Hinoka’s Spear.” Another wave of giggles follow. It is a red-hafted spear with a shiny white-metal tip.

“That’s mine! Moonlight!” She exclaims at the near-black tome with a yellow circle in the middle. “Sakura’s, Spellbane Yumi.” A glowing yellow bow. “Azura’s, Waveseeker.” A light-blue staff with a sort of watery appearance. “Aaaand, last but not least.” She points at an empty spot, in the center of it all, “Is for yours! Yato. Because you are the one who connects everyone together!”

“So I go ahead and put it there?” She nods, “Alright.” I unsheathe Yato from its masterfully crafted sheathe… the sword that got me through so many tough times. And I plunged it in the center.

“And with that… let there be an eternal peace between our nations.” Ryoma announces.

“Between Nohr and Hoshido!” Xander agrees. My heart swells with pure happiness, the thing that I have been craving for so long is achieved.

The room cheers and all of my siblings bring me into one huge hug. “I love you all so much!” I start crying tears of joy, “I am so happy.”

One by one, they part, “And this is all thanks to you, my…  **our** dear Yasei.” Camilla says.

“Th-the fighting h-has finally s-stopped. We c-can never th-thank you enough, b-big sister.” Sakura is next.

“You have impressed me, sister. And we all know that is not easy to do.” Takumi nods.

“I agree, who would have thought, that all it took for peace, is one very dedicated person that I am honored to call my little sister.” Leo smiles.

“I trained all my life so I could save you,” Hinoka starts, “But it turns out you are the one who saved all of us.”

“You are truly a woman of legend, sister.” Xander compliments.

“And one who won’t ever be forgotten.” Ryoma adds.

“And I have the best wife/sister/cot cuddling/bed bundler ever!” Elise cheers, then kisses me right in front of everyone.

“Everyone will always ever be thankful for your efforts, Yasei.” Azura states.

A very small strand of unease hits me, then leaves just as quick. “I don’t suppose there is some food? I’m hungry!” I squeak out. “I haven’t even had breakfast yet.”

“The feast is ready, Lady Yasei.” Jakob approaches me and bows.

“A truly legendary meal awaits.” Flora enters the conversation.

“And… and I didn’t spill or burn, or break… or anything bad this time!” Felicia cheers. “The gods themselves are smiling on us this day!”

Another small thing hits me  _ ‘...wake…’ _ it is the tiniest of whispers, but I push it away. “Then what are we waiting for?” My stomach agrees and we all walk towards the dining hall, where… by the gods, what isn’t here? Meats, fruit, fish, pasta, every food I have ever seen, and many I haven’t, line the sides of this room. Every conceivable drink takes up the remaining space on the sides of the room.

A lone figure in heavy armor sits in a chair, a near mountain of plates already by her side. “Effie!” Elise scolds, “You couldn’t wait a few more minutes?”

She flushes red, “Sorry, my liege. I was wasting away in there.” A collection of laughs follow.

“A flower for you, my forbidden beauty.” I hear Niles say to Nyx. Then he whispers something into her ear and she just starts beaming red.

“This has to be the most heroic display of peace I have ever seen!” Arthur says… then trips, the plate of food he is carrying flies across the room and somehow lands perfectly fine in front of Effie. “...I meant to do that.” The Knight digs in without a second thought.

“I can no longer resist the call of your heart, my prophesied damsel of darkness!” Odin is talking to… Peri? Huh, I never imagined those two together. “Even the void that binds me from my mortal emotions cannot compare to the love that draws me to you!”

_ ‘...dead, fake…’ _ The whisper unnerves me. This is real, peace has been achieved. The proof is right here before me.

“Yo, Keaton!” Kaden shouts, “You have got to try this bear meat out!”

“Only if you taste the venison!” Keaton shouts back.  _ ‘...show of strength…’ _ For a split second, Kaden is bloodied before turning back to normal.

“Father! Mother and I made this, just for you!” Caeldori jumps into Subaki’s arms, then places a flower crown on his head.

“Beautiful perfection.” He says, “Just like my sweet Caeldori and lovely Reina.”  _ ‘...Caeldori! You’ll pay for that!...’ _

“Hey sis, I brought this bowl of fruit for you, it has extra pineapples, just how you like it.” Hinoka offers me the bowl and I accept it… before dropping it as the Pegasus Knight turns broken and bloody, her mount lying on the ground like a rug. The scene is gone as fast as it shows and tears start forming.  _ ‘...break…’ _

“Love, are you okay?” Elise touches my forehead, “Gods, you’re burning up! Hold still, I will get my staff.”

“Perhaps she has just soaked in a bit too much of the natural energies…” Azama walks in with a  **hole** in his chest. “There is the concept of too much of a good thing, after all.” I stagger back.

“I’m sure she is just overwhelmed with the positivity of it all…” Setsuna lazily comments, a gash across her neck.

“Sister, you are looking pretty bad.” Xander comments. Behind him lies Keaton, a Beast Killer rammed through his chest.

A phoenix crashes through the roof and no one bats an eye at it,  _ ‘...shatter…’ _

“Perhaps some ice magic will help you out?” Flora has this deep gash across her stomach, some of her organs are falling out.  _ ‘Gods, I feel sick.’ _

“Maybe she would like to see me form snowflakes?” Felicia has part of her upper half cleaved by an axe… Camilla’s axe, “You always loved it when I do that.”

“Sister?” I can’t even tell who it is.

“Sister?” Their voices are all blending together.

“Sister?”  _ ‘Make it stop!’ _

I clutch my head and back away, “Stop, please!” I start crying.

“...paralyze…” Several of my family members drop, and Kaden is next to them, midsection ripped out, his neck torn open.  _ “The better the kill, the more fertile the female is.” _

The phoenix from earlier shifts and takes the form of… well, Phoenix. But… her eyes are glowing red  _ ‘Like how Nyx’s flashed red’ _ , as are the eyes stitched onto her cloak, her right hand does not have the glove on and this dimly glowing purple brand is on the back of her hand. “They despise you, Yasei.” She says, her voice is deeper than I remember, and it echoes off of the walls, more people start dropping dead. “They are scared of you, the dragon.” She walks towards me and I back up. A deep rumble echoes through the room and the area starts to shake.

I shake my head, “They just need to see how happy I am, then it will stop.”

She laughs, empty and cruel, “Oh, I am aware of how happy you are. Your mate and Elise are the only ones you can trust.” As if saying there names summon them, Elise and Keaton walk up, both of them are perfectly healthy. “Embrace your dragon, Yasei.” She points towards my mate, “Or he will suffer that fate.” The wall behind the throne starts to break apart and I can see three pairs of red eyes staring in.

I shiver as I picture him being ran through with that Beast Killer, “Are you threa…”

She shakes her head, “No, I am merely warning you…” She pauses, “I know who will run him through with that Beast Killer. Would you like to know?”

“This is a dream, it won’t happen.”  _ ‘Gods, it looks so real. Especially those eyes staring into the room.’ _ The walls crack once more and a black-scaled head shows.

She tilts her head, “A dream? Or a vision? How are we holding a conversation right now? You haven’t even seen several of these people yet, how do you know them now?” As if for emphasis, she magically grips an armored woman, who has light blue hair with pink tips. “What is her name?”

“Peri, Xander’s retainer. I-... met her in Cheve!”  _ ‘No, I didn’t. I just saw her in the battle, no one said her name’ _ “Leave me alone!”

The woman drops and she walks closer, a predatory swing to her steps. My body stops and refuses to listen as she inches closer. “Your dragon is missing a lot of… ‘oomph’.” Her eyes land on my Dragonstone. “I could help you with that, too.” Her right hand makes her way towards me and I freeze in fear, “I just want a few things in return.”

Her hand starts pulsing this strange heat and my knees buckle, “Stop, haah…” My voice comes out heated, breathing is short again.

“Oh dear, I seemed to have got you going, didn’t I?” She smiles and notions the only other two living people closer. “Anyway, I should get going. Just think on the offer, okay?” She lets out a small ‘oh’ and a wicked grin crosses her face, “Well, since I am a woman…” She forcefully pulls me into a kiss. Her very breath feels wrong, but my human side is seemingly being pushed away by her and I lean into it. “ **My** little dragon.” Her breathing is quick and her eyes flutter,  _ ‘mate,  _ **_claim_ ** _.’ _ She takes a step back and I lunge, pinning her to the ground and I claim her lips, she is giggling the whole way.

_ “That’s right, let your dragon take control.” _ Her voice somehow echoes in my head. My hands all but rip her robe off, yet she seems to not be bothered… she is actually inviting me, with the way she relaxes and spreads herself.  _ “I’ll give you anything if you just follow my orders.” _ I start to pant.  _ ‘Anything?’ _ It sounds too good to be true.  _ ‘Take, control.’ _ The dragon roars again and I force myself on her, my armor rubs on her skin and she just lies there and smiles. I hastily bring my fingers to her core and...

She vanishes and I am left with Keaton, Elise, and a scene of death with a sea of corpses.  _ ‘Ryoma wants me confined, Takumi wants me dead, Hinoka  _ **_is_ ** _ dead, Sakura fears me, Xander wants Keaton dead, Leo wants Keaton to be kept away from me, Camilla wants me to return to how I was… Elise wants me how I am, as does Keaton. Jakob will follow me everywhere.’ _ I give in to the negative thoughts, “They… don’t want me…” I fall to the blood-soaked floor and start crying, “Elise… Keaton… Jakob. That’s it, in this entire world that is all I have.” Elise hugs me, while Keaton simply stands beside me.  _ “Ah ah ah, I want you to,  _ **_my_ ** _ little dragon.” _ I nod, “Elise, Keaton, Jakob… and Phoenix.”

I feel an incredible pressure on my side, I scream and the what is it…? Dream? Nightmare? Vision? Whatever it is, it ends.

_ “Anything you want… all you have to do is obey.” _ Phoenix’s voice comes through again,  _ ‘Maybe I should…’ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A dream sequence that was originally going to be a part of the last chapter, but it kinda just kept going...
> 
> Have a good one!


	32. Rude Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryoma announces that the group is heading towards Izumo for a peace meeting. However, on one of the days traveling, Yasei's anger rises and a short, but tense argument follows.
> 
> The Shifter Princess also gets a very pleasant surprise from her mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem Fates: Conquest, Fire Emblem Awakening, the Fire Emblem franchise in general, or World of Warcraft.
> 
> *Wheeee* It's all going downhill!

“Gods… damn...” I start muttering a string of profane words as I grip my side, then land on the tiled floor. “What… the… hell?”

“You wouldn’t wake up, mate.” Keaton speaks up, his voice sounds so clear. “Monk said she knew a trick.”

I roll over and glare right at the woman, who cowers back, “I-I’m sorry, but you were sc-screaming and thrashing out. So I used the t-technique that Monks use to w-wake up trainees that fall asleep after being completely smashed… or drink Blackout Brew. I didn’t want to, but… even a b-bucket of water didn’t wake you up.”

I glance over at the bed, which there is, in fact, a pool of water, I just now notice that I  **am** wet. “I’m alright now, it was just a nightmare. I’m fine.”  _ ‘It looked so real. What if it was real? Did Phoenix really contact me? And if so, why in such a violent manner? What were those eyes in the back?’ _

“Yasei, are you listening?” Raven asks, and I shift on the… bed?  _ ‘Did they put me up here?’ _ I just notice I am shivering, “Ancestors, please respond.”

“I’m a-awake now, I-I’ll be f-fine.”  _ ‘It was just a nightmare, not real, not real. Gods, I mean, the proof is right here, Keaton is alive… not impaled by a Beast Killer!’ _ “I’m fine.” I nod. “What is our next destination?”

Raven shrugs, still shaking slightly, but mostly composed, “I haven’t asked… oh! R-Ryoma! It’s okay to c-come in.” The flap opens and the High Prince walks in, a look of grave concern on his face. “I-I’m sorry, I f-forgot to tell you to…”

“At ease, Monk.” He smiles at her, “You have done so much for her, relax.”  _ ‘She’s done more for me than you have.’ _ She nods and takes a breath. “Sister, we have received an invitation from Izana, ruler of the Izumo region in Hoshido, he wishes to hold a peace meeting between ‘Xander’ and myself, the other royals will attend as well… except King Garon.” He scoffs at my big brother’s name.

“Peace!? How is he going to stay big sister’s axe? Or Takumi’s arrows?”  _ ‘Or, gods… what if Phoenix shows up? She is still with Camilla and Elise, after all. Not real! Just a dream!’ _

_ “Peace, my little dragon.” _ Phoenix’s voice echoes through my head and I suddenly feel relaxed,  _ “There you go…” _

He frowns, “Have you not heard of Izana? His region is one of the two purely neutral places in the entire world, he is also a direct descendant of one of the First Dragons.” He pauses, “He can also be a bit… lively? I have met him a few times, and he certainly does not act like someone in ruling.”

_ ‘If he is so peaceful, then how come he didn’t hold this peace meeting earlier?’ _ “Alright, it’s not like I can go anywhere else.” He nods and leaves.

_ “You want to go, you wouldn’t want to leave me there without my little dragon, would you?” _ Her voice coos.

We make our way out, the soldiers are scrambling and taking down the tents, Keaton dashes off for a kill before we leave. “I like the s-sound of Izana.” Raven speaks up while I am waiting for Keaton, “Peace is a central f-focus for Monk training.”

“You do prefer to avoid conflict, but you do also realize that you can’t always bypass it.”

She has a small smile, “I know.” She says quietly, “One day, I h-happened to come across a tr-training session of Monks over by this beautiful spot on the Wandering Isle. The l-lake was pristine, everything looked so peaceful… even the b-bugs that would normally… er well, ‘bug’ me, just went about their day.”

Despite the positivity in her tone, she is still shaking slightly, “Hey, if you don’t want to share this now…” I start.

She shakes her head, “I-I can do th-this. Anyway, I started to um… st-stare, I was entranced by it all. A group of M-Monks, meditating in the middle of this n-natural wonder… I stayed in place for, what, an h-hour? Then they finished and I m-moved before they caught me eyeing them… I tripped on a rock on the way out.” She flushes red, “I was e-expecting their trainer to have a st-stern word with me about spying… but she just smiled, helped me u-up and just… took some t-time to talk to me.” She smiles, some tears forming, tears of happiness, “I could ba-barely form a sentence, then she… ancestors, she just offered a cl-class of meditation and yoga, just because I h-had so much trouble…”

I nod with a smile on my face, “Sounds like a wonderful person.”

She nods quickly, her smile doubles, “She took so much of her fr-free time for me. One day I w-went to her and asked her to teach me to be a Monk… she was overjoyed, sh-she told me she was waiting for me to gather the courage to ask.” The mood becomes slightly more solemn, but she is still happy, “It was t-tough, but I was more determined… training for the Wise Serpent style came easily, Spirited Crane was difficult, b-but Fierce Tiger and Sturdy Ox? I co-couldn’t even g-get the basics. She to-told me I had too much po-positive Chi, and that I ne-needed to balance it out with negative C-Chi to harness the power for those styles. But then she turn around and also told me i-if I couldn’t, then it w-would be alright, I just needed t-to master one st-style to pass the cl-class. So I passed with both Wise Serpent and Spirited Crane.”

“Mate.” Keaton approaches with with some blood on his mouth, “Got a deer.”

Raven jumps when he sees the red fluid on his face, “I’ll be back in a bit, Monk.  **This** is normal for him and me, don’t let it get to you, alright?”

She slowly nods. “I’m g-going to go s-see Sis.”

_ ‘Speaking of… Sakura hasn’t even bothered to approach me since I seen her.’ _ I shrug and follow Keaton to the kill… fresh meat,  _ ‘delicious’ _ . I rip into the deer without a care in the world. “You haven’t claimed me in a while.” I bring up.

“Don’t need to.” He responds as another chunk of meat is ripped off.

I nod, “Well, I know I haven’t been in heat, but it is sort of a human…”

A quick growl shuts my mouth, “Perhaps if I say it like this. I have no reason to for several months…” He raises an eyebrow.

Blood pools down from my mouth as I process the implications, “I… you think? Really!?” I openly smile. “I’m going to… gods!”

“ **Mine** .” He smirks, “There will be no better pups than ours.” I have a huge goofy smile on my face,  _ ‘Gods, I am actually going to have  _ **_his_ ** _ pups!’ _

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We’ve been marching for hours, apparently making good time, but gods, even my feet are starting to hurt. “B-big sister?” Sakura timidly approaches me. Her two ret… gods, that’s right, one of her retainers is Subaki… is that why she has been avoiding me? Subaki, a man with red hair, just slightly darker than Hinoka’s, walks proudly beside a woman with long blonde hair, a katana on her side. “How are you d-doing? I heard y-you screaming…”

“It was just a nightmare, I’m fine now.” I wave it off, “How are you?”

“Be-better, now that you a-are here…” Despite that, she looks away and tightly grips her staff, tears forming, “Yo-you didn’t mean i-it, r-right? Th-that you d-don’t want to b-be considered…” She pauses as she is failing to stop herself from crying, “our… family?”

The Samurai is suddenly by her side, glaring holes into me. Subaki stares me down, too, but his gaze lacks the same bite. “Do you not realize how much grief you have put my liege in?” The woman asks me, “She has lost so many days of sleep be…”

“Hana, please.” Subaki interupts her, “Sh… Lady Sakura.” His voice takes an almost paternal tone.

“I just wanted to know why she is doing this! I  **will** get the answer for you, Lady Sakura.” She turns to me, “Well?”

Keaton is by my side, I hear Raven gasp and Hadronix is by her side.  _ ‘Why am I having to deal with all the judgement…?’ _ My thinking pauses as the dream-Phoenix’s voice pops back in,  _ “Sakura fears you…” _ I finally look at Hana, a sort of anger bubbling in me, “Well, I have been ripped away from  **my** family that I have known for seventeen years! How do you think  **I** felt when Ryoma and the others trapped me in that castle?” I counter.

She grips the hilt of her katana, and I can sense Keaton is itching to shift. “That doesn’t answer my question, ‘Lady’ Corrin.”

“Just because the Hoshidans are my family by blood, doesn’t mean they automatically know what I  **want** the most… but here I am! Stuck in a place that I have  **no** desire to be in.”  _ ‘Partially true, Hoshido is beautiful…’ _

“Sister, please.” Ryoma intervenes. “We…”

“Don’t. You. Start.” I glare at him, yet he does not flinch, “You all have  **not** helped my situation out one bit… gods, Monk and Hunter, people I have never known my entire life, has helped me out more than you have!” I can sense Raven's approval, despite the literal waves of anxiety coming off of her.

“If you would spare the time, we could accommodate for your needs, but you keep pushing us away.” He frowns. “We have already lost Hinoka, Takumi is gone for weeks at a time…”

“Takumi can go bury himself. He. Tried. To. Murder. Me!” I yell.

“Please, stop arguing…” I barely make out Sakura’s voice.

“He would not dare.” Ryoma counters.

“Stop the fighting…” Raven squeaks out.

“You weren’t there, you stubborn prick!” My voice grows hoarse from the constant yelling.

“If you cause my mate any more distress…” Keaton’s voice cuts in.

“We just want…” Hana starts.

Then an incredibly loud and sudden  ***bang*** echoes through the air, the sound is ear-splitting… and it came from Hadronix’s direction. There is a small plume of smoke near her. One arm is wrapped around Raven, who is visibly shaking, but otherwise seemingly unbothered by that sound, Sakura is in the same position, but with Hadronix’s other arm. “Cut. It. Out.” Her eyes show off a state of anger, yet her face remains calm, and her voice carrying a sort of authority and deadly calm that scares even my dragon. “Now.”

_ “Ah, it seems she is perfect… I’ll leave you in her hands while I set things up.” _

“Gods, what was that?” Hana yells.

Sakura is also seemingly unaffected. “Wh-what was wh-what? Wh-why is everyone co-covering their e-ears?”

“You didn’t hear that loud boom?” Ryoma nearly shouts.

“What?” Subaki responds.

“Now, listen here, you bickering children,” Somehow Hadronix’s voice cuts through the ringing with ease, without the need for yelling. “If you all want a pissing match, then let’s set up camp now, and I’ll take out my sound-proof tent so you all can throttle each other there.” She takes a breath, “Do you not realize how much grief  **you** are causing Sakura and Monk? These two women are so sweet… Sis has taken a liking to Sakura, she can even talk to her normally and vice-versa. Sis’s Monk trainer and I are the only other ones she can do the same with.”

The ringing slowly fades, and everyone stays silent… though the air is extremely tense. Ryoma moves up to the front, Sakura goes over to Raven with her retainers, and I stay on the far side with Keaton… until Hadronix walks up to me. “How was Sakura and Monk not affected by that?” My mate asks, “But we were?”

“I placed a noise isolation micro-machine on both of them, it cuts out sudden spikes of sound. Well, Sis has had it on for years now.” She states like I know what she used.

“A what?” I ask.

She shakes her head. “Just know that it keeps sudden loud sounds from affecting them. I  **invented** them specifically for Sis, I still got the patent with me… and after I saw that Sis likes Sakura, I placed one on her as well.”

“Can I have one? Keaton and I have sensitive senses.”

She pauses for a moment, “I did say I had a hunch that I needed to help you out… and I am pretty sure that the only reason Ryoma hasn’t attempted to lock me up is because I assisted in abducting you.” She crosses her arms, “Yes, I knew it was a bad idea, but I needed an example for Sis…”

“Does that mean we can have one of those… Noise, Isolating…?” I cannot remember the rest.

“Micro machine… Yea, I’ll have them ready tomorrow.” She uncrosses her arms, then pauses for a moment, “Hey, you royals have those two lifetime bodyguards, right? Where are yours?”

I shrug, “Retainers, and I never had any actual retainers. I suppose Jakob counts, but he is my Butler, not my retainer. Why?”

“You’ve seen Sis and me in action, how about this… We help you out by filling in for that role… you help us by keeping us out of Ryoma’s line of fire.” She nods to herself, “You’ll get our protection from threats, and since we will only answer to you, Ryoma or anyone else can’t get all worked up because we don’t agree with them.”

“You don’t agree with some of my methods, either.” I point out.

“Ah, I know. But remember, I am following that hunch… and Sis trusts my hunches as much as me, so we would be willing to overlook them for you. We could also provide alternatives, if you wish.”

“I don’t see anything wrong with this, then.” I comment, “Alright, Hunter, I request that you and Monk to become my retainers, do you accept?” I pause, then add, “I don’t really know how this goes…”

She smirks, “I accept, and I’m sure Sis will, too.” She looks over at Raven, who is casually chatting with Sakura,  _ ‘They are truly calm around each other, neither are stuttering.’ _ “And neither do I, but it sounds likes the oath of ‘I’ll move the world for you and blah, blah, other loyal stuff’.” A beat passes, “And if… no, when this is over, if you ‘want’ to release us, don’t feel bad, you won’t hurt our feelings.”

A thought enters, “What is your world like? What if I want to visit it?”

The smirk fades and the mood drops, “It has a lot of wonders, sure, but it is constantly at war with two sides, kind of like Hoshido and Nohr… but this war has been going on for years without barely a moment to breathe. It is only when a world-ending threat knocks on the door that causes a very tense truce to form. After that is gone, it is right back to ripping each other’s throats out.”

“Everywhere? All the time? Gods, that’s…”

She shakes her head, “Not everywhere, there are a number of safe zones and neutral groups, kind of like this ‘Izumo’ land, but most of the land is a potential war zone. Now, if you can deal with that, I  **know** Sis would make a list of things to see.” The smirk returns, “And it would be a long list.”

“I’ll… think on it.” Hadronix nods in approval.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Camp is set up and the Hunter quickly sets up her ‘workshop’ tent, then locks the flap. “Engineering is a delicate profession,” She tells me, “I need time and peace to get stuff done, don’t bother trying to unlock the flap… you can’t.”

_ ‘You can’t… not I highly doubt or you have a small chance… just outright you can’t.’ _ I trust her, though. She can be a bit rash and is not afraid to voice her opinion, but Raven balances her out. Speaking of, the Monk eagerly accepted the position.  _ ‘Maybe for Raven's sake, I’ll take back what I said to Ryoma about not being family,’ _ I nod to myself, we all sleep for the night, wake up refreshed, then I can bring it up when we are all calm…

Sleep, gods, I hope that nightmare doesn’t rear its head again… hold on, sleep, I gasp, “Where’s that man?” I ask out of the blue, Keaton gets up, Sakura and Raven look my way and Ryoma raises his eyebrow, “That man on the horse, the one Hadronix said should wake up soon!”

“He…” Sakura looked away.

“He was po-poisoned.” Raven finishes, “It wasn’t Sis’s f-fault, he had a fresh dagger w-wound when Sakura and I checked up on him, someone t-took him out.”

“Again? Why does everytime I  **want** someone alive, they end up dying?” I sigh, “This is a cruel joke the gods placed on me.”


	33. Exceptional Hair Treatment and Fried Food

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yasei, Hadronix, Raven, and the Hoshidans arrive at Izumo where for once, seemingly at last...
> 
> Yasei finally has a wonderful day. Perhaps this is the start of her life getting back on track.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem Fates: Conquest, Fire Emblem Awakening, the Fire Emblem franchise, or World of Warcraft.
> 
> Behold! A chapter almost completely purged of angst!

No nightmares… I am thanking the gods that no nightmares have hit me for the rest of the march to Izumo. Phoenix’s voice has also been silent. The land itself seems separated from the rest of Hoshido, while the rest did have a sense of peace… Izumo’s peaceful atmosphere was different, kind of like how my Dragonstone feels different from Keaton’s old Beaststone. Hoshidans and Nohrians lived here together, but the second I brought that up to a small group they laughed, “In Izumo, one is not ‘Hoshidan’, ‘Nohrian’, or even ‘Shifter’, you are a citizen of Izumo. Everyone who lives here is tired of the constant fighting, so we gave up our relations to those old titles and became peacekeepers.” The ‘Hoshidan’ of the group informs me.

The ‘Nohrian’ nods, “Izumo has this… radiance that keeps everyone calm. I mean, I was a skilled swordmaster… well, I still am, but now I spend my time harvesting crops, and only take up my blade if a group of troublemakers dare to interrupt the peace treaty here. The same goes for everyone else who can fight.” He smiles, “In Izumo, everyone is family.”

“Wow, this seems almost too good to be true.” I smile. Yet honesty drips off of everyone here, a sincere truth when every other person speaks the same general line.

“I love this place!” Raven remarks.

Sakura nods, “Yes, I would love to visit here again.”

“There is a certain… enjoyment when a neutral group can maintain its code of peacefulness so well.” Hadronix agrees, “I know a few factions who would approve of this place.”

“And this peace has held for as long as this city stood.” Ryoma nods.

“Ah, High Prince Ryoma, Princess Sakura, and Princess Yasei.” A man in simple robes walks up to us, “Allow me to welcome you to Izumo, Duke Izana awaits you in our home.” I startle,  _ ‘ _ **_Our_ ** _ home?’ _ He bows, “Prince Takumi has already arrived a mere two days earlier.”

Despite the peacefulness, I find myself tensing at the Archer’s name, I take a breath,  _ ‘Peace meeting, everyone is calm here.’ _ I nod, “Then let us meet Duke Izana.”

He smiles, “Right this way, if you don’t mind.” He leads us towards the rather small castle on top of a small mountain, it is barely bigger than a dozen houses, the fort at Notre Sagre would dwarf it, I doubt even two of Duke Izana’s castle would fill it up, “If you get the chance, do stop by this certain restaurant.” He gestures towards a well-kept building, it has a sign on top reading ‘A Slice of Peace’, “This is Izana’s preferred spot to eat.”

...huh…

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The first thing that greets me when we enter is a lingering smell of an incense,  _ ‘Lavender, my favorite.’ _ I smile and I feel some weight being lifted off of me. My hair color has grown slightly darker than Lavender over the years, but it is still my favorite color by far. A shame my eyes aren’t still the same color as my hair,  _ ‘Red as the raw meat I prefer to eat’ _ . “This is the perfect place to meditate.” Raven comments. “Aysa would love this place.”

I tilt my head at her, “This is the first time I heard ‘Aysa’. Who is she?”

She jumps in place from the sudden attention, “Oh! She’s the instructor that offered me those meditation, yoga, and Monk classes… I’m sorry, I thought I told you her name then.” She sheepishly smiles.

“Welcome, welcome!” A man walks in, his hair nearly radiating, like it is producing its own light… he is dressed in a…  _ ‘bathrobe!?’ _ “I am so excited that you all have made it to this wonderful meeting! I look forward to a day of peace, serenity…” He pauses for dramatic effect, “and fried food!”

“It is good to see you again, Duke Izana.” Ryoma greets.

_ ‘Wait, he is Izana?’ _ Gods, Ryoma isn’t joking when he said the man is different. “Ryoma! The red warrior, wielder of Raijinto, the High Prince of Hoshido, it is wonderful to see you again.” His expression turns slightly mournful, “My sincerest condolences for both your mother and sister… and I might have taken the liberty of readying a parting rite for them.” He smiles.

“I… thank you.” He stammers, “This war has not given any of us a time to properly honor them.”

“But!” He exclaims, “First we need to prepare for the feast! And while we wait for the rest of the Izumo guests, feel free to partake in the library, hot springs, massages, hair treatments, skin treatments, baths, pools, incense rooms, meditation center, yoga class, physical therapy, mental therapy, and my personal favorite, the hair treatments!”

_ ‘That’s a long list of services.’ _ “Wait, you said hair treatments twice.” I point out.

He laughs, “Oh, whoops.” He runs a hand through his hair, “I do have a record to keep, did you know that I am voted ‘best hair’ for seven years now? The hair stylist here is truly divine, if I didn’t know any better, I would say there is a First Dragon of Hair Treatment, and that is him!” He bows, “Now, I am going get some hair treatment, should you have any needs or questions for me.” He gasps, “Oh right, please, hand our lovely attendant here your wonderful, but dreadful pointy weapons, can’t have those ruining the atmosphere!” He then  **skips** off.

A man stands to the side,  _ ‘How is he going to carry all of our weapons?’ _ One by one he handles each weapon, carrying them all like they weigh nothing. Saizo and Kagero appear for a few moments and hand them their shurikens and swords.  _ ‘I bet they still have some on them…’ _

“I feel naked without my bow.” Hadronix comments, though I sense a very small amount of deceit,  _ ‘She probably has more shoved into those bottomless pockets of hers.’ _

Ryoma laughs, “Don’t worry, the weapons will be locked up tightly, he will return them when we depart.”

Raven turns towards Sakura, “Let’s go to the meditation center first!"

“Then the hot springs!” She nods, the two walking off, while listing off literally every service.

“I am going to search for our brother.” Ryoma states.  _ ‘Our brother…’ _ I roll my eyes.

That just leaves Keaton, Hadronix, and me. “As much as this place appeals to me,” The Hunter starts, “My peace is best achieved in a workshop filled with mechanical contraptions and oil. Oh, speaking of.” She walks up to me and places a small device right behind one of my ears, “Your Noise-Isolating Micro Machines.” She places another one on the other side, then repeats the process for Keaton.

“So… what now?” The Wolfskin fidgets.

I smile, “The Lavender incense room!” I grab Keaton and practically start dragging him, giggling along the way. I glance back at Hadronix, who shrugs and follows.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Mmm… Lavender…” I sprawl out on the floor, with the most content looking expression on my face, “Cuddle with me, Keaton!” I feel the warmth of his fur on me, “...paradise.” I mutter, even as he struggles to stay still,  _ ‘He needs time to adapt’ _ . Hadronix laughs.

“I can tell what your favorite scent is.” She comments, sitting cross-legged a few inches from me.

“Once upon a time, my hair and eye color matched Lavender perfectly.” I smile.

“Ah…” She slowly nods.

“What about you, what’s your favorite scent?” I lift my head to look at her for a moment.

She smirks, “Depends on my mood. But it is a toss-up between nature, like trees and plants, or something that reminds me of my workshops, like gas and oil.”

I raise an eyebrow, “Gas and oil? That doesn't sound too pleasant.”

She shrugs, “It didn’t at first, but I worked with it so much that it just… grew on me. Figuratively and literally. Sometimes I didn’t bother washing after a day in the workshop just to keep the smell.”

I scrunch my face, “...ew… you went to bed sweaty and sticky?”

She shakes her head, “I didn’t go to bed like that, I mean I just spent the rest of the day like that.” She laughs, “I would ruin my bed if I did that.”

I lie my head back down and take a deep breath.  _ ‘Sweet, sweet serenity…’ _ I fell asleep wrapped in Keaton’s arms.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up to someone who isn’t Keaton nudging me. “Elise says wake up!” My eyes practically shot open.

“Elise!” I exclaim as I see her face looming over me. “Where’s Keaton?” I get up and look around.

“Huh? Oh, I saw him wandering around, said he got bored.” I roll my eyes,  _ ‘He’s still not a fan of human traditions… will he ever be?’ _ She giggles. “But hey, Sis, gods am I glad to see you!” Her face saddens, “After you disappeared during the battle, I…”

“Sh…” I reach and wipe some tears away, “I’m alright, you’re here, I’m here.” I kiss her, “Who else made it?”

Her mood dampens a bit more, “We lost several more before the Hoshidans won…” She looks away, “Peri and Laslow died… as well as Benny and Charlotte.” She sighs, “All we are missing is… well, big brother Leo and his retainers.” She frowns. “I’m so worried for him, we still haven’t received any letters from him.”

“It’s been months now, hasn’t it?” She nods, “Maybe he is just caught up in his work? You know how he gets when he tackles a problem he can’t understand.”

“I know… but it’s been months, surely he would notice that and send something our way. If it was just a week or two, then it wouldn’t bother me.” She pauses, “Oh! I noticed a few new people with you, what was their names, not Sakura or Ryoma… or their retainers.”

I look around, oh, Hadronix left earlier as well, “H… Hunter was in here, Monk is with Sakura probably.” I pause, “They are my retainers, actually.”

“Ooo, fancy.” She winks as her good mood finally returns, “Jakob is doing… something.” That explains why my Butler isn’t looking over every inch of me, “Big brother Xander and Ryoma were in the main room… basically brooding at each other, it’s kind of funny to see, really.” She giggles, “Especially when their eyebrows start furrowing.”

I try to contain some laughter at that mental image, “Have you seen Takumi?” I tense up,  _ ‘Gods, I hope I don’t come across him before this peace meeting.’ _

“He was leaning on a tree outside with his retainers, then left the second he saw me… so, I don’t know where he is now.” She smiles, “Speaking of retainers, Selena and Camilla are in the pool swimming laps… Big sister may be hiding it well… but I can tell that losing her Wyvern and Beruka is hurting her a lot.”

I shudder, “Too many have died…”

She nods, “I know… anyway, Phoenix is in the library reading.”

I shiver at the mention of Phoenix.  _ “I can help you, I just want you to do a few things for me…” _ It just got cold in here. “Anyone else?”

She shoots me a concerned look, but resumes regardless, “And I am here with you! Lavender was always your favorite, so when Izama brought it up, I just  **knew** you would be in here!”

I giggle, “You know me so well.” I pause, then gasp, “Hey… Elise.”

“Hm?” She hums.

“I don’t suppose… you, Keaton, and I could sit down together and, I don’t know… get a list of names for babies drawn up?” I smile.

Elise tilts her head, “Why would…” Then her eyes widen, “Are you?” I nod. “Oh my gods! That’s… yaaay!” She leaps into a hug, giggling the entire way. “Big sis is having children!” She detaches herself.

The door opens and Hadronix enters, she is carrying a half-eaten apple in one hand, and a slab of meat in the other. She takes a bite of the apple, “Goof, I fee Elife founf you.” She does a whistle that starts high-pitched, but slowly goes down. She then just carelessly tosses the meat up… and this purple furred wolf pops out of nowhere and snags it in mid air, she takes another bite of the apple, “Goof boy, Yufi…” She turns towards me, “Of courfe, I woulfn’t leaf you alone.”

Elise giggles, “Would you please swallow your food before talking?”

She looks at the apple, swallows, looks at my sister, then takes another bite, “Nofe… An affaffin won’t waif for you fo finif and neifer will I!” She smiles.

“Um…?” I sigh, “I don’t suppose you mind repeating that?”

“An assassin won’t wait for you to finish and neither will I!” She takes another bite and it is gone, she looks around before placing the core in her… pocket,  _ ‘Of course it would go in there… what doesn’t go in there?’ _ “So, you’re Princess Elise… I’m Hunter, the recently appointed retainer to your not-blood sister, Princess Yasei.” She bows.

“All right.” Elise nods. “And no need to be so formal with me.”

I tilt my head, “I’ve been meaning to ask, how do all of these things fit in your pocket?”

“Would you like the long explanation, or the short answer?” She smirks.

“Considering how you keep losing me on the explanations, let’s do the short answer.”

“Magic.” She shrugs with a straight face.

“...I can guess that much, alright the long explanation.”

She smirks again, “It’s magic, deal with it.” She giggles and I narrow my eyes, “Look, Yasei, I am not a magic expert, I cannot even cast a simple fireball. I let the mages work their ‘magic’ and use their enchanted items, while I worry about what the next thing I invent is.”

“She has a good point, sister.” Elise nods, “You don’t hear people walking around asking how healing magic works.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This feast is really something else, there is variety, but it somehow stays simple. There is also the distinct lack of anything spicy or sour. “While I do appreciate a bit of ‘bite’ every now and then, I don’t see it as peaceful food.” Izana explains, “Especially when it is time for it to exit…” A few choke on some food and water from that comment. The tables are long and narrow, sure it causes it to take up more room overall, but it means more people can sit closer to each other… well that, and it means you actually have to work together to get food passed over.

Hadronix and Raven are on either of my sides. Jakob is beside Hadronix. Keaton is directly across from me. Elise is on his left and Camilla is on the Wolfskin’s right. Sakura is beside Raven, and her two retainers are to the right of her as well. Ryoma and Xander has one seat between them, occupied by Saizo. And Takumi… he is with his two retainers… and Phoenix on the far end of the table. The prince and tactician are in a deep discussion. I can sense tension from the Tactician’s part.  _ ‘She’s probably giving him a piece of her mind.’ _

Izana sits at the head of the table… and all that remains are eight empty seats. I know that three are for Leo and his retainers, but if Izama planned this recently, then why have three for Hinoka and her retainers? I actually decide to bring that up to him.

“Oh,” He laughs, “Our honored Lady Yasei, they  **are** here. In spirit, but I assure you that they are here.”

“And the other two seats?”

“The spirit of your late mother Mikoto, and King Garon.” He sighs, “A shame he couldn’t make it, but I feel the need to at least imagine everyone is here.”

“Hinoka…” I mutter, “And Leo…” A dead sister,  _ ‘Stop considering them family!’ _ and a brother who just vanished,  _ ‘A brother who wants my  _ **_mate_ ** _ gone’ _ . My mood drops with that.

Then the Duke taps his utensils on the table, “Now now, turn that frown upside-down!” He nearly sings, “I don’t want to see sorrow in here, you just might make me cry…” He makes an exaggerated sorrowful voice.

Then I giggle at his antics and he smiles, “You’re right, we’re here for a good time.” Laughter follows suit from nearly everyone. Hadronix does two short sharp whistles, which I have associated as Ruinad’s call, then tosses some food over her shoulder and I barely manage to get a glimpse of Ruinad before he disappears as soon as he came into sight. “Do all of your pets turn invisible?”

She shakes her head, “Not naturally, no. Ruinad and Yumigami can, but Bethy can’t.”

“I thought you said his name is Yufi.”

She raises an eyebrow at me, “I was also talking with my mouth full.”

I sheepishly smile, “Right… and what about Bethy where is he at?”

She shakes her head, “She… and she is… picky when it comes to showing herself.”

“Will we get to see her?”

Her smirk returns, “Next time we camp, I’ll show you.” The high pitch whistle that drops follows, which is the purple-furred wolf’s call, she tosses some more food over and Yumi...gami? Catches it.

“Are you going to feed Bethy?” I ask as I glance around

She giggles, “None of them actually need to eat, it is done for bonding. Ruinad is a spirit, after all. Yumi has been corrupted by Void magic and one of the side effects is he generates his own nourishment. Bethy… she might snag a mouse or something every now and then, but she doesn’t bother with anything I throw her way.” She pauses as a somber expression comes across her face, but leaves just as fast.

“...Huh… weird.” I nod,  _ ‘Like a lot of things you two do…’ _

“Who is ready for dessert!” Izama announces. “We have a scrumptious chocolate cake, a very berry pie, and some of the finest fruit-flavored wine.”

“Ooo, chocolate!” Elise giggles.

“Fruits always sound good to me.” I nod.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I am so full… I have never ate so much in my life! Izama has given us a few hours to get over the worst of the after-feasting bloating before starting the actual peace meeting. Raven and Hadronix seems to be handling it the best. “How are you two still moving?”

“We d-didn’t give in to gl-gluttony.” Raven smiles. “It is unhealthy to in-indulge oneself in e-excess.”

“We are also Pandarens, and Pandarens can keep on eating!” She pulls out a dumpling from her pocket and pops it in, “Life fo.”

“So that is what you are, Pandarens… what do they look like?”

“You’fe se… Oof!” Raven nudges Hadronix with her elbow.

“Ancestors, Sis…” She smiles and rolls her eyes, “Imagine a b-bear walking on two legs, just… not as large. Our fur is also orange-red with dark stripes.”

“I’ll show us off later.” I nod and lie down. A quick nap will do me some good.  _ ‘Whew, by the gods I ate way too much…’ _ A burp escapes me then I hear Hadronix laugh as I flush red, and I can barely make out Raven giggling.  _ ‘These two are really something else…’ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peace meeting is next, I had to split this chapter as it just kept going...


	34. Peacebreaker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Peace meeting in Izumo finally takes place, but for some reason, it fills Yasei with a sense of dread.
> 
> Why have the events since she got there seem so... familiar?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem Fates: Conquest, Fire Emblem Awakening, the Fire Emblem franchise, of World of Warcraft.

Izana sat cross legged on a plush pillow, with a sort of clear ball on a pole behind him. Xander and Ryoma are a few feets away from the Duke, and barely even a foot apart from each other. The pillows then parted farther, making a circle formation. Camilla and an empty pillow is next, then Takumi and an empty beside him,  _ ‘still accommodating for the spirits, I see.’ _ Sakura and Elise were next. Even Azura is in here, she is next to Elise. And I am in the center. I feel a sense of unease, being the literal center of attention.

Gods, I think I can even feel Hinoka and Leo looking at me. I can imagine Hinoka looking at me with a face of pure grief and betrayal,  _ “You had me killed.” _ , Leo would have a look of disappointment  _ “Why are you still with that beast?” _ I shrink into the pillow some.  _ ‘Leave me alone.’ _

“Big Sister?” Sakura asks.

“Darling?” It is Camilla.

“Little sister, are you okay?” Xander.

“Sister, you are looking pale.” Ryoma.

“Big Sis? Love?” Elise’s voice is the one to snap me out of my trance.

“Sorry, just… uneasy with everyone around me.” I flash a nervous smile.

“My apologies,” Izana starts, “But I need you in the center to show that you are the both the literal and figurative link that connects us all.”

_ ‘Touching, but why does that cause me so much discomfort?’ _ I nod and take a breath to steady my nerves, “Alright, I’m ready.”

He smiles, “Now, as you are all aware, I brought everyone,” He pauses as he steals a glance at the two empty pillows, “mostly everyone here to hopefully bring about a peaceful end to all of this.”

_ “Aren’t you forgetting something, my little dragon?” _ I freeze in place as Phoenix’s voice decides to echo through my head.

Then it dawns on me, the events were not one for one, but they are so similar that it has to be more than a coincidence.  _ ‘I woke up to Elise, clothed but still there and in Izumo rather than Castle Shirasagi. Everyone seemed so happy, if not that then at least tolerating, each other. We had a huge feast, and I am in the center of a circle, like Yato… and at the end… gods, Keaton!’  _ “I need to go,  **now** !” I hear them calling after me  _ ‘Sister! Sister!’ _ I don’t even bother wasting time opening the door, and just smash through it. The Dragonstone responds to my stress and I shift, then sniff the air. Where is he?! Physical therapy, I recognize the direction, who else? I think as I charge in that direction, shifting back so I wouldn’t break the walls in addition to the doors.

It is that spear wielder… the scowl, Oboro! I slam through the room I smelled him in and… no. Takumi’s retainer is nowhere to be seen. “NO!” I scream, in the center of the room, Keaton. A Beast Killer plunged in the center of his body. “ **NO** !” I refuse it, I have to be dreaming again, I knocked my head on something… Elise used her sleep staff, anything! I walk towards the body. It has to be a replica, a fake. I fall to my knees and feel the lance… no, it is real as my Yato. My hand travels to my mate, cold, unresponsive, face down on the floor. “Gods… he’s gone.” And… and… “Phoenix knew about it… she must have been planning it at the table, which is why there were alone.”

But… Izana had all weapons confiscated… did Phoenix bind him? So she could bring a Beast Killer in? Wait, but Phoenix complimented Keaton, she knew how important he is to me. “WHY?” My hand leaves him, and I barely can feel the hands on me. Pulling me away from the corpse. I hear words, but they fall flat… I stop caring.  _ ‘She knew how important he is, why didn’t she stop her?’ _

Then she enters, I pick out the scent immediately, I turn to see Oboro. She has the  **nerve** to come back and act like she is surprised? I pull all the hands off me and look straight at her. “You… bitch.” I snarl at her, my Dragonstone is glowing brighter than it ever has… there is even a tinge of red in the light.  _ ‘Rend, kill.’ _

“What?” She asks, I can hear other people, but their voices don’t matter.

“Your scent is on that Beast Killer, you  **murdered** my  **mate** .”  _ ‘Revenge, mutilate.’ _

She backs away, but is otherwise undisturbed, “I did not. I was with Kagero and Selena, we were getting our hair treated.” She shows off her hair, seemingly glowing on its own, “See?”

_ ‘Kill, rip, ravage, murder.’ _ “Everyone has scent unique to them, and you are no different.” Suddenly I am thankful the weapons were confiscated, it makes me the only truly armed one here. And by the gods, was I going to use them on her. “You will pay. Life for life.” I shift once more and I feel stronger than ever, my scales shifts from ocean blue to blood red, like Keaton’s newer beast form. I feel magic forming, but it bounces off of me.

“Someone get Phoenix… and our weapons!” I hear someone shout.  _ “It is just a warning, I know who will kill him.” _ Gods, I could have prevented this. Keaton could have been alive. I charge and the woman dodges, everyone else leaves the room. The spear fighter attempts to flee, but I move faster than I ever have, closing the distance and blocking off the door, she slides to a stop, a face of pure terror.  _ ‘Perfect.’ _ I move to grab her, but she manages to compose herself and dodge.

“Move! Let me in there! Close the door, I can’t have any outside interruptions!” The Tactician enters. The door closes and I can feel magic as she applies something to the room. She casually strolls by me, as if I couldn’t crush her with a single swipe. She has an aura of serenity around her,  _ ‘Peace, safe.’ _

“Phoenix? Thank the gods, help me out here, would you! I didn’t kill her mate. You have that fancy magic right?”

She slowly nods, “I do.” Somehow, Phoenix feels right,  _ ‘Protect, guard.’ _

“Well?! There’s no telling when she is going to attack me!”

“There is.” She tilts her head, as calm as she can be. “ **My** little dragon…” She nearly sings, “I told you I knew who would do this… I can sense intentions better than anyone, after all.” She coos.

“Phoenix? You can’t be serious, this is just a sick joke, right?” Takumi’s retainer is clearly panicking.

“I’m sure you feel the newfound strength in your body, right?” She continues, completely ignoring Oboro. “How much it invigorates you?” I growl a response, and she smiles, “I thought so. The offer still stands, my little dragon. Now that you feel the power, and seen that I could have helped you save him, do you reconsider your stance on it?” A dark magic flows from her to me, ‘ _ soothing, comforting’ _ .

I slowly start to loosen up and lie down beside her. “Gods, thank you Phoenix…” Oboro sighs, “Please, don’t scare me like that again. Could you get her to… you know, shift back?”

Phoenix smiles, “Absolutely.” She turns towards me and pets my horns for a few seconds, “My little dragon…” the good mood vanishes in a second, “...kill.” I charge, Oboro scrambles back, one swipe of my tail sends her crashing into the wall, she falls onto the floor and I grab her before she hits the ground.

“Life for life.” My voice echoes deeper and slam her onto the floor so hard that it caves in, snapping her back and leaving her body curled inwards in a sickening way.

“Good girl…” My body calms down once more as another wave of dark magic blankets the room. “Come back to me.” I walk back and shift back. “Now, what do you say, hm?” Her hand reaches out and touches me, “I could have, but… but I needed your cooperation, which has came a tad bit too late.” She has the scent of remorse on her…

But she still is so alluring, like her dra… “I never seen you shift.” I blurt out.

A gentle smile graces her face, “Is that what you want to see?” Her hand strokes my face, and her touch emits that magical warmth like in my dream and I feel my legs tremble. My breath quickens, “I’ll show you it later, since it seems you have more pressing… urges to tend to, right?” She smirks as the magic she uses causes me to feel more heated, needy.

She barely has time to get her cloak off before I tackle her to the floor as she giggles,  _ “My little dragon,” _ She gasps as I carelessly tear through the remainder of her clothes and claim her mouth.  _ “And you’re all mine.” _ My forked tongue slips into her mouth,  _ ‘Claim,  _ **_mine_ ** _.’ _ One of my hands press her down while the other travels lower and it brushes by her core…

Then with a strength that seems impossible for a person her size, she breaks free and rolls us over so she is on top, “But,” She whispers, “Let’s not forget who is in charge here.” Her eyes flash red and I find myself not wanting to move, “Good girl.” She smirks, “Now then…” Her left hand starts emitting a soft blue glow.

More magic dances in the air as a blue mist fills the room, “...Wipe, Sleep.” I succumb to the Timeless Spell and am out in seconds.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“How was I supposed to know this?” I hear someone ask. “No, Phoenix was apologizing on behalf of the Nohrians. Hinata!”

“That’s right, I swear on my honor as a Samurai. She wanted to make amends, even going so far as to gift the Hoshidans some of her techniques.”

“Phoenix?” I can’t make out names to voices yet.

“It is as they say, yes I held some resentment for being a tracking tool, but I am mature enough to forgive them, I am able to move past such things. If I live as long as my mother, and I were to hold a grudge, then I would be holding it for over three thousand years.”

“My retainers would  **never** just attack someone, especially considering our location. Gods, I was talking to Camilla and Elise earlier today!”

“How did she get that Beast Killer, I thought all weapons were confiscated?”  _ ‘Hadronix?’ _

“...ironic that the one asking that, is the one the who can shove a table into her pockets.” It is Takumi.

“We don’t ha-have Beast K-killers where w-we are f-from.” Raven, “and we have se-several beast-races.”

“She could have just snagged one along the way!”

“Please, stop ar-arguing!” Sakura exclaims.

“I concur,” Izana, “I honestly cannot believe that someone would willingly break my most famous rule. By my ancestral bloodline, we don’t even kill bandits who attempted to attack… some of my most valued workers used to be bandits!”

“S-sis… I’m sc-scared.” Raven starts crying.

“Raven, pl-please don’t cry…” Sakura says, “Le-let’s go to the hot springs ag-again, okay? If that’s al-alright with you a-all.

“Wash away all the stress until you are pruned as a raisin, if that will mean I can see your lovely smiles.” The Duke again.

“When I find out  **why** this happened… and who did this to destroy  **my** dear Yasei...” Camilla starts. “Not even the gods will save them.”

“This was supposed to be a peace meeting…” Elise comments, “But we are at each other's’ throats like we’re in a battlefield.”

“ENOUGH!” Xander and Ryoma shout at the same time. “Er, go ahead, High Prince.”

“My apologies.” Ryoma replies, “Perhaps we should take a few moments to take a breath?”

“I agree, we are going to get nowhere with tensions this high.” It is Xander. “And that is an order, not a suggestion.”

“As is mine.” The groups disperse, nearly everyone is going in a different direction.

“Ow…” I groan.

“Lady Yasei!” It is Jakob. “Thank the gods you are okay.”

I raise my head,  _ ‘why does my body hurt so much?’ _ “J-Jakob? What happened?” I attempt to stand but I fall again.

“Love!” Elise jogs to me, “You shifted into a terrifying dragon… it looked much worse than what I have seen you as before.”

“I… shifted?” I look at myself, as human as I was before. Yep, ears are still pointy… my teeth are sharpened still… and I cannot will them to change, I think they are even sharper than before.  _ ‘Even more of  a freak, now.’ _ “And…?”

“You… don’t remember?” Hadronix enters my view.

“No, she doesn’t.” Phoenix walks in,  _ ‘Calm, peace _ . _ ’ _ My muscles relax, “And don’t remind her, that amount of stress it could cause her would force another transformation… I… locked the memory away.”

_ “Anything you want, my little dragon.” _

“You can do that?” My Hunter-retainer asks, “No strings attached?”

The Tactician fidgets,  _ ‘I have never seen her do that before.’ _ “Actually… the,” She clears her throat, “subjects that were part of the, um, ‘scene’, have been taken out with it…”

Elise gasps, “So she...”

“Shh!” Phoenix cuts her off, “Elise, Hunter. No matter what happens, never  **ever** speak those names. I don’t understand what exactly happened, but I do know that she outright resisted my first Timeless Spell, sleep.” She shivers, “And that thought troubles me.” I sense a layer of deceit about her, but for some reason, I find myself not caring, like I am fine with her doing as she wants.

I stayed silent, just thinking all of this over, “I won’t ask.” I finally speak up, “I trust you, Phoenix.”

She smiles and it just warms my heart. “Thank you, Yasei.”  _ ‘Safe, kind.’ _

She starts to walk away, “Phoenix.” Hadronix starts, “I am not sure if you were told, but Monk and I are her retainers now, and Yasei heavily displayed her distaste of traveling with the Hoshidans. I will take advantage of this neutral territory and make sure we will travel with you.”

Phoenix smirks, “Smart thinking, I like you.” She leaves the room.

“Yaaaay! We’re getting big sis back!” Elise cheers and runs towards me, “We get to be Cot Cuddlers again!” She giggles and I join in.

Hadronix gently coughs, “There is one more thing.” She reaches behind my ear and grabs that… sound thing, “I noticed it malfunctioned while you were out.” She pulls out some sort of metal rod with,  _ ‘Ah, forget it, I’m never going to learn all of this stuff she has and can do.’ _ She smiles as she is done messing around with it, “There.” She reaches back and places it there… then claps her hands near me.

I nod, “Thank you.”

“My darling Yasei,” Camilla comes up and gives her style of hug, “I heard from your lover that you have appointed your retainers.”

Another nod, “Hunter is one,” I reply after she releases the hug, “Monk is the other.”

She smiles, “I see,” She turns towards Hadronix, “And what exactly did you put on her, hm?”

“A Noise Isolating Micro Machine, it cuts out sudden spikes of noise,” She replies.

The conversation continues, but it tune them out,  _ “I’ll see you again tonight, my little dragon…”  _ Phoenix’s voice enters my head once more. I sense a wave of intense curiosity from Hadronix, she is somehow managing to hold a conversation with Camilla, yet her focus seems to be everywhere except Big sister.  _'Wow.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is no plot armor, even Keaton and the Nohrian royalty are not excluded from this. (Regardless of how much it hurt to bring that scene in.)
> 
> The end is near, a mere three chapters.


	35. Back with Family... Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the 'Peace' meeting a complete botch, the Nohrians and Hoshidans leave without any progress, thankfully however, Yasei is, once again, back with her Nohrian siblings.
> 
> Phoenix seems determined to win Yasei over, granting the Draconic Nohrian Princess a large favor.
> 
> Yasei also comes across some truths about several bizarre events that happened over the weeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem Fates: Conquest, Fire Emblem Awakening, the Fire Emblem franchise in general, or World of Warcraft.
> 
> "And if you turn the corner here, you will see the end of this story."
> 
> I hope you all are still enjoying this. :)

We have just exited the castle and are on the outskirts of Izumo, when Xander announced I will be returning with him. “You can’t just take her!” Ryoma exclaims. _‘Gods, this man is so_ ** _thick_** _.’_

“I am an adult, Ryoma, you can’t keep me with you!” I counter. “Besides, I am only here because  **you** had me abducted!”

“We’re not getting her back, brother. She’s too far gone.” Takumi states. “She died the day Nohr stole her from us.”

“Ta-Takumi! H-How could y-you say th-that?!” Sakura squeaked, “Our sister is still there.”

I internally sigh,  _ ‘Sakura is the only one who really cares…’ _

_ “Consider it done, my little dragon.” _ Phoenix’s voice sounds out. Wow, she is really willing to do anything if I do what she wants...

“Sister…” Takumi says in a disappointed tone, “You and Ryoma need to face the facts, and the fact is that Corrin is not coming back!”

“Enough!” Ryoma shouts as we walk away. “Corrin! We will bring you back to your senses.” I roll my eyes,  _ ‘Keep hanging on to that lie, I am sure it will work eventually.’ _

“We are relieved to have you back, sister.” Xander says.

“Absolutely, our dear, sweet Yasei has returned.” Camilla hugs me.

Elise hugs me… then kisses me in front of everyone, my face flushes, “Gods, I missed you.” Her face is red and her breathing is short.

“E-Elise?” Xander stammers, “I... you and Yasei? When?”

I giggle at his uncharacteristic reaction, “For a while now, weeks? Before what, Cheve?”

She hums, “Well, I haven’t been keeping track, but yep.”

“They are so cute together.” Camilla purrs.

“Where are we going, big brother?” Elise asks after she lets go and skips beside me.

“Hm? Yasei is still the commander, I was just filling in until then.” He pauses, “Phoenix informed me you did not want the position, but I thought you knew. King Garon ordered it.”

“...Ohhh. I never heard that.” I look away, “Gods… it’s alright, though, I know I can do it.”  _ ‘Phoenix opened my eyes to that truth.’ _ “What I  **want** to do is check up on Leo. I need to know what happened to him. It’s killing me not knowing.”

Xander hesitates, but nods, “That will take us quite a while, and King Garon may even order us to redirect if it does take too long. So I suggest we move double-time if you want a chance.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We followed Xander’s suggestion and the border is within sight the same night. But by the gods do my legs and feet are protesting. “I’m not sure if I can do double-time all the way, big brother.” I am sitting by the campfire, eating a bowl of the famous Nohrian slosh.

He chuckles, “It’s all right, we already cut off at least an extra day.”

“I think you are just out of shape, Missy!” Elise calls out, a huge smile on her face.

“...Are you calling me fat?” I ask.

“It’s called being bouncy!” Hadronix says and I giggle.

“Regardless, like you have the right to talk, you sat on your horse the whole way!” I counter. “Xander didn’t use his mount at all.”

“That’s besides the point.” She winks.

“Our sister has a point, Elise,” Xander starts, “It would be wise to train on-foot as well.” Suddenly a somber moment hits the camp and Camilla’s eyes cast downward.

“Big sister?” I nudge her.

She simply shakes her head, “I’ll take first watch.”

“I-I know what I want!” I hear a voice shout,  _ ‘Sakura?’  _ And sure enough, Sakura arrives with Hana and Subaki in tow.

Camilla, Xander, and Selena are on edge. “Princess Sakura…” Xander has his sword out, “We are no longer in Izumo’s boundaries.”

“I-I…” She pauses and gathers her confidence, “I am leaving Hoshido!” The entire camp goes still at the confession, “All Takumi and Ryoma are doing is arguing about what went wrong, and why things are going this or that way! I’m sick of it!” The nervousness is gone and she actually looks angry, “Corrin… Yasei, if you won’t come back… then I will come with you!” She looks around and suddenly shrinks into herself, “Gods… I-I didn’t m-mean to y-yell…” She pauses again, “P-please, B-big Sister… I-I just w-want to be w-with you a-again… even if, even if y-you don’t consider me f-family…”

Hana frowns, “I go where Sakura goes.”

Subaki nods, “As do I.”

“Sister?” Xander asks, Siegfried still unsheathed.

“Your call, darling.” Camilla adds.

“Let her join.” I say and her face brightens, “If you want to stay, then welcome… sister.” She throws herself at me and cries onto my shoulder.

“Aw…” Elise coos, “How cute…” She gasps, “That means… you have  **two** little sisters! Yaaaay! It’s like I have a twin now! Welcome to the family, sis!” Elise jumps into the hug.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura actually came to me… Gods, it’s a miracle. If only the rest of them saw things her way…  _ ‘but they don’t, which means they are not family.’ _

_ “And they will get what is coming to them…” _

I am sleeping in a tent with just Elise and myself. Thankfully, Hadronix pulls an extra one out of her  **pocket** and lets us use it. It came with a bed. An actual bed. It is large, it is plush, and it is wonderful! I quickly remove my armor, and Elise does the same… and she stops and stares. “What?” I ask.

She tilts her head, “Your scales… they aren’t light-blue anymore…”

I turn towards the built-in mirror and stare at myself…  _ ‘red’ _ “They are red…” A darker shade of red then Ryoma’s armor and… and… I look myself over, previously uncovered spots, all around my feet… the back of my hands, my neck, and around my shoulders… scaled.  _ ‘Gods…’ _ That just leaves my breasts, face, and a small section around my core. I stagger back, “I… gods, I am…”

“Not a freak! Don’t even think that.” I turn to her, her face is determined, eyes are full of love, “You are beautiful the way you are.”

I look myself over again… a small purple glow pops in and out on the back of my right hand so fast, that I didn’t even get to register anything more than a flash.  _ “She is right, you are beautiful, little dragon… let her comfort you.” _ I relax, Elise is right… and Phoenix is right. The voice is reassuring, just like Elise.  **My** Elise. “Thanks, love… I needed that.” I nod and she smiles. “Let’s get some sleep, okay?” Another nod and we climb into the luxurious bed. We don’t even bother with the covers, gods know I am generating enough heat on my own. “I love you, Elise.”

She giggles, “I love you too, Yasei.” She brings me into a kiss.  _ ‘Pure bliss…’ _

“What exactly are you doing, Hunter?” I hear from the outside, it is Xander. 

“Environmental analysis.” I sigh at her response.

“I should probably make sure nothing happens,” I state, “Hunter can be… blunt at time.” Elise frowns, but nods. I get my armor back on and head outside to see Hadronix adjusting some sort of device,  _ ‘Gods know what it actually is,’ _ it looks like a small pillar made of metal, but it barely passes by my knees. “Hunter?”

She briefly looks up before returning her gaze on the device. “Hold on.”

Xander stands about two feet away, his arms crossed, “Is this… normal?” He looks at me.

“For her and Monk, yep.” I nod, “She has some pretty… unique things she can do.” Hadronix’s device lets out a small whirring sound that even I have trouble hearing, before stopping, she nods and seems satisfied. “Uh, it sou…”

Hadronix shoots me a look and shakes her head. “I know, that’s how it is supposed to work.” Another small wave of lying comes from her and she must have noticed my disbelief, because she sighs, “I’ll tell you in a bit.” She gets up from the device, “Don’t let anyone’s curiosity cause this to mess with it, it is quiet delicate, Crown Prince Xander.” She smiles at him.

He looks at me and I shrug, “I’m not going to say I understand, but if my sister trusts you…”

Hadronix tilts her head towards her tent and we both go enter it, Raven is inside, kicking her feet while drawing on something. “Sis,” She smiles at her, “Oh, hi Y-Yasei.”

My Hunter-retainer messes with the flap again before addressing us, “We got a problem.” She simply states, before sighing. “Yasei, I’m pretty sure I figured out why a few things turned out the way they did.”

“What ‘few’ things?” I ask as I take a seat next to the bed, where Raven has pushed her drawing book away. I quick glance reveals a well-drawn and detailed picture of… two orange-fur bears and two black and white-fur bears?  _ “Pandarens are like bears, but smaller and can stand on two legs, we also have orange fur.” _ One of them has armor like Hadronix, one has armor like Raven, the two ‘Sis’ are hugging each other. One is a large male, he is standing behind both of them, he has a mostly black shirt on, with white trims, there is also a staff on his back, but unlike Raven’s, his has a small… keg? The last one is a small child, female if going by the light-pink vest/pants she has on. The girl is on the right shoulder of Raven and the left shoulder of Hadronix.

“Who are they?” I suddenly ask.

“O-oh!” Raven starts, and takes a look at Hadronix, “Well, this is Sis, that is me,” She points to the ones whose armor is the same as theirs, “This is my brother, Chen Stormstout,” A finger points at the large male, “and she is my niece, Lili Stormstout.” She directs towards the small girl. “The background will be of Valley of the Four Winds, at the Stormstout Brewery.” Wow, she managed to not stutter. A gentle, loving smile graces her face.

“That’s really well-drawn.” I compliment and she simply flushes red and nods in response.

Hadronix goes into a desk and pulls out a notebook, “Now then,” She starts, “The informant leak for the first one.” She glances at me, “And the man you wanted alive.” She flips through the pages, “The man on the horse, back in Fort Jinya.” Another few pages, but she stops and shakes her head. She takes a small device off of the table, it has a single button on it.

“What about them?” I goad after several minutes of silence.

But she turns her attention to Raven, “Sis, if I’m right, then we were followed on our way here. This world, I mean.”

“B-but, we got h-here in a t-tornado.” And the stutter is back.

“She hitched a ride.” Hadronix shrugs. “Yasei, over the years I have acquired a number of enemies, though a few stand out.” She sighs, “It’s to be expected, but this specific one is the most persistent of the bunch. She’s a Rogue named ‘Lotus’.”

Raven gasps, “L-Lotus? I kn-know her!”

I look between the two, “And that means…?”

“She can make Saizo’s invisible trick look like child’s play.” She pauses as the implications set in, “She’s the one that killed that man and is… was the informant leak, maybe still is one.”

“How do we take care of her, then?”

She shakes her head, “‘We’ don’t, I do. She’s my problem, anyway, that’s all.” I tilt my head and get up, then she deftly presses that button and I hear a small whir fill the air, “Now, onto the actual stuff.”

I hesitate, “You just said…”

To add to my confusion, she starts giggling, “If Phoenix thinks she is going to play me for a fool…” She places the device back. “Then I’ll gladly play along if it means I get the upper hand later.”

“What are you talking about?” My interest is piqued.

“S-Sis?” Raven starts.

“First off, screw what she ‘warned’ us about, I don’t need enhanced senses to tell when someone is talking out of their ass.” She furrows her brows and frowns, “Yasei, you’ve experienced a heavy loss recently. The third and fourth thing Lotus did, she got her hands on a Beast Killer, covered it with Oboro’s scent and killed Keaton with it.” I pause as a swarm of memories hit me, “Exactly, where’s the stress-induced transformation?” She looks around and raises her hands, “There isn’t.”

“How?” I ask, “I would’ve noticed a new scent.”

She pulls a disgusted look, “I don’t know and for once, I don’t think I want to know, nothing pleasant probably.” She taps her foot, “By why assault something  **you** hold dear? She is after me.”

Another looming silence comes in and my mind finally catches up and comprehends everything I heard. Tears start falling, “Th-then, Keaton won’t see his pups.”

Hadronix raises an eyebrow and Raven gently moves over and hugs me, “Lady Yasei, don’t let a single word about this get out, this is still guesswork, and I don’t need Lotus being tipped off.” Raven breaks off the hug, “Sleep well.” She presses that button again and the whirling fades.  _ ‘What is that?’ _

I nod, get up, and leave.  _ ‘Time to sleep  _ **_that_ ** _ off.’ _ I shake my head,  _ ‘those two are truly something else.’ _ I make my way back to my tent, where Elise is now doodling on a sheet of paper on the bed, naked.  _ ‘Well then.’ _ I clear my throat, “Hey.” I smile.

“Heya!” She greets, “So, what was Hunter working on?” She puts the paper away.

“Elise, Hunter does things that are beyond my understanding,” I gesture at the tent, “Remember, this came out of her  **pocket** .”

“Yeah…” She looks around.

A moment passes, “Mind if we start thinking of baby names?”

A huge smile adorns her face, “You bet!” She pulls out that paper again, where there is already a list of names, “So, how about…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep... the end bosses will totally pop into existence in the last two chapters... totally. Without a doubt...
> 
> I love changing canon.


	36. Cloak and Dagger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yasei and her army, as well as the recently added Hoshidan princess, Sakura and her retainers, make their march towards Leo, who has yet to send even a single letter out since he started investigating the distortions, where Phoenix supposedly came from.
> 
> Yet, fate does not seem to let the Draconic princess rest, as her recently appointed retainer, Hadronix, ends up creating a sizable amount of trouble for herself, but she has to have a good reason for it, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem Fates: Conquest, Fire Emblem Awakening, the Fire Emblem franchise in general, or World of Warcraft.
> 
> I would say that now there is only two chapters left, but I have a feeling I will be adding a good chunk more... so, yeah :/
> 
> I have been adding so much to the earlier chapters that I had to address more plot points now, since obviously, I'm getting near the end here and I want to wrap *most of the things up, I can't say it will stay like this, I might end up raising the chapter count again.
> 
> Also, finally! I will consider Elise and Yasei in a relationship, right in time for the end.

Gods, I love Elise so much. It took me until three nights ago, when she reassured me about my looks, to realize just how deeply I am in love with her. I started making a point of letting her know how much she means to me… and last night, whew, gods last night I gave her plenty of attention and I’m pretty sure it was morning by the time I finally gave in. Elise was completely and utterly satisfied by the end of it. “As long as this doesn’t happen too often,” She admits, “I  **had** to ride my horse today.” Even then, I could see her shiver every time her horse hit even a moderate bump.

Raven was flushed red nearly the whole time that day, she knew what was going on, but she kept her mouth shut about it. “Hey, Elise…” Hadronix started at one point, a smirk on her face, “This makes you a dragon rider, right?”

“Sis!” Raven scolds her.

“Gods, could we not discuss such topics while we are marching?” Xander asks.

“I think it is cute, since this especially shows that they are growing into quite a beautiful pair of women.” Camilla winks at me.

“It’s so cute that it’s disgusting…” Selena adds.

“Jakob, your thoughts? It’s just you, Phoenix, Sakura, her retainers, and Azura.” I goad them.

“Hmph.” Is all that came from Hana as she stares holes into me. Subaki merely stays silent while my Hoshidan sister simply turns a brilliant red and grips her staff tighter.

“I… uh…” Azura starts, “I forgot what this is all about.” She look away, the red on her face contrasting the blue around her.

“I will not be a part of this… lewdness.” Jakob scoffs.

“I’d share my thoughts… but Selena can express the words better than I can…” Phoenix smirks as the retainer’s face starts matching her hair.

“You… perverted dummy.” Selena crosses her arms with a scowl.

“Guys, just be glad Niles wasn’t here for this…” Elise brings up, “I don’t even think the Dusk Dragon could silence him if he heard this.” She guides her horse so it is trotting next to me, “So, what did you think of the names last night?”

I smile, “A few stick out, like Kana. What about you?”

She hums, “Aphrodite for a girl,” She starts, “Hermes for a boy, but it’s your choice, obviously.”

“Our choice.” I quickly add and she raises an eyebrow, “Elise, he or she, or even they won’t have a father... I mean, what I want to ask is if… you’ll be the second parent with me.” My heart starts racing.

A heavy flush covers her face, “Wow… I never thought you would actually ask that.” I can sense the hesitation, “Not now, at least, I would have thought you would wait until after the war ends for that.”

A feeling of hurt washes over, but it’s gone just as fast, “Then… if I asked after the war, then you would say yes?”

She smiles, the blush never leaving her, “Absolutely Yasei, I would love to!”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We stop our marching on a flat spot on the mountain that separates Hoshido from Nohr. The Bottomless Canyon is peaking from some of the cracks in the ground. It isn’t as bad as directly in the middle, where there is an entire section of the mountain missing, and where rickety wooden bridges swing with the wind.  _ ‘And where Gunter fell…’ _ Here, by contrast, the ground is stable, and those cracks are few and far between each other, in addition to their size, you would have to be about the size of a mouse to fall in one of them.

“Rule number forty-seven, section A, subcategory H2; just because it looks safe, doesn’t mean it is safe.” Hadronix says out of the blue.

“Sis! Don’t say stuff like that.” Raven cowers.

“If you keep frightening Lady Sakura…” Hana starts.

“You know, Hadronix, I am starting to think you are making up those rules… who labels things like that anyway?” Xander asks.

“You think so? That I’m bluffing?” She is smirking like she always would.

“Yes, actually, you are bluffing. Even the most esteemed scholars here do not get that specific.”

Camilla nods, “Our dear Leo is the most organized person we know and even he wouldn’t do such things.”

“Anyone else? Maybe make this a bet? I’ll put in ten gold pieces right now.” She tosses ten coins on the ground in front of the campfire, far enough to where it won’t heat up. Xander tosses in his own ten coins. “Anyone? Going once, twice…”

Big sister shakes her head, “I’ll pass.”

“I refuse to take part in any of this foolery.” Jakob scoffs.

“I…” Sakura starts, “I th-think you’re lying.” She pulls out her gold.

“Lady Sakura!” Hana chides her, “I would suggest against taking part of…” Sakura throws her coins in before she finishes.

“I’ll admit, I’m doubtful.” I say as I place my bet in.  _ ‘Besides, I can smell the lying coming off of you.’ _

“Lady Yasei? You too?” She gasps. “Ancestors, even my liege doesn’t trust me.”

“If big sis is betting against you, than so am I!” Another ten from Elise and the rest stay silent.

“Once… twice…” She pauses for dramatic effect, and silence follows, “Alright.” She reaches into her pocket and my heart drops,  _ ‘Could she have actually been serious? And she was lying about something else? Maybe a gadget was interfering...’ _ , “And the answer is… according to Rule number four, section O, subcategory r, exception ku, is… nice job, you called correctly.” She giggles, “I had you guys going, to.” She pauses, “Oh, and when you grab your coins, don’t stray too close to the fire, or Bethy might greet you… unless you want to call that a bluff, too.” The smirk never leaves.

“That won’t work twice, Hunter.” Xander grabs his portion, “See? Nothing.”

“Yea, nice try, missy.” Elise grabs hers.

Subaki reaches over and grabs Sakura’s for her, “Here you go, Lady Sakura.” He sounds… distant.  _ ‘Gods, I think that is the first time I heard him talk.’ _ He is probably that way because his daughter decided to stay in Hoshido while his wife was murdered.

I shake my head, “You are just…” I barely catch Hadronix clicking her tongue twice, and when I grab my share, I see  **eight** eyes made of pure flames staring right back at me… the tips of its legs are on fire, molten flames drips from its fangs… and all of these flames are this paradoxically soothing light purple color… and it would be soothing, if it wasn’t for this one detail… “ **SPIDER!** ” I scream as my wings form and leap back several dozen feet, landing without a single bit of grace on my back, heart pounding in my chest. I hear Hadronix laughing her ass off, “Not. Funny. Hadronix.” A silence follows,  _ ‘Oh…’ _

“Eek!” Elise screeches soon after. Thankfully, it seems her cry of terror distracted everyone from my blunder.

I force myself to get up, and the spider… no, the  **demon** is still there. Gods, even Xander looks unnerved. “Everyone, meet my third and final pet, Bethy. Bethy, you already know everyone here… two chitters for hello.” Bethy chitters twice. The molten flames dripping from its fangs.

“How did w-we never n-notice it...” Elise starts.

“Her.” I slowly start to make my way back and circle to my little sister’s side, eyes trained on the  **thing** the whole way.

“Her before?”

She shrugs, “She lives in flames, so she’s moved into the campfire when it gets lit, and leaves before it gets put out. As for visibility, she has a custom made stealth field that acts like Ruinad’s Spirit Walk.” She starts  **cooing** at the demon-spawn, “Who’s a deadly pyroarachind? You are!”

“Th-this is the sp-spider that n-nearly k-killed Sis…” Raven informs us.

“And it was worth all of the two seconds of agonizing pain.” She smiles.

“Gods, what is  **wrong** with you?” Jakob asks.

She shrugs, “I dunno, I suppose all of my near death experiences caused me to lose any fear of death. I mean, this is one of the spawns of Beth’tilac, the Spider Queen in the Firelands. Strongest one, too. I think Bethy here took out nearly all of the other hatchlings and since there were only a few to feed, rather than dozens, that one batch of pyro arachnids is the most dangerous ones she ever gave birth to.” She clicks her tongue twice and the fire-demon returns to the flames and goes invisible. “It’s kind of morbid, too… since that was her last clutch before she was murdered.”

“That’s great and all, but where is she after the fire gets put out?” Elise asks.

“With me. She also makes a nice heater. So if the air around you suddenly becomes heated, well… either you are flushing really badly… or Bethy is next to you…”

“I see,” Camilla says, though I can tell she wanted to bring something else up, _'Probably about how that demon scared the life out of me..'_  “How deadly is she, really?”

Hadronix stops and thinks, “Let’s see… Oh!” She looks around and grabs a hand-sized rock, “Bethy…” The fire-demon returns, “Show off your venom.” She places the rock in front of it and Bethy secretes some venom… which burns through the rock. Hadronix glances at Camilla as Bethy once again, returns to the campfire.

“Not bad.” Then Hadronix removes the rock and points at the hole in the  **ground** .

“Her molten venom will keep burning as long as it’s there, so this hole might go several dozen feet down.” I shiver,  _ ‘Gods… I’m surprised that Azura or Sak…’ _ Oh, Those two have passed out.

“Now dear, with that out of the way…” Camilla starts, “Don’t  **ever** do that to my sweet Yasei again.” She glares at Hadronix, Divine Axe in arm’s reach. “If you weren’t her retainer…”

“Understood.” She simply replies.

“Yasei, care to tell us what you called Hunter earlier?” Xander asks, _'_ _ Oh, I was hoping all of that made them forget.’ _ Hadronix shoots me a quick look and I mutter a ‘sorry’.

“Hadronix…” I squeak out. “She’s Raven.”

“Hadronix, Raven,” He repeats, “And would you two care to tell why you kept that a secret?” The hunter looks from person to person, then seemingly past all of them, “Hadronix!” The Crown Prince repeats. “Answer me.”

Two short and sharp whistles come out of her and she pulls out four small devices,  _ ‘Gods woman, what are you doing… it isn’t a good idea to anger him.’ _ The already wary Xander now has his Divine Sword unsheathed in response, “One dozen steps in the four cardinal directions, drop these on the ground.” She whispers to the bird… Spirit Eagle.

“I won’t ask again.”

“Your status as a retainer is about to mean nothing soon…” Camilla adds.

“Please answer him, because I can’t do anything if he orders something.” I plead.

“We’re from a different world,” She starts, her eyes never leaving the area past them,  _ ‘Gods… look at him!’ _ Finally satisfied with whatever she was looking for, her eyes lock with Xander’s, “And it’s usually a good idea to keep a low profile while in an unknown place.”

Her answer seems to have caught him off-guard, “Another world?” He scoffs. “Raven, was it?”

She shrinks back, “Y-yes, m-mister… I m-mean Cr-Crown Pr-Prince Xander?” His gaze is causing her serious distress, with the way her voice squeaked out and her breathing sounds rough.  _ ‘There is fear, but… her eyes are also darting to the spot where Ruinad went.’ _

_ “Lotus can make Saizo’s invisible trick look like child’s play.” _ Hadronix’s words click in that moment,  _ ‘Lotus must be here…’ _ I tense.

“Big sister? Love?" Elise asks.

“Lady Yasei?” Jakob calls me out, “Are you well?” I take a breath and nod,  _'I can't tip her off, I can't tip her off...'_

“It’s a r-really l-long st-story…” Raven starts,  _ ‘Were they still talking? I never even noticed,’ _ The monk shivers, “S-Sis can ex-explain it b-better.”

“Very well, Hadronix?” Xander crosses his arms.

“An ancient and powerful enchanted artifact discharged when Sis picked them up and a vortex sucked us up, where we woke up in Hoshido.” She tilts her head at Raven, “It’s those two half-moon blades.”

Raven slowly removes them and shows them off, “Impressive,” Phoenix finally speaks up, “Those blades are practically overflowing with an intense magic… but it’s dormant. May I?” She reaches out.

The monk glances at Hadronix, who nods, “S-Sure.” She, too, reaches out. “I don’t know…”

“DOWN!” Hadronix  **tackles** Camilla, and my retainer cries out in pain as a quiet pop sounds out, I could barely hear it, within the next second she is already back up and is holding a small metal object, it looks like a pipe with a handle, there is a small trigger right behind her finger. The Hunter’s entire body is tensed as her eyes scan the area, she is holding a small egg-shaped object in the other hand, it is colored a deep-blue.

Siegfried is pointing at Hadronix, “Don’t move.” He commands.

“She would have died.” Hadronix replies, “I saved her life.” The arm holding the pipe trembles as I see blood pouring from her shoulder. Her eyes are still darting the area around us.

“You are close to breaking our patience, girl.” Camilla’s axe is now in hand.

“I’m the only one with a reasonable chance of countering Lotus,” She calmly states.

“What nonsense are you spouting now?” Xander scoffs. “It seems my sister has a knack for bringing in questionable units.” I tense up.

“Crown Prince Xander, let me move.” It comes out as a request, but something tells me she will regardless of his answer.

“Put those devices away, first.” His sword never falters as she does as requested, then she calls out Ruinad’s whistle and the Divine blade is now on her back. “If you do even one more thing.”

“If I stand here and explain it now with weapons trained on me, we will all get picked off.” She replies, “Please, let me work this out.”

The next few seconds were a blur, I hear Elise cry out in pain and within the next second Camilla loses her grip on her axe, a dagger embeds itself on Xander’s free arm, and finally Raven squeaks out. “S-Sis!”

Behind us stands a creature like what Raven was drawing on her paper, in fact, she looks  **exactly** like how Raven and Hadronix were drawn, at least from the fur, face, and eyes. She is wearing an exceedingly skimpy outfit, a tattered red vest and really short red shorts is all she has for clothing. She has a white patch of fur on her exposed chest,  _ ‘Gods, I can even see her bra,’ _ One sword is at Raven’s neck, while the other hand sports a pipe like Hadronix’s.

The sword is what is drawing my attention, however, it is curved and the center of the flat side is golden, both the handle and hilt have spikes adorned on it and there is a small skull in an open spot on the hilt and on the side of the blade away from Raven’s neck. “Yes, you should have let her do her job.” She speaks up as the rest turn her way. “Long time no see, Hadronix.” She smirks.

“Who are you?” Jakob scowls as he readies a dagger.

“Back off.” Hana unsheathes her katana while Subaki and his Pegasus are beside Sakura.

“Lotus.” The hunter replies. “Still can’t let go of a grudge, now can you?” Her Sis squeaks as the blade bites into her neck, just enough to cause a nick.

“This is the ‘Lotus’ you spoke of earlier.” Xander states, “A… bear?”

“Does it matter what I am?” She spits back. “See, here’s the thing, I got a nice contract to fill out,” A grim smile crosses her face, “And he is shelling out a large amount for my services.”

Camilla seems to have recovered enough to wield her axe, “You will…” That deadly expression covers her face, the same one when fending off the Hoshidans who attacked me all the way back in the Bottomless Canyon.

“Big sister…” I start.

She shakes her head, “I have had it.”

“Take a step, she dies.” Lotus warns.

“I don’t...” She scowls.

“Get Sis killed and I will drop you.” Hadronix voices out.  _ ‘What is wrong with you? You’re in enough trouble as is!’ _ “You aren’t the only one protecting someone treasured. Lotus, what are the terms?”

“I get Yasei, you get Raven.” My heart slows,  _ ‘Why me?’ _

“Absolutely not.” Camilla snarls. “You won’t lay a finger on my dear Yasei.”

She actually laughs, though it sounds hollow, “You wouldn’t want to deny my request, **princess** , it would be treason.”

A tense silence follows, “You are merely an intruder, an infection that must be removed.” Xander states. "To even consider yourself as royalty is laughable at the best."

“Don’t move an inch, girl.” Lotus whispers as she reaches into her pocket, while somehow also still holding the pipe, “Here, I think you’ll like to see who signed it.” She holds out a paper, before letting it fall to the ground.

Xander shares a look with each of us, his sword is still out as he reaches out and picks it up, “Release these targets of their lives and the agreed sum of twenty-thousand gold is yours,” He starts, “Silas, Kaze, Orochi, Hinata, and Hayato are listed, but checked off.” He pauses, “The rest are; Takumi, Ryoma, Sakura, their respective retainers, Yukimura, and…” He stops as I can sense a rage boiling in him.

“Big brother?” Elise asks, her voice is weary.

“...Yasei?” He shares a look with me.

“Aw, come on, you didn’t read the best part. Now, who signed it off?” Lotus pushes.

“This had to have been forged,” He sounds worried, “He wouldn’t, either the signature is forged, or  **you** added  **my** sister.”

“Xander?” Camilla asks.

“King Garon. This is father’s signature.” The entire camp stills.

“It is as real as the situation here,” Lotus smirks, “So, hand her over.”

“Over my dead body.” Camilla states.

“Hey, Lotus.” Hadronix starts, “I’ve made a new nice set of friends, haven’t I?” Several glare at her for a second. “Something you seem to lack.”

“I don’t need them.” She replies in a cold manner.

“Perhaps,” Hadronix slowly lowers that pipe, “But if you keep giving the cold shoulder to everyone, you might find yourself burning on the inside…”

“Wha…” Lotus  **screams** out in pain as Bethy appears from out of seemingly nowhere and lands a bite on the Rogue. The demon-spider backs off before she was slashed by her, Raven runs off to Hadronix, then Ruinad swoops in and picks the spider up, flying off out of Lotus’s range. The assassin’s sword pulses a sinister red and black color, “You’re running out of tricks, girl.” She pulls out a small white pebble and drops it on the ground, a thick cloud of smoke covers the area.

“S-sis…” Raven is trembling as she hugs her.

“Thank the Celestials she didn’t know about Bethy…” She pauses, “But now she does,” She looks at each of us, “I do apologize for my abrupt, dishonorable, and rude behavior, but there is always a reason to what I do. I can only ask for both your forgiveness for any harm caused, and trust when I do make these choices.” She gracefully bows.

Xander seems to have calmed down, “Tell us the rest, and I’ll accept it.” Camilla nods. Xander glances at the paper and his brows furrow, “This isn’t the real one, father would keep the real contract in a sealed room… I need to know if,” He sounds doubtful, “It sounds so absurd.”

“Nyx said the same thing,” I bring up, “Back at Fort Jinya, she told me about being a traitor to Nohr and about a bounty or something on me.” The cloud of smoke has finally dissipated and I can see several holes in the ground, which I assume is from Bethy’s venom, the demon-spider is probably the only reason we’re alive.  _ ‘I don’t know if she’s here or not, but…’ _ “Thank you, Bethy… you still creep me out, though.” But still,  _ ‘If Bethy’s venom is that potent, how did Lotus survive it?’ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *All plot points will be explained in due time, but not all of them will be revealed in this one...
> 
> I have absurdly big plans for Yasei, buckle in folks, because she's going to be floating around for a while.


	37. Dancing with Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the immediate threat of Lotus gone, at least for now, Yasei's army can take a moment of relative peace. Though the implications of King Garon signing off a contract to murder causes unrest, even if it is forged.
> 
> Yasei ends up getting livid and finally does something more than spit harsh words. It doesn't help that Phoenix is magically encouraging the Draconic princess's dragon side to lash out.
> 
> Why can't there just be peace for once? Absolute, calming peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem Fates: Conquest, Fire Emblem Awakening, the Fire Emblem franchise in general, or World of Warcraft.

The entire camp is understandably shaken after Lotus’s arrival, for multiple reasons, though the one that bothers me is, _‘Why would father contract my death?’_ Is he displeased with my performance? To the point where he doesn’t even bother bringing me to the castle? Yet, why Lotus? How did she get an audience with him?

My head hurts from all of this, _“I won’t let her kill you, my little dragon.”_ Phoenix was strangely silent throughout that whole encounter, I can only assume she was sizing Lotus up. I sit down ‘near’ the campfire, but I took several steps back, while I truly am thankful for Bethy, it doesn’t change the fact I am terrified of her.

“Again, I apologize,” I hear Hadronix state, “I know it’s not enough, but… you also have to understand that due to my position, I rarely work with people, it’s usually just my pets and me. So I fail to fit in on a social level.” She pauses, “It’s why I react with either being blunt or sarcasm, I’ve lived alone for so long.” Her voice cracks.

Xander sighs, “As long as you have the best intentions, I’m willing to tolerate it. I dare not to think what would have happened if you weren’t here to stop Lotus.”

“Speaking of, how did she do all of that?” Camilla brings up, “She had to have been in front of us to hit me with that… bullet, was it? And throw a dagger at Xander, but she held Raven at knife-point in the seemingly the same second.”

“If you are looking for an explanation on how everything works, I’m afraid I don’t have the answers,” The hunter starts, “I can’t even explain how my bond with pets work, it’s just…”

“Instinct?” I answer, “It just **is**?” I turn around and face them.

Hadronix nods, “That would be the best way to put it, because trying to put it into words is near impossible.”

“There it is again… it just **is**.” Xander shakes his head, “Nevermind.”

I turn my attention to Sakura and Raven, who are near each other, deep in discussion, “I’m sorry, Sis and I should have been more careful.” The monk’s stutter is gone, “We’ve…”

“It’s alright, Raven,” Her stammering also is absent, “I still trust you two… and I enjoy talking with you.”

“A technique that even a Master Ninja can’t compare to…” I overhear Phoenix comment, she is standing with Selena, “If she wasn’t so hostile, I would want to ask more.”

“Her sword stood out more for me.” Selena replies.

The Tactician nods, “It holds heavy enchantments, I am assuming it has some sort of healing factor, considering she survived Bethy’s venom.”

I lean back and sigh, _‘Too much is happening at once,’_ I put my head in my hands and will the headache away, _‘And I am thinking too much on it all.’_

“Heya, sis.” Elise sits down beside me, “How are you?”

“Well enough, what about you? What happened?” I look her over, there doesn’t seem to be any wounds on her.

She shakes her head, “Hadronix tried explaining it, but… she lost me after a sentence. It’s hard to wrap my head around what they can do.”

I nod, “It seems impossible,” I look around, “We’re a few days from Leo.” I comment, but all that follows is silence. The campfire crackles as I just stare at it. _‘Things have gotten so bad…’_ I have almost the same amount of people since Notre Sagre, we’ve just lost so many. And for those who haven’t died, they are constantly getting seriously injured, or in Camilla’s case, losing their mounts. I put my head in my hands again and sigh. “I… just.” My hands feel wet, “Why can’t things go smoothly for **once**? Something is always happening!” I cry out. “There’s always a death, always arguments, secrets, lies…”

Elise wraps her arms around me but I barely even register it, “We’ll push through, we always have.” She tries to comfort me.

“At what cost?” I retort, “What will I lose next?”

“We won’t.” Xander’s voice echoes through the camp.

I grit my sharpened teeth, _“Don’t tell anyone, I especially don’t need Lotus being tipped off.”_ _‘Breathe… rip, rend.’_ I remove my head from my hands, “All you lost was two retainers, **brother** ,” I spit out, “ **I** lost both of my Maids, my blood-sister, **I** have a blood-brother that hates me, another who thinks things will still work out, a blood-sister who just wants the fighting to stop,” My voice grows increasingly louder as I feel my draconic form seep through, “I lost the sword you crafted for me, I lost the book of memories Leo made for me, and gods… Leo is still out there somewhere, might as well say I **lost** him, too!” I throw my hands in the air, “So, how can you tell **me** that I won’t lose anything else?!” _‘Kill, kill, rip, rend, death!’_

By the time I finished, the entire camp had their eyes on me, but all I was focused on is Xander. “You’re right, I can’t guarantee anyone’s safety, that is a task beyond any one person, but I will do what I can to make sure we all stand by the end of this.”

“Even if it goes against the Crown? What if that contract turns out to be legitimate? That Garon really did order my death?” I counter. _‘Ravage, blood.’_

“Lotus had to have had that forged, father wouldn’t ever do that.” He calmly replies.

“I was already on Death’s door around him what, three times? But by some miracle he keeps giving me more chances.” I scoff, _‘Kill, maim.’ “He smells dead.”_ The haze grows, “Besides, I can smell intentions, or have you thrown that logic out along with my dragon side?”

“Sister…?” Elise asks.

“No,” I shake my head, “Not now, I’m not going to keep being pushed around! I don’t care who it is! Well? What will you do if the contract is real, **brother** ?” He hesitates. “Dead, there’s your answer, we both die. King Garon doesn’t deal with treason, remember?” _‘Die, feast.’_

 _“Feed her, my little dragon. Don’t be afraid to hold back.”_ I can hear other people, but to me, the only ones here are Xander, and Phoenix’s voice. _“A cut or two would put him in his place…”_

“Stand down.” I hadn’t realized I formed my lance, but… _‘Blood, blood! Rip, rend, kill!’_

“No, not anymore.” I repeat, “I refuse.” He draws Siegfried and I can feel the power emanating from it, somehow it feels different when it is directed towards me. _‘Revenge, maim.’_

“If you don’t stand down…”

“You’ll what? Garon already wants me dead! Why not just fulfill your damn duty to the Crown?” I snarl. _‘Die, rip, blood, ravage.’_

 _“He doesn’t seem deterred, my little dragon. You might want to fix that.”_ I nod as I feel that buzz of power enter me, the same one that surged through me moments before I murdered Oboro. Once again, I barely catch a glimpse of that purple glow on the back of my right hand. More yells and protests, but I can sense they are backing up. _“There you go, all the room you need.”_ I smirk.

Xander assumes his stance, without his mount that is, but I know he is just as deadly off of his prized horse as he is on it. “Yasei, sister… I don’t want to do this, but I will subdue you if it comes to it… we don’t know if that contract is real.”

 _“You can smell intentions, and I can also assure you that nothing but the truth left Lotus’s mouth on that topic.”_ I shake my head, “It is real. As real as the blood I am about to drain out of you.”

Something finally snapped in him, and his face takes on that cold, calculating stare whenever he fights, the stare he reserves for his enemies. _‘Rend, rip, tear, feast, blood!’_ I think I can make out Azura’s voice, _“No! Ignore her! Focus!”_ I shake my head and give Xander my full attention, there will be no calm this time, not now. Not this time, I refuse to be pushed around.

After several tense moments, I charge, lance at the ready, Xander calmly side-steps me before landing a pommel strike on my head, but I manage to form my armor before then. I immediately twist around and barely manage to pierce his armor with my lance. _‘Gods, that stuff is tough.’_

 _“Call for a boost?”_ I can practically see Phoenix’s smile. _“Get him, my little dragon.”_ He does a backwards slice and it barely grazes my armor, that seems to have caught him off-guard and I use my lance once more, making a clean puncture this time. I jump back before his sword strikes me, it is now radiating an intense red glow with a midnight black shroud around it. _“Ah, looks like he decided to get serious.”_ He slashes once more, and I back out of his reach, but I didn’t account for a small shockwave that followed, it rips into my armor with ease. _‘Gods… How is he_ **_that_ ** _strong?’_ I charge in for another strike and Xander prepares another slice…

But we both hit some sort of invisible wall. “...ighting, please!” The rage slowly leaves me. _‘No, it isn’t invisible,’_ I can see a transparent light-green and light-blue mist between us, _‘Raven?’_

“Are you two about done?” Hadronix’s voice rings out. _‘It comes out so clear.’_ I can sense an underlying, but high amount of frustration from her… and a small whirring. _‘The tell-tale sign of one of her gadgets.’_

“Love!” Elise’s voice is the next I hear, tears are streaming down her face. “Please, come back…”

“I…” My draconic features recede, “I…” I repeat, _‘What did I…? Why did?... Phoenix!’_ Yet, I cannot find the will to get angry at her, whatever is in the air is keeping me from feeling… anything negative really. I glance at the Monk, she is sitting on the ground cross-legged, her face in deep concentration. I finally look around.

If a person isn’t crying, they’re looking at me with dissent, _‘Freak, murderer.’_ I shrink back as my eyes go from person to person. “I…” Tears form, “didn’t mean…”

“Darling, are you thinking straight again?” It’s Camilla. I slowly nod.

“Lotus must have hit her with a toxin.” Hadronix smoothly lies, “It’s my fault, I should have checked everyone over after she left.”

“We were all caught up in a heated moment,” Phoenix adds, “Then the stress of Lotus came by and it simply was too much, we forgot some of the basics.” _‘Gods, with Hadronix’s gadgets, Phoenix’s magic, and both of their disturbingly incredible talent with lying, I’m sure those two can sway anyone.’_

I noticed Xander has sheathed his sword, I glance up at him, “I didn’t mean that… I don’t know what came over me, big… no. I would understand if you don’t consider me family after that…” I look away.

But, to my surprise, I felt his hand… ungloved, guide my face back to his. That cold look is gone and it’s back to the ‘Stern big brother’ look, “You **are** family, Yasei. Nothing can change that. Every other person in this entire world could brand you a traitor, a deserter… anything they want, but know that we will have your back.”

“Even…?” I don’t need to continue to reference who I am talking about.

He pauses, “In the unlikelihood that, yes the contract is in fact real, I **will** find a way to protect you. I would discard honor and bury us in lies if that what it takes. Then I will find a way to get your name off that list.” I smile and wrap my arms around him as another set of tears form.

“Thank you, big brother.” I whisper. I probably spent only a few minutes in the most emotional embrace Xander has ever offered, but for me, it felt like it lasted years. _‘The side of big brother that is forced to hide while he is ‘Crown Prince’ instead of ‘Big Brother’.’_

“I’m going to go back to my tent, now…” I say as I break the embrace, _‘well, it’s Hadronix’s tent, but whatever.’_ Then I draw myself a bath and remove my armor, the water is steaming hot, just the way my body likes it. I hiss when my feet first touch it, but gods does it feel good, I slowly lower myself in… I don’t think I could ever camp without this tent again… “Mmm…” I sigh in contentment as I start relaxing.

“Yasei?” I hear Elise ask, _‘Gods, the skin I have left is already pruning?’_ “Are you planning on sleeping in that bathtub?”

“Only three spots can even prune, and my face isn’t in the water. Plus one for scales.” I giggle.

“Then you are going to leave me to sleep without my personal heater?” She crosses her arms and mock-pouts.

“Mmm…” I tap my chin, “How about… you join me for a bit, and then I’ll take you to bed?”

She smiles, “Oh, alright. Just give me a moment.” She starts undressing and walks over to me, I scrape my lower lip, _‘Teeth are sharp, don’t forget that,’_ I taste blood. “Now th- Aah!” she shrieks as I pull her into the tub. “You… are crazy!” She laughs.

“Crazy for you, you mean.” She flushes… or maybe it’s from the hot water.

“Your lip is bleeding again…” She tilts her head.

“I… keep forgetting my teeth are always sharpened.” I frown. “Do you think… I am going to change any further?”

“And if you do?” She gets closer and her body is touching mine.

“Then I change… I guess, nothing else to it.”

She giggles, “That’s right.”

The air becomes slightly more heated and I jump up in reflex, and look around, “Godsdamnit, Hadronix.” I sigh when I am sure there is no **demons** lurking around.

“What?” She asks.

“She just had to spill that fact about Bethy, didn’t she? Now, I am going to be looking around me **every** time I get going.”

She hums, “Adorableloverssaywhat?” She quickly speaks.

“Wha…” she pulls me into a kiss and I melt into it. Her tongue explores my mouth, while being mindful of my teeth. Then she breaks it, _‘More.’_ “Are you trying to...?”

“Elise says be quiet.” My mouth snaps shut and my heart skips a beat, _‘Oh, she is going to do that again.’_ “Love, up.” She is smiling the whole time… she is pulling that invisible string and by the gods does it excite me. _‘Well, with my mate_ **_dead_ ** _, I don’t have anyone else to tend to my dragon side, so now she is pulling double-duty… gods… Keaton,’_ “Follow…”  She breaks me from my thoughts and I get out and dry myself off. She swings her hips as she guides me to the bed. “Lie down.” I eagerly comply and am on my back.

She climbs on top of me, her small frame barely affecting me at all, and her tongue starts tracing my chin and goes down… somehow she can touch my scales in a way that just causes pleasure to surge through me. _‘More.’_ “Nuh-uh.” She stops my arms from moving, “Hands to yourself.” Another wave of warmth as I pin my arms to my side and let her work. She is making it really difficult to stay still. She keeps dropping until her mouth is mere inches away from my core… before going right back up, I moan a protest but she shushes me and resumes moving back up to my breasts and placing her mouth over one of my nipples, while one of her hands gropes the other. I shudder in pleasure, her other hand attempts and fails to keep my body from moving.

She groans, but keeps tending to my breasts, her mouth and hand switches position, then her other hand drops lower and… “Gods…” I couldn’t stop myself as she merely brushed pass my entrance.

She hums in approval, another wave of pleasure passes, then her mouth pops off the nipple, “Did you need something?” Her voice is needy and the scent of our arousals is too much. “Speak.”

“You… I need you.”

She giggles, her face flushed as the hand down low brushes by my core again, “I am here.”

“Gods, Elise… I need you inside me. Haah…” She is now stroking the lower area.

She hums in thought before nodding, “I think I can do that.” The rest of her body drops lower, sliding across my scales with ease. She breathes on my core and I jolt forwards, “I know your weak spots.” She sings while two fingers dance just outside the entrance. I whimper and she slowly starts to push them in.

“Haah… Elise… make me yours, please…” She thrusts the rest of her two fingers in and I let out a loud moan, her thumb on the same hand goes up to my clitoris and she starts thrusting her fingers while rubbing my clit. The first orgasm came within a half a minute of Elise’s practiced movements, yet it does not cause her to slow down, she keeps the pace and I just can’t offer any resistance. Her mouth approaches it as well, and she breathes on me a few times before her tongue reaches out and, “Elise… Gods!” This woman is **too** much! She does a breathy giggle and starts swinging her legs in the air.

She picks up the speed… I feel a third one coming and… nothing, she completely stops. “Wh…”

“Sh…” She is looking at me with lustful eyes and a devious smile, “Hm…” _‘By the gods, woman, continue!’_ She waits a precious few moments and the feeling of warmth recedes, right when I am about to lose my patience, she resumes, this time swiftly bringing me over the edge.

“You are… evil for that…” I take a few breaths. Her fingers slip out and I let out a weak gasp.

“I had you squirming…” She has a proud smile on her face. “Goodnight, sis.”

“Goodnight, love.” She giggles and kisses me, then rests her head on my chest and falls asleep.

_“Good news, my little dragon, I got a treat for you tomorrow…”_


	38. Last Resort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yasei wakes up to a wonderful set of arms around her... for less than a minute when there is apparently an army marching towards them.
> 
> Phoenix and Hadronix come up with a high-risk plan, but both of them have made seemingly impossible things happen before, so why not this as well?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -> *Highly important* <\- I've been going over the various ideas I've had for this series, and I've come to this decision over several weeks of thinking it over.
> 
> 'Blood and Thunder' and 'The Dragon, the Beast, and the Wormhole' are being removed from the canon path, and will now be considered an AU path for Yasei's travels.
> 
> If you liked what was going on in 'BaT', don't worry, it's still here and will still be updated, it just won't be considered the main story anymore.
> 
> If you didn't, and would have rather skip the two inFamous stories, then this will be good news for you.
> 
> Yea, I get that 'BaT' wasn't nearly as well received, and this decision is *not* based on views. My choices are only driven by me, as I'm happy enough just having the things I typed up being posted. Yes, even if I ended up posting something that gets a grand total of 1 view, I'll be fine, because I can point to it and proudly say 'Yea, I did that.'
> 
> The original Chapter 38 will be turned into Chapter 1 of 'BaT'

I yawn and nudge myself closer to Elise, “Mmm…” I hum into her chest. ‘Pure bliss…’

Then an incredibly loud whistle echoes through the tent, “Up and at em! Come on love birds, let’s **move** !” Hadronix yells. I groan in protest and Elise wraps me tighter, “You can’t defend yourselves from swords and magic if you lie there naked like that!”

With that, I got up so fast that Elise is thrown off, “Sorry, Elise. We are under attack?”

She rubs her head. “Owie…”

“That is correct! **Move** !” Gods, for a retainer she sure isn’t afraid to give **me** an order. Within a minute Elise and I have our gear on and dash outside to see… ‘gods’ . A large Hoshidan force. ‘There’s no way we can fend off all of those!’

The ground itself shakes at the amount of troops headed our way, “They aren’t holding back...” Xander says as he draws his sword, Siegfried pulsing its dark-red and black aura.

“We aren’t worth that much trouble, were we?” Camilla asks, Divine axe in hand, her fire tome on the ready.

Selena scoffs, “We got the means to take them out, right Phoenix?” The Tactician simply nods in response.

“Halt!” The Hoshidan force stops in its tracks and in front… Takumi, but he seems off. I can barely, just barely make out a dark-purple aura around him. “I have been authorized to do what it takes to end all of you... especially the wanna-be ‘Hoshidan’, Corrin.”

“Brother!” Sakura yells, “Do…”

“ **Silence** !” His voices echoes and she flinches, “If you do not return to Hoshido **right now** , you will be one of the corpses left here."

The small Hoshidan princess looks at the massive force, then at Raven and me. “We got this.” Phoenix says, “I… have a plan.” She has a smirk.

“I see.” Takumi says after a moment of silence from Sakura, “Hoshidans! Sakura has betrayed Hoshido, she is to be **not** treated as royalty, but rather as the enemy.”

“Draw them back,” Phoenix starts, “He is being driven by anger, let him and his troops follow us past this section of the mountain…”

“There are cracks in the ground,” Hadronix’s eyes light up and Phoenix nods in approval, “If we can lead them along, we can shatter the ground with several powerful blasts,” She makes a quickly low sounding whistle, “they will fall, literally.”

The Hoshidan Prince begins some sort of motivational speech to his troops. Fool, he is giving us time.

“We need a few powerful blasts, but out magic users are…”

“Buy me a few minutes and I’ll plant explosives.” Hadronix interrupts. “Goblin engineering focuses on explosions and I have a pitiful half-course on apprentice Goblin engineering, but it is enough to make some T.N.T.”

“A few minutes? Against a force that large?” Xander asks. “Even that seems folly. They will simply overrun us and take you out.”

 _“My little dragon, be a good pet and stand your ground.”_ I feel my Dragonstone surge with magic, “We can do this. I’ll hold the line with a few others.”

“Just me.” Phoenix speaks up. “The rest of you, run. Hadronix I trust this… ‘TNT’ is powerful?”

“Just leave you here!? We can’t…” Jakob protests.

“Absolutely not, sister.” Xander shakes his head, “I will not let you do such a foolish thing, commander or not.”

“That is an order.” I stand my ground. A wave of magic accompanies my statement and the others seem more willing to do as I say. _‘Gods, thank you Phoenix…’_

“Yes, Phoenix.” Hadronix starts, already pulling materials out of her pockets, “Make sure that not even a **single** fire spell hits the area, or this will end badly.” She starts stuffing some fine black powder into red containers labeled T.N.T. “Run already! Go! The blast radius is going to be large. **MOVE** !”

“S-sis… don’t die… please…” Raven starts crying.

Hadronix stops for a half second before resuming, “I’ve survived worse, besides, if a god of death can’t take me out, nothing can.” She reaches into her pocket and tosses the Monk a small glowing device. “Keep that on you. Once it starts beeping and flashing, gently place it on a level surface.”

“R-right…”

“We’re trusting this insane plan, Phoenix.” Camilla says, “You’ve worked miracles so far, this one better be another success.” The group finally starts running off.

Phoenix approaches me calmly, then whispers, “Well, my little dragon, let’s show them true terror, alright?” I flash a fanged smile and shift. My scales are blood red and I can just feel the power being controlled. “...beautiful.”

“Charge!” Takumi yells.

“Remember, Oboro was under Takumi’s command, avenge your mate. Take him out!” I roar and meet them head on, Phoenix not too far behind me, Mjolnir tome in hand. Swords, magic… everything just seems to bounce off my scales. I stomp the ground once and a shockwave knocks dozens to the ground, and crushes all the ones near me. A single swipe of my tail bats four or five at a time, and those bodies slam into other ones. ‘Gods, this is… exhilarating.’ The heavy scent of blood hanging in the air just makes me fight all the more savage. ‘Rip, tear, impale, mutilate, **die**.’ Faces blur together in a haze of red.

“Gods… she is a monster…” I hear one of them say, before running off.

“Lord Takumi, we can’t do a damn thing to her!” Another yells.

“Then get the others! Don’t waste your lives to the traitor!” ‘Perfect.’

“Just in time…” I easily hear Hadronix whisper, “Come on, then.” Phoenix and I let the bulk charge past us. Takumi foolishly stands his ground… alone, the aura I saw earlier increases and now it is a deep purple.

“Come, traitor.” **Another** Takumi appears beside him, they both aim their Fujin Yumis and fire, a pair of arrows land, but they barely bite into my scales.

“Nice magic trick, boy.” Phoenix has an aura of power around her, “But you have nothing on me. Mjolnir.” The copy is struck with a lightning strike and the ground cracks open around it. “Pathetic.” Her voice comes out deeper and I can sense an intense darkness around her. Yet, the dark magic around her is soothing, ‘Calm, safe.’

The ground shakes as a deafening crack echoes across the land. Takumi looks past me and pales… I can sense that the ground has given in. He backs away a few steps and I follow in a predatory manner. His arrows intensify in strength, but they are still laughably weak. “See, dear Takumi.” Phoenix speaks up, “ **This** sort of power is what I had to fight against from my world, does it make you feel weak? Useless? I hope so.”

“...By Mimiron’s mechanical nuts…” I hear Hadronix… I can sense she is hanging on the edge. “My parachute won’t due jack if I don’t have anything to climb with… I **had** them in…”

“Hello again.” Another new voice. “Looking for these? And this?” No, wait, that’s...

“Lotus?”

“Focus!” Takumi takes my sudden hesitation and bolts, “Kill him!”

“How’s it hanging? Oh, only one hand?” Lotus tuts. “A shame you can’t climb like normal people, yea?”

“Yasei! Phoenix!” Her voice sounds panicked, and a small shock hits my head, where that noise… thing is.

“If I remember right, if I press this, then a person’s image and voice is copied…” A ‘click’.

_“Chase him down!”_

The voice taunting Hadronix giggles, “And now I have both you, technically speaking, and a means across this chasm, thanks. Have a nice fall.” I feel a familiar whirl through the air and I bolt towards the chasm. Just enough time to catch the **bitch** assaulting my retainer, and before Cover took effect. Gods, it is Lotus. “See ya, sweetie.” Cover takes effect and she vanishes looking like Hadronix.

The Hunter yelps as I hear rocks crumble, she does two sharp whistle, a long one that starts high and goes low, clicks her tongue twice, “Yasei!? Phoenix?!” I approach the edge, _‘Gods, my tail isn’t long enough for that!’_

I screech in pain as energy is being ripped out of me, “You **disobeyed** me, I gave you that power for following my orders, not rushing towards your sense of honor!”

“Yasei? Ancestors, what is wrong?” I shift back and collapse, utterly drained. Phoenix walks up. “Phoenix? What are you waiting for?”

I can just feel power coming from her glare, Phoenix hisses as she yanks Yato from its sheath, letting it slide away from the cliff. “I don’t tolerate disobedience.” She simply states as she pulls out her Levin Sword. “And I don’t give second chances.” I scream in pain as she effortlessly runs her sword through my Wyrmslayer wound, before removing her sword and rolling me over the edge.

Hadronix releases her grip and grabs me as I pass by, then frantically places something on my back, and pulls two strings at once. The force of the stop causes me to lose my breath for several seconds. “...Now then.” She calmly states, as if I wasn’t on the verge of dying. She reaches into her pocket and pulls out of all things…

“A… dildo?” I cough up some blood, “This isn’t the…”

“Looks can be deceiving, my liege.” She pops off the flat side and pulls out a device, it is a square metal piece with a button in the center, kind of like the one Lotus had in her hand. “Shall we return to the others?”

“I thought,” I pause as she presses the button and pulls me closer, _‘I thought Lotus took it…’_ With her arm still wrapped around me, the world distorts and I feel grass under me.

“Your time to shine, Sis.” Hadronix speaks up. “Princess Elise, keep her stable while Sis readies her spell.”

I feel magic flow into me a few moments later, “I got ya!” I hear Elise whisper to me.

I can hear Raven talking, but I can’t understand her, _‘It’s a different language.’_ “...Yu’lon.” Well, I made out one word, at least.

“What is…” Xander starts as I can see a blue-green mist hang over the area.

“Just a few more moments.” Hadronix interrupts him.

“...Yu’lon.” I hear her say that name again, “Peace, recovery, return to as you were. Breathe in the Mist, cradle in the embrace of the Jade Serpent.” She takes a breath and exhales, the blue-green mist becomes thicker for a minute, “Revival.” With that one word, the mist in the area disperses, _‘And I feel… fine?’_ I manage to push myself up with little issue, _‘That’s a powerful spell… the Wyrmslayer wound is still there, though.’_ Raven stumbles and keels over, clearly depleted. “I need a drink.” Despite that statement, she falls unconscious.

“How are you feeling?” Elise asks, her scent shows off her amazement.

“Never been better… not accounting the Wyrmslayer wound, of course.” I turn towards Hadronix, “What was that?”

She shrugs, “I’m not a Monk. Ask Sis when she wakes up.”

“How much magic can she use at once?” Elise asks, “Because everyone here looks recovered.”

Another shrug, “I’m not Sis. Ask her when she wakes up.” She spares a glance at me, “You’re still missing a lot of blood, I’d recommend getting some rest.” She casually strides off.

“Where’s Phoenix?” Camilla asks.

The air tenses and I growl, “She needs to die.” I gesture towards my recently closed wound, “ **She** did that. Then pushed me off the cliff.” I can practically feel the murderous intent from Camilla. “No, Leo first.” I interject, “I want to get to Leo, then we’ll worry about Phoenix.” I feel my eyelids getting heavy. The last thing I saw was Elise not so subtly putting a Sleep Staff away, _‘Gods…’_


	39. Round Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scraping by her encounter with Phoenix, Yasei and Hadronix manage to teleport to the army, where Raven casted a potent healing spell.
> 
> As healed as Yasei will ever get, she opts to go hunting in the woods, where a vengeful Shifter awaits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> But... I thought this was marked as finished? Well, change of plans, 'TfB' will lead straight into 'One More Chance'.
> 
> The full explanation is in the previous chapter's notes. The second half or so of the last chapter has changed as well.

I wake up, but I’m not in my own tent this time. In fact, I can hear Hadronix messing with some sort of device,  _ ‘Why am I in her tent?’ _ I yawn and move to get up… except that there is a weight on my side.  _ ‘Eli… Nope, that’s Raven.’ _ She is completely out. “Welcome back my liege, how was the near death experience?” Hadronix comments without even bothering to look back.

“I’d rather have woken up to Elise…” I grumble as I carefully pry Raven off of me.

“Yea well, I needed to make sure you were going to suffer from anything… weird.” She turns on her chair, “Besides, I’d rather have you awake and with me when Cover wears off.” She flashes me a smile.

“Cover? Oh, right.” One of her many really weird things, “Were you one of those bears that Raven drew in her picture?”

“Pandaren.” She rolls her eyes, “But yes. Anyway, it should be wearing off in an hour, since Lotus has the one I was using.”

“Speaking of Lotus…”

The Hunter interrupts me with a giggle, “Oh, I know! I honestly wonder  **where** she is?”

“Um, okay?” She already lost me, just like that.

“The device she stole was a decoy, but I had to program it to somewhere, so I just threw in a bunch of numbers.” She shrugs, “And, of course, I put the actual one inside of that dildo.”

“...Sis?” Raven yawns as I attempt to pry her off of me. She looks right at me, “Hm… Oh, hello Yasei.”

“Are you okay?” Is the first thing I end up asking her.

She smiles, “Mhm, just a little magically exhausted. How are  **you** ?”

“As good as I’m going to get with the Wyrmslayer wound.” I try to shrug it off.

Which causes her to frown, “Ancestors, even a Revival wasn’t enough to heal that? That  **is** the strongest healing spell I can offer…”

“It’s alright. It’s just something I have to deal with.” I try to assure her, “...Among other things.” Something then pops in my head, “What were you saying then?”

She bobs her head, clearly still half asleep, but also capable of answering questions, “When I was casting Revival? A prayer to the East Dragon, the Jade Serpent, Yu’lon.”

“Oh…” More terms of theirs that fly right above my head.  _ ‘I should’ve known.’ _

“I… want to check up on the others.” She pushes herself up, “I need to make sure they’re okay.”

Raven ends up stumbling as she gets off the bed, “ **You** need to rest, Sis.”

“I won’t be up long.” She is adamant about this.

“I’ll help you, then.” I also get up and keep her steady.

“And… you know what, nevermind.” Despite the irritation in Hadronix’s tone, she has the scent of happiness on her, “I’ll have Ruinad get you if you don’t return before Cover fades.”

“Thanks, Yasei. See you later, Sis!” With that, we make our way out.

The ‘camp’ is rather quiet.  _ ‘There’s only one other tent now. We didn’t have time to pack up the rest.’ _ “Oh, my darling Yasei!” Camilla is the first to notice me walking out. “Are you well? Did you get enough sleep? Hungry?”

“I’m feeling good, big sister.” I give her a smile, “Thanks to both of my retainers,” I pat Raven on the shoulder, “Especially Raven.”

“I-I just d-did wh-what I’d n-normally d-do.” She starts stammering, “H-How are you? E-Everyone h-here should b-be healed c-completely.”

“And you would be right!” Elise giggles as she skips over, “That was a really impressive spell! What’s it called? Can I learn it?”

“I-I’m not s-s-sure if y-you can l-learn P-P-Pandaren m-magic, Pr-princess E-Elise.” The Monk becomes uncomfortable as Elise hops around. She holds onto me tighter. “W-Well, s-since everyone is b-better…” She slowly backs off.

“Hold on, missy!” Elise exclaims, “Not without proper thanks.” She ends up rushing the poor Monk and hugs her.

It took almost an entire minute before Raven finally relaxed and returned her hug. “You’re welcome.”

“It’s good to see you up, little sister.” Xander is the next to come to me. “We’re but a few days away from the area Leo was sent to.”

I smile, “Good. I  **really** hope he’s just so invested in his work that he forgot to send updates.”  _ ‘Which, considering it’s been months, it seems more and more unlikely…’ _

“Now, about Phoenix?” The Crown Prince crosses his arms.

“I can’t really say much. She stole magic from me, ran me through with her Levin Sword, then pushed me over the edge. Hadronix let go of her spot, put a parachute on my back, then used that device to get us here.”

“I see…” He coughs, “Well, I’m glad that… Hadronix got you back here. Raven too, for healing you.”

I nod, “Those two are, well, different, but I’m enjoying their company.” Right as I said that, I hear both Elise and Raven start to giggle, “And I think they are enjoying the people here, too.”

“B-Big sister!” Sakura walks up to me, while also appointently trying to keep some distance from Xander, “H-How are you?”

“I’m well, Sakura.” Though, it is starting to get tiring to answer the same question multiple times, why couldn’t they all come to me at once? “And you?”

She fidgets, but I can pick out the sense of happiness around her, “As long as you’re here, I’m feeling good.”

“Hey, Lady Sakura.” Raven calls her over, “Lady Elise and I were going to play a game, did you want to join?”

“Yes! Uh, excuse me, big sister.”

With her walking away, it’s back to Xander and me. “Have you been getting enough sleep?”

“Yes.” He replies.

“Lemons.” I giggle, “You can’t lie to me, big brother.”

Which causes him to sigh, “I’ll rest when we have the moment, but right now we need to focus on finding Leo… and preparing ourselves for when either Phoenix or this ‘Lotus’ returns.”

A growl slips out from the mention of the Tactician, “I’ll skewer her myself.”  _ ‘Rip, ravage.’ _

“Control yourself, sister.” Xander says in his ‘Crown Prince’ persona, rather than as an actual brother.

“Yea, I know.” It doesn’t help that my mate is  **dead** . “I’m going to hunt.” I walk off, and I pause several steps later,  _ ‘I… don’t have a sword anymore. Ryoma took my gifted one, and Phoenix stripped Yato from me.’ _ I resume walking and shake my head,  _ ‘I have my Dragonstone, that’s enough for me. I  _ **_am_ ** _ a Shifter, after all.’ _

Gods, I miss Keaton.   
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
Forests always relax my mind, it just feels right to be in one. It’s like it’s where I belong. I quickly shift and sniff out the surrounding area. I can tell this area feels off, but I can’t quite pinpoint why. Regardless, I head towards the closest scent, a lone deer. Moving far more quietly than a beast my size should, I quickly close the distance between it and me. I then lunge at it, taking the beast out in a single blow,  _ ‘Blood, feast.’ _ Shifting back, I quickly rip into the corpse.  _ ‘Gods, I needed this, too.’ _ Every drop of blood, every piece of flesh,  _ ‘More.’ _ Muscle, fat, organs, it doesn’t matter,  _ ‘More!’ _ ...but it’s already downed,  _ ‘More!’ _ What else is there here?

Why are there so few animals here? “Got you!” Before I can even respond, I am slammed to the ground, “I finally got you…” As my eyes refocus to the sudden blur, I can see just who it is.  _ ‘That female Kitsune that was next to Kaden.’ _ She definitely looks worse than before, most of her clothes are tattered, leaving her body with little to the imagination.  _ ‘Was I so into the feast that I couldn’t even notice her? She pinned me while  _ **_unshifted_ ** _.’ _ She is sporting a number of recently closed wounds, “I got you, and now I can avenge Father.” Despite her statement, she is taking her sweet time.  _ ‘Why can’t I push her off? Have I not recovered enough?’ _

“You should’ve stayed there and joined him.” I reply without thinking.

Her breathing is heavy, “Don’t worry about me, because you’ll be joining your mate, soon.” She lowers her head, “Blood for blood, dragon.” She flashes her fangs and moves for my neck. I double my efforts to remove her, but… “Squirm for me.” My heart is hammering as my own scent of fear starts to overtake the area. I feel her canines scrape against my neck…

But she’s slammed off of me,  _ ‘Who…?’ _ “Back off.” A  **very** cold voice says, “She’s  **my** kill.” I look up and see Lotus, who noticeably isn’t assuming Hadronix’s human disguise. “Oh no, stay down, girl.” I freeze on the spot as she levels a glare at me. “And you, bitch.” Her swords are out, “are nothing more than a coward.”

“She’s  **my** kill! It’s  **my** revenge!” The Kitsune snarls as she shifts, “She killed  **my** father!”

“Yasei is a name on  **my** contract, I’m not letting some little girl go taking my kill. So go on, scurry.” The shifter responds by assuming her Nine-tails form, then doing that Replicate ability she did back at the Kitsune Hamlet. Lotus scoffs, “Pathetic, but it’s your death.” Then, of all things, she sheathes one of her swords, “There, now you have a  **chance** at taking me out.”

“Fool.” All four of the shifter copies charge at her, who ends up dodging their combined efforts with a terrifying ease.

“Tch.” How can she dodge all of them? When I try to focus my sight on her, I notice that I can almost see through her, like she isn’t actually there. I would run, but I’m simply entranced,  _ ‘How can anyone be  _ **_that_ ** _ skilled?’ _ “Well? Is that it?” Lotus grabs one of them by the head, and snaps the copy’s neck, all while continuing to weave her way around the other strikes. “Weak.” She decapitated a clone. “Pathetic.” She pulls out some small pipe thing and fires it at the third, piercing her head with it.  _ ‘It sounds like that one when I first encountered her, in the camp.’ _

“H-How?” The last one stands, her legs are trembling. “Y-You…” Whatever she was going to say was cut off as Lotus grips her by the neck and readies to…

She throws the Shifter my way, “Eat.” The Rogue states.

This makes no sense! “You’re just going to kill me, so why bother?” Unless, of course, she injected poison without me noticing.

“I want a challenge for once, so just eat her, so I can get a proper fight in!” She snaps at me.

“Then why didn’t you give Keaton the same regards?” I counter. “You just…”

“Who?” She interrupts me.

“Don’t play dumb.  **My** mate, when you made your way into Izumo and rammed a Beast Killer through.” The Kitsune seems to have fallen unconscious.

“There was no ‘Keaton’ on my contract, so I’d no reason to kill a ‘Keaton’.” ...Honesty, “Hadronix is the only one I’d kill without a contract.”

“Well, who else could have killed him without being detected?”

“For the love of… just eat that Kitsune, will you?” She then leans on a tree, “I assure you, Yasei, I did not kill this ‘mate’ of yours.”

_ ‘Nothing but the truth, but if she didn’t kill him, then who did? Was Xander right back then? Did Hadronix or Raven…’ _ The Rogue coughs and gestures towards the Shifter once more.  _ ‘No, they wouldn’t, then would it have been Phoenix?’ _ I lower myself to the still living Kitsune.  _ ‘Rip, feast.’ _ I bring my own teeth to her neck,  _ ‘Blood, flesh.’ _ Repeating what I did to Kaden, I bite into her neck, her breathing turns rapid as I suck in the blood as fast as I can, and once more, I lap up the extra as her heartbeat slows.  _ ‘Gods… so good.’ _

“You done?” Lotus asks after I ripped almost all of the Shifter’s chest out.

“...Yea.” I nod as I wipe the rest of the blood off of my face, “Why are you giving me a chance to fight? You’re an assassin.”

“Tch. It’s easy to sneak in and make a kill, but a one-on-one? That’s a test of skill.” She draws her swords, “I want a challenge, so I don’t just waltz into a place and backstab my targets. So, draw your…” She notices the distant lack of my own weapons. She pinches the bridge of her nose, before sheathing one of her swords and reaches into a pocket. “Here.” She almost carelessly tosses a sword my way…

It is an intricately designed sheathe and when I take the blade out… “My crafted sword!” Despite the situation, if for the briefest moments, I smile. It is still as pristine as it was before. The darkened Nohrian metals seem to gleem, and I feel a surge of pride from the sight of the Nohrian royal family seal. Taking a breathe, I assume my stance and...

“W-wait!” Raven dashes in, “St-stop fighting, please!”

“...Raven.” The other greets.

“Don’t kill her, Lotus, please.” She steps in between Lotus and me.

“I’m a Rogue, she’s a target. Move.” For some reason, she is hesitant on attacking Raven.

“We need to help her.” The Monk counters, “Just this once, please.”

“No can do. The contract can’t be fulfilled if a target remains alive.” Lotus walks up to both of us, “Move.”

Instead, Raven assumes a fighting stance, “I won’t let you.” Her nervousness has went away.

“Tch.” Lotus scoffs, before charging me. She attempts to slash, but Raven  **catches** the sword between her palms. The Rogue lashes out with her other sword, though the Monk lets go of the first, before weaving around both of them.  _ ‘Gods, those two are on a level beyond me.’ _ I might as well be watching a strong wind blow trees down. At least that is how it went for a half minute or so. I see blood start to drop from Raven.  _ ‘She hasn't recovered from that spell yet.’ _ “Back. Down.”

“I have an oath to protect. You know killing is a last resort.” Raven’s breathing is becoming labored.

“That's  **your** oath, not mine.”

“You are perfectly capable of non lethal techniques.” A metallic ring echoes through the forest as my retainer pulls out one of those half moon weapons off of her waist. “And I'm perfectly capable of lethal techniques.” Electricity crackles from her weapon, but unlike the normal yellow, hers is coming out as a light green, almost mist like. Another ring and she blocks both of Lotus’s swords.

“But you lack the determination to kill.” Several more clashes echo out.

“...Celestials,” Raven takes a breath as another assault is deflected, “My sincerest apologies, Lotus.” Something in the Monk changed in that moment, “Storm,” Electricity starts to arc through her body, and a heavy blue mist covers her form. Raven started pushing Lotus back as her strikes came out so fast, that I can’t keep track.

“Yasei… is  **my** kill.” The skulls on the hilt of her blades began glowing an intense red.

“Nobody has to die.” Her voice comes out like an echo, “E-earth.” The electricity across her body shifts to small rocks, the mist turns to dust. She then catches Lotus’s swords with her hands without so much as a nick.

“Wh…” That action catches her off guard… as does the following kick to her face.

“F-fi…” Raven coughs up blood, “Fir…” She stumbles backwards.  _ ‘But she suffered only a few hits…’ _ It then dawns on me what is wrong,  _ ‘She's going to die from using too much magic.’ _ Lotus attempts another strike, but once more, despite the Monk’s current state, gets reflected. The dust and small rocks that covered her form abruptly left her, as she staggers back, unable to hold whatever magic she was using.

“You got in the way, Raven.” Lotus lands a cut, yet Raven blocks the second.

“Not… done yet.” As if in response to her distress, the electricity from the half-moon blades increased, and they even seemed to start releasing a violent gust of wind. “I  **will** protect… my charge.” She slashes out once, blowing the Rogue back with enough force for her to slam into a tree, and for a brief moment, I saw a visage of some giant being made of wind covering the Monk. “The Windlord, Al’Akir, makes it so.” The visage fades and she collapses.

Lotus was gone before I could even turn my eyes back on her. “Raven!” She’s alive, if barely. “I got you.” I whisper as I lift her up…

At least Lotus left.


	40. Amends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Returning from her encounter with Lotus killing Selkie, then Raven managing to push Lotus back, Yasei goes back to the army. After the initial healing, the army resumes their march towards Leo. Conversations are kept hushed and the overall mood is low. That night, with the otherworldly Monk cooking, Yasei manages to make amends with Xander.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A relatively mellow one before the next big one. Compared to what the original ending was, this one will have a much more appropriate 'kick' to it...

I returned to a distraught camp, though it seems none of them heard the battle. “Sister?! What happened?” Xander was the first to rush over, Elise close behind.

“Sis?” Hadronix is next, “...Lotus. Always flaunting your new skills.”

“I got you.” Elise assures me as her staff sends waves of magic over me.

“I-I can get R-Raven!” Sakura exclaims.

“It won’t do much, her mana pool must be dried up by now.” Hadronix looks her over, before shrugging, “Well, it’s a good thing you’re unconscious, Sis.” She pulls out a syringe, it contains a blue liquid.

“W-wait! What is that?” Sakura is quick to stop the Hunter, “You can’t just give her something.”

“Liquified mana extract, it’s used to give a quick boost to one’s mana supply. Burns like hell, but it works.”

The youngest Hoshidan princess then  **pushes** her away, “No, we have time to rest.” She seemed surprised at her own assertiveness, before composing herself again.

Hadronix looks at her, then Raven, to me, then back to Sakura, before shrugging. “Alright.” She puts it away. “It’s not like I traveled with her for months, but whatever.” Sakura smiles and nods, before kneeling beside the unconscious Monk. The Hunter strides away, “I’m trusting your healing instincts, Princess Sakura, you best not be wrong.”

I cast a gaze over the camp,  _ ‘Gods, if Lotus decided to strike again…’ _ I shudder as another sense of dread comes over me,  _ ‘Or if Phoenix makes her way here.’ _ I shake my head, now’s not the time to dwell on that,  _ ‘We have to get to Leo, first… but then what?’ _ I find myself at a loss, according to Lotus, father wants me  **dead** . I have a seemingly unhittable assassin on my tail, as well as a Tactician who is stronger than all reason.

Why me? Why am  **I** being targeted? Why is  **my** army suffering the most casualties? Why is  **my** mate the one who had to die?   
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
The following march is tense and silent. Elise, Sakura, her retainers, and Raven are in a small group as they whisper in hushed voices, an occasional giggle escaping them. Camilla strides beside Xander, who is in the front. Hadronix is roughly pulling up the rear, with her Spirit Eagle somewhere overhead. Jakob is by my side, as always, and I’m roughly in between everyone else. I don’t like this silence,  _ ‘Revenge, kill.’ _ I subtly shake my head, to go after either of those two powerhouses is suicide, even if my mate’s blood is on their hands.

“...Ancestors.” I overhear Hadronix mutter. I glance back to see her working on a device  **while** walking. “I’m going to hazard a guess and say we are very close to our destination, Lady Yasei.” She says without even looking up, “I’m going to forecast an unhealthy amount of portals and/or tears in the very fabric of reality.” She pockets the device, “Something is interfering with my devices… great.” Then she suddenly raises an eyebrow, pulls  **another** device and starts to tinker with that one instead...

"Ew…” I hear Elise mock-gag. “Wasn’t there another way to do that?”

“That bear didn’t know any better, so I wasn’t about to have it torn open to get that bag’s worth of seeds out.” Raven replies.

“But… you reached into its…” Sakura hesitates.

“Offering a helping hand to people isn’t always healing and cooking.” Raven continues, “but they needed those seeds for next year’s harvest.”

“Alright then, do you have any stories that are weird, but  **not** disgusting?” Elise is next.

“Hm…” The Monk hums, “Well, I can’t really explain how this one happened, but anyway, I was in Northrend and I dropped by the Wyrmrest Temple. The dragons assigned to time, the Bronze Flight, their uh… ‘negotiator’ asked me to investigate some distortions and when I went there I was to assist… well, me.”

“You had to help yourself?”

“It’s time distortions, or something. So at one point there was a future version of me helping me pull this off, and the next time I was helping a past me pull it off.”

Elise huffs and Sakura sighs, “Weird, but not disgusting or hard to wrap my head around.”

Then Sakura starts giggling, “I-I’m sure you couldn’t even wrap your pigtails around that one, Princess Elise!” Soon after that comment, all three of them start giggling together.

With a small smile on my face, I focus my attention on the last two, Xander and Camilla, which in comparison to the rest, they are solemn, “I should've noticed sooner.” Xander remarks, “the signs were right in front of my eyes.”

“The war was the first thing on our minds, mistakes are bound to happen.” Came Camilla’s voice.

“I can't apologize to the dead, sister… I could have spared Yasei so much grief,” My eyes lock on his back after that, “You and Elise were right, th… Keaton brought her happiness.”

_ ‘Xander…’ _ I breathe a sigh of relief. While yes, my mate is gone… at least he managed to understand. I unconsciously place a hand over my stomach,  _ ‘I just wish I could have held our pups, mate.’ _

\------------------------------------------------------------------

Camp that night was more lively than the march. The mood just shot up for no reason. Even Hana and Subaki have seemed to ease up. Sakura’s retainers are by her side, while the princess herself is with Raven, who is in the makeshift Mess Hall. Judging by the scents coming from there, I can tell she's cooking.

Xander has taken the early watch, while Camilla ‘brushing’ Elise’s hair. She was honestly just reaching for an excuse to play with her hair. Jakob has recently been ‘shooed’ out of the kitchen, with the Monk saying something along the lines of ‘ruining the surprise’. Hadronix is the side of camp closer to our destination, she has that same device from earlier,  _ ‘I think.’ _ She occasionally glances up, but otherwise keeps her head on her work.

I am by the campfire, tending to my cherished sword that Xander crafted for me on my birthday,  _ ‘And it still remains unnamed.’ _ Should I even bother with a name at this point? I’m just glad that it’s back. Still, I can’t help but imagine how Lotus got it in the first place. I mean, there’s no way she could have fought through Ryoma and made it back here after using the wrong teleporting device, right? She must have stolen it before then.

And what about her declaration that she didn’t kill Keaton? She seems adamant on only killing people listed on a contract, or people directly interfering with said contracts. My mate was part of neither, which means Phoenix  **had** to have killed him. If so, then why?  _ ‘Revenge, kill.’ _ No, it’s better to not even bother to reach for an explanation. I’m going with my Dragon for this one, she just needs to die.

I look over my sword one more time, it’s as clean as it is going to get. No smudges, no blood stains. I grip the handle, then put it back in its sheath, relishing in the familiar weight of it on my waist. Now all I need is my Yato, and I’ll have all of my gear back. Yet, as I look around the camp, I’d rather have the rest of the army alive, rather than a single weapon. Xander’s, Camilla’s, and Elise’s retainers are dead. Flora, Felicia, that man on the horse at Fort Jinya, Benny, Charlotte. This army could be so much more, but now we’re struggling. Who isn’t our enemy, though? If father wants me dead, then Nohr is against us. Hoshido is against us. The remaining Kitsunes are our enemy.

...That just leaves the remaining Wolfskin. Though, according to Keaton, all the Shifters choose to live in the mountains, and there are no mountains around here. Even if there were, however, it would be no guarantee that Wolfskin even occupy it, as it might just hold a Kitsune hamlet, instead. “Come get your home cooked Pandaren food!” Raven shouts from the makeshift Mess Hall as a delightful aroma exits the area. I finally rise from my seated position and follow the scent of food, my stomach shamelessly growling.

Then I actually enter the place,  _ ‘I should stop being surprised at this point, when it comes to these two.’ _ The amount of food qualifies as nothing less than a feast, with Raven standing proudly at one side, a chef’s hat, apron, and even both a rolling pin and frying pan on her person. I recognize some of the dishes, but I don’t recognize the ingredients themselves. Sure, something may  **look** like some beef, but it also is just different enough to make me question just what it is. Elise has taken to giddily asking what several of the things are.

“Big sister!” Sakura walks up to me, offering a bowl of assorted fruit, along with a nervous smile. “I haven’t forgotten that you liked this. It has extra strawberries, too!”

I smile, “Thank you… little sister.” I graciously take the bowl.  _ ‘Just like back in Hoshido. She remembered. Gods, now I feel that much worse for being unable to save Hinoka.’ _ I pop a strawberry in my mouth, sweet with just a tinge of tart. Yet, for some reason, it’s also bitter… or maybe that’s just my imagination.

The dinner passes by well, as Raven proudly boasts her status as a ‘Master’ cook. The Monk has yet to look as happy as she does right now. Still, there is one person missing, and it’s the one who decided to take an early watch. I grab an extra plate and place some various food on it, a combination of meat, fruit, and vegetables, before walking out to my big brother, who is still out there… alone.

“Big brother?” I ask as I approach him, “You need to eat, you know?”

He turns to me, a slight sorrowful look in his eye, before a small smile forms, “You’re right.” I move to stand beside him, “Thank you.” He takes the offered plate, before sitting down on the makeshift seat, a log.

“...are you okay?” I ask after several minutes of silence.  _ ‘Not that I need to ask, as I catch the scent on him, after all.’ _

“Is it safe to assume you overheard my conversation with Camilla while we marched?” I sheepishly smile and nod, “Then I’ll reinforce it. I apologize, sister. I made mistakes that has caused you suffering. I pledged my devotion to Nohr… I’m trading my own sibling’s happiness for the people of my homeland.”

“Being a King can’t be easy.” I reply.

“That doesn’t mean I should be neglecting you all. Yasei, I know I can’t change the past, but I can make changes for the future. I promise I’ll be a man worthy to be called ‘big brother’.” He places the plate aside and heaves a sigh, like a burden has been lifted off of his shoulders.

“Thank you, big brother,” I quickly pull him into a hug, “I love you.”

He returns the hug, “I love you too, sister.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last two 'battle' scenes were lacking, weren't they? An op Yasei followed by her being almost useless. But the next one?
> 
> I think I typed up my favorite one... okay, maybe top two. Sort of a tie between the bloodbath of the Kitsune hamlet and the one coming up. She's snapping and it's going to be great.


	41. Undying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yasei and her army made it to the anomaly her big brother Leo was sent to investigate. It has now been at least half a year since then, and he hasn't sent a single update. The ruins that lie before the army seemed truly out of place, and there are even unstable portals peppering the area. All that was left is to get inside the ruins and find him...
> 
> At least, it would have been, if her army was the only one there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blood, slicing, bzzt, and a side of conversation. Out of the 4k+ words, ~3k of them is just part of the fight.
> 
> Enjoy.

A day passed and this march is lacking both the tenseness and the silence of yesterday’s. Raven’s cooking seemed to be playing a rather large part of it. Another factor is we should be arriving at Leo’s general location by the end of the day. Hadronix sent out Ruinad and declares that the ‘really out of place’ ruins would be the most probable spot. However, when the ruins were in sight, the area around it was… wrong.

“Called it, portals.” The Hunter casually comments. “I hate being right about things like this.” I noticed that she hasn’t been doing as much since her assumption, she claims that the magic here is interfering with her devices. “...Five gold says one of these portals leads to someone’s washroom.”

“And you believe Leo is in the ruins in the center of all of this?” I ask as I look the area over. The ground itself seems distorted, there are patches of dirt in one spot, but then there’s grass in the next. There could be snow covering one area, but a pool of **lava** next to it. _‘And big brother had to work on this.’_ I don’t like this. The ruins themselves have a sort of… pull to them. There is a motif of a large dragon covering the front, ‘Naga’. Another symbol is simply a clock of sorts, though there are multitudes of those. The stones are white, and...

“Well, ‘prepare for the worst, and hope for the best’.” Hadronix replies.

“Uh, that’s ‘Hope for the best, and prepare for the worst’.” Elise chimes in.

“Not if you’re a pessimist by nature.” The Hunter raises an eyebrow, “I’ll throw my gold in the more probable scenario, which on average is what is considered a ‘negative’ outcome.”

“I don’t like that line of thinking.” She puffs out her cheek.

“Princess Elise, I can’t tell you the number of times I should have died or been permanently disabled. The survival percentage of everything I have done so far is so small that not even the most esteemed genius would bother keeping track.”

“That’s no excuse for not thinking about the good endings!” The youngest Nohrian princess then raised her staff and bonked the Pandaren on the head.

However, her antics seemed to have no effect on her and Hadronix’s gaze returns to the area in front of us, “...Not everyone deserves a happy ending.” She mutters. “I wouldn’t be surprised if I ended up dying alone.” A short pause follows.

“Are those stones floating?” I ask, pointing at one side, which has a ruined portion in its wall.

“Floating would imply that they would be slightly rising and dropping, as if in water.” The Hunter explains, “Those are perfectly in place, as if frozen in… time.” Something seems to dawn on her face.

“We should move out, then.” Xander states, “The sooner we get to Leo, the sooner we can plan our next move.” I hesitate, _‘Which is what? Do we turn around and go to Hoshido to finish off the war? Phoenix is probably on that side still.’_

“C’mon, sister!” Elise tugs my arm, “Let’s go see big brother!” Her sunny nature breaks all of the gloominess, and I find myself smiling.

“You’re right.” I flash my permanently sharpened teeth. _‘He has to be alive.’_ I return my sight to the ruins, “Alright, let’s stay on guard, there’s no telling what will pop out of those portals.”

“Just imagine it’s ‘avoid the fire’,” Hadronix starts, “except that the fire are the portals, and the portals could end up placing you… hmph.” Raven slaps a hand over her mouth.

“Honestly, Sis.” Despite the frustration, Raven smiles. A brief moment of levity before we resume, except that a sense of dread fills me, like something will happen. I don’t like it, it’s like my instinct is screaming me to rush to the ruins, but from what? I can’t sense anything anywhere near us…

“ **Move**!” Hadronix also had seemed to pick up on it, and she shoves me aside, right as a bolt of lightning strikes the ground, the Hunter has some sort of barrier around her, but it isn’t magical…

“Lady Yasei, are you alright?” Jakob asks as he helps me up.

“Yea…” My heart drops as I realize that the lightning also wasn’t natural. The electricity is still arcing the area violently, and when I look the direction we came, I see **her** . “Phoenix…” Her Mjolnir tome is in hand, and I can actually **see** her magical aura. I draw my sword out of reflex, _‘We’re so close, though.’_

“You…” Camilla snarls, her Divine axe in hand, as she also pulls out her fire tome. “You hurt **my** dear little sister.” As with the fight in the Kitsune hamlet, she wreathes her axe in flames, before putting the tome away. And, wait… _‘Where’s Selena?’_

“I’m more surprised you survived being ran through, girl.” The Tactician’s tone comes out cold. I notice that she has removed the glove from her right hand, and some sort of purple magic is pulsing from the back of her hand. “Mjolnir…” She almost lazily states, as if the spell costs nothing.

Another bolt strikes Hadronix’s location, and the shield dies out. “That could have gone worse…” The Hunter has yet to draw any of her weapons. “I’m shocked that didn’t do more damage.”

“Out of the way,” Phoenix casually walks closer, Xander and Camilla move to get between her and us. “I came for the Shifter, not you.”

“Take one more step, and I’ll cut you down, girl.” Xander points his weapon at her.

“Try me.” She replies. “I’ll throw you aside like the toy you are.” Xander responds with shooting a beam from his sword, and she stands there, the energy simply stopping mere inches from her. “Tch.” A few chanted words, along with her waving her hand, and both Xander and Camilla were blown aside, as if she threw them away. Phoenix’s gaze centers on me, “Mjolnir.”

I get pushed aside yet again, but I note that it isn’t by any of the people here. “Damn, girl.” Out of all the potential saviours, I would least expect **Lotus** to save me. “How many people want your head?” Getting a good look from behind, I can see the two holes on the back of her right shoulder, where Bethy bit her. There are also a number of slashes, from Raven’s weapons, I assume. She even just took the spell head on, as electricity arcs through her body, yet she stands. The skulls on her blades pulse an intense red. “You.” She takes a step forward, as if she didn’t take a lethal dose of magic, “Yasei is **my** kill, on **my** contract. Piss off.”

“Your claim has nothing on the will of Grima.” The Tactician casts another bolt, and Lotus raises her swords above her, taking yet another strike head on…

And still as seemingly unaffected. “Go ahead, keep throwing your magic away.” Lotus scoffs, “Try all you want, you can’t kill me, little girl.”

“Cocky woman.” A third strike, yet while her fur starts to burn and I can see some of her **skin** peeling off, she acts like she remains unharmed, “That enchantment from your blades won’t last.”

The Rogue laughs, but it’s hollow, “This is no enchantment. I’ve sealed my fate when I took the Dreadblades for myself. I’ve taken their power when I used them to satisfy their call. Let me make this clear, you can’t kill me, as these blades already have a claim on my life.” She takes her stance, “I’m already dead, I’ve nothing left to lose.”

“A foolish claim.” A fourth, but Lotus managed to vanish before it struck. “Where…” Somehow she managed to close the distance in the blink of an eye, and lashed out at the Tactician.

“Left yourself open, sweety.” Phoenix is on the defensive with her shield as the Rogue lands strike after strike on the barrier. “What’s the matter? Don’t like it up close and personal?”

“You are nothing more than a bug…” Phoenix lets out a blast of magic, but it literally passes through Lotus, as her form turns into a shadow for a few seconds. “A nuisance!”

“The hell you waiting for?” Lotus shouts, “Get out! Shoo! I claim my kills later, MOVE!”

A second later, Lotus was knocked back by… “Selena!?” Camilla shouts, “Get back here this instant!”

“You won’t lay a finger on her, ‘Princess’.” Phoenix casually comments.

“She is **my** retainer.”

“I’m Morgan’s, not yours.” The red-hair snarls, while **easily** deflecting Lotus’s attacks. _‘Phoenix must have empowered her…’_

“We’ll hold her off.” Hadronix adds, “I…”

“You get near me and I’ll slit your throat.” The Rogue spits back as she lands a single strike on Selena, before getting slammed back several inches.

“She hurt my dear little sister, I’m **not** standing aside.” Camilla raises her axe, and like back at the Kitsune Hamlet, strikes the ground, causing the ground to rupture and fire to spew from the cracks.

“We stand together.” Xander states, rising once more with Siegfried.

“I’m here for ya!” Elise is next.

“Always by your side, Lady Yasei.” Jakob adds, brandishing Flora’s dagger.

“Oh, the amount of kindness here is going to get me sick.” Lotus sighs, who then dodges another Mjolnir strike, but receives a gash from Selena. _‘And she’s still standing without a problem.’_

“Back off!” Another wave of force from the Tactician, but this time, Lotus is actually blown back. She discards her tome and holds a hand out, “Ruin!” Looking to finish the Rogue off, a dark void forms on the ground where Lotus lands.

“Arcwind!” Elise shouts back, interrupting Phoenix’s spell and knocking her off-balance. Another beam from Xander’s sword that pierces her barrier, though not enough to destroy it. Camilla charges in next, her Axe still burning, and lashes out horizontally. Phoenix stumbled backward, enough to avoid getting hit, but leaving her open for another beam from Xander, who is now charging in, except that Selena’s shield managed to block it.

“She’s mine!” Lotus sprints back into the fray, avoiding a force of magic.

“S-sis, Lotus…” Raven mutters, unable to bring herself to do anything. _‘She must still be drained.’_

“I can’t do much, but…” Hadronix is wrapping a red-packaged item around a small ball of sorts. “At least, not much without endangering the others.” She brings out a small container filled with a sickly-blue thick liquid, she then drops the ball in it and pulls it back out with a small pair of metal tongs. “I just need a good shot.” She brings out a small metal pipe, like what Lotus had, she then drops the ball in there and takes aim. “Assuming the chemical compound doesn’t explode from the gunpowder in here, of course.”

I can hardly believe that Phoenix is being pushed back, she must not have been as all-powerful as I thought. “I’m going to find Leo.” I speak up, unconsciously. _‘Leo, Niles, and Odin will be more than enough. I think they can handle her for now.’_

“You get him, love!” Elise nods, “We can take her out.”

“Y-You have our support, big sister!” Sakura smiles, Hana and Subaki by her side.

“My questionably improbable odds are at your service, my liege.” Hadronix smirks, “I can assure you we can at least stall her. Sis, go with her, you need to recover.”

“R-right.” Raven stands by my side, “Let’s go, L-Lady Yasei.”

“I’ve **had** it!” A near scream comes from Phoenix. Her form is now practically surrounded by a dark-purple aura, and even her own shadow seemed to have changed, resembling more of a dragon that her. “Impudent mortals. I came here for Yasei, but if you’re so intent on intervening… Goetia!” The next moments seem to have happened slowly. The Dark Magic was shot out, forming a small puddle-like area underneath Camilla, before a spike of pure magic thrusted itself out of the ground, skewering my big sister, before dissipating.

“C-Camilla!” Xander wasted no time doubling his assault, scoring his first actual hit on the Tactician.

“Big… sister?” Elise mutters, tome trembling in her grasp. _‘No, no no! Not_ **_another_ ** _death!’_ My Dragonstone shines brightly in response to my sudden anger. _‘Kill, revenge!’_ Foregoing any sense of danger, I charge towards Phoenix, gifted sword in hand.

“Mjolnir!” Even without her tome, she summons a lightning strike, another scream echoes as Sakura drops.

“L-Lady Sakura!” With a rage-fueled scream, Hana charges Phoenix, Subaki taking to the skies to flank her.

“Phoenix…” I growl as I swiftly dodge one of those damn spikes. There might have been other people yelling at me, but in this moment? The only things here are Phoenix and me. I close the rest of the distance and lunge towards the woman, whose barrier blocks the first strike. Letting out another growl, I form my lance, following up a second sword strike. “Blood for blood. Life for life.” I side-step another Goetia spike, and land my first hit on her, the force behind the slash is enough to draw blood. _‘Blood, rend, rip, revenge!’_ My Dragon roars for more, the Stone intensifies, _“You don’t know how to channel your Dragon in your human form, do you?”_ Keaton’s words suddenly pop in my head. _‘No, but now I do.’_ I feel my side get hit, opposite of my Wyrmslayer, but it barely registers, more like a simple scrape. _‘Probably from Selena.’_

My lance arm switches to a maw, and it snaps onto her outstretched arm, the one with that glowing purple mark. Her barrier keeps me from ripping her arm right off, but it’s strong enough to keep her from moving it. “Persistent whelp!” A metallic shing rings out and she attempts to strike me with her Levin Sword. I let go of her arm and step back, electricity crackling in the spot where I was. _‘Death, revenge, kill, blood!’_ She attempts another strike, but I deflect this one with my own sword, I feel the sparks crackle on me, but again, it feels more like a scrape than any actual pain.

“You **killed** Camilla! You **killed** Sakura!” I land another strike on her, Stone glowing ever brighter. I may have never felt so close to my Dragon back in the Kitsune Hamlet, but now? Now I’ve never drawn so much strength from my Stone. _‘Power, revenge, blood, kill!’_ I dodge another Levin Sword slash, and I counter with my own strike, her barrier suddenly spiking to block the attack. “Coward!”

“Die already!” Phoenix tries yet another strike, earning results no better than the previous ones. At this point, I’m too fast, too strong. _‘Kill, feast, ravage, death!’_ My maw snaps around her casting arm and I land a kick on her chest. Looking to end her life, I bring my sword down. She raised her Levin Sword in defense and…

My sword cut straight through hers. The immediate area where it sliced turned white-hot, drops of molten electrified metal landing on the Tactician. However, that small moment gave Phoenix enough time to redouble her barrier, ultimately keeping her head from being split in half. Another blast of magic and she pushes me off. Though, my maw is still snapped around her arm, so she flies with me. We tumble through the grass, before the roll ends and she’s on top. I narrowly dodge a mini-Goetia spike, before pushing her off of me, my Stone seems to have reached its limit with how much it can give me. My maw finally gives out and I opt for my lance once more. Her barrier stops the following sword strike, but does nothing to keep my lance from skewering her side, it hits nothing major, but it does leave a hole in her side. _‘Kill, die, revenge, ravage!’_

I bring my sword down once more, and she tries to summon a stronger barrier with the arm that once held her Levin sword. It seemed she realized too late that it wouldn’t work. With the same power that cut through her sword, my gifted sword slices straight through her gloved hand, but again, that small amount of time was enough to let her form a strong enough barrier.

“You brought this upon yourself, mortal.” A glow shines from inside Phoenix’s cloak and her form shifts. She easily knocks me aside, _‘A… dragon?’_ She said her magic is stronger than her dragon form, so why bother? Unlike my form, hers is more long and slender. The scales are a dark crimson, her eyes flash red and two extra wings sprout alongside the two already there. She rears her head and exhales, I barely had time to dodge the incoming attack. It looks like an entire field of mini-Goetia spikes. “Bow before me!” Phoenix takes to the skies, blasting down a ball of flames.

“Stop trying to get yourself killed!” Lotus shoves me aside, she has a  **sword**  lodged through her midsection… then proceeds to take the ball head on. _‘Gods, she really can’t die, can she?’_

A small blue pebble speeds across the sky, hitting the shifted Tactician, then… nothing. “...damn. Could’ve sworn that was the right compound.” Phoenix dives straight towards me, an almost single-minded determination.

“Hey, sweetie.” The Rogue steps in front of me, “Mind getting that piece of metal out?” I growl in response, instead preparing myself for Phoenix’s charge. “Fine, I don’t like people pulling out, anyway.” Phoenix opens her maw and fires off another ball, which Lotus steps in front of, with only her blades protecting her. “Already told you, can’t kill me.” She tuts as the ball slams onto her. By now, large portions of her fur and **skin** have been burned off, she bleeds, some of her insides are showing, she’s still impaled with that sword, but she stands.

“Die!” Phoenix snaps her maw around the Rogue, who simply side steps it and slices two of her teeth out. I land a strike with my sword shortly after, hitting the upper side of her maw and ripping a chunk of her scales off. Selena tackles Lotus with Hana, Subaki, and Jakob close behind. “Ruin.” The black void forms under their bodies.

“Not while I stand.” Subaki forcibly trips Hana to sweep her up in his arms, before having his Pegasus buck Jakob, placing him on the head… Ruin goes off the same second, causing his Pegasus to take the brunt of the spell, and leaving the rest unharmed.

“S-Subaki…” Hana breathes, before redirecting her attention to Phoenix. The Samurai uses Subaki’s body as a makeshift catapult, jumping off of him and getting a hold on Phoenix by shoving her sword into her side. Jakob expertly throws Flora's dagger into Phoenix's neck and she roars as a multitude of ice crystals form and break, then loses height as several more of those small balls from both Lotus and Hadronix sink into her.

Phoenix lands on top of Hana, but she’s forced to shift back, allowing the Samurai to survive. Hana pushes the Tactician off, the blade still embedded in her side and the frost-enchanted dagger in her neck. I charge her next, landing a strike on her. _‘Kill, rip, devour, rend, blood, revenge!’_ I try for another, but Selena tackles me off of her, we both land on the ground, with me on top. The red hair kicks me off, before getting up to charge me again, sword in hand. “Mjolnir.” Phoenix’s voice sounds off as a bolt strikes down on me, but it doesn’t kill. _‘She must be getting worn out.’_ However, the electricity arcs around me, _‘...that wasn’t meant to kill.’_ My body feels like it locked up.

Selena smirks, bringing her sword to run me through. “Niuzao, grant me the fortitude to withstand the storms…” I hear Raven mutter as she runs to stand in front of me, her body looking as weary as before, “Violence begets violence… reap what you sow.” She takes the blade head on, the Monk chokes up blood…

But then so does Selena. I can see a hole in her chest, mirrored in the same spot Raven was stabbed. “Sis!” Hadronix shouts.

“Raven?” Lotus follows, “Damn, why is everyone trying to die today?!” Another round ball flies through the air towards Selena, but it’s blocked by a shield. “Blood for blood, bitch.” Lotus rushes Selena, running her through her back before she even had a chance to look. Yet, as with the Tactician, she doesn't fall. The red-hair turns around, removing the blade from Raven's chest, and slicing into Lotus's body, or at least she would have, had she not stumbled from Raven  **tripping** her. "Night, sweetie." Without missing a beat, Lotus pulled out that small metal pipe thing, aimed it at her head, and fired.

Selena dropped on the spot, Lotus went back to Phoenix without even sparing a glance for the red-hair, who now has a hole in her head. "I... need to fall back." Raven mutters as she steps back, her hands wrapped in the mist. Simply nodding, I charge Phoenix, who is now occupied by everyone except Raven and Hadronix.  _'Blood, rip, revenge, kill!'_   Yet, once more, a sense of immediate danger occurred to me. _‘From what?’_ I never felt so much power from my Dragon, I thought that my Stone had reached its limit. “Yasei!” I finally hear someone yell as I’m tackled away from Phoenix. “Stop!” The voice now comes out high-pitched. _‘Elise?’_

“M-My sincerest apologies, my liege.” The haze drops enough and I see Raven atop me, her wound has only slightly healed, as she is still bleeding through her chest.

“Back off!” I attempt to push her off, but with a speed that puts all others to shame, she expertly strikes my arms, keeping them from moving.

“Love… big sister…” Elise is now next to me, a concern far greater than anything I’ve seen before. Her staff glows as the Monk's wound closes.

“I’m not finished with her!” Phoenix is so close to being killed, “I will avenge Camilla! Don’t you…”

“You told me that you should never Shift without your Dragonstone.” That one statement from Elise nearly shatters all the anger I had, replacing it with a sudden panic.

“What are you talking about?!” I look to where my necklace is, _‘Did Lotus swipe it…?’_ No, it’s still… The Dragonstone, it shattered. “What…?”

“It was glowing really brightly, like the sun, but then the light just stopped.” She continues, “I saw it fall in shards on the ground shortly after.”

“You drew too much magic from it, Lady Yasei.” Raven picks up, “It couldn’t handle the stress. The amount of power you took was more than what it could replenish, so it broke, like any overused item.” With the haze gone, the Monk wraps her hands in that mist and places her hands on my arms, restoring the feeling. “We need to move, the others can handle it now.”

A glance at the Tactician shows her on the extreme defensive against Lotus, Xander, Hana, Subaki, and Ruinad, she doesn’t even have a moment to spare for a single attack. “Right.” I nod, “Let’s get to Leo.” Without my Stone, I need to keep myself in check. _“Never transform without your Dragonstone, Yasei. I don’t think I can bring you back again if you go feral once more.”_ Azura’s warning sends shivers through me. I’ve been relying on my Dragon side so much, but now I suddenly have to stop using it? I can literally feel the Dragon lurking near the surface, roaring for its release, and if that happens, I won’t have control at all, maybe never again. I shake my head, dispelling the nightmare from my head.

“This… isn’t over!” Another shout from Phoenix, and a huge discharge of magic follows, blowing back the surrounding area, large enough to even push Elise, Raven, and me back… even Hadronix, who is standing quite the distance away. Due to my position, that meant I was sent towards the ruins, where all the portals lie. In the direction of a portal. I would summon my dragon wings to redirect myself, but…

I can’t. Not without risk losing myself. As such, I’m sent speeding through the magical gateway. A feeling of weightlessness comes with the portal, as well as a near blinding light. Both of those fade within moments, and I’m sent sliding across grass. Unlike the previous area, where the clouds covered the sun. This place is blanketed with an unobscured light of the sun, there is a gentle breeze, and the area looks to be some part of Hoshido. But at the same time, there lacks a certain… scent that was a part of Hoshido. It looks the same, but there are small differences that tell me this isn’t the bountiful land.

Getting up, then sheathing my gifted sword, I look into the nearby area and… and. There are ruins near me… the front has a motif of a dragon, the word ‘Naga’ engraved, and a multitude of clock-shaped designs splattered around it. I rub my eyes, then glance on the side… where that one side is partially destroyed, and that one brick is stuck in mid-air. “What?!” I couldn’t stop myself from asking aloud. It’s the **same** building, scent and all! I look around once more, though unlike the part of Nohr I was just in, there isn’t a single portal around here, and the ground is consistently covered in grass, not a single patch of dirt or snow in sight. _“Those are perfectly in place, as if frozen in… time.”_ Hadronix’s words pop in my head, instead of a portal that sent me to a different land…

Was it a portal through time? Did Nohr once look like Hoshido? Or is this the future, will Nohr end up having a bountiful land? I took several unconscious steps forward, then take a deep breath of the scents in the area, a sudden overwhelming joy taking hold. Because, among those scents coming from the ruins, I can pick out one very distinct one, enveloped in a magical flair, one that spoke of a powerful magic user…

_‘Gods, Leo is in there!’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Those are the same ruins from 'Disowned by Time' in Awakening. The sequel will be taking place in Awakening, why? I'm going with the 'Before Awakening' DLC's logic, Nohr and Hoshido are considered mythical, places that haven't existed by that name in millennia.
> 
> It wasn't until just at the last minute that I decided on where Yasei will start the next one. I discarded the ideas of Chrom, Ylisstol, or the new nation I'm bringing in for this re-write, and instead just went with the portal spitting her back out at the same ruins.
> 
> However, there will be absolutely no posts on 'One More Chance' until I finish off with 'A Need for Peace'. That AU path will have canonical information, as that version of Kana will impact the lore in Awakening. It won't be a required read by any means, since most of it will be explained in the sequel anyway, but it'll be there for those wanting to hear those events from Kana's perspective.


End file.
